The Past of the Masked Knight
by Sweey
Summary: What started out as a simple quest had now been reborn into a living nightmare. With a mask fused to his face he's forced to serve Nightmare in his plan to rule the Universe. Meta is determined to fight, but will he be victorious or doomed forever?
1. Ch1 The Perfect Fantasy

Disclaimer: I do not own Meta Knight or the Kirby Universe. I own only this story.

**Sweey:**** Well, as I told you all, I'm editing this awesome story of mine. :) Enjoy the alternate beginning! ^_^**

**If you're new here, HELLO! :D I hope you enjoy this story. It is the time BEFORE Meta Knight becomes a Star Warrior as well as his grim, cold self. It explains his mask and many other important viewpoints. The beginning is slow but I'm working on fixing that up for you! :) So please, enjoy! I also accept anonymous reviews so give them to me! This story took me three years to write so if you find anything wrong or anything that concerns you, let me know. :) ^_^ Chapter 35 is a reference chapter that has information on species, plants, character profiles, and other such matters. So that should come in handy. :) Anyways, the first thing you need to know is the species:**

**There are several species in my story that are based off of those in the anime. I strictly refrain ****from calling Meta Knight's species kirbies or puffballs. :, To me it's too cliche. Not to offend anyone who does use it though. I just feel it would make my story feel less professional. Therefore there are two different "puffball" species in my story. The Cathicans and the Satisans. The Cathcians are exactly the same as Kirby and Meta Knight. The Satisans are different by only one trait: their Satisans (if you are familiar with Kirby's epic yarn and the anime) either have eyes like Silica, Fumu, or Knuckle Joe, or eyes like Prince Fluff. None of them have oval eyes like Kirby or Meta Knight. The other quality that makes their eyes so significant is that their right eye always glow (like Meta's but instead it's only one eye) and are often covered by a half visor. The Satisans are also frequently called the Satisan shape-shifters as they can shape-shift into other people and species to hide their identity (kinda like Mystic from the Xmen. Not exaclty, but similarly) but cannot turn into animals, while the Cathicans can swallow enemies and house their abilities (like kirby). Though both of the abilities of the Satisans and Cathicans have become rare and almost unheard of. Especially the Cathican's ability to steal their enemies powers but the Satisans are working hard to restore their ability among their people.  
**

**Now, as for "cappies", I will refer to two basic planets, Ivo and Elibis. a few for example (some characters you'll meet in the future): Thorn, Edge, Cat, and Erratima. These are species like Fumu and Silica. Humanoids if you will. As for Knuckle Joe's species, there are the Ironcladdians who live on the planet Ironcladd. In my story, Nightmare's home base is beneath a mountain upon a deserted planet called Efurd. If I haven't already scared you all off with this incredibly ridiculous AN... I think it's time we get started. These first few chapters are really sappy... :3 so get over it! haha :) This was my first story... ^_^ So, without further ado, I present to you, **

**_The Past of the Masked Knight Part 1: The Masquerade _**

~**The Rude Interruption**~

"Captain Kolat! General Ciran would like to see you."

Kolat lifted a solid gaze to the Satisan soldier that had been sent to report to him, his right teal eye glowing with irritation. "Tell him I will be present in a moment," he replied stiffly.

The soldier nodded then left the room without another word.

Kolat sighed, he hated war, but war was his leader's favorite pastime. He glanced over at the mirror, rubbing his tedious, teal cheek that so contradicted the dull brown that his round body was colored. His hair was shaggy and jet black, often sticking out between openings in his vhelmet that rested atop his head and branched down in a clear visor that covered his single, glowing, right eye. Two feathers, one purple, yellow, and teal, the other as black as his master's heart protruded from his helmet. He sighed grouchily and dragged himself to his green-blue tinted feet.

"Best go see what the big shot wants now," he mumbled.

As he made his way down the long corridor of the ship, many of his fellow Satisans bowed to him in respect. He just rolled his eyes and walked on until he entered General Ciran's office.

"Look who finally decided to show." Ciran growled. He had matted black hair that had grown into a pair of unkept sideburns and a helm that was similar to Kolat's own. His skin was blue-gray and his feet a tan-white. All in all, Ciran was not exactly the brightest crayon in the box. The one thing that contrasted with his dull appearance was Ciran's bright, pale, yellow eye that now glared at Kolat as though the old general was about to send the crooked spear in his right hand flying through Kolat's gut.

"I had a few things to take care of," Kolat lied casually. He had never been intimidated by Ciran and probably never would be.

"Well, glad to know that you have a heart for important things," Ciran growled sarcastically. He held his mitten-clad hands together, "Now, what do you say about an ambush on Castle Cathica?"

Kolat allowed a sinister smile to pass his lips, "Sounds like a plan."

...

**"M**eta Knight!" a voice called out, echoing through the vast woodland.

Startled, Meta jumped from where he'd been asleep, dropping the book he'd just been reading. His white eyes darted around, then he shrugged, figuring that he must have been imagining things. So he resided to sitting back against his favorite old oak tree that had taken root upon a cliff side and once again began reading the book.

"Meta Knight!"

This time he knew it wasn't his imagination. He slipped a nearby oak leaf in his book and stood up on his two purple feet.

"Yes?" he yelled in reply.

"Where are you?" the voice yelled back.

Meta Knight couldn't seem to locate where the voice was coming from. His eyes darted about the trees in search for the source but saw no one. Then he peered down from the cliff he stood upon. It was at that time that he spotted her, green eyes glistening with worry as she searched for him, her white, silk gown flowing in the wind, dancing with her every move. Her round body was a soft shade of yellow and her feet a reddish pink.

"I'm up here!" he laughed.

"Well, come down here then!" she laughed in return, "Don't make me come get you!"

"I think I… might heed your warning," he joked, "but what if I don't want to go down there?"

"Then I suppose I'll have to come get you myself!" she answered. Even as she spoke, her flowing, silk gown curved into a pair of fair, angelic wings. Then jumping up she took flight and darted up to where Meta stood, but before she could seize him, he darted away on his own pair of leathery, bat-like wings.

"You can't catch me that easily!" Meta teased as he swooped to the side, just out of her reach.

"Don't get your head in the clouds Meta or you'll likely get smacked down!" she laughed, "Perhaps by me!"

They darted and looped for what seemed like a lifetime until finally she caught him, or perhaps he let it happen, and like a feather floats slowly to the ground, they drifted down together to the plush carpet of grass below. They lay on their backs in the tall grass, looking up into the darkening sky watching as the stars began to peak behind the veil of scattered clouds. Already the moon was drifting slowly above the horizon saying its goodbyes to the sun who was setting for sleep.

"Athenya?" Meta whispered.

"Yes?" she looked into his eyes, her own glistening with curiousity.

"Nothing," he said smiling, as he stared deeply into hers.

Athenya grinned and cuddled closer to Meta. She knew what he really meant and she felt the same.

"Hey look there! You can see Popstar tonight!" he said pointing towards its place in the sky.

"Where?" she asked, even though she knew exactly where it was.

"Look from that old pine, and count five stars up, then go two stars left," He directed her, "See it now?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I see it now!'

"Good," Meta whispered softly while still gazing up into the deep night sky. Then something unfamiliar caught Meta's keen white eyes. It looked like a cloud at first, but he could distinctly see the outline of a ship high above them.

A Satisan ship, and it was headed for Castle Cathica.

Unexpectedly a large snap sounded behind them breaking Meta out of his thoughts. At once Meta stood up and drew his sword, Sighta, standing between the sound and Athenya. He held the strange, silver sword by it's hilt made of black iron. It's blade started thick then as it came to a narrow, sharp tip formed an acute triangle.

"Who goes there?" he said with authority and sternness in his deep voice. His white eyes flickered crimson as if to warn the unknown infiltrator that he was indeed dangerous.

"Put your sword down young one!" a voice demanded which was thick from an exotic accent, "I mean you no harm!"

"Kindle?" Athenya said stepping forward, "What on earth are you doing here?"

A round, orange Cathican tumbled clumsily out of the thicket. He had dull, boring features and his brown, graying hair was combed neatly back without a part down the middle. A short apron was tied around his spherical body and he shifted

"The king went mad when you didn't come to the ceremony today. He's worried sick! And you know how he gets when it's regarding you. His temper stews over and he makes abrupt, hasty decisions. He sent search parties all over the kingdom looking for you. I snuck out and came here, as of course, this is where you said you'd be. I can see now why you fritter away so much time out here now days," Kindle eyed Meta Knight suspiciously, then his eyes twinkled as he recognized him, "Why you're the young fellow who was knighted a few months back! What exactly did you do to attain such a lofty class?"

"The typical way," Meta replied.

Kindle mumbled something to himself about the king's hasty decisions in naming knights.

"He slayed the Javali at the Mountain Pass," Athenya said breaking the conclusion Kindle had set himself upon.

"What? Well then sir!" he said with a sudden change of heart," I must say! I'm delighted to meet you!" turning to Athenya he said," But we really must be going now! Say good-bye to your knight and let's be off!"

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Meta protested, "Besides; there are thieves and monsters crawling everywhere at nightfall. It'd be unacceptable for me not to escort you."

"Alright, but we need to hurry," Athenya agreed grinning with glee.

Kindle pushed them forward as they began following the now barely visible path that lead out of the forest. A few minutes later they came upon the stone road that would take them to the castle. It was much easier to travel on than the tapered, swerving path in the woods.

"Halt!" a stern voice demanded from behind.

The three turned around finding themselves face to face with a party of soldiers mounted upon wheelies. They eyed Meta suspiciously as he moved himself between them and the princess.

"Sir David?" Athenya said in disbelief peeking from behind Meta's shoulder.

"The one and only!" David laughed as he dismounted.

"Oh it is you!" she said frolicking up to him and throwing her arms around him.

Meta Knight flushed as he felt his skin crawling in infuriation. This David touched her just a little too tenderly for his liking. Kindle noticed Meta's eyes as they faded from their bright white to pink with slightest trace of crimson. He was trying hard not to show his anger.

Kindle leaned to Meta and whispered, "I don't like him much either."

"Who is this?" Sir David said gesturing to where Meta stood, ignoring the trenchant glare that was thrown at him by Meta's fierce eyes.

"Oh this is Meta Knight!" Athenya said cheerfully as she returned to Meta's side. Meta never took his eyes off David as he put his arm around Athenya.

She continued, "He slayed the Javali!"

"Did he now?" Sir David snickered, "I am fortunate to have met you tonight!" He held out his hand though Meta merely glanced at it. Athenya slightly pressed her elbow in Meta's side and he finally gave in, though his grip on David's hand was none too gentle.

"Well, then... I just got back from a short battle with the Satisans on our northern border. I think they're finally backing off," Sir David explained as he tried to hide the dull pain Meta had caused his hand, "Anyways, we'd better start heading towards the castle, we mustn't make the king wait!"

"You're right, we shouldn't," Athenya concurred. She turned to Meta, "After we arrive we should go to the library."

Meta nodded, smiling at her, "That would be excellent."

When they arrived at the castle everyone hurried forward and greeted Athenya relieved that she hadn't been harmed. Then they all came to a halt when King Galin of Cathica rushed into the room and hurried to his daughter's side.

"Where in the whole kingdom were you?" he bellowed worriedly, his voice echoing in the cavernous hall, "Are you hurt, do feel alright?

"I'm fine, really. I am." She said, soothing her father's worry.

"Well, where were you?" he demanded.

"I was in the woods… with a friend," Athenya replied carefully, returning again to Meta's side.

"And who is this, friend?" theKing Galin asked, eyeing Meta Knight suspiciously.

"Meta Knight," she replied as her hand quietly fell into Meta's.

King Galin noticed this motion and looked over this "threat" with a fine eye. Anybody who was this close to his daughter he considered as a "threat".

"I see," he said. Then his voice had a sudden change to it as he recognised Meta, "Why, you're the young fellow I knighted just a few days past! The one who defeated the Javali in the mountain pass! Well done! I never did get to thank you properly."

The corners of Meta's mouth turned slightly forming a small side smile. He bowed saying nothing and then stood in silence still locked onto the king's eyes. The king gazed back into those eternal white eyes.

_'He looks blind, but I can sense his sight, interesting.' _The king thought. The question began nagging him as they stood there in an awkward silence.

"I don't mean to come off as rude," King Galin started, "but are you blind?"

A little startled by the king's question Meta took a moment to grasp it.

"N-no your majesty," he replied, a little confused.

"But why then are your eyes white?" Galin queried.

"I don't know anymore than you, your majesty," Meta replied ingenuously.

"Hmm… interesting," Galin thought out loud," Would you care to join us for dinner?"

"Oh would you Meta?" Athenya pleaded eagerly.

"There's no reason to why I should not!" Meta said smiling at Athenya.

And so they all went on to eat and merry make without a care in the world. Or so they thought.

Suddenly, the roof of the ball room collapsed and five round figures lept into the room, their right eyes glowing distinctly.

"Satisans!" Sir David yelled in shock, "Soldiers! Defeand the castle!"

All was chaos then suddenly... the five unnamed Satisans vanished, leaving the room in silent tension.

Meta breathed in deeply as he lowered his blade and searched for the Satisans. A flash of glowing light caught his eye and he immediately knew what it was. "There!" He pointed to the false figure in the room with his blade, Sighta, "A Satisan shape-shifter!"

**Sweey:**** I still am not satisfied... well, anyways, it's all pretty now. :) so please, if you haven't yet, review! ^_^**


	2. Ch2 A Pleasant Discovery

Sweey: Well, here's the next chapter!

Meta: And the title is totally **not **OBVIOUS Sweey!

Sweey: Thought I'd play a mysterious role for once.

Meta: You mean obvious.

Sweey: No I mean you.

Meta: What?

Sweey: Ok! Meta officially with out a doubt belongs to nintendo.... :'( bummer. The rest belong to me! ;)

* * *

~**Ch 2 Bubbles**~

**It **was the birds that woke Meta to another peaceful morning at the castle. Stretching, he yawned and rolled out of bed in a lazy manner. He walked over to the basin, dipped in a rag, and washed his face. Feeling refreshed he then whipped his cape around his shoulders and strapped on his spauldors then turned to face the door.

"Good morning sir," Kindle said in a dragging, exotic voice.

"Ahhh!" Meta jumped back in surprise, nearly knocking over the basin in the process. "Er- I mean _ah_ good morning to you too!"

"_Ah_ good morning?" Kindle jested. "My, you have a strange accent indeed! Are you sure you're from around here?"

Meta grinned.

"I've come to bring you some towels. You need a bath I assume. I've already had one made for you." Kindle clarified, "So if you'd be so kind as to follow me please I will take you to the bath."

Kindle led him upstairs to a small bathing room. It had a tile floor made up of black, gray, and white squares which created an elaborate design about the room. To one side there where some skillfully carved cabinets, and beside these cabinets was a large basin with a metal rack beside it. In the center of this room was a huge iron claw tub filled with steaming, soapy water.

"What's all that white stuff?" Meta stared deeply into the water.

"Bubbles. Athenya requested you to enjoy one of her favorite things," Kindle said as he laid the towels on the rack.

"Oh." Meta smiled as he moved and cautiously swirled the bubbles around. With a mischievous grin and a quick glance at Kindle's back he took the bubbles up to his face and crafted a mustache and sole patch identical to Kindle's. Standing up straight with a towel thrown over one of his arms like the butler, he turned to face Kindle, who showed no sign of being impressed.

"Could I get you anything sir?" Meta tried his best impression of Kindle's exotic accent.

"Really sir, I am amused at your sense of humor." Kindle said, seeming a bit bored with the situation. "If you are done I must be off, I am on a _very_ tight schedule." He said emphasizing heavily on the word very.

"Indeed," Meta said softly, a little disappointed with the way his joke turned out, "You're dismissed."

When Kindle left, Meta locked the door behind him then walked back over to where the tub sat. He unfastened his spauldors placing them on the shelf above the rack and threw off his cape hanging it below on a hook. He then turned looking at the steaming bathwater and approached it. He looked at it curiously until finally he released his body to its warmth. The water rushed around him making his weary body feel at ease; washing the soreness and aches in his muscles away. Meta looked about himself. Mountains of bubbles were all he could see. He began doing what any person new to bubbles' bubbly goodness would do. He began shifting and squashing them, making into a castle and then pretending to be a dragon destroying it. Of course he was careful not to be too loud. What would they think of him? A knight should always be stern, solemn, and vigilant and never play with such things as this. So Meta did it anyways, completely unaware of what was being said of him in another room elsewhere in the great castle.

* * *

"Meta Knight seems a decent fellow." Chef Kapki said to Sir David. Of course he stood at a safe enough distance behind the counter to be clear of David's treacherous broad sword.

"Yeah, sure a decent fellow, but he's after the crown!" Sir David growled. "That's why he's got such a fancy for Athenya! I say we get rid of this 'threat'."

"Ah, you're just jealous that Athenya prefers a peasant over you!" Vex joked.

"Shuddap, you don't even have the room to talk to me!" Sir David snapped.

"Whatever!" Vex said lightheartedly, "Rubim, do me a favor and get him something to eat."

"Yessir!" Rubim went following the order given to him by his friend. He being not the brightest fellow in the group.

"I'm not hungry!" Sir David grumbled.

"Well you've got to be hungry for something." Vex continued. "Chef Kapki, what's on tonight's menu?"

"Let's see… pork chops, pig liver, Chipin Soufflé, Scittled Mattsi, salad... OH! And the special of the night is… At-hen-ya!" the old chef jested.

"Oh, bug off will you! I don't deserve this!" Sir David snapped. He didn't like being the target of a room full of jesters so he escaped in the corridor.

As he walked on he saw Athenya and her father walking to the next room about to open the door for herself. Sir David cut in and opened it for her, closing in the uncomfortable gap that was between her and the door. Athenya slipped into the room.

"Th-thank you Sir David," she stuttered in surprise and looked at him uneasily.

Even in her stuttering she was still full of grace. King Galid merely glared at David as he shut the door to the library in his face.

"That wasn't very polite." Sir David said as he glared at the image replaying King Galid glaring at him in his head. "I'm going to go get something to eat." He turned and walked back towards the dinning bar.

* * *

Sweey: Weelll... it's still the beginning, but the next chapter! hahha is REALLY good! :D

Meta: bubbles! :)

Sweey: No... no more bubbles for a while. The perils are about to begin! MUAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!

Meta: You're too kind. :[

Sweey: Okay go read the next chapter! :D


	3. Ch3 Becoming of Old

**~Ch 3 Extreme Metty Makeover~**

"What!?" King Galid exclaimed, "They're planning for war against us? Because of that ship?!"

"Yes your majesty."

"Th-then we must act with haste! I want my army mustered and ready in three days and I want a ship with a ready escort to take my daughter safely to Tear Star." King Galid ordered.

"Your majesty? Would it please you if I joined the escort?" Meta offered. They had been eating dinner when the messenger came in with the news.

"Yes, in fact, I was going to ask you anyways!" the King exclaimed.

"I'm honored your majesty!" Meta replied in shock.

The King laughed, "Well said young knight, I want you ready by 7:30 tomorrow in the morning, sword polished, cloths washed, bag packed, and bathed. Understood?"

"Yessir!" Meta said.

"Good, well let's not hinder this delicious meal any longer!" he said cheerfully, "Let's eat!"

When dinner was through, they departed to their rooms. Everyone was anxious to prepare for the upcoming event tomorrow.

Meta grabbed his sword and his polishing kit and rushed to the library. He sat in a huge red chair next to the fireplace and began smearing the oily substance all over Sighta. He then took a hot rag and smeared it off. Next, he took a wool cloth to wipe away all the excess and to wipe of the handle. Lastly he took a silk cloth and polished the blade till it seemed invisible from the clear reflection of it's surroundings. Sighta glistened in the firelight as did Meta's eyes. It was as if the two were speaking to one another in some unknown tongue.

"You have a strange way of polishing your sword…"

Startled Meta jumped up.

"Sit down friend, I mean no harm," a gentle voice said, "I'd simply like to talk with you."

"Forgive me." Meta said apologetically, "May I ask whom I'm speaking with?"

A figure emerged from the shadows, showing a wise and noble face.

"My name is Sir Randal," he said warmly, "I'm joining you on the escort tomorrow."

"I am honored to meet you Sir Randal," Meta replied smiling slightly.

"You must be the infamous Meta Knight!" Sir Randal said, "And I look forward to traveling with you!"

Meta smiled, "And I with you."

"This journey is sure to be perilous. I need to know that you will not run and abandon us in the face of fear." He said sternly.

"You have my word," Meta said. His eyes glistened brightly practically lighting the room.

"Arg! Turn your eyes off!" Sir Randal growled as he backed away from the bright light.

"Sorry," Meta said anxiously, "Please forgive me, my eyes have a mind of their own."

"It's fine, but it won't be if we're on the battle field! Especially if you're trying to stay unseen." Sir Randal said and looked at him thoughtfully, "Why don't you come with me?"

Randal led Meta to the 2nd floor to a room filled with weapons and different kinds of armor. Shelves full of brilliant attire and weapons lined the walls. Barrels stuffed with spears and javelins, racks of swords, and suits of armor covered every corner of the entire area. In the back corner some smiths were busy at work sharpening and welding weapons and such. Meta soaked it all in like a child at its first festival. He marveled at all the elaborate and majestic designs. It was all too wonderful.

"Welcome to the armory! Where we equip our members with the best armor in the kingdom! And of course you are now a member, being a knight and all." Randal enlightened Meta, "Now let's see if we can't fix this er-problem of ours shall we?"

He brought Meta Knight over to a glass case full of masks, helmets, and other types of various head gear.

"How bout' this one?" Randal held up an elaborate gold helmet with a bright green feather. Meta tried it on but it was so heavy that it nearly made him fall over.

"I think I'll need something a tad lighter." Meta stated the obvious.

"I think you're right," Randal said. He stroked his beard, "Try this one."

Meta put it on. It didn't fit him at all. It was more oval than circular. He handed it to Randal."

"I don't think this will work either." Meta sighed.

"Perhaps we need something other than head gear," he said. He stood deep in thought for a moment or two. Meta looked at him curiously.

"I think I might have the perfect solution for you," Randal finally said, "Come with me."

They walked past the smiths' work area to an iron door. The door was to what appeared to be a storage room. Random nic-nacks and garbage were scattered along the shelves along with some other useless items. But something glistened that caught Meta's eye. It was a strange suit of armor. Randal approached it.

"This is an old suit of armor I got from a Borbian Smith. I saved him from the jaws of a giant Sythin and this was his way of thanking me," Randal said as he looked off back in his memory, "Try it on."

It fit perfectly! The armor was made up of a helmet, spauldors, chain mail, and a yellow cloth that rapped around his mouth. He placed the helmet upon his head, it fit his head faultlessly. It covered the top half of his eyes as it shifted down to a V. He pulled on the chain mail shirt and shifted under its weight. It ended just below his mouth. Then he took the cloth and tied it to either side of his helmet so that it covered the the lower half of his eyes. It eliminated much of his eye's bright light, enough that it was dimmed and less noticeable. Lastly he strapped on the long sharp spauldors.

"How does it feel?" Sir Randal queried.

"It's flawless!" Meta said excitedly, "It moves with me!"

"I see that." Sir Randal said as one of his eyebrows raised, "Let's just hope it 'moves' on the battlefield as flawlessly as you say. By the way, may I see your sword?"

"Yes sir." Meta said as he unsheathed Sighta from her scabbard and hesitated before giving her cautiously to him. Sighta was a beautiful silver blade which pointed up straight forward like an acute triangle with a black handle made of iron holding it at its base.

"This is an interesting blade. Simple yet deadly." Randal spoke as he examined the individuality of Meta's sword.

"It was my father's, or so I was told." Meta explained to Randal who looked at him in curiosity, "He hailed from the East Lands."

"So it seems. But it's silver. Normally they cover their blades with copper or gold. Interesting."

Randal ran one finger across the blade, he looked at Meta a question was obviously nagging him in his mind. "How long has it been since it was last sharpened?"

Meta stared at him blankly.

"GO! Take it to the smith and pic it up tomorrow in the morning before we depart. Now go to bed before it's too late to shut your eyes! We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow and an even longer journey. Now polish up!"


	4. Ch4 Departure and the Beginning

**Ch 4 The Departure and the Beginning**

Meta woke up that morning surprisingly rested. Quickly he got up, made his bed, and washed his face. He then swung open the door and went to the armory.

He found the smith from the night before who showed how he had improved Sighta. It was razor sharp and more deadly than ever before! The smith ran his finger down its honed edge. As soon as the finger touched, blood dripped from the torn flesh.

"Use it wisely my friend." The smith warned, "That blade deals death."

"I will." Meta said placing Sighta in her sheath.

They nodded their farewell, and then Meta ran to the storage room where his newly polished armor stood.

Hastily, Meta put it on. First the light mail shirt, next he placed the helm on top of his head, and then strapped on the sharp, tall spauldors. He then tied the cloth and threw his cape over his shoulders to finish off the look and walked out in a hurry to the kitchen where the others waited.

When he came through the double doors to the dining room everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their eyes to where he stood. None of them recognized him that is except Athenya. She walked up to him, grabbed him by the hand, and led him over to the chair next to hers.

"Meta, you look amazing," she said. A lovely smile was painted on her face.

Meta blushed, though no one could see it.

"You look lovely this morning." Meta always made it a point to return a compliment to anyone who complimented him.

"Is that really you?" King Galid asked in disbelief.

"Yes your majesty, it is me." Meta answered his voice glowing.

"I suppose it is you!" King Galid laughed, still a bit in doubt, "Well, let's eat then!"

* * *

When they finished their breakfast, they made their way outside the castle walls. There was a large ship, the Cypin Star waiting to be boarded by the crew sitting on a hill beside the road. Everyone was lined up save for the princess who stood near her father. The king paced up and down the line of escorts.

"You will be faced by many perils and deadly creatures. For this reason, some of you may not return. Your superior duty is to protect my daughter and escort her safely to Tear Star. If you fail, you will surely be put to death!-

"-Daddy!"

"Now be off!"

The King turned to his daughter whom he embraced.

"I'll miss you Daddy."

"I'll miss you dearly my princess." He whispered softly to her.

Then she left her father's arms and walked to where Meta stood waiting by the door.

"You'll write me?" she queried.

"Everyday dear." He replied as a tear slid quietly down his cheek, "Take care of her Meta Knight, I trust you will."

"With my life." Meta replied.

Finally Meta and Athenya left through the door and it closed behind them. A few minutes later, the ship lifted and shot away leaving King Galid standing infront of the castle alone. It was a race against time.

When Athenya and Meta arrived to the bridge of the Cypin Star, no one seemed to take notice. All were too busy readying the ship for hyperspace.

"Come, let's go to the down room," Athenya suggested, "and perhaps get a bite to eat."

"That sounds appealing to me," Meta laughed, "Let's go!"

As they arrived in the down room Chef Kapki greeted them warmly.

"Oh, Princess Athenya, Meta Knight!" he exclaimed loudly, "I am honored to serve you on this journey! What would you like?"

"Water would be fine, thank you." Meta decided as he sat down on the stool in front of the bar.

"Meta, you don't have to be so modest around us!" Athenya joked, "Besides, we'll be here a while and water's important for many other things."

"Alright, then what do you suggest we should have?" Meta surrendered to Athenya's point. He knew there was no use arguing with her, a woman's tongue has always been sharer than a man's, no matter how much whit he has.

"Hmm. Oh, this sounds good!" Athenya pointed at a wine bottle on the menu, "Alir Bettafoild Wine. It's from Sweetshire!"

"That's my favorite! Let's have some." Meta did his best to contain his excitement. It'd been almost a year since he last had a glass of the fine wine. Mostly because of the expense.

Chef Kapki quickly whipped out two golden goblets embedded with precious jewels and set them in front of the two awaiting the beverages. Then he popped the quork and poured identical helpings in each glass.

Before reaching for her glass Meta sipped from her cup to assure that it wasn't poisoned. Though neither of them would have dreamed that the old Chef would do such a thing it wasn't something to take lightly.

As Meta set the cup down and began to retreat to his place Athenya snuck a kiss placing it gently on his cheek.

Meta's face blushed a bright pink as a small smile revealed itself proudly on his face. Though it was little more than a grin, Athenya knew that he was smiling a great smile on the inside.

Chef Kapki grinned, "It's not everyday a princess chooses a commoner you know." He winked at Meta.

Meta turned to his cup then dared to glance at Athenya. She too was blushing and looking into her wine glass. Her long eyelashes embroidered her emerald green eyes that somehow saw right through his emotionless expressions. One of her delicate hands rested on the countertop. Meta gathered up all his courage as he gently placed his upon hers.

Her eyes raised in surprise but then she smiled. Meta was intoxicated by her beauty.

* * *

Meta awoke then remembered Athenya at his side. They had been up late talking about the journey and the events to come as they enjoyed the comforts of the down room's couch. They had fallen asleep into each other's arms and luckily no one had noticed their absence.

Carefully, so as not to wake her, Meta gently lifted Athenya and carried her to her room. Laying her on her bed he tenderly kissed her forehead. Then taking his leave he closed the door quietly behind him but not until he had one last glance at the angel before him sleeping peacefully in her bed. Finally closing the door he made his way to the dorms where he quietly climbed to his hard bunk and submitted his body to a deep dreamless slumber.


	5. Ch5 The Great Awakening

CH 5 The Great Awakening

"Wake up you lazy bums! We're under attack!"

Meta Knight's eyes shot open when the news reached his ears. Jumping from his bunk he quickly slipped into his armor and strapped on his trusty sword Sighta.

He was ready.

Running to the control deck he listened to his orders from Sir Randal who told him to lead group B to the outside where they'd defend the shield.

"The enemy is a species of monsters called Scarfies. They'll try to fool you by disguising themselves as creatures with cute catlike faces similar to our own. But don't let it fool you. As soon as you begin fighting them they'll switch to their true forms," Randal informed them, "Their advantage is attacking together and overwhelming their opponents with numbers. Good luck and God speed!"

Meta led his men up to the outside core as they readied themselves to fight the impending adversaries.

They first spotted them on the left wing, ripping the metal exterior and making their way into the delicate array of wires and steering controls.

Immediately Meta and his group went into action. When they approached the creatures it was as Randal had warned them of. They ignored the creatures incognito and began lashing them about.

Instantly the scarfies transformed into their true forms. Startled and disturbed by the frightful creatures before them they stepped back. Meta had been expecting it and set quickly into action. The Scarfies surrounded him in attempt to engulf him but Meta's sword was much too fast for them. Sighta flew and sliced through the cloud of fiends at mach speed. His men for a moment were awestruck by Meta's impeccable agility then quickly came to their leader's aid.

When it seemed to look like victory another wave of Scarfies began damaging the right wing. Sir David and his party came and began defending it thrashing their way through the monsters in a showy manner. The numbers continued and Meta and his men fought valiantly against their foes without growing weary. Their new leader gave them lasting unexpected order and strength.

On the other side, Sir David and his party were being overrun by the quick reinforcements of the Scarfies. Sir David fought roughly, slicing through the them as he began to grow tired. His strength lacked and many of the Scarfies were still left alive to kill. Meta saw this and began coming behind Sir David and gracefully finishing them off.

Suddenly, the Scarfies stopped, looked to the front of the ship then flew off in panicked haste. Believing it was the sign of victory the men rejoiced, holloring and shouting thrusting their arms in triumph.

But Meta knew better, "Like wolves run from the bear." He looked in the opposite direction that the Scarfies had fled.

Walking cautiously to the front of the ship, he spotted it, a Javali, and a big one at that! Much bigger than the one he'd defeated in the mountain pass. Judging by the size of it he decided it was about thirty thousand years old. The short battle with the Scarfies had probably awoken him from his slumber on his star and now he was hungry, very hungry.

"A dragon! Meta, pull back to the troops!" Sir Randal screamed. He had just arrived from out of the Cypin Star's interior to celebrate the victory over the Scarfies when he spotted Meta and the great dragon.

But Meta stood his ground spreading his wings and focused on the great opponent charging toward him. It was too late to turn and run now. The Javali, nearly half the size of the ship landed shakily in front of Meta Knight. The snakelike lower half of its body wrapped around the ship blocking any kind of escape off the ship's exterior. It released an earsplitting shriek striking fear into many of the warriors who had once been gallant during the battle with the Scarfies. Meta didn't move a muscle. He knew Javali had terrible eyesight and could only detect movement. He had spread his wings so that the wind in his cape wouldn't reveal his presence. Standing motionless with Sighta in his hand Meta looked into the shallow yellow eyes of the Javali. He knew that it would strike soon and fast. As he had expected, he saw the muscles flinch which signaled Meta to jump and hover over the attempted blow then hastily returned to the floor.

Watching again, the Javali's neck flinched and Meta performed a side roll dodging the massive blow done by the dragon's head which created such a massive impact it shook the entire ship. Meta took the opportunity to slash one of the Javali's dull yellow eyes. It screamed in agony clutching its face with its hands nearly causing it to slip off the ship in the process. While it was struggling, Meta swiftly flew up and stabbed the other eye. Now blind, the Javali had no way to defend itself and it began vigorously thrashing and clawing blindly.

Grabbing onto one of the horns Meta held on to it to steady himself as he began hacking away at the scales protecting the dragon's fragile temples. Finally, the weak area was unprotected and vulnerable. Meta drove his sword into it.

Stunned from the fatal blow the Javali lost its grip on the front of the ship and the unbalanced weight on the ship caused it to fling the massive dragon into the backfire of the ship finishing it off as it fell to ruin.

When Meta turned around he was welcomed by the warm hooray's and yells of victory.

"That was incredible! How on earth did you do that?!" Vex laughed in admiration and wonder.

"Yes that was a magnificent performance!" Rubim laughed equally delighted.

"Not too shabby for an amateur," Sir David sneered as he passed by.

"Never EVER disobey my orders again!" Sir Randal said irately.

Meta hung his head, disappointed in himself. Randal placed a hand on Meta's shoulder.

"But you did that for a reason. You saved the ship." Randal grabbed Meta's wrist and thrust it in the air.

"I name thee, Sir Meta Knight!" Randal shouted announcing the new title to those who were surrounding them. A series of cheers, hoops, and hollers rang out in reply. Meta Knight was in a trance, he couldn't believe that this was happening. He was now entitled Sir Meta Knight!

"An interesting title, for most knights never become commanders." Sir Randal said, "Now you must name your party."

"I'll let destiny decide that for us," Meta replied.

"Are you sure?" Sir Randal asked in puzzlement.

"Positive," Meta replied nodding.

"Well then we'll call you the er- Meta-Knights for now," Sir Randal decided, "How does that sound to you?"

"What do my men think of it?" Meta turned to where the party stood.

"Has a nice ring to it," Vex laughed.

"I like it!" Rubim added.

"Let's have it!" Mace laughed, "All who agree say Ay!"

"AY!" they chorused.

"All who object say Nay."

Not a peep came from anyone.

"So be it, until destiny takes its course, Meta Knight will lead the Meta-Knights!"

The Meta-Knights cheered as they walked through the door leading to the ship's interior. Then they sat down, drank, and merry made till the late hours. But Meta had other matters to take care of.

"How much damage did we take?" Meta asked anxiously.

"The shields fought off a lot of the damage that the first wave of Scarfies did, but the second wave did some damage to the wings. We would've been destroyed the dragon. But the damage its attacks inflicted upon us caused our turbo and guns to stop working. Thankfully we still have the hyperspace and the wings are still cooperating with the controls. We'll have to stop at the nearest planet," Randal clarified.

"And what planet is that?" Sir David inquired.

"Well, according to the Uni-Map the nearest planet is…" Randal typed in a code and the map showed a series of planets, "…is Efurd."

"That's strange, I could've sworn we were near Plite Star," Sir David exclaimed surprised by the outcome.

"As did I," Sir Randal nodded in concord.

"What's wrong with Efurd?" Meta Knight questioned.

"It's cursed with uncivilized savages and a great monster that plagues the land. Not even their chief and their entire people could defeat it!" informed Sir Randal.

"Not to mention the amount of distrust the savages have for strangers," Sir David murmured, "Not a place that makes one feel welcomed."

"So are we landing there?" asked Meta.

"We're gonna try to." Randal turned to the controls. "Let's send this ship downstairs!"


	6. Ch6 Solving Tracks

**~Ch 6- Solving Tracks~**

Efurd was only about a mile away by now. They had traveled through the night, anxious to get there before running out of fuel. Half a mile left between them and there dreaded destination they ran out. Now subject to drifting they prayed that they would make it.

Randal finally managed to land the Cypin Star managing only with the last few drops of fuel left in the tank.

"Meta, take your Meta-Knights out to scout the terrain," Randal commanded, "Sir David and I will look at fixing the ship."

"Yes sir." Meta nodded then took his leave to where the Meta-Knights were waiting.

"All right! I want groups of two! Now!" Meta demanded. His men immediately followed the orders. Meta sent each pair in six different directions then he and Emit left another way.

Emit was a peculiar fellow but he knew his way around. He wore a Combed Marion helmet that was colored by the sun. His selection of weapons was interesting as well. He carried two tiger claw gloves and strapped to his belt was a Falchion blade. He moved carefully through the foliage before Meta as he made a pathway through the thorns and such. Most of the terrain was made up of exotic plants and old trees, but it looked as though they hadn't seen rain for some time.

Finally after walking for about fifteen minutes the two stumbled upon a strange clearing in the midst of the thick woodland. Immediately they became suspicious and held their weapons in hand ready for any kind of attack. Meta with his sword, Sighta and Emit with his claw gloves the two began to emerge from the safety of the trees and out into the open.

"Look there!" Meta pointed to where a trap lay camouflaged by the leaves making it nearly impossible to see.

"Whoever set it was expecting us," Emit said as he crouched down to inspect some footprints, "These are strange tracks," He said flatly as if dumbfounded by their odd shape. They were. The pear-shaped, jagged tracks flocked around the trap then spread out around the trees. It was impossible to tell if the creature had been going into the woods or out from it. He stood up and turned to Meta who stood waiting for an explanation.

"They seem to be some kind of animal's track, probably a herbivore of some sort. See how the tracks always go where that red grass grows?" Emit began walking alongside the tracks to prove his reason. He not only skilled in combat, he was also an outstanding tracker and scout. Very valuable in times such as this.

Meta watched as Emit did this.

"Perhaps they were trying to trap the animal?" Meta suggested.

"Possibly, but I can't seem to find any tracks of the possible riders." Emit pointed out, "Maybe they're now old and faded which probably means we're wasting our time at this place."

They stood thinking, trying to solve the puzzle that had been set before them. Meta decided to take another look at the tracks.

The tracks came from the woods and made multiple turns around the trap from where it was tied and where it was set. Then it was revealed to him.

"The trapper was riding the animal!" Meta explained elatedly, " See how it comes to the trap and then moves about till you get right back to where it was tethered?"

"You're right that must be it!" Emit agreed eagerly, "But, if these tracks are as fresh as they look… and the trappers aren't here… then…"

A shriek rang out from where they had walked out from the Cypin Star. It was a shriek of fatality. Glancing at each other the darted off toward the alarm. Sir David met them running half way there obviously to fetch them. His sword was stained and blood was splashed on his face.

"What in the Universe is going on?!" Meta demanded in haste.

"While you and your men were scouting the ship was attacked by the natives!" Sir David explained crossly. The two glanced at him in shock when they heard the disturbing news, though it wasn't any less than what they had expected.

"Well we can't stick around here in the mud chatting when peoples' lives are in peril!" Emit snapped.

"He's right!" Meta drew out Sighta and darted off in the direction of the ship with Emit and Sir David pursuing behind him.

When they arrived to the ship Meta came to an abrupt stop. His eyes bright red, fumed in hot anger as he scanned the battle scene. Several of the Meta-Knights where being inundated by the reckless fighting style of the savages.

"Meta-Knights!" Meta bellowed, "Bonds of three! What do they do?!"

"Never break!" many of the Meta-Knights yelled triumphantly in reply.

Sir David glanced around as all of the Meta-Knights began fighting together in groups of three, then watched as Meta and Emit tore into the battle together. They fought side bye side which eventually David noticed how much it looked like they were dancing. He grinned at the idea. Emit and Meta fought together as one. The only way to win a battle against such reckless savages was to form two lines and crush the enemy in their path.

"Line's of the Fist!" he bellowed. Almost instantly his men ran out to the outskirts of the battle field and formed two lines. Joining them in the front, Sir David and his men rushed into the enemy cutting the savages down as they ran.

In the corridor of the Cypin Star's door Sir Randal fought to keep the natives out. He noticed that the wave wasn't quite as thick as it had been which meant Meta Knight had arrived. Or so he hoped. His men had been fighting for nearly an hour and now the fingers of fatigue were beginning to creep onto them. He himself was beginning to wear as he thrust his spear on a native's head and quickly blocked a fatal blow from behind. The constant blows began to thicken and he fought rapidly to stay his ground. Taking a few blows here and there he knew he was beginning to crumble. A savage came up and nearly sliced him in half with a short sword Sir Randal grabbed it from him and thrust it into the soldier's chest then threw it at another's head where it flew through and stabbed the one behind him in the eye. Suddenly out of no where he felt a huge blow at the back of his head. His ears began to ring as nausea began to stream over his body. The enemy began moving unchallenged into the ship. But he wouldn't let them get away with it even if he did have a major wound. Jolting up he pulled out a huge Bastard blade and began hacking away at natives keeping the area secured. More came at him and still they fell to his blade. But one escaped this blade and with another blow on his head Sir Randal watched as the scene was faded out by nausea's black clouds. Now the savages wisped through, cutting down the few men that stood in there way.

* * *

Meta felt a rapid alter in the battle field, he scanned the area when he got the chance between combatants when he finally found the reason. The savages had boarded the Cypin and were now making of with goods. They looked like ants as they ran in one way and came out another. Soon all the savages began to fan out of the battle field and followed along with them into the woods. Then Meta saw something that made his heart plummet to his feet. Sir Randal and Athenya unconscious were being swept away by the natives. But he wasn't about to sit there and let them succeed while blood was still being pump through his veins. Spreading his wings he stood and soon after his men began to assemble around him. They looked at him in fear and awe as his eyes turned to a deep crimson unmasking the boiling irate rage within him that mingled with the blood splattered across his face.

"What's your command sir?" Emit spoke for them all.

"Cut them off from the door. You, come with me. We've got some tracking to do."


	7. Ch7 Cages and Webs

**~Ch 7 Cages and Webs~**

Meta and Emit had left the battle field some hours ago. Due to Emit's superior tracking the two had caught up quickly behind the chanting savages who were unaware of Meta and Emit who followed them through the woods. Eventually they came upon a defrayal. Obviously it was the natives' abode for huts and such were scattered about forming a circle around a great bonfire.

Meta's eyes searched the scene for the two captives. He soon spotted the huddled figure of Randal in a cage above him. He looked alright, he was conscious now and had rough bandages wrapped around his wounds, probably made from the abundant cloth of his cloak.

"Look there!" Emit exclaimed in a hushed voice.

Meta's anger flared again when he saw what Emit gestured towards. Athenya was sitting next to the chieftain her hands chained to his throne being forced to hold up food to his mouth. Meta was about to fly off and save her but Emit grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Sir that would be folly!" he warned, "We need a plan."

Meta nodded, then began searching for a way to rescue his friends. There was no way they'd be able to do it by force or without being noticed.

"Perhaps we should go back to the ship for reinforcements," Emit suggested.

"No, what if the natives decided to move away from here? Or decided to kill them?" Meta shook his head, "No we are alone in this hour."

Emit nodded solemnly.

"First thing's first," Meta began, "We must free Randal. Then we will have three to work with and one less to rescue."

"We should do it immediately while the natives are distracted by victory," Emit noted.

In agreement Meta nodded then stopped when a hindering thought struck him, "I can't fly up. They'd spot my like a cat spots a bird."

"But, you can go behind the tree and take me up with you. I can climb out on the branches and you can keep watch while I free Randal with my knife." Emit's eyes twinkled as the epiphany struck him.

They exchanged glances nodding, and then hastily set themselves to work. Moving behind the great tree, Meta hovered over Emit. Grabbing Meta Knight's wrist Emit's feet left the earth as together they climbed higher in the forest's thick air gradually growing closer to the tree branches where the cages dangled. A horrid stench nearly blew them away as they crawled onto the largest branch growing right above the branch bearing Randal.

To their dismay, the foul odor lingered from the surrounding cages all filled with the remainder of many unfortunate travelers and other carcasses. Disfigured limbs and hands swayed with the groaning chains as chimes and bells placed high in the branches sounded creating an eerie aura about the cages as they were rocked by an ominous wind breathing deeply in and out.

Emit ignored his disturbed emotions as he crept forth to the cage while Meta flew out farther to keep watch. Thankfully the tree was blessed with a great amount of leaves making it practically impossible for anyone standing at any angle outside of the tree to peer inside and spot them.

When he finally reached Randal's cage he nodded a greeting and Randal grinned in grateful relief. Emit pulled out his curved sax knife and began cutting through the thick ropes until finally he sliced the bonds apart, then did the same to the ties that held Randal's hands tightly together. Carefully, Emit helped Randal out of the cage and onto the safety of the tree branch. When they reunited with Meta he looked at them in pain and determination.

"Let's look for survivors. I saw a few when I flew up." Meta said making more of an order than a suggestion out of it but the two others did what he said anyhow.

Leaving Randal to keep watch emit and Meta began looking for any signs of life in the cages. Meta flew up to get a better view while Emit began checking the lower cages.

"Sir! Please! Come hither!" a weary voice called to him.

It came from a young man, probably in his tweens that had called to him. He was a distraught fellow but still looked strong enough to take a stand. In one hand he held a bow and a cluster of about twenty arrows sat firmly in a large quiver swung over his back. An odd pouch was buckled to his leather belt, and he smelled of black powder.

"Who are you?" Meta demanded.

"Venton, I'm a Skent from Dulria," he replied directly in a smooth voice.

Meta hesitated and looked around before beginning to work on Venton's cage.

"I owe my life to you sir," Venton laughed quietly, "What can I do for your service in saving my life?"

"I didn't come to save you." Meta muttered.

"I know, you came to save your bonnie lass."

Meta whirled around and glared at him sternly.

"How did you know that?!" he growled.

"I couldn't help but over hearing your little conversation before you came up here and I suppose since you were so undoubtedly generous to a rogue like me, it would probably be in my best interest to help you Mr. Big and this say, rescue plan."

"And what do you have that I don't?" Meta asked grimly.

"Experience mate." He replied in a lofty tone.

"Enlighten me," Meta derided. A tone of doubt and amusement clung to his voice.

"I've been studying these natives and this here planet for many years and let's just say I'd be useful to you."

"Wow you must be some guy!"

"That I am!" Venton laughed seemingly amused with his triumph.

"My party and I need a guide skillful and as cunning as you!"

"That you do!"

"Especially one who can help us get locked away in cages subject to the wind and weather; along with becoming a carcass with those who lingered here too long!"

Venton's smile faded as he realized that he had been caught red handed in his monologue.

"That's right! You won't get by with that sort of tongue around me! I'm a bit smarter than that Mr. Little!" Meta rebuked him angrily.

"Truth is, my assistants lost faith in me when the natives became angry and abandoned me here."

"Alright, fine!" Meta began reluctantly, "I say this in hesitance: You're in."

* * *

Sir David looked around, the savages had run to the north leaving the battle field. It was finally over. Ordering Sir Meta Knight's men to stay and guard the ship if the savages happened to return, Sir David led his men on the path that Emit and Meta had marked out. They arrived at the scene, Athenya was chained to the chieftain's throne and Meta Knight was in a duel with him. Pressing one finger to his lip he motioned for his men to follow behind him. They snuck behind the throne and knocked Athenya's head and broke the chain. Carrying her limp body Sir David bid Meta farewell mostly to himself as a foul smile spread proudly cross his face.

* * *

Meta looked desperately at the chieftain, "I don't want to fight, I just want her-," his voice was cut of with shock.

They both looked at where Athenya had been chained to the throne.

"Where is she?!" he demanded taunting Meta with his height.

"I-I don't know!" Meta stepped back in defense.

"You cretin!" the chief lifted his massive blade back and thrust it into Meta's stomach.

Meta fell to his knees then glanced one last time at the chief in disbelief before he was overwhelmed with the pain and collapsed, crumbling to the earth.

"Meta Knight!" Emit screamed. He blew his cover and the savages ran towards him by order of their chieftain. He quickly climbed the tree as did Venton who watched in horror as the savages began climbing after them. At the end of a spear they sat in the tree. But something stopped the natives from lunging the spears into them. Emit followed their gaze to the west and what he saw there made his heart shrivel in fear. A great spider with red eyes was charging toward the village.

"The Great Angot has been awakened!" Run away! Flee this place if you value your lives!" The Chieftain's voice bellowed out through the air.

The savages began panicking a the spider drew closer to where they came out of the tree. They ran out erratically and wildly as the spider began to grab them and fling them into the air.

Emit watched as the scene flashed before him. The savages ran for the underbrush in the trees and those who didn't make it, became a feast to the great spider. He heard Venton gasp so he began searching for what had startled him. His own breath left him when he saw the troubling truth. Meta Knight had become conscious and was now struggling to regain his feet. Emit's heart skipped a beat as he watched the spider turn noticing this new fresh flesh. Jumping from the out of the tree, claws spread, Emit flung himself onto the spider's back, sliced it then jumped between it and his wounded friend.

The spider screeched and taunted him as it came forward in a large bolt. Randal rushed from his hiding spot near the woods as it passed Emit. Slicing it's front leg Randal parried it's attacks. Angot screamed in pain stepping back as Venton shot arrows from the tree, it ran away irritated. Without a second thought the two stood their ground. They watched as it ran quickly up the nearest tree then leaped into the air dropping over the two warriors who were knocked away by the impact. Once there Angot rushed over to Meta and raised itself on it's hind legs and crashed down on it's helpless prey. Emit yelled when he saw this and bound atop the back of the spider slashing into it. He felt it lift up and he jumped off as it collapsed to the side as sword stuck through its massive abdomen. It lay there black blood dripping and mingling with it's purple venom that it had prepared for its prey but in the end it became the victim. To everyone's shock it got back up as Meta regained his feet. Meta taunted it by taking a quick lunging step forward and it screamed dragging itself away from where it had come from. The Great Spider Angot was defeated by Meta single handedly. The three warriors looked in astonishment at their friend but worry replaced it as he groaned and crumpled to the dust in blind pain.


	8. Ch8 The Doubt Begins

**Ch. 8 The Doubt Begins**

"I won't leave without Meta!" Athenya screamed in distress and stubbornness.

"My lady, he's done for." Sir David said, "He was lost on the battlefield. The Great Spider, Angot had an afternoon snack."

"No! Silence! That's not true!" she pounded her fists upon Sir David's chest only to fall in to his arms as her breath became short and tears filled her eyes.

"There-there my dear, we must move past this heavy lost. He and his fellow warriors will be remembered and greatly missed. Come let's get off this dreadful planet!" Sir David turned to the group of Meta-Knights who sat in gloom at their loss. "Ready the ship!" They looked up at him for a moment their faces saddened then went on to follow his order.

Athenya left his arms and went inside the ship alongside Chef Kapki who had been out collecting fruits and other seasonings after the savages had left.

Sir David watched until he left then looked to one of his men a foul grin on his face, "It's time."

* * *

"Meta's hurt bad," Venton sighed.

"We need to get him to the ship," Emit urged. They hadn't moved from where Meta had collapsed a few moments before.

"That would be foolhardy!" Sir Randal scowled, "We carry him, and the great pain of the wound would overtake him causing us to loose him on the way.

"Then one of us should go to the ship and get help," Emit said finally.

"I'll go," Randal offered, "They'll listen to me. Here Emit, take this." He held up a glowing blue-green stone on a thick rope. "Stay hidden in the shadows. You never know what may be out there waiting."

"A rock," Emit said flatly, sarcasm flowing from his tongue. "Great! If I meet another one of those spiders I can throw this at it to save our skins! Thank you greatly!"

"Very funny, no it's a special rock."

"Oooo even better! I can throw the "special" rock at a "special" spider!" Emit laughed amused by his jest, "It'll be a "special" moment for me!"

"Do you want it or not?" Sir Randal said annoyed by Emit's sarcasm.

"My rock!" Emit said pulling it closer and farther away from Randal's prying hands.

"All right, that's a telestone. Pull it apart into three different pieces and give one to each of you." Randal said huffily, "See I have one as well. We can communicate through them and even see one another's location."

"That's one useful rock!" Venton said quietly almost to himself.

Emit rolled his eyes then nodded to Sir Randal and began doing as he was told. It broke easily into three shards then began to hover in his hands, glowing a bright blue-green, each shard a perfect portion of the altogether round rock. The thick rope that had once held the rock together began to unbraid itself the wrapped itself around each of the three shards. When it was done going through its metamorphosis Emit put one around his neck and one on Meta's strap then handed the last shard to Venton who tied it to his quiver's strap.

Sir Randal nodded to them then ran to the trees. It was growing dark rapidly and shadows began to dance around putting the two warriors on edge as they sat near their wounded friend waiting for news from Randal. Already the stars began to poke behind the thin screen of clouds.

They sat for what seemed like hours until they felt a sudden vibration as the stones began to glow brightly. Picking them up Emit and Venton looked at what seemed like the interior of the brig. Randal began chattering quickly.

"Sir David's taken control of the ship! He put all the Meta-Knight's in the brig along with my men! I'll come back as soon as I can!"

A hand came down and snatched up the stone from Randal. All that could be made out was the bare floor of the room.

"So this is how you communicate?" emit recognized the voice as Sir David's.

"Curses David! Why would you do such a thing?!" Emit snarled.

"Oh, I was getting tired of being shoved off by a bunch of amateurs," Sir David smiled menacingly.

"Arg-wait till I get my hands on you!" Emit pulled up a fist to throw at Sir David but then felt a hand holding him back.

"Um, sorry to bust your bubble there but that guy you hate so much is not inside that rock," Venton whispered quietly.

Emit shoved him off glaring at him intensely then turned back to Sir David.

"Just who do you think you are? This is about Princess Athenya and Meta Knight isn't it?!" Emit yelled angrily at the figure in the stone.

"Maybe…" Sir David said loosely. A selfish smile spread across his face.

"You son of a-"

"W-what's… going on?" Meta had awoken and was now breathing heavily in shock and pain.

"He's alive?" Sir David asked himself in disbelief and awe.

"Meta's a lot stronger than you thought!" Emit said in triumph, "It's bad not to place that in your calculations."

Meta groaned.

"Hear that? That's my friend and he's wounded horribly because of your lust! He's gonna die because of you!"

"I hear that, you know what it sounds like to me?" Sir David snickered, "The sweet voice of victory."

"Oooh! I'm about ready to slice and dice you till you're nothin' but dust in the wind!"

"No dice." Venton mumbled.

"Shut up!" Emit snapped, "He saved your life! How can you side with that rat!?"

"I'm not." Venton said glaring at Emit.

Emit rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Speaking of the wind, do me a favor and look to the sky." Sir David grinned sinisterly.

Emit stood up leaving his heart in his toes. The star emblem of the Cypin Star was glowing in the night light as its engine fire burned as it shot off into a turbo leaving Efurd's atmosphere. Emit cursed Sir David and kicked the dust.

"You're gonna pay for this!" he screamed. Feeling anger and pain he fell to his knees, "We've failed."

"No we haven't! Get back up before I kick you up myself! You're gonna let that guy be the reason your friend is going to die?" Venton bellowed. Emit looked at Venton in surprise. Venton went onm "You can't let his muddy actions slow you down!"

Emit's eyes widened his face full of despair, "Oh… no."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Venton laughed.

"Butterfly kisses help me get Meta into a hut!" Emit yelled.

"What? Why?!"

Emit grabbed the small archer by the collar and turned him to face behind him. Venton's eyes widened as hesaw it; a huge wall of dust, nearly as high as the mountains in the distance. Emit dropped him then began to lift Meta towards the hut.

"Well don't just stand there gaping at it! Help me get him in that hut over there!"

Venton shook himself to reality then darted over to help Emit lift Meta into a cart. They rolled the cart into a sturdy little hut. Venton ran to get blankets and anything else that might help secure the hut from the wall of dust while Emit began hastily digging a great hole in the dirt floor vast enough to keep the threesome safe.

Tying ropes to stakes around the hut securing it, they watched as the wall of dust grew closer. Barring the door and windows with wood and blankets then jumped in the hole covering themselves first with blankets then with a large heavy square made of scrap wood and the cart which they had ripped apart to keep the dust out. They sat there waiting, praying that their work had paid off. Making sure that Meta was covered they had placed him in-between them with Emit on the right and Venton on the left.

"Has it come yet?" Venton asked.

"N-no… It's too quiet… quiet. This land is waiting for it's doom. It's… preparing itself for… survival." The two looked in surprise at Meta.

"It's a… dearth cloud. One came to my home in the East. My father's death… came after it." Meta struggled as he spoke. He was breathing heavily as the sword's wound was still causing him a great deal of pain.

"Shhh Sir Meta Knight, you must save your strength for what is coming." Emit whispered.

"Right," Meta agreed, a faint smile wisped across his face.

Suddenly a great jerk shook them. Meta moaned and the dust began tearing apart the shack. A high pitched wind whirled wildly about the hut; angry that it could not reach the one's who dwelled inside. It wanted greatly to suffocate the life out of them and leave their carcasses for the birds. The three huddled in the ditch together praying for the end to be soon. Then all went dark as the hut crumbled down upon them.


	9. Ch9 Dreams, Dust, and Demons

**Ch 9 Dreams, Dust, and Demons**~

Emit groaned as he began to wake up. He heard Venton cursing about something at his side. It was time that they had gotten out of this pit.

Pulling out his 6 inch long claws he began lifting up the wood. Venton joined him and together they tried to lift the wood of off themselves. But little did they know that five feet of dust had been blanketed over the ruined hut making it impossible to lift. Taking four sturdy blocks of wood each nearly a foot long they propped the weight up allowing them a little more freedom. Shoving all the blankets to one side they began to think of a way to escape their future tomb.

"Great, we're going to be buried in the very thing we built to save our skins! We're gonna rot down here!" Venton murmured crossly.

"There's always a way out! Shut up and at least let me think!" Emit snapped, his nerves were beginning to set him on edge.

Meta began to moan beside them as he woke up. The two turned and looked at him soaking in his words like a sponge, "Fighting… leads only to death… Emit… mind your temper."

Emit smiled gently and nodded, "Yes sir."

Even in pain and wounded Meta was a leader. The short tempered warrior had grown attached to the white eyed commander and would do anything to save him now.

"Well, then what would you have us do?!" Venton sneered.

"Leave him be! Can't you see he's on the edge of the knife!?" Emit defended his friend.

"The dust should be… supple for a few hours before… the sun hardens it. You could… try and… dig." Meta suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Emit laughed as he pulled out his claws and began eagerly to dig through the soft dirt. Venton came up beside him and began doing the same.

About two hours later Emit's claws shot out of the earth and he squinted as beams of bright sunlight shone through the narrow tunnel. Now they began widening it so they could lift Meta out. The two then widened it enough so that they could lift Meta out.

Covered and caked with dust the three finally made it out just as the logs gave out and the ruined hut and dust caved in where they had just been.

"Whoo, that was close!" Venton chuckled nervously.

"Butterfly kisses…" Emit said his voice full of desolation.

Venton turned around then realized what Emit was getting at. As far as the eye could see was a flat land caked with dust. All the trees and huts were now buried beneath their feet and the mountains were the only things visible other than a few jagged rocks in the distance and dust.

Emit looked to the sky. A white bird flew towards the mountain.

"Let's move to the mountain. We can regroup there."

"You're kidding right?"

Emit rolled his eyes and then went over to where Meta sat waiting.

"You're crazy! You'll be baked before you make it there!" Venton yelled.

Emit stooped down to help Meta up holding out his arm to help steady him.

"I can… walk." Meta smiled and stood up slowly, propping himself on Emit's arm. Then the two began slowly walking towards the mountain together. Venton mumbled something about impossible then began following behind them.

The sun was blazing down upon them with even a wisp of cloud to challenge its beams. Still they walked on for what seemed like hours and still the mountain seemed as though it moved a mile for every yard they reached. It was still hopelessly as far away as it had been in the beginning.

"This is pointless, we may as well stay here and die than keep walking over to that cursed mountain!" Venton huffed grumpily.

"Maybe if we walk faster we'll make it!" Emit growled, pointing out the fact that Venton was at least ten feet behind them.

"Well it's not like we can rush Sir Meta!" Venton said in protest.

Emit rolled his eyes as he continued doing his best to help Meta who was struggling greatly with the heat. They we're near the rocks.

Evening began to fall so they stopped. Sitting in a circle around the three huge stones they ate a cold meal of biscuits, meat, and a little wine. They sat, reluctant to go to sleep. The jagged rocks looked like teeth shooting out of the ground and mysterious shadows began to dance with the moonlight and firelight. Finally, they went to sleep their bellies still hungry.

* * *

Emit shot up. He was sure he had heard something. He scanned the terrain. A few rocks stuck up here and there in the distance and some shadows danced but he spotted nothing that looked too suspicious.

There it was again! He was sure he had seen someone that time! Shaking Venton awake who mumbled as he sat up Emit looked at him in disgust.

"I think someone's out there." He explained.

"Whatever! It's called a marriage! Go to bed!" Venton grumbled.

"Look over there!" Emit ignored the insulting comment from Venton.

A pair of glowing purple eyes shone in the shadows. Drawing out their weapons they jumped up and waited. A whirl of wind blew near them as a sword flickered in the glow of the purple eyes.

"Pull out your stone! We need some light!" Emit whispered anxiously as he pulled out his own.

Venton pulled out his and the two then located the enemy. It was a girl, gray and black. Her jet black hair wisped in the wind as it mingled with locks of blue hair. She was indeed breathtaking.

Hesitant to begin the two warriors paused.

"Why do you want to fight?" Venton asked choking on his own tongue.

"Why won't you?" she replied her voice like the wind.

"What do you want?" Emit demanded calmly.

"My master sent me to fetch you." She answered simply as she brushed a strand of black hair out of her eyes that had been placed by the wind.

"Who's your master?" Emit wanted to know. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Come with me and you and your friends are sure to find out." She smiled.

"Why on earth would we go with a stranger like you?" Venton disputed.

"That's right, why trust a stranger? I could leave you here to starve. The mountain is roughly 425 miles away. You'd be a nice snack for the vultures before you ever reach its borders." She said as she emerged from the shadows and into the light of the blue stones.

Emit and Venton took a step back. She was a Cydonian but resembled a Cathian. Her beauty was even more breath taking in the light than in the wavering veils of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Emit finally managed to stutter.

"Tell me first your name." she demanded, "and the names of your friends."

"I'm Emit and this is Venton," he hesitated then said, "and over there is our leader Sir Meta Knight."

"Well met, my name is Kikio," she declared as she again brushed her hair from her eyes, "Come, and follow me."

Emit walked over to where Meta was sleeping in the shadows then stepped back startled that he was awake. He had obviously heard the entire conversation so Emit looked to him for council.

Meta sighed, "I suppose I'd rather follow a stranger than become an afternoon snack for the local vultures."

"Excellent choice," Kikio said with the slightest hint of sinister.

Emit and Meta exchanged glances. But before they could pull back Kikio pulled out a strange harp. It was metallic blue with silver flowers and strings. She began to play a peculiar airy melody. The wind began to blow harder seeming to sing with her strumming as it rushed into the rocks, tickled their cloaks, and whispered in the dust. The three felt their eyes become heavy and their breath began to lengthen with the song of sleep. They began to feel as if they were flying.

Stars, appeared all around them, along with planets and moons. The universe seemed peaceful and quiet and then they saw something that seemed out of place; disturbing almost. A new planet was forming in the center of the universe being created with metal and magic. They then saw strange monsters stream from out of the planet clashing into a line of ships. War, bombs, and crumbling planets began to appear everywhere around them. The frightening creatures began to raid the galaxy but in the darkness a light shown. A group of stars rushed to where the monsters were choking them causing them to coil back from where they came. Then once again all was peaceful, yet there was still a faint whisper of a doom lingering on the horizon. Bursting forth the monsters com out of the metal planet and destroyed all the stars save for a few survivors who slipped away in defeat. Darkness spread over the galazy and it was the end. Unnoticed and dim a light shone in the distance. This light was hope. That was the end. And it was the beginning.

* * *

Meta shot up but pain washed over him and his head began to swim and his eyes began to darken. Laying back down he looked around the room. He was in a bed and beside him were two cots housed by Emit and Venton. Emit was tossing and turning then shot up with a shocked expression on his face.

"You too?" Meta asked wearily.

Emit nodded. The two of them knew they had shared the same dream, or more appropriately, nightmare.

"What's all this about? Nightmares and dust? We're supposed to be on an escort!" Emit whispered crossly.

"I hope they're okay." Meta sighed.

"I'm sure they are." Emit assured his friend, though he wasn't so convinced himself.

Meta heaved another sigh, "Well, I think it's time I try to walk some more, otherwise I'll become too stiff to even breath!" Slipping carefully out of bed Meta placed his hand on the wall as he shakily walked around the room. Emit watched nervously ready to jump and catch his friend if he happened to stumble.

When he finally made it back to his bed Meta quickly used one last burst of energy to prop himself back on the bed and then collapsed onto the blankets. He laid there breathing heavily as he tried to recover his lost strength. Emit watched anxiously. Soon enough Meta's breath became more regular and his heart no longer beat against his chest. He once again lifted himself out of the bed and went around the room until he made it to his bed where he stopped and sat to catch his breath. Repeating this process he finally made it once around the room without holding onto anything or stumbling. After this success he surrendered himself to his bed a wide grin portrayed proudly on his face. Emit was laughing his doubts relieved and sounded as if was in shock at the quick revival of the majority of Meta's strength. Venton was still snoring soundly beside them. The two looked at him in surprise.

"Why's he not awake?" Emit asked. As he said that Venton began to stir then shot up broken in a cold sweat.

"Wah-what am I doing here?!" he yelled in shock, "Where am I?!"

"It's fine, we're all safe," Meta's voice carried over to Venton who looked at him as if he thought Meta was crazy.

"We are NOT safe here! We're in the mountain! My dream! They're going to torture us!" Venton said paranoid, "We are not safe."

"What do you mean?" Emit looked at him curiously, "Do you really think they're going to torture us? Look at your hands, no shackles. The doors not even locked!"

"I'm telling you they're gonna torture us!" Venton cried in despair.

At that moment the door flew open where Kikio appeared in the doorway along with four guards.

"Come now, my master would like to see you now." She smiled, "Please follow me."

Meta began to get himself out of the bed and Emit rushed over to help him.

"Oh I nearly forgot! Here,"she pulled out a cane with a golden lion on it seemingly out of the air and handed it to Meta, "take this."

"Thank you my lady," Meta took it.

Kikio quickly turned away hiding a blush, "Now come please with me."

They followed Kikio through three long corridor s and down an old staircase. She then led them through a hall which was a great deal larger than the last few and up a great stair way that came to a huge, open room. A man sat on a throne wrapped in a blue cape covered in stars. He wore a strange crown and the air in the room made the three warriors' skin crawl. They had no trust for this new character.

"Welcome my guests, to my abode!" he stood raising his arms revealing his body which was wrapped in a draping tunic and his arms weren't much more than skin and bones. In fact he very much resembled a skeleton. His shrill, ominous voice rang out like a ghost looking for a new soul to haunt. "Please, make yourselves at home."

Kikio led the warriors forward to the foot of the stairs that lead up to the throne.

"Thank you Kikio." The sinister man said, "Now, what are your names?"

Emit stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak but the man waved his hand gesturing for him to stop.

"No no! Just by looking I know that you are not the leader of the party." The man corrected, "You with the cane; step forward."

Meta did as he was told and did it with surprising stability. His voice filled the room with deep melody and everyone shivered at its valor and strength. "I am Sir Meta Knight and these two are my companions; Emit of Cydonia and Venton a Skent from Dulria.

"I see, and what is your business here on my planet?"

"Our ship was attacked and damaged; we had no choice but to land here. We were separated by our comrades and abandoned here by mistake. Forgive us; we did not know we required permission to be in your presence." Meta bowed as far as his body could bear to end his explanation.

The man smiled, "You may rise and are forgiven," he paused, "Now let me introduce myself. I am Nightmare or NME founder of Nightmare Enterprises."

Emit leaned over to whisper something in Venton's ear, "Sounds like enemy."

Venton flashed a smile, "He certainly lives up to that title, eerie fellow he is!"

Meta whirled around, scowling at them and then spoke his voice low rumbling in warning, "Silence, there will be time to discuss things later."

"Why don't you join us for dinner tonight but first let's dress those wounds of yours. " Nightmare turned to where his servants stood, "Kikio?"

Kikio nodded and gestured for them to follow her. Leading them back to the hall of their room she opened the door beside it which appeared to be some sort of infirmary. Two nurses stood up waiting for their orders.

* * *

"Aliaxm, Meska, you take these two, I'll take care of him." Kikio commanded and the two led Emit and Venton through the door on the other side of the room. They looked to Meta anxiously and he nodded in reply. The two submitted and left the room with the nurses.

Kikio looked to the four guards and gestured for them to stand outside the door, the nodded and left, leaving the two alone together.

"Please remove your armor so that I may see your wounds."

Meta hesitated eyeing her curiously then stripped it all off. Kikio watched I interest as he neatly folded his cape and the mouth cloth then set them on the conter along with his armor and sword.

"Lay here please," she motioned to the long table. Meta did so, though he struggled in the process.

She came over and lifter her hand to remove the rough bandage on Meta's stomach. His hand stopped her and his eyes were filled with worry.

"It's a terrible wound, my heart would feel much more at ease if you started smaller rather than subjecting yourself to shock. A physical scar may heal and disappear with time but a mental scar lasts a life time." He spoke gently, "I won't have someone so fair to have to bear the burden of such an ugly memory. "

She paused in surprise, not knowing what to do for the first time in a long time.

Meta watcher her curiously as she shook off the emotion and began a growing interest in pushing the hair out of her eyes. She really was lovely. Then memories of Athenya rushed into him as he thought, he quickly left them catching himself staring into space.

Starting again Kikio went to his arm where another rough bandage was wrapped firmly around. She lifted it uncovering a huge bruise with a clean cut down the middle. It wasn't bleeding horribly but the scab looked as if it had been reopened a few times.

"Did you pick it open?"

"My lady, it is on my arm, which is a crucial area of movement. No I didn't." he smiled. It was a sweet smile, gentle tilting to one side. She felt herself captivated by it. Ah! What was she thinking! She shouldn't get herself mixed up with all these weird emotions. She shook it off then nodded. Reaching for a cloth and a bowl of clean warm water she began clean the wound. She felt him flinch slightly as she was forced to rub harder in order to relieve the wound from all the dust. Once she finished she rubbed some healing ointment on it then placed some gauze and wrapped it with a clean strip of cloth. She began tending to other minor wounds and then realized that he had fallen asleep. Or was he? His eyes were still open, but his breath was deep with sleep, and he wasn't responding to her touch. She began to panic a little and started to try and shake him awake. Still he didn't respond.

"Wake up!" she cried.

He shot up, "What?! What's wrong?!"

"Oh, you frightened me!"

"I did? How?"

"Your eyes were open but you weren't reacting to anything!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I must've fallen asleep. I didn't mean to frighten you."

She glanced at him, "asleep?"

Meta nodded, "Ever since I was young I could never close my eyes, save for a squint which is rather difficult to accomplish. I have some sort of layer of skin over my eyes and have no idea as to why."

"So you have eyes like a snake?"

"Yeah like a snake." Meta smiled at the similarity.

"Oh, well I'm ready to start working on the wound on your stomach."

"You sure?" Meta looked at her anxiously at her.

"Positive."

"Alright," Meta said then laid back down in submission, "I'm ready."

Kikio began to lift the bandage and grimaced when she saw it, "It looks awful."

A slight grin spread across Meta's face and then heaved a painful sigh in reply.

She ran her fingers gently over the wound. The pain made Meta's head swim and he groaned quietly. It really was an awful wound, the sword had stabbed through roughly and the hand guard had left a horrible bruise over it. The sword was obviously not pulled straight out for many small slices were around the edge of the hole. It was red with infection and swollen.

Reaching for a clean rag and a fresh bowl of warm water she began o gently rinse it. Meta began grunting under his breath and wincing. Taking up again the ointment she rubbed it as carefully as she could. Next she took some kind of gel and began to massage it also over the wound. Wiping it all off gently, she then washed her hands and returned with a needle and a spool of thread.

As she approached him again Emit and Venton returned following the two nurses. Kikio looked up in surprise, "You're already done?"

"You're not?" Aliax asked.

"Well," Kikio turned back to Meta who stared at her blankly.

"You're usually the first one to be done!" Meska declared.

"I-"

"Look at those bandages! Perfect! You've never been so careful!" Aliax laughed.

"Wait a sec…" Meska stuttered. The two nurses looked curiously from Kikio to Meta then giggled, "I see what's going on here!" They ran out leaving Emit and Venton dumbfounded with the situation.

"I'm sorry sir, they can be quiet a handful," Kikio apologized.

"No don't be sorry, it's not your fault." Meta smiled.

"Well better get this started before it's too late."

"I'm ready."

Emit and Venton turned away grimacing as the sound of a needle sewing flesh reached their ears. Meta took it very well, only flinching at the obvious places which only lasted about a second. The two were surprised by how little Meta showed his pain. They knew it had to be excruciating but he showed little or no emotion, save for an occasional grunt or moan when Kikio had to cut out some infection. Moments later Kikio had him lay on his stomach which caused him a great deal of pain. They felt themselves become sickened listening to the whole process. The ripping of their leaders flesh and the sound of the needle was beginning to make the share his pain.

An hour later Kikio was still at work repairing Meta's wound. The infection was bad and filled with dust and other such things. She was used to doing things like this and she did her job well. The door was opened and she turned to see who was there.

"Glava Kikio, Mor tina eth coth shinatea misdai?"

"Glava Cat," Kikio replied, "Dola mai shiatca eth Meta Knight-icul."

"Ah, verand arp id comant?" Cat asked. She too was beautiful. She wore a red trench coat with a fire crest on it. Her blonde hair was tied in a long loose braid pushed to one side and her grey-green eyes attentive and full of spirit.

"Morca." Kikio nodded.

"Morcid eth coth yurgni?"

"Sey tare borinek verxinad et coth hinac." Kikio answered shrugging her shoulders sadly.

"Orpin emp wenet."

Kikio nodded and stepped away from Meta. Cat approached him and he looked at her suspiciously as she reached for a vial with purple, thick liquid inside. As she poured it on the wound Meta heard her whisper a strange phrase and when she finished he began to feel the pain being pushed from where he was stabbed and out to the tips of his fingers and feet where it vanished.

"That should do the trick!" Cat laughed, "It will relieve the pain for about three hours. Pour some more on it when it begins swelling again.

"I'll do that. Thank you Cat Page." Kikio smiled.

"Now it's time they make it to the dinner table."

"Right!"

Once again Kikio led them through the mountain to another room. A huge dinning room with a great table filled with foods of all kinds. A crystal chandelier hung overhead in the middle of the room. They were seated by the chair at the head of the table beginning with Meta, Emit, and then Venton. They waited until NME appeared at the door and sat in his chair at the head of the table. On his right was a strange man who had the feet of a Cathian but his body was rather square and his head was held high in confidence. He wore a business tuxedo and a purple striped tie and his hair was neatly parted in the middle. Next to him sat Kikio, Cat, and the rest who sat at the long table were nameless strangers.

Nightmare stood up raising his hands for the attention of those around him, "As you can see we have three guests! We are privileged to dine with them. My friends let us toasts to their long life and may they prosper in that time!"

The sound of goblets colliding together in a toast chimed throughout the room.

Meta was starving and had been since they had left on the escort. His appetite was still young making him quite the snacker. But because the food was rationed he ate very little of what he needed. He began to scarf, though politely, as he went through plate after plate.

Everyone watched attracted as the food seemed to go into another portal as he ate. He looked up then noticed all eyes were fixed on him.

"Oh, um, forgive me. I lost myself." Meta stuttered nervously.

"Don't be sorry. You must be very hungry. Here, have some of our best wine!" Nightmare held a goblet full of a blue wine. Something about it made Meta suspicious. Two more were handed to Emit and Venton who drank them happily. Seeing that it had no effect on them he took a sip. That sip turned to a drink and that drink became a gulp until he had finally drained the goblet dry. He then began feeling sleepy and his eyes became heavy. Then all went dark.


	10. Ch10 The Metamorphosis

~**Ch. 10 The Metamorphosis**~

Meta woke up with a start. He couldn't move and a bright light was shining in his eyes. The crackling of hot flames and the work of a smith was all that could be heard. He felt his body begin to tremble.

~How could I be so stupid?! My gut is always right!~

"Psst! Meta! Over here!" the familiar voice of Emit reached his ears.

Meta looked over to his left where Emit laid on a table identical to his. Emit gestured for him to look on his other side. Meta did so and discovered Venton was on his right side lying on another table.

"We're doomed!" he sighed when he noticed Meta staring at him.

"No we're not, we'll find a way," Meta said lightheartedly; though he wasn't too sure of it himself.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you!" a sly sinister voice flowed into the room. It was like the music of a piano that was far from being in tune.

Meta clenched and his brows drew together as the figure of Nightmare crept into the room like a snake.

"What right do you have to do this to us?!" Meta demanded.

Nightmare laughed, "Well you are on my planet am I right?"

Meta merely glared at him, his white eyes quickly changing from the purest white to the bloodiest red which caused Nightmare to skip a step.

"You have quite the temper!" Nightmare laughed, "So do you really want to know what happened to your father?"

As he spoke Meta's table began to lift, standing upright bringing Meta eye to eye with NME.

"What?! How do you know about my father?!" Meta spat as he began violently trying to break free of the straps.

"I knew him long ago, I found him and well you shall share his fate!" Nightmare snickered, "See Kikio and Cat here? They are perfect examples. Innocent minds bred to kill."

"What do you mean?" Meta looked at Nightmare in disgust.

"Well Kikio, Cat why don't you show him?" NME laughed.

"I-I can't… do it," Kikio muttered.

"You incompetent fool!" Nightmare struck her to the floor, "Do it now!"

"As you wish sire," she sighed. Before their eyes she altered into a great black dragon while Cat transformed into a great wolf like beast. Kikio shrieked in anger.

"Thank you, now you may return." NME sighed.

"You monster! How could you live with yourself after doing such a thing!?" Meta shouted and began to shake belligerently using all of his strength to break free of the straps. Once free he abruptly spread his wings then darted forward for Nightmare. Meta threw out his hands around Nightmare's neck then swung back to the lean man's back in attempt to choke him to his knees. Nightmare's subjects stared in astonishment.

"Get this meatball off of me… you fools!" Nightmare choked, "Don't… just… stand there!"

At first they were a little hesitant to begin until finally the tuxedo guy shouted an order. Turning into their demon beast forms they finlly pried Meta off their master only to have him instantly turn onto them skillfully knocking them down one by one with nothing but his hands.

"Should I have them kill him?" the tuxedo guy asked Nightmare.

"No, I have better plans for him Selax. Get him on the Edux Table." Nightmare said quietly. A sinister grin slid across his face as Meta struck down the black dragon. "Yes, he's perfect."

* * *

Meta was finally brought down when all three of the beasts attacked him at once. Finding himself alone in a fire lit room on another table he growled from the depths of his chest. He was irate.

"Heh heh, I don't even have to torture you to bring the rage out from within, but I guess it wouldn't hurt." NME once again appeared from out of the shadows. The worm! "Now, what skill shall I have you do, ah yes of course! The sword!"

The wound in his gut began to burn and Meta felt himself scream from the pain. No longer would he be able to contain it inside for it was too great for him to bear. He felt his head swim and nausea creep upon him but he couldn't black out. This was torture. When he thought he couldn't bear it any longer it ceased. Meta glared severely at Nightmare.

"Now that I have your full attention, I'd like you to meat your new face! Sajeah, bring it here." Nightmare laughed.

Sajeah was obviously skilled in welding for he was surrounded by tools and he stood in front of the fire holding a pole into the licking flames. He brought it out with something round at the end.

"Put it on." Nightmare ordered Sajeah. "And make sure you put it on perfectly this time! I don't want another phantom!"

Meta began to thrash about in attempt to free himself as the hot metal approached his face. HE broke out in a cold sweat as the heat reached his skin. A moment later he felt the boiling metal soak into his skin as it muffled his screams. He could see nothing but the supple, yellow metal. Then his sight returned as he saw a blade cut out a V shaped rectangular slit over his eyes. He began fighting back as he saw Sajeah come with a welding tool as he began to fuse the metal into his skin. The smell of his own flesh smoldering filled the air and the blue-green light of his eyes shone revealing his agony and the wicked grin lingering across Nightmare's face as he watched Meta's suffering.

Taking the left over metal from the slit he had cut for Meta's eyes Sajeah crafted four spikes that formed thick at the top and came down sharply over the mask.

Meta could feel the metal burn into his flesh. His screams were muted by the metal as Sajeah began to thrust it harder onto his face securing its permanence. Then it started to cool.

His feet then began to burn as Sajeah began forming a pair of metal shoes. Pain whirled around him and he attempted in letting nausea take over him but failed. It was as if some dark magic was keeping him from drifting away forcing him to endure the pain that was stealing his life away from him.

Finally Sejeah was done with his project. Meta was trembling under his metal armor the pain flowing rapidly through his body. Nightmare dismissed Sajeah from the room then walked over to study his new creation.

"Now, time for you to spread your wings."

"I won't do anything for a worm like you!"

"Really now? What if I said I'd kill your first born if you didn't do my will?"

"Why should I care? I have no child." Meta growled.

"That's not what I heard. I heard that the little princess of Cathica bears your child."

"Who told you that nonsense?"

"No one. No one in particular. Just someone who made a trade with me. He got the princess, I got you." Nightmare grinned.

"Sir David." Meta murmured to himself.

"Yes, and we did a few tests and well, it seems you have been quite the prince for the princess. I hear it was a… son," Meta's eyes widened and Nightmare laughed, "To bad it all a had to go to waste!"

Meta felt his heart shrivel into dust. Nightmare was right, Meta thought realizing that he now was contained by this mask he could no longer love Athenya.

"Fine, I suppose there's nothing else I can do for her." Meta muttered in submission.

"That's the spirit!" Nightmare laughed, "Now spread out your wings!"

Meta did so as another beast came forward.

"Meta Knight, meet Sipholix. He's going to finish you off!"

The only thing Meta could think of was the tools that this Sipholix carried. He began to feel nervous and felt the cold sweat once again break over him. He could hear his heart drum against his mask, unable to beat as hard as it wanted to. He felt something pulling his wings stretching them farther than they could reach. Flashes of heat and cold began coming over him. Meta began silently shrieking in his agony as he felt the bones become broken then restored moments later until his wings were twice as large as they had originated. Then he saw Siphorex's hands come crawling for his face and everything appeared in a yellow tint. Meta began to feel like a toy, something that anyone could add to. He didn't like the idea, but it helped him ignore the hurt. It was indeed a living nightmare!

* * *

Emit had heard Venton's screams harmonize with his own. He could see, but only very little. He had felt fire go over his skin engulfing him in whole and had no idea how long he had been there. It was a nightmare. Emit looked over to where Venton laid. He now wore a metal green helmet that covered his face and his wings were plated with metal. Emit himself was given a pair of wings, leathery like Meta's but shaped differently and instead he had two pairs. A large pair overlapped by a smaller pair. It felt strange having control over additional muscles.

The sound of footsteps from the hall echoed reaching Emit's ears. Nightmare walked forward followed by a strange creature caked in metal. Then Emit recognized him.

"Sir Meta Knight?" Emit heard his voice flow out with disbelief.

Nightmare laughed sinisterly, "Yes, that is him! It will be sometime before he may speak again!"

Meta growled beneath his metal exterior.

"That's right, I did promise to let you see yourself." Nightmare mumbled, "Here." He formed a circle in the air and grabbed it as it turned into a mirror. Meta's eyes widened and he jumped back in shock then took his wing and shattered the mirror and fell to his knees holding his face in grief.

"Get up fool!" Nightmare slapped Meta until he finally rose to his feet. "Let me think, what shall I call you three?" He stood deep in thought. "You shall be my ultimate demon beasts. I did add metal to you, so why not call you the MetalNightmare?" He looked at the three before him, then pushed a button allowing Emit and Venton to be free.

"Line up." He commanded.

They first looked at Meta who nodded to them before obeying Nightmare's command. They did so with Meta in the center, Emit on his right, and Venton on his left.

"Yes that's perfect." Nightmare smiled to himself, "Now let's go test you three out. Come with me."

Meta followed behind Nightmare with Emit and Venton trailing behind him. They felt loud and heavy with all the metal on top of them as they walked through the door. They then arrived to some sort of control room over looking a white room through a large glass window. Pushing a blue button Nightmare motioned for them to step out. Kikio came next to Nightmare who was handing out weapons to three new demon beasts and stopped when she recognized they were Meta Knight and his two followers. Her pain and anger shown in her eyes as she stared at him. Meta's eyes reached hers; staring deeply into them she could see his grief. Nightmare motioned them out and then sat down. Sitting down in the chair next to Nightmare, Kikio spoke into the microphone making her voice flow out into the white room. The three metal caked warriors stared up at her with little interest. Save for Meta Knight, who held much respect for her.

"We're going to start small with you then move on to the larger more difficult Demon Beasts." She said.

The three looked at each other in confusion which was interrupted by a loud, "POPON!" They turned only to find themselves face to face with a huge legless caterpillar like creature standing upright. It looked like a stack of green balls with two round eyes peering down at them blankly. It suddenly threw one of the balls on its body at them and the three jumped swiftly out of the way.

"It's acid!" Emit informed his friends as the ball formed into a pool of steaming liquid.

Meta's eyes glowed a faint red as his hatred for NME grew. Spreading his wings he pulled out Sighta and quickly sliced through the demon beast multiple times causing it to crumble to the ground. Emit and Venton stared in disbelief. Even though Meta was weighted by the metal he was still as swift as before. Meta turned and soon after watched in horror as the demon beast regenerated.

"PopON!" The creature threw balls quickly at Meta who quickly dodged out of the way but one managed to land on him. Kikio closed her eyes and Emit and Venton yelled and ran to where Meta had fallen. But before they reached it Meta burst out of the liquid, acid burning at his skin. He flew up and used drill rush slicing through the beast. Venton flew up as well and began shooting arrows at Popon which merely sunk deep into its body and disintegrated.

Emit looked up then pulled out his claws as Popon threw a ball at him. The two began bouncing it back and forth as Meta Knight began slicing it at the bottom. Venton began experimenting with the different kinds of arrows until he finally reached one that did great damage. Fire. Shooting the pieces of Popon that Meta sliced which cooked it disabling the ability to reform it. They continued this process until nothing but the cooked fragments of the Popon were left. The three warriors looked up as if to say, "What next?"

Kikio pushed another button and they heard a noise. They turned to see something very familiar. Scarfies. A muffled laugh came from Meta and followed by the laughter of Emit and Venton. Nightmare scowled. The three warriors then easily sliced through and ended the battle in a matter of seconds. An evil smile spread again across NME's face.

* * *

Throughout the day the three warriors went through a series of demon beasts until finally they reached the final for the day. Or so they hoped.

Before their eyes were their former selves. Only twisted and deformed in darkness. They were black like shadows and their eyes were red with hatred. The warriors hesitated to begin looking to Meta for orders. Meta nodded then stepped forward.

His shadow form laughed quietly, "It's too bad you will no longer be able to make love as I do!"

That did it. Meta's fuse reached the bomb and he darted for his shadow. Before he knew it he was battling not only himself but the other two shadows as well. At first this was the case but soon Emit and Venton reached the battle and began fighting their own and so it began.

Nightmare watched in growing interest as the three began quickly dominating their shadows. When they had finished and idea formed in his dark mind.

"Send out the clones."

Kikio looked up, "My lord?"

Nightmare looked at her in disgust," Do it now."

Kikio looked down and quietly tapped the controls feeling sorry for Meta Knight. Why was she so attatched to him? She better stop before Nightmare notices.

Meta looked around waitning. This couldn't be it. Suddenly his gaze caught sight of something that held him in horror. Athenya and Sir David stood a few yards away, their lips in harmony as they held eachother.

Meta glanced behind him, Emit and Venton glanced at him in their shock and then back at the scene before them. Meta returned his gaze to the two before him. Athenya had seen him. She walked over to him her expression of disbelief made Meta's grief greater. She came to his arms and he attempted a kiss but the mask held him back. She tried to pull it off and he winced in pain. A secret tear fell from Meta's eye as she shook her head and returned to Sir David who smiled, revenge twinkling in his eyes.

All the anger in Meta that was locked away was suddenly given a key. There was such hatred in him that even Emit and Venton backed away in fear. Pulling himself up Meta shot forth grabbing Sir David and taking him to the air and dropping him ten swooping down and punching David's face until his knuckles began to bleed. Taking his bade and Sir David he once again took to the sky. Dropping David he flew up then shot down in all his speed driving Sighta through David's body as he was still caught in the air. After he was satisfied he turned to where Athenya cowered in the corner screaming for him to stop. Looking away in the distance he drove his sword deep into her flesh drowning out her scream. Emit and Venton looked in disbelief and shock at the cruelty and malice Meta had just displayed. He walked past them giving them no eye contact as he made for the glass window. Muffled curses passed from his lips. The two hesitated then followed him to where the door opened.

He glanced at Nightmare who was grinning broadly then wrapped himself in his wings which morphed into his cape as he did so. He then walked by irritated with the situation but stopped when his eyes caught Kikio's. They were moistened with fear and pain for him. He looked down, muttered something, and then left the room in dismay and regret. Kikio's quiet gaze followed him as he passed through the door. Emit and Venton glanced at each other, and then glared at Nightmare as they went out to catch up with Meta.

Nightmare simply smiled, it was all falling according to plan.


	11. Ch11 Letters and a Saxe Knife

~**CH 11 Letters and a Sax Knife**~

Athenya sat quietly in her room her eyes drained from hours of weeping. Her heart yearned for Meta. She knew she needed him and she couldn't find herself to come to believe Sir David's story. She wasn't sure who to turn to. Sir Randal had been sent to the ship's dungeon for treason and Chef Kapki was to busy filling orders. Sir David was out of the question, all he wanted was her love and he wouldn't take her seriously. She finally decided to take a walk around the ship.

Avoiding the control room she walked down the hall and passed the storage room. But something stopped her. She heard voices from within the storage room. Pressing against the door she listened inside.

"Shhh! If someone hears us we'll get caught!"

"Well maybe I would if you'd get your foot out of my face!"

"Ugh, whatever."

"Shh! Someone's coming!"

Athenya came inside closing the door behind her, "Hello? Anyone here?" she sighed when no answer came, "I must've been hearing things." Sitting on the box a new set of tears filled her eyes. She was depressed, lonely, and scared. She missed Meta more than ever now.

"Don't cry," a small voice said, "It's gonna be okay."

Athenya looked up and jumped in surprise, "What ARE you?" Her head cocked to the side at the little creature before her.

"Oh! I'm a Foga! My name is Ema." She said, "Come on out Gobo! She's nice!

A little face popped out from behind some boxes and such. It was a light blue Cathican with dandelion gold feet. Little purple eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"Are you sure?" Gobo asked, "That's the princess."

"Really!? You're the princess!?" Ema squeaked.

"Don't send us away!" She flew off back to where Gobo hid behind the boxes.

"I won't do that! What makes you think I would?" Athenya began to feel troubled again.

"We're thieves."

"You haven't stolen anything of mine," she replied smiling, 'I hold no grudge against you."

"Oh, well, then what do you wanna do?" Gobo asked quietly as he crawled out of his hiding spot.

"I don't know, I'm not feeling like myself today," Athenya sighed.

"Why not?" Ema asked quietly.

"I-I lost something…" Athenya choked, "Something very dear to me." A tear slid quietly down her cheek.

"Don't cry! We can help you find it!" Ema laid a hand on Athenya's shoulder.

"Unless you can travel to the land of the dead then I don't think you can help me." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Gobo whispered, "What does she mean?"

"I think she lost her lover," Ema whispered in reply, "Maybe it was that nice Cathican with white eyes. We haven't seen him for a while."

"You know Meta?!" Athenya looked at them in shock.

"Yeah, he arranged for us to stay here, and told us if he didn't return we were supposed to give someone called Honey Suckle in return for the food and blankets he gave us. Oh! I've already said too much!" Ema caught herself, "Wait you are a girl. Are you Honey Suckle?"

"Psst, how do we know she's not an imposter?" Gobo whispered in Ema's ear.

"Let's look at the picture!" Ema replied once again returning to the boxes. Gumbo trailed along behind her. Peeking over the boxes they looked from the picture to where Athenya sat waiting anxiously for them to decide.

"I suppose it's her." Ema said, "Let's give it to her!"

"Agreed!" Gumbo laughed. The two ran back to where Athenya waited, "Here!" Gobo handed her an envelope.

"This is for you, too!" Ema handed her a little yellow box with purple ribbon. Athenya hastily opened the letter filled with Meta Knight's flowing script.

Dear Athenya,

You're probably reading this because I failed to return from the dangers we faced recently, whether separated by distance or death my love will always be there for you. Never forget that! In this box is something I had made for you on the first day we met, which if I remember was a long time ago! May you hold it close to your heart as a shield until I may return or a new prince captures your heart. May be both gallant and wise! Heed my warning, do not go near Sir David (if he's even appropriate to bear that title) I do not trust him, with you or my life. Stay close to Sir Randal and you've probably met my friends Ema and Gobo if you're reading this! My thanks to them! Stay strong my dear and if God allows it may I return to your arms. I miss you awfully and yearn for your love. Don't worry for my safety and do not be deceived by Sir David's lies! I fear he is up to something.

My love is with you

always Honey Suckle,

**Meta Knight**

* * *

Tears filled her eyes, maybe Meta was still alive. Maybe… she looked at the present in her hand. Hesitantly she pulled the ribbon and lifted the lid. Inside was a large golden medallion with a bright emerald placed in the middle. She gazed at it turning it then saw what looked like a hinge and a clasp. Opening it a quiet melody played and she saw her picture on one side and Meta's on the other.

"Oh Meta, you outdid yourself." She whispered praying that it would reach him wherever he may be.

"It's beautiful." Ema smiled.

"Yes… it is." Athenya whispered.

"Well, now what?" Gobo asked.

"I need to find Sir Randal."

"We'll come with you!" Ema offered,

"Yeah, Mr. Meta gave us strict orders to protect you!" Gobo said.

"Alright, but you must be quiet." Athenya gave in at the mention of Meta's name.

Opening the door she peaked out, "Sir Randal is in the brig. We can get there by taking the elevator near the Down Room."

"Right!"

Quickly tip toeing down the hall the three made their way towards the down room. Moving back to the washroom as a couple of guards passed by then they continued to the elevator.

When they finally reached the elevator they quickly set it to the bottom floor. As soon as the door opened they raced for the stair case to the brig.

It began to grow dark as they quietly made their way down to where Sir Randal and his men were being kept. Grabbing a gray cloak and the keys Athenya walked slowly towards the cells. Randal glanced up as light filled his cell. Athenya smiled warmly as she unlocked his cell door.

"Here Randal."

"Bless you Athenya. I thought David was going to harm you! But here you are to save me!"

"I locked myself in my room."

"Wise girl you are my lady. There's no telling what he could've done to you."

Athenya surrendered the keys to Ema and Gobo who began opening the cells freeing Sir Randal's and Meta's men, also a few of Sir David's men probably being punished for opposing his authority.

"Sir Randal, he's dead." Athenya began to sob.

"What did Emit reach you?"

"What?"

"Sir David abandoned Meta, myself, and two of his men to the hands of the savages and a monster." Sir Randal enlightened her, "Meta was stabbed by the sword of the chieftain but still had the strength to slay the monster when it thrust itself onto him. Last I heard he was awake and breathing fine, wounded horribly, but alive."

Athenya sat down in shock, "He's alive?"

"Yes my dear." Sir Randal sat next to her throwing an arm around her.

"And Sir David abandoned him? Who was with him?" Athenya wanted to know.

"Emit and a young archer he rescued called Venton." Randal smiled, "He's in good hands."

"Sir, what are you're orders?" a gruff figure came in the room. A scar on his eye and he wore a huge navy blue trench coat. He held a huge staff in one hand the other was placed in a pocket.

"Princess Athenya, let me introduce you to my great friend Thorn. He is a Staff Criptac, a great wielder of magic." Sir Randal explained. "He's going to escort you to the Dining Quarters."

"First let's get the princess to her destination, then we will go back to Efurd with a new ship and fresh men. Randal turned to Thorn, "I want Edge to lead the Meta-Knights to the Southern Corridor leading to the Control Room. I'll lead the rest of ours to the Eastern Corridor. And we'll make a third group to block the elevator led by the Meta-Knight Zest. I want you and four men of you're choice to escort the princess and her two companions. I leave you this task because I trust you with my life and you've never failed me. I know you'll protect her with your life and do it with valor."

Thorn nodded, "Your will is my command. I will do as you say."He then turned to Athenya and nodded then to the group of men before him. He called out four men who came to his call two of them being Meta-Knights, a man from Randal's party, and a dear friend of his from Sir David's. Thorn looked to Athenya, "Stay close to me and you will be safe." They waited for the rest of the men to fan out and a sudden vibration startled the group. Thorn pulled out a strange glowing stone.

"Sir Thorn, go now." Sir Randal appeared.

"As you wish," Thorn nodded then placed the stone back in his shirt. "Come my lady." He urged her to follow behind him with his free hand and held up his staff which began glowing a dark ruddy pink. They quickly walked up the stairs. When they got to the elevator he motioned for the princess and her companions to go in and for the men to fan in around them, he then took his place in front.

As the elevator opened they were met by a party of soldiers.

"Surrender or perish!" The captain said.

"I think I should be asking you the same!" Thorn said.

"Sir Thorn? Is that you?" The captain asked.

"Meh… for the last time! Don't call me sir! It's sounds so gross and formal." Thorn sighed annoyed.

"But Sir-"

Thorn glared intensely at the soldier who shut up at the sight of it. Thorn lifted his staff which was glowing extremely bright.

"Get out of here scum! We've got some business to take care of!"

The captain shuttered then regained his composure, "We shall never surrender!"

Jembit of Sir David's rank turned to the princess, "It's best if you don't watch, my lady."

Athenya nodded and closed her eyes.

"Then prepare to meet you're destiny!" Thorn lowered himself, a dark grin spread across his face. He then thrust forward his staff embedding it into the captain's gut and he vanished into thin air. The other soldiers leaped back in horror then scattered away down the hall.

"Dreadful creatures those things are. They're like ants; never know what to do without an order so they disperse off to regroup. Meh, come my lady we must act in haste." Thorn said leading the group quickly down the hall. He was ready for anything.

* * *

Sir Randal quietly sidled along the wall and motioned for four of his best men to keep watch as he went to the control room's door. Gesturing for them to fall back he opened the door and walked in.

"Sir David! You have done the unspeakable! By order of the Princess of Cathica you are to be dismissed!" He bellowed as he held out a scroll with the consequences and the neat signature of the princess in the corner.

"You're quite brave to barge in here without any back up!" Sir David laughed, "So I can't help but applaud you!" he snickered, a smug grin widened proudly across his face as he unsheathed his sword. It was a long blade with its tip breaking out forming a head like a pick ax. Its two handed handle was made of black leather and the gold hand guard had an oval sapphire where the white blade shot out. The entire sword was tinted with a golden luster.

Sir Randal rolled the scroll and placed it in his pouch then whipped out his spear seemingly out of no where. It was a different one than the usual one he used. Its head was a great, sharpened dragon scale on a metal staff. A mystical glow shrouded it.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a life time!" Sir David snickered.

"Let's just see how sharp your tongue can be in the face of defeat!" Sir Randal replied calmly with an aftertaste of sarcasm.

Sir David charged forward and threw his blade at Randal who simply blocked it to the side, slicing at David's hands.

David growled then lifted his sword light draining into it from the room. Sir Randal stood his ground as the light vanished into David's blade. When all the light was soaked into the blade, David unleashed it at Randal ho unexpectedly shot it back engulfing David in the double blow.

"But he said no ordinary man can stand up to its power." Sir David sat in shock.

"But alas I am no ordinary man! You of all people should know that!" Sir Randal stated.

Sir David turned away from Randal's piercing gaze.

"You are an unworthy apprentice and should be ashamed of abusing the power of the stars for evil and your own selfish ambitions." Randal rebuked him, "How could you live on when you left them to die, so that you may frolic with the princess as if nothing would ever be noticed!?"

"He was a peasant in a knight's shoes!" David spat in defeanse.

"No David, he was a hero!" Randal corrected, "More worthy of that title than anyone whom I've come to know."

"He was weak!"

"No my old apprentice, he was powerful. More powerful from the beginning than you will ever become with the experience of time!" Sir David snapped, "He had more valor than anyone I've ever encountered on the battlefield! He would've saved your life if you were in his place! I believe that wholly! You have done something a demon would perform! You should be wallowing with shame… but you aren't. You're a disgrace to our kingdom!"

"That's not true! Silence!" Sir David thrust up his blade and dropped it down upon Randal only to be held back by Randal's single free hand and brought closer to Randal's face.

"Your heart is weak, you will fall because of these foolish actions and I hold no pity for you!" Sir Randal whispered to David, "You're time has ended."

Taking his spear he murmured a strange tongue then looked intensely at the blade in David's hand. The white blade shook violently then crumbled into fine, glittering dust which flew into the head of Randal's spear. With only the handle of the sword in his grasp Sir David's anger flared.

"Show that fellow to the incinerator!" he ordered angrily, "And anyone who follows him!"

David's men got up and seized Randal and took him through the door. As he left the room Randal heard David crossly muttering curses as he kicked over a chair.

"Music to my ears," Sir Randal whispered slightly smiling to himself.

The men led Randal down the corridor unaware of what lay waiting ahead. Randal smiled to himself.

"What are you so happy about?!" on of the guards asked him crossly, "Get that grin off your face!"

"It's better to face death with no regrets. And since you never know when that day will come, always smile. You may fool the spirits!" Randal answered comically.

"Silence!" the guard said then continued walking only to come face to face with about thirty armed men down the hall.

Not knowing what to do the captain of the group shouted orders which carried down through the hall to the control room.

"What in bloody hell was that?!" Sir David whirled around only to find an all too familiar blade pointed dangerously close to his face.

"Edge!" Sir David gaped, "Not you too!"

Edge nodded grimly, "I'm sorry my friend, but your actions of late are the steps of a fool. It is my duty to dispose of that."

"You're not going to kill me are you?"

"That's far too dark for me to perform at this time."

"Then what have you come to do?"

"Collect something and disfigure the symbol."

"What?! Why?!" Sir David cried.

Edge grabbed Sir David's left wrist and pulled it to his face. When he located it he ran his fingers over first the S and then the I and lastly the R, which were all put together to form one symbol of the brand. After doing this he pulled out a short, thin knife with which he carved out the burned symbol.

Sir David winced in pain.

When Edge was through he turned to David, "Now that I have relieved you of the brand, give me your sapphire."

David's eyes widened, "My jewel!? Surely you don't need it! With out it my power will fade!"

Edge showed no sign of sympathy still holding out his hand.

Reluctantly David reached for his pouch and held out the jewel to Edge who took it and placed it in a large medallion which he placed back around his nack.

"Now, if you'll follow me," Edge requested.

David rose t his feet and motioned for the few men that had stayed with him to follow. There was no reason for him to resist his punishment. He may be a rat, but he definitely was not a snake, at least in his mind.

Edge led him down the stairs into the brig toward the smallest cell. Opening the cell door edge watched David walk in, Edge's face expressionless as he closed the cell door. Then he led the six other men to their cells, all of them knew it'd be useless to resist Edge, save for one.

Jumping from out of the shadows, the man grabbed Edge's sword and landed a strike. He stood in shock. Edge had pulled out a large sax knife at his side and blocked the shot then parried behind the man holding the knife so close to his throat that blood began to ooze out.

"Go into the cell," Edge demanded in an even, low voice, "Because of your bold actions, it will be a long time before you see the sun again."

The man did as he was told still grasping Edge's sword in his hand. Thinking he was being clever he walked in the cell with the key he'd snatched while Edge wasn't looking then closed the door which locked automatically. Grinning triumphantly to himself, the man watched as Edge took no notice at these actions and place the rest of the men in their cells. Edge, amused by this event but showing no sign of it approached the man's cell.

"So my clever friend, what be your name?" Edge asked casually as he leaned against the cell bars.

Trying to find the catch the man hesitated before stating his name, "Moden."

"So, how much do you know about… nightmares?"

"Not much," Moden shook his head. A puzzled expression was painted on his face.

"Keep up this attitude and you will know all about them."

Moden tried to understand.

Edge looked at him and laughed then he held up his hand a menacing grin on his face. The blade flickered from where it sat on the bunk then began to hover. Edge moved his hand and the blade followed. Pointing it at Moden's throat he rotated it until the handle faced him. He then lowered it while still pointing it at Moden's throat.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," Edge voice said treacherously, "Your life sits on the edge of my blade. I'd do as I say."

The key fell from Moden's hand to the floor. He tried to bend down and pick it up but the blade moved in to stop him.

"No, no I'll get it." Edge said while eyeing Moden a firm smile on his face that seemed to say, "Move, I'll kill you, but I'm not a monster mind you." The key flew quickly into his grasp. Then the sword then moved back turning like a lock in order to go through the bars. Once through it sheathed itself.

Edge stood staring vehemently at Moden who stood shaking, "Now, what did that feel like?"

Moden failed to answer because of his fear though he knew the answer.

"It may be worse the next time you decide to be so foolish." Edge said as he quietly made his way out. His voice echoed through the brig. Eyes followed him in fear and respect as he passed their cells. Then it all went dark.


	12. Ch12 Stars and Two Iron Rods

**Ch 12 Stars and the Iron Rods**

Emit and Venton caught up with Meta near the stairs.

"Sir what happened back there?" Emit grabbed Meta's arm to turn him to face him. Meta merely stared at him then shoved off and continued walking.

"Nice job! Ask him a question when he can't talk!" Venton murmured.

"Shut up!" Emit snapped. Rolling his eyes he turned back to walk but instead he bumped into Meta who had stopped for some unknown reason.

"I-I spoke." He mumbled beneath his mask, "But, I can't… interesting." He sustained mumbling other phrases faintly to himself. He then sighed to himself and continued up the stairs to the corridor of their room.

Venton and Emit exchanged glances. They both knew Meta must be extremely depressed, especially since he could no longer be with Athenya. Even if he could, there was nothing he could do with her.

They reached their room and Venton and Emit shed their armor and sat at the table in the far corner. Meta sat on the floor staring into the fire. The orange light flickered on his metal mask. He looked to Emit and Venton, feeling their eyes upon him in concern.

"Don't worry about me… I'll tough it out." He smiled beneath his mask then sighed realizing that they couldn't see it. He then stood up irritated and walked to the door. Emit and Venton jumped up to follow him.

Meta looked at them, "No need to follow, I have a need of a long walk alone so that I may reflect on all this." He then whispered to himself, "I need to see the stars." Looking up he nodded to them, "I'll be back soon." Sighing he left the room leaving Emit and Venton feeling even more anxious for their friend.

Closing the door behind him Meta stepped forward wrapped in his navy cape. He looked around; already he was sick of seeing yellow. Walking up the stairs he searched for the stars.

Finally after searching for about an hour he found a large balcony. He stood at its edge and gazed up into the dark green sky full of bright yellow stars. He heaved a sigh. He wasn't the same anymore. Everything was different, even the very sky above him! Hate for Nightmare began to build up and Meta released an angry yell. His agony and grief echoed around him as if reminding him that this was indeed reality. Meta fell to his knees crying his heart out. Hot tears built up inside his mask and he held his face in his hands wishing that this was just another nightmare.

Kikio charged onto the balcony, "What's wrong?!"

"What do you think's wrong?!" Meta snapped. The red from his anger bled through the yellow visor. Meta grabbed her arms and pushed her up against the wall, "Because of you my life is ruined! Because of you Sir David has contact to Athenya and I can't protect her! Because of you I'll never see my son take his first steps! Because of you… I can't be there for her!" He hissed then released her and fell back falling to the floor and the grief once again overwhelmed him. (In saying this, "you" he was referring to Nightmare and in some cases himself. This is because he feels as though if he had been stronger things would have turned out differently) He then regained himself and stood after much effort.

Kikio cautiously approached him, "I-I'm sorry Meta…" she whispered. Tears of fear and sympathy began to fill her eyes.

Meta stared into her eyes and saw her fear. In seeing this, the grief once again came and mangled his heart. He fell back to the wall and sat wearied by the anger and anguish that he was fraught with.

"Meta we hate him too… but we have no power over him." Kikio spoke softly.

Meta's eyes turned green, "Hate is an evil thing. It's more than just an emotion. It can consume one until their death. It has done a fair amount of damage already on my heart." He sighed, the energy draining out of him.

Kikio sighed, "It's the way Nightmare works. He fills you with hatred then controls you with it until you become blind to who you were and what your purpose had been giving him total control over you." She slid down the wall next to him, "None of us like him, we all follow him in fear and hatred in our hearts, unable to break free of his grasp. Believe me, I wish I could drive a knife through his black heart." Her eyes began to fill with tears of which she quickly whipped away.

Meta was filled with guilt. He knew she must've been here much longer than he and she had probably been through much worse. There's no telling what could've been done to her. That Nightmare! If he had the chance he'd wring his neck! He put an arm around Kikio's shoulders as the grief began to come over him again. His heart went out to her and they began to cry together alone under the stars.

* * *

"He's been gone for three hours!" Emit began to pace, "We have to go find him!"

Venton nodded, "I'll wait here in case you don't make it."

"Thanks." Emit said sarcastically as he grabbed his claws and ran out the door.

Emit began to search everywhere but found no sign of his masked friend. He barged into a room where the two nurses Meska and Aliax began to giggle.

"Come play with us!" Meska said as she tried to pull him into the room rubbing his chest.

"Um… no thank you."Emit looked at her uncomfortably then quickly backed away out of the dark room. He then hurried down the hall where he bumped into Cat who was painted with worry.

"Forgive me my lady!" Emit said embarrassed as he helped her up, "You okay?"

"Oh it's fine!" she smiled faintly. A smile that quickly faded, "Have you seen Kikio anywhere?"

"Actually no but I'm looking for someone as well," Emit explained, "Sir Meta Knight went on a walk a few hours ago and hasn't returned. I can't seem to find him anywhere!"

"I haven't seen him. Perhaps we should search for them together," She suggested.

"Yeah! That'd be nice-er I mean we'll have twice! Twice as many eyes… um to see them?" Emit stuttered. He thought to himself, "Idiot. He should've just left it at nice."

"Right…" Cat laughed as she started down the hall. Emit hurried to her side.

"I have an idea of where Meta might be." Emit said, "But I have no idea where to find it."

"What might that be?" Cat looked at him.

"The sky." Emit continued in answer.

She laughed, "Oh I know where you can find the sky!" she laughed, "Follow me!" She quickly darted down the next hall and went up the stairs.

Emit hurried behind her. Walking to the otherside of the room she started on another set of stair cases until finally they made it to a huge room with a design on the huge marble floor. A balcony spread across the front of it. Meta was sitting against the far wall Kikio lying close at his side.

"Sir?" Emit walked up in complete shock.

Meta stirred, a slight snore came from under his mask. Kikio looked up at Emit and Cat then realized what an awkward situation it was.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked sternly.

"We were…" Kikio stammered. Meta finally woke up then looked up to the uncomfortable state of affairs. Cat, her eyes on fire and her face stern was glaring at him and Emit was gaping at him in shock.

Meta looked at Kikio then back at the two before him, "Um… it's not what it looks like." He started to explain.

"Not what it looks like?!" Cat snapped, "Of course it is!"

Meta glared at her then spoke; his voice low and dangerous, "There is no way, with this cursed mask fused to my face."

Cat caught her tongue. It was better to keep silent than to fight on shifting sand.

Emit stared. Meta was right. There was no way. But why was he here and with her in such a way?

"So what is your explanation?" Cat finally asked.

"I was overwhelmed with grief and she came to comfort me. We began talking and both of us began to sob in our sorrow and we fell asleep out of exhaustion from this."

"Right," Cat said sarcastically, "Come on Kikio, I need your assistance." Cat motioned for her to get up of which she did.

"Good-bye Meta Knight, Emit." Her voice was quiet as she left them where they stood. Meta and Emit stared as the two girls left.

Meta stood up, "We best get back to Venton before he explodes with anxiety." He started towards the door his metal clad feet echoing loudly in the high ceilings. Emit followed behind his friend lips sealed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to break the silence.

A few moments later they arrived to their room and Venton looked up from a piece of paper.

"Took you long enough! Where'd you run off to?" he grinned but no answer reached his ears. A sign he knew well. Something was wrong.

Emit sat next to him facing the fireplace then glanced at the paper. "What is that?" he mumbled sarcastically.

"Well since I'm nice I'll let you in on a little secret. It's an escape plan." Venton replied in equal sarcasm.

Meta's eyes widened. He rushed over to his seat by Venton looking at the paper with growing interest.

"You know how we are free to roam in the evening? Well the entrance from the mountain is the room just before the throne room? You know the one with all the halls and stairs branching off? Well there is a huge iron portcullis on the inside facing outward. Two iron rods are used to let down the gate by turning out the chains. We can take those rods after letting down the gate and use the to prop up the iron portcullis breaking the hinges. One of us can tie a rope at the top keeping it from making any sort of noise. Once that's done we'll bar the gate and leave in freedom! It is the only exit you know!" Venton smiled proudly as he explained his plan.

"That actually sounds like it might work!" Emit laughed.

"Here's another way we could escape: I found a balcony on the top floor." Meta's eyes shifted to a deep green, "The only thing between us and freedom is a thin screen covering the entire balcony. If we cut a hole large enough for each of us to escape through we can push it back in place so it will take longer for them to figure out how and where we escaped to. After we're out we'll spread our wings and fly over the mountain. They'll expect we flew straight forward instead of over you see. But to do this you'll need to gain full control of your wings. For if we walk, we'll be hunted down and quickly overcome." Meta explained.

The two looked at him in wonder.

"Perfect!" Venton exclaimed, "And we have mine as a back up plan!"

"In fact, didn't you say that the gate is the only exit and entrance?" Emit asked.

Venton nodded.

"We could make it impossible for anyone to get out and come after us," Emit smiled as confidence grew in the plan. He waited for them to guess his thoughts as he often did.

"Perfect! We can prop the gate shut by wedging the iron rods into the chain contraption that allows the door to open!" Meta chuckled in amusement.

"My thoughts exactly," Emit grinned broadly.

Meta smiled beneath his mask. Maybe they would be able to escape this horrible place and the curse it had brought upon him. Just maybe. A dim fire of hope burned in his heart. He was determined to not let it become extinguished.


	13. Ch13 One Room, Today, Three Warriors

Sweey: WELL!!! Here's the next chapter! :D finally eh? Haha

Meta: I don't think they wanna listen to us.

Sweey: WELL!!! MAYBE THEY DO!!!

Meta: No…

Sweey: *shakes head* why are you so grumpy today, againm at such a happy time?

Meta: I'm grumpy? Or are you imagining things with that imaginative little noggin that you've got there?

Sweey: Here, I'll just leave it at that. Tell them the stuff and I'll give you a cookie.

Meta: ^_^ okay! I belong to Nintendo! :D and Kikio and Cat belong to Sweey's generous friends… everyone else- belongs to ---- SWEEY!

Sweey: Good job!

Meta: So… where's that cookie?

Sweey: Here ya go! :D

Meta: I don't feel, nor taste anything. Is this some kind of joke?

Sweey: NO silly! It's a virtual cookie!

Meta: Great… now food's fake. WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO!?

* * *

**Ch 13 One Room, Today, Three Warriors**

Cat's fingers flew through the files.

"Kikio, why on earth did you do that?! Who knows what would have happened if Selax, or worse, Nightmare had seen you?!"

Kikio's eyes shifted to the floor, "I-I don't know. We just… understand each other."

"Well if you haven't noticed, Nightmare isn't one to root for "understanding" between his subjects." Cat answered abruptly.

"I never wanted any of this you know!" Kikio yelled in defense, "I never dreamed of this!"

"None of us did…" Cat said quietly, "and sadly… today, is there day."

"What do you mean?" Kikio asked, hoping it wasn't the answer she knew it was.

"There day of metamorphosis," Cat choked on the words. The pain of "the day" was all too horrible.

Kikio grimaced. Her heart crushed. She knew exactly what was going to happen. She had been through it before.

Cat gazed at her, "We will be performing it."

Kikio looked at Cat in shock, "Us?! Why us?! Why them!?"

Cat straightened herself and stared deeply into Kikio's blue eyes, "Why do you ask questions that I do not hold answers for?" Her face changed from its usual stern expression to sympathy for her friend. "I know it's hard to loose friends to Nightmare… but, there is nothing we can do with our hands alone."

Kikio nodded holding back the tears. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Cat spoke, urgency and pain filling her tone. The words read slowly in Kikio's mind.

"It's time…"

* * *

Kikio walked towards the iron door, laughter pouring from within the room. Reluctantly she knocked on the door. A knock that sounded as hollow as her heart.

"Come in!" A voice came from inside.

Kikio peeked inside. She noticed that Meta was sitting at the table with a book that he had been attempting to read while Emit and Venton played a loud, obnoxious game of cards. They all looked up smiling at her. If only, they knew why she was here.

"Good morning Kikio!" Emit grinned cheerfully at her, looking up from a small display of cards in his hands.

"Hey Kikio," Venton grunted, probably because he was loosing horribly.

"How are you?" Meta stood up from his chair, laying the book on the table.

"I'm good, you?"

"Fine as I'll ever be! Come, pull up a chair!" he insisted.

"Actually, I'm supposed to take you somewhere." Kikio sighed as she revealed her true purpose.

Silence took hold of the room. Then Meta finally spoke, "Oh. Well, Emit, Venton, let's call it quits!" He gestured for the two to come to his side. Emit let out another burst of victorious laughter as they finally retreated to Meta's side.

"Lead away," Meta said lightheartedly.

Kikio nodded opening the door, she then led them up a flight of stairs to a long hallway. At the end of this hallway, was a door. Finally, when they reached it, Kikio twisted the knob then turned to her new friends, her heart heavy as she motioned them in. Before Meta had time to retreat inside behind Emit and Venton, she pulled him aside.

"Sir, I-I… I am sorry." A tear fell down her cheek.

Meta nodded in understanding, "I hold no grudge against you. Nor will I ever. Only to whom you serve. That is all I have to say." Then he went inside, closing the door behind himself.

Kikio stared at the door until she could see nothing nor feel nothing. It was time.

* * *

Meta looked around, nothing. Emit and Venton looked at him confused. He shrugged, he had no explanation.

A slow rumbling came suddenly from beneath their feet as four huge pipes protruded from the walls. They began to pour some sort of steaming gas into the small room.

Venton bounded for the door, "It's locked!"

The two looked at him for some sort of support. Meta stood silent, grief once again filled his eyes, but he had to be strong. He looked at Emit and Venton's terrified expressions.

"We will get through this," even as he spoke he began to feel dizzy, "W-what's going on?"

Even before had he said it, Emit and Venton felt the effects of the gas as well. Then all went dark.

* * *

Meta woke up, his heart pumping. Looking around, he found himself surrounded by trees. He spotted Emit stirring on the ground and Venton sitting beside him already wide awake. Both of them, out of the blue were wearing their armor.

~What happened?~ Well whatever "happened" Meta looked up to violent, storm clouds and knew it was best to go first and find shelter. Standing, he walked up to the now awake Emit and Venton who sat staring at him with wide eyes.

"Sir… shat do we do?" Emit asked anxiously as he panted in pain.

"First, let's get out of these woods and find out where exactly we are. Then, we'll go find some shelter. So spread out your wings."

The two obeyed his command, though Emit struggled and finally, yet a little awkwardly, stood with his wings spread out. Meta spread out his own pair and he eyed his two warriors.

"Come, let's go!" He then leapt for the sky; Emit and Venton rushed to follow their leader.

Meta flew over the trees and stopped. Scanning the terrain, he saw smoke rising in the distance. He gestured towards it and the three flew off towards the haze of the smoke. As they drew closer, the sound of markets reached their ears. When it came into view, a few people glanced up in alarm.

"Demons! Demon beasts have approached!" someone yelled. A warning bell clanged loudly as the villagers began to dart and scatter about into hiding. Meta watched this in confusion. He then motioned for Emit and Venton to follow him in a landing.

When their feet returned to the ground, Meta scanned around, spotting a spear lunging for them. He pushed Emit and Venton out of the way then looked back in the direction from which the spear had come. A shadowy figure stood in the morning sunlight moving smoothly for them, a hasty spring in his step.

"Demon beasts, prepare to meet your fate!" the warrior's gruff voice rang out to them.

"Demon beasts? What's that old coot rambling about?" Emit whispered to Meta.

"I think he has mistaken us for one of NME's monsters." Meta said a little shocked with what had come out of his own mouth.

Another spear was lunged at the three causing them to tumble backwards. Meta growled becoming dizzy from its force. It had lunged itself clean through his left arm. Our of no where, anger and hatred began to boil out of the three warriors as if it had been unlocked by the spear. Naturally, Meta's eyes began to burn red, but unnaturally, Emit and Venton's eyes flared crimson as well. Then all was a blind nightmarish dream.

* * *

Meta felt irate in anger, so infuriated at what had sparked it. Not knowing what that was made him fume even more. Shaking his head he suddenly felt the unnatural rage released out of him and he scanned the horrid scene before him. In shock, he fell back, stumbling to the ground. The bodies of the villagers lay around him, bloody and unmoving. He looked in the distance where Emit and Venton stood recovering from the obscure feeling they had just experienced.

"Who-What happened?" Meta asked himself in agony.

"You! You did this!" a quiet voice choked at him.

Meta looked around in search for its source. He then found him, the shadowy warrior that had first greeted them. Sighta was embedded in his stomach. Meta's heart fell, he knew know what had happened here. Emit and Venton drew near, drawing in a deep breath as they too grasped the dreaded explanation.

Meta crouched down beside the fallen warrior, "Tell me, who are you and what happened?"

"D-demon beasts… came and… destroyed my village. My name… is Kalif. You!" The man paused to gasp in air and lifted a hand gesturing to Meta, "You, are… full of reckless hate… forgiveness… I… forgive you. At this… I have fulfilled my purpose here."

"What was your purpose?" Meta asked, he did his best to keep the dieing man alive.

"To protect this village… until my final… brreeaath… But I know now… you are…not… monsters. It was… him… who had used you. Not your own… will. Knowing this… I hold no grudge… I can't hold one…I am dieing…" he choked on the last words. Kalif then began to search frantically for something, his eyes wide and frail.

"My sword?! Where has it gone…?"

Emit quickly ran out and retrieved it, then handed the blade to the dieing warrior who held it proudly in his hands.

"Thank you…" he smiled wearily, "I ask of you… one last request… burry me on this hill… the hill of my fathers before… me. I am…finished here."

Kalif's chest then ceased to move and his heart no longer pumped blood through his veins. Thus the life of Kalif ended, there upon the hill.

Meta gazed into the man's cold star until finally he ran his fingers over them to close them. Gently, he pulled Sighta out of Kalif and cleaned her before placing her in her scabbard. For a great stretch of time he stood there, wondering if it was really his sword that had pierced him. Emit approached Meta from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder pulling him from his thoughts.

"Sir, we have positioned all the carcasses as you said. We are ready to burn the village."

Meta nodded mournfully, "Go ahead and begin, I have a promise to fulfill."

Emit nodded and ran off to do as Meta had commanded.

Meta watched as Emit until he was finally alone. Taking a rusty shovel, he made his way to the peak of the hill where he shoved it into the rocky earth. Once he had dug the grave, he carefully carried the limp body of Kalif and placed him carefully into the deep hole. His heart, he felt beat in pain as he dropped the dirt onto the fallen warrior. An ominous wind blew as he dropped the dirt on the man. It felt wrong burying the once living in the hole. When at last he was through, he felt something tap his head. He looked up to the storm clouds as raindrops fell onto his visor, beading up like little yellow stars. His face fell back to the grave as he placed a spear at its head. Taking a simple wooded shield he carved into it then set it on the spear. The spear that had lunged toward him with such force it had made him stumble, that is the spear he used. The shield read:

**Here lies Kalif,**

** the greatest warrior of this land.**

** He will be remembered as one who reached his**

** purpose and one who had a forgiving heart. A heart **

** that could forgive even the most frightening demon.**

** May he reach the halls of his fathers and rest in peace. **

Meta sighed. He knew this would be a burden for him for many long years. Dropping the shovel in the mud, he made his way towards the huge fire in the distance. Emit and Venton met him half way their eyes cast down.

"Sir, now what should we do?" Venton asked.

"We must make our way back to where we began."

"But where exactly is that?" Emit asked.

Meta then realized the truth in that question, "I don't know. Let's stay here for the night."

Emit and Venton nodded and started to make their way to a stray shack nearby that the flames couldn't reach. Without warning, they collapsed. Meta raced over to them, and then he himself felt nauseous and collapsed beside them, the began rain pouring like a volley of arrows over them. They lay there unmoving in the dark dream that they shared.

* * *

Meta woke with a start. Finding himself in the strange, small room again he slowly regained his feet only to fall back down again as nausea's cruel fingers crept over him. He examine his surroundings. Emit and Venton began to stir, they were no longer in their armor. Meta thought about this. If they were in their armor at the village but not her then… maybe it wasn't true! It must've been just another horrible nightmare! He then reached for his cape to wrap himself in it. It was soaked.

Sweey: SOOOO! If you guys review I'll give you a cookie! :D

Meta: Bet they'll be happy to hear that!

Sweey: ……whatever.

Kikio: Can I have a cookie?

Sweey: Sure! What kind?

Kikio: blueberry.

Sweey: K here you go! *picks up Meta and hands him to Kikio*

Meta: um… EXCUSE ME!! But do I really look that fat to you?

Sweey: whoops… well READERS! Go review! And I might give you a "blueberry cookie" if you're lucky… ;)


	14. Ch14 The Unprobable Solution

**Ch 14**

Athenya woke up in her bed stretching her arms to the ceiling. Slipping out of her bed she made her way to the down room where breakfast awaited her. Opening the door she slid into her seat; Thorn sat to her left and Randal to her right. She smiled brightly at them. Of course Thorn merely stared at her.

After saying Grace they began to order food. Chef Kapki had made a delicious on tray. Some sort of omelet with some breakfast muffins. Athenya went to the kitchen to help Kapki prepare the main meal.

Chef Kapki came out to fill orders and noticed Thorn's empty glass, "What would you have to drink Sir Thorn?"

Thorn glared severely at him before finally saying, "Water would be fine. And don't call me Sir Thorn. Thorn is my name and that is what I prefer."

Chef Kapki nodded nervously," Yes of course Thorn!" he quickly left to fetch the water.

"Sir Thorn! What are our objectives today?" one of his men asked, obviously not very familiar with Thorn's odd quirk.

Thorn looked sharply at him, "Our first objective is to get the princess to Tear Star. Your special objective, my friend, is to stop calling me Thorn! It's driving me mad!"

The soldier nodded shamed by his ignorance.

"Sir Thorn?"

"WHAT?" Thorn snapped, raising from his chair, his eyes locking on the one who had said the unforgivable.

Athenya looked at him in shock.

Thorn's anger died with great effort and he sat back down stiffly.

Athenya smiled, "I just wanted to know if you wanted peanut butter or butter on your pancakes Sir Thorn!"

Thorn cringed then with great effort to keep his anger suppressed he spoke through his clenched jaw, "Peanut butter please."

She smiled, "It will be ready and brought to you in a moment Sir Thorn."

Thorn forced a small smile, "Thank you my lady."

Athenya smiled then scurried back into the kitchen.

Randal studied his old comrade, "What is it my friend? What is disquieting you?"

Thorn sighed heavily then quickly tensed up again as he spoke, "Don't you feel it? The nightmares increasing?"

Randal nodded grimly, "I do."

"We must act with haste!" Thorn said urgently, "Once we get to Tear Star and drop off the princess, we must muster up more men and a new ship and head back to Efurd at once! I fear for Meta Knight, Emit, and their friend."

"I too am worried for their safety." Randal sighed.

"Wait; didn't you give them a telestone?" Thorn asked earnestly.

Sir Randal perked up, "You're right! I did!" Then his smile faded, "But David crushed it when he threw me into the brig."

"Oh," Thorn emitted a weighty sigh. He then shot back up a smile spread across his face. "Edge! His medallion!"

Randal's face lightened, "Maybe he has one!"

The two got up and ran to Edge's room. To everyone else they looked like two boys who had just thought of a way to create a paper airplane and were leaving to go fly it.

"Edge!" Thorn laughed, "You lazy bum! Wake up!"

Edge growled sleepily, "What? Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"Your medallion! Do you have a telestone?" Randal pleaded anxiously.

Edge sat up quickly eyeing them curiously, "What for?"

"I gave Emit and Meta Knight one before I left but David destroyed mine before I got the chance to speak with them. Thorn lost his as well."

Edge nodded then tapped the medallion murmuring something and a variety of stones, jewels, and metals came from out of the medallion hovering in a circle of blue light. Edge then grabbed the telestone and broke off a large piece and handed it to Randal. He murmured another phrase and everything soaked back into the large jewel embedded into the medallion. Edge looked at Randal and smiled in satisfaction.

"Won again!" Emit snickered.

"Ah I give up!" Venton grumbled.

Meta grinned beneath his mask, and then heaved a sigh. Kikio had opened the door for them to come out and they went to eat dinner. Of course, he was there to watch, not eat. Nightmare said something about "improving" and Kikio and Cat left the room. When they had gotten out and arrived back to their room, Emit and Venton started playing cards again, of which Venton lost many rounds. Meta had decided to read a book, but found it difficult when he realized the yellow tint of the visor not only made his eyes darker, but it made everything he saw darker. He finally gave up on it and decided to draw instead. He had taken an inkwell and quill and found himself cringe every time Emit won a game.

Suddenly the three felt a vibration at their sides. Plling out the stones in shock they found themselves starring at Sir Randal and Thorn.

"Boy are we glad to see you!" Emit laughed, "Where are you guys?"

"On our way to Tear Star," Sir Randal said, "Where's Sir Meta Knight? And who is this?" He said unaware that whom he was gesturing towards was indeed Meta.

"Randal… I'm Meta Knight." Meta let out a heavy sigh.

"What? What on Efurd happened to you!" Randal asked in shock, his eyes wide as he stared at the metal clad figure.

"I was tortured by the ruler of this mountain." Meta explained, "This mask is… permanent."

"What is the name of this ruler?" Randal eyed Meta sternly.

"Nightmare."

Meta looked around in shock. That hadn't come from his mouth.

Thorn spoke again, "Nightmare is the one who did this to you, is he not?"

Everyone looked at Thorn in surprise. Thorn closed his eyes, his jaw clenched.

Meta nodded slowly, "T-that is his name." he found himself staring uncontrollably at Thorn's scarred left eye.

"Then we must act in haste. He will do more than just torture you. He will distort your very being, until all feelings have been replaced with hatred and blood thirst. Your heart is the most important muscle, you must not falter. Forgive and only then will you survive. Do not take anything cruel to heart. If you don't do as I say, you will be lost in your own anger. He will find a way to break you." Thorn's sharp gaze shifted over the three young warriors before him. His eyes were full of wisdom and experience. He spoke yet again, "That goes for all of you."

"How do you know so much about him?" Venton asked, he winced as Thorn's sharp eyes locked onto his.

Thorn shrugged, "That is a tale far too long to tell today. Let's just say, many years ago, Nightmare and I crossed blades." He paused here as he looked back into his memory, a hand stroking his beard. "And well, though we were both equals, he left like a coward leaving me this as a souvenir." Thorn smiled grimly as he traced a finger over the N-shaped scar on his closed eye lid.

They all stared at him in wonder. Finally Meta spoke.

"So what is our plan?"

"We decided first to get, Athenya to Tear Star, then return to Efurd and rescue you three." Randal enlightened them.

Meta nodded grimly, "Yes, Athenya is our superior priority. I wouldn't of thought of anything different. We will wait for you here."

"We will keep in contact with you as often as we can." Randal said.

"No, we will contact you! I'm afraid if you do, Nightmare will find out our plan and our contact with you. It will be better if we do the calling." Meta directed.

"He's right," Thorn smirked, "I feel better now. He does seem to have some whit about him!"

Meta laughed, "It's amazing what situations such as these can do to one's own personality!"

"That's right, but we better be off. It's time to send this ship into hyperspace for Tear Star. Farewell, my friends!" Thorn smiled, "Until we meet again."

"Keep your fire low." Randal warned as he waved adieu.

The three nodded and then the two were gone. Retrieving the stones, they hid them back carefully under their garments so as not to get caught with them. They then sat back down continuing their activities.

Eventually, Emit got dead beat of winning over and over again, and Venton, obviously, was sick of loosing, so the two got up and searched the shelf of books.

"The Purple Plains of Redwink?" Interesting…" Emit pulled out the old, dusty book. "But the rest of these books look either too intricate or just plain stupid."

Emit was right to an extent, but he could be extremely picky when it came to books. In truth, they all could. Most of the books bore titles like; The Anatomy of Demon Beasts, Dictionary of the Supernatural, Encyclopedia of Curses, Enchantments, and Spells, and The History of Monsters and Goblins. Other more interesting titles were: The Arrow of the Silver Bow, Riverstone, Calibeth, and The Flight to the Misseth Seed.

Venton picked up an obvious title, The Arrow of the Silver Bow and sat down on some cushions in front of the hearth and began reading. Meta continued drawing. He began drawing mostly just random doodles but then, he found his hand creating more elaborate and flowing lines. Athenya. He finally realized what he was doing. He was sketching those he missed and longed for; even those who were already in his company. Interestingly enough, he had drawn them very accurately and with much detail. It felt good to see them again, even if they were merely on paper. After he finished this page, he challenged himself by drawing many of the creatures he had encountered in his life. Meta drew what he had been through in the shadows of this mountain and beneath its cold stone exterior. These were the first of many accounts that he reflected upon as he let his feathered quill fly over the parchment that night.

"Sir Randal! Sir Thorn!" Athenya called and waited for an answer, "Where are they?" She passed by Edge's room where she heard a very familiar voice. "Meta Knight?" She darted in. Thorn and Randal were walking towards the door and Athenya's eyes searched the room.

"Where is he!" she queried anxiously, her emerald eyes searching frantically about the room.

"Who?" Thorn asked puzzled by the sudden question.

"Meta! I know I heard his voice in this room!" she cried.

"Well, you may have been mistaken. We were talking with Edge. The door may have mutated our voices." Thorn explained composedly.

"Oh," she said with sudden disappointment by the turn of events. Her face then brightened a little as she spoke again, "Your pancakes are ready!"

"Well let's not wait any longer!" Randal laughed, "We'll be right there. We have one more thing to tell Edge."

"Alright! See you there!" she smiled then turned back to the dinning room.

"I suggest we keep this from her for now." Thorn said somberly.

Randal nodded, "One of us will have to watch the stones."

"Don't worry Randal," Thorn laughed, "I have a plan!"

Randal smirked cocking his eyes to Thorn who raised his left eyebrow. They laughed and together went down the hall that led to the dinning room where they drove their forks into stacks of thick pancakes with creamy peanut butter smeared on each of the seven round cakes all of which were topped with rich, sweet, syrup. Their stomachs greedily and gratefully filled themselves with the delicious meal. When they had finished and helped themselves to some delightful scrambled eggs they washed it all down with a tall glass of fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Now that is what I call breakfast!" Thorn chuckled swabbing out the last traces of syrup in his beard.

"Now it's time for us to return to the control deck! We aren't far from our destination!" Randal smiled, "Thank you lady Athenya! That was both most refreshing and the most delicious I have ever taken part of in my many years of traveling!"

"He speaks for both of us!" Thorn tittered while picking out his teeth with a toothpick.

"You're very welcome! It was my pleasure! Chef Kapki is teaching me quite a lot about cooking! Especially since my father isn't here to fret about every little possible mishap!" Athenya laughed in reply.

"Well, let's go!" Thorn got up from his chair pulling his crossed feet off the table top. Randal followed behind him towards the corridor leading to the control deck. Walking through the halls they finally reached the elevator that would take them to their destination.

Quietly, they slipped into their chairs and charged up the engine once again for hyperspace. Tapping up some switches and pressing some buttons, they smiled at each other and Thorn pulled back a huge blue lever which sent they Cypin Star into the blur of hyperspace.

Sitting back down, Thorn threw his feet up onto the dash and held his arms back leaning low in the chair relaxing. The two smiled again then pulled up the uni-map. They were heading towards Tear Star at a fair pace. As they watched the map, something disturbing caught their eye. Another ship was perusing them. Thorn immediately jumped to the controls without a second thought, taking the Cypin to a swerving left. Still the ship followed, now gaining.

Sir Randal began pushing the codes and the ship started gaining speed. Thorn continued swerving up, down, then left, and right, but still the perusing ship followed closely behind. Randal finally pushed the emergency button calling for everyone to buckle up or station themselves.

Thorn continued for Tear Star as quickly as he could, pulling off loop-de-loops and swerving in all directions, doing any possible move that might help them loose their follower. He cursed as the ship trailing behind began shooting at them. Quickly Randal called for the guns which began to target the other ship as an enemy. Still the chase lingered on each ship taking as much damage as the other. The Cypin Star took its damage well and was expected to do so as it was a battleship built for such times. On the other hand, the enemy ship began to sputter and smoke as the Cypin's quick lazars hit it almost without fail. Finally, as Thorn reached the docks of Tear Star, the enemy ship finally retreated. Everyone heaved a deep sigh of relief as the warning lights ceased and the ship came to a smooth stop, landing on an empty dock.

Once he landed the ship, Thorn fell back in his chair with a thud. Eye's widened, heart racing, and muscles tensed to the point that he was trembling significantly. Randal placed a hand on Thorn's stiff shoulder.

"Just like the old days?"

"Just like the old days." Thorn sighed; he tried to allay his rigid muscles. He attempted a smile, but it turned out to be more like a thin line. Standing up, he shakily made his way for his staff of which he used to steady himself.

Randal watched his friend aware of his deep pain. Many years ago, during the War of the New Eon, Thorn had been widely known and honored for his cunning piloting of battleships. The Captain Amordin had requested him to pilot his famous battleship the Starspell. Thorn agreed and during a flight to Pop Star, he was attacked by fifteen pods which were small, fast ships equipped with destructive lazars. Thorn then took the ship through an asteroid belt so he could loose the pods as Captain Amordin had demanded. In doing this, the pods finally were lost and he started out of the asteroids. But waiting for him on the otherside was a Star Destroya ship and five more pods. It was the first Destroya ever encountered. As the ship emerged forth, the Destroya attacked them, totaling the battleship Starspell. Thorn pressed the emergency exit warning those on the ship and grabbed two oxegen masks for he and his daughter, Hena. He then attempted to land the ship on an asteroid but failed to do so as the Destroya continued shooting the totaled ship. Thorn eventually lost control and crashed into an enormous asteroid. Randal remembered finding the bloodied body of Thorn floating through space with various ship parts. He had survived, but none of the 400 others on the ship had. Hena had also been a casualty. From that day on, Thorn refused to pilot anything from a zephyr ship to a battleship. But when King Galid called for him to, he didn't waver, though he had the desire to. For the most part, Randal did the piloting, but out of instinct, Thorn had run to the controls because of the sudden surprise attack.

"Sir Randal," Edge's smooth voice broke Randal's memories, "We are ready to escort the princess to Tear Star's castle."

Randal nodded solemnly then walked out of the room, Edge following behind, curious as to what was bothering his friend. Then he saw Thorn sitting in a chair staring into space trembling horribly.

"He wasn't the one piloting the ship was he?" Edge whispered in shock to Randal.

Randal nodded his face grim. "Let's keep it quiet."

Edge nodded once again, realizing that Randal was greatly troubled with what had happened.

"Memories again my friend?" Edge asked.

Randal looked at him with a wavering eye, "Yes."

Edge, from that point on, kept silent. There was no need for him to pry information out of them of which he already knew of.

Finally, the three emerged out of the control deck and came to where the princess waited. She studied Thorn's shaky appearance and approached him.

"Sir Thorn, what's wrong?"

He merely looked at her with sad eyes, old pain seeping up from within. She laid a hand on his arm, her eyes filled with worry.

"My lady, don't worry about me." He attempted another smile of which quickly faded, "It's time we got you to the castle."

Randal nodded. He motioned for 20 men to break of and come with them and for the rest to stay there with the ship.

Boarding off the ship, Thorn and Randal walked on either side of Athenya, Gumbo and Ema walking closely before her. Ema held an umbrella up to keep the harsh noon sun off the princess. The twenty men that followed carried on with Athenya's things and a gift for the king of Tear Star.

"What's he like? The king of Tear Star?" Athenya asked the two old warriors at her side.

Thorn stroked his beard before he spoke, "He's a great king. Almost better than your father! This planet was nothing until he rose to power. He taught the people how to trade and urged them to take up old professions and traditions. He is a very respected man."

"Yes, King Dulran is a fine ruler. No wonder Galid wanted to bring you here. Not to mention his wife and daughter are quite fine as well! I'm sure you'll have a splendid stay at their castle." Randal grinned.

"I'm sure I will." Athenya smiled in reply. From then on, they traveled silently along the stone path. When they arrived finally to the great castle, they were greeted warmly by the Tearyans. Servants came in and retrieved the luggage and took them to the rooms. Two guards led the group to the throne room which was full of old paintings, statues, and massive columns. King Dulran, his wife, and daughter stood at their arrival.

"Welcome to my castle! I'm pleased to see you all well!" the king's voice was deep and strong. His face changed with concern. "Weren't there supposed to be four Sirans? I see here only three."

Gloom spread among the members of the escort. Randal stepped forward his voice cracking as he spoke, "We lost one along the way because of another's treachery."

"I see. So Sir David finally chose his side..." King Dulran said softly, almost to himself.

"It could have been prevented," Randal said gravely, "But shamefully, I did not take action. Because of this, Sir Meta Knight and Emit were left behind at Efurd and captured by _him._ We most go and-."

"-Efurd! What in Dilan's name were you doing there?" King Dulran cut him off.

"Well, you see, our ship was attacked by a great wave of scarfies. When they suddenly retracted, we were distracted by victory as a massive dragon approached our ship. The only one who predicted this was Meta, a knight from the eastern realm.I told him to pull back but it was too late. The dragon blocked his path, though he didn't try to retreat in the first place. Watching from a distance I saw him dodge attacks and eventually manage to blind the wretched beast. He then grabbed one of the horns and began to slice through the rough scales on the dragon's left temple and drove his sword into it/ Thus the dragon was defeated, but our ship was so badly damaged that we had to land as soon as possible and Efurd just so happened to be the closest planet to our location, so we were forced to land there." Randal enlightened the king.

"So what then exactly did David do?" The king queried.

"Well, he disappeared as soon as we landed, so Thorn and I were stuck fixing the ship. Edge then tracked and quickly found David, but he decided to see what he was up to." Randal explained.

"What did you find out Edge?" Dulran cocked an eye to the young warrior.

"David is working for… _him._" Edge replied in quiet anguish. A low murmur spread throughout the room.

"For what purpose is he working for…_ him_?" the king said with much effort to not show his anger.

"He had grown jealous of Meta and his relationship with the princess, therefore he and_ him_ discussed a trade. From what was said, they had been negotiating for quite some time. In the deal, David got the princess and Galid's crown and _he_ got Meta Knight and his friends as new test subjects to "experiment" on." Edge growled as he finished.

King Dulran was horrified by this. He sat back down and began to contemplate over the sudden news.

"He took control of the ship, throwing Randal, Thorn and their men as well as Meta Knight's men into the brig. Athenya, Gumbo, and Ema freed them. We overthrew David and I collected his title and his sapphire. I then took David and his men down and locked them in the brig." Edge continued, "We made contact with Meta and Emit to assure ourselves that they were alright. They are waiting for our arrival."

"Then let them wait no longer! I will lend you my fastest fleet and supply you men and provisions. You no longer need to worry for the safety of your princess and the well being of your wounded. They may stay here, where we will protect and care for them." King Dulran gestured fro his men to set out and prepare his wishes. "As for now, rest. You will depart this evening."

Relief spread over the group. Athenya's eyes were filled with grateful tears; Edge smiled his eyes closed, and Randal bowed. Thorn merely nodded, his face solemn. He knew this journey wasn't going to end soon. Nor would it end with the rescue. Yes, this was going to prove to stretch on much longer. He had sensed it before and he was never wrong about these things.


	15. Ch15 Shadows in the Firelight

**Sweey: **Well here's the next chapter! :D

**Emit:** Let's hope we survive the night…

**Sweey:** Don't tell me… you are grumpy too.

**Emit: **What are you talking about? I'm not grumpy! Hahah a laugh at grumpy people! XD HAHAHH!

**Sweey:** One word… WOW…

**Emit:** Upside-down that spells MOM! XD

**Sweey: **OKAY! Who gave Emit coffee!

**Meta:** Me…

**Sweey:** Of course! Should've known!

**Meta:** Yup! I'm surprised you didn't! haha

**Sweey: *sigh*** shut up and do the intro…

**Meta:** ……………………………………………………………………………….

**Sweey:** Hurry up and say it!

**Meta:** But you told me to shut up!

**Sweey: **Fine! Have it your way! I'll do it!

**Meta:** NO! It's cool! I can do it!

**Sweey: **That's better…. :]

**Meta:** Thought you'd say that… anyways! All these characters belong to Sweey here…. Sept of course me…. Haha too bad for her! XD anyways…. Go read! :D

So Sweey, how'd I do?

**Sweey:** Horrible…

** Meta:** Whatever… people go read while we get this straightened out!

~**Ch 15 Shadows in the Firelight**~

"So you thought you could call for help without me finding out!" Nightmare's angry voice bellowed throughout the throne room. Meta merely stared at him, solemn and unmoving.

"Come here." Nightmare motioned for him to come forth. Emit and Venton glanced at one another then back at Meta for orders, but Meta gestured for them to stay put and he then made his way up to Nightmare.

Nightmare took a large, iron rod and had Meta stand on a tall, slender platform. He then had Meta face forward looking at the crowd of those who had gathered there. He saw Kikio and Cat in the distance, but those two were the only faces he recognized besides Emit's and Venton's. Meta felt no shame, so it didn't bother him. Suddenly he felt a blunt sting hit just below his wings. He watched as the wall came closer to his face then felt the crushing pain as he collided with it and subsequently crumbled to the floor. A blurring pain spread over him as his mask vibrated from the impact. He felt extremely lightheaded as well. Meta groaned painfully as he tried to regain his breath. The wind had been knocked clean out of him. He felt a firm hand lift him up then a kick planted in the stomach that knocked him down again. Each time he came up a quick kick thrust him back on the ground. Soon other demons began to join the fun in beating him. The constant blows were almost too much for him. His eyes burned through the yellow visor as he drew out his sword and fought through the demons till all fell back out of mere fear of his blind fury. On Meta's last swing a blade clashed against his. He found himself glaring into a pair of deep green eyes beneath a frightening, mutated, golden mask. Two blades were attached to the hands of this new fiend and a pair of mismatched wings sprouted from his back; one leathery and bat-like, the other feathered and angelic.

"Meta Knightmare, meet Phantom, your new playmate," Nightmare laughed ominously as he introduced his old toy.

Meta heard him, but showed no sign of interest in the name of his new enemy. He focused on the pair of green eyes peering out at him. Green eyes… Athenya! Suddenly his eyes changed back to yellow and he dropped his guard. But Phantom wasn't about to drop this new challenge. He threw his blade up and sliced Meta's right arm. Fresh blood oozed from the wound and the white of his bone shone out like a pearl; Meta held it in agonizing pain. The next blow Meta blocked, but the use of his injured arm mustered up great pain as his torn muscles secured Sighta to deflect the blow. Emit and Venton watched in anxiety and horror as Meta's eyes slowly shifted back to red. Switching Sighta to his left hand Meta began to battle Phantom. Another blow was laden on him and he left out a horrifying shriek. All who heard it stumbled back in panic and terror. Meta then began to thrash at Phantom, lavishing upon him heavy blows in all directions. Soon Phantom went to the air and Meta went up after him. As they fought in the heavens they fought on, practically mirroring each other as they battled on. For the most part they were identical, but Meta Knight suddenly had a flare of new anger providing him an unexpected burst of strength. Blocking the first few blows, Phantom struggled under the fierce blur of Meta Knight's attacks. Not soon after, the attacks began to slip through Phantom's defense, landing painfully upon him. The others watched as Meta overwhelmed Phantom, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"He's a total berserker!' Venton whispered to Emit, he was awestruck by the sudden burst of power displayed by Meta. Emit wasn't quite as thrilled. Something was up. He looked to Nightmare who was grinning broadly as he watched Meta flutter about the sky like a moth.

Emit glared at him, he knew then exactly what was going on. He looked back up at Meta who was taunting those in the room and continued flying around the room. Emit spread his wings and flew up to him, Venton trailing on behind him. Meta stared at them coldly, blood thirst in his red eyes as they approached him.

"What do you want?" he growled, his voice low and dangerous.

"Meta, we want you back! He's taking over you!" Emit pleaded, praying that his voice would carry through the mask to his friend beneath it.

"I am where I want to be," Meta replied quickly, "I need none of your pity!"

Venton frowned, "What happened to you?"

Meta cocked an eye towards him and glared, "I became stronger. My power is now twice what it had been. I thank my new master."

"But what about Sir Randal, Thorn, and the others? You're just going to abandon them!" Emit asked. Meta glared at him, Emit ignored it and continued to dig deeper. "What about Athenya?"

Meta's eyes softened at the mention of her name. His eyes slowly faded back to their original color. He looked around himself and spotted the bloodied figure of the unconscious warrior, Phantom. He lifted his blood stained sword and the splattered drops of red on his visor. A clang sounded as Sighta fell to the ground from his hand. He then held up his blood stained mittens then to Emit and Venton and spoke, his voice full of pain and distress, "What have I done?"

"Meta, it wasn't you. It was him." Emit pointed to where Nightmare stood, watching.

Meta looked at his enemy. Their eyes met. Nightmare's piercing deeply into his. Meta almost had to look away in fear, but soon his anger replaced that fear. His eyes burned red as the hatred steamed off of him. He shuttle looped, grabbing Sighta from the floor and glided at top speed for Nightmare. Just as he was about to collide with him, Nightmare lifted a hand and knocked him into the wall. Meta groaned, then stood. He looked shakily at Nightmare then dashed forward again only to be knocked down back into a row of chairs. Still, Meta rose up again approached Nightmare again. "Fool! Your actions are in vain against me!" Nightmare laughed, but that laugh didn't last long when Meta's sword sliced one of Nightmare's bony arms. He shrieked then pointed towards them, "Seize him and his friends! Take them to their room! I will deal with them later!"

Emit and Venton whirled around as four guards grabbed them, pulling them down out of the air. They fought back until they let go but still more came and finally they were brought down. Guards then came for Meta and Emit and Venton screamed for him to run but Meta let them take him freely and he nodded to Emit and Venton to do the same. Instantly they stopped struggling and Nightmare motioned for them to be taken to their room.

The door slammed and the three picked themselves up from the floor. Meta shook his head. He hated this place. Looking up, he stopped in shock. Phantom was sitting at the table reading a book. What was he doing here?

Phantom looked up from his book and nodded a greeting. He was a Cathican as well and his eyes were now a golden-yellow color instead of the rich green they had been. Meta nodded back slowly. Then he noticed another figure reading in the shadows. A black Cathican wrapped in white linen, light blue-green eyes peered curiously at the book in his lap. He glanced up, nodded, and then went back to his reading. Emit and Venton noticed them too, and the two additional bunks placed in the room as well.

Meta didn't care, he decided finally, after realizing they hold no weapons, to sit down at the table. Emit and Venton followed closely behind. Pulling out their cards, Emit and Venton began to play a quite game while Meta started doodling on a piece of paper. Occasionally, Meta glanced up and found Phantom or his friend staring at him. An awkward silence hung in the air of the room. Venton couldn't stand it any longer.

"So… you guys new or have we just never seen you?"

"I've been here for a very long time… longer than I remember… perhaps forever." Phantom answered quietly, placing a marker in his book.

"Where are you from?" Emit asked inquisitively.

"The planet Satisa. A few demons came to raid my village, they took he and I," he gestured for his friend sitting in the shadows, "then they did this to us…"

"Who's your friend?" Venton gestured towards the figure in the shadows.

"Myno Shaden, Nightmare calls him Shade." Phantom explained. Myno looked up at them then continued reading. Phantom continued, "He's quite young and doesn't say much, unless he finds it necessary."

"And your name?" Emit asked quietly.

Phantom paused, "Hendon or Phantom." He shrugged, "Whichever you prefer." He looked over to where Meta sat, unmoving, staring into the fire. "So, who are you?"

Meta was lost in his own thoughts and didn't register the question, he persistently stared into the fire.

Emit answered for him, "That is our leader and our friend, Meta Knight, or as you heard, Meta Knightmare."

Meta then realized what they were talking about but decided to pretend he hadn't heard it.

"And you are?" Phantom asked Emit.

"Emit. Nightmare calls me Erratima." He answered with a slight shrug, "I prefer Emit, since of course, that is my rightful name."

Phantom nodded, his golden mask glistening from the warm glow of the fire. "And your friend?"

"I am Venton, an archer of the Mutelands. Nightmare entitled me as Arrowing. I'd like it though if you'd just call me Venton." The young archer said proudly. Emit rolled his eyes and sighed.

"He's the youngest of the group," Emit sighed irratibly.

"I see." Phantom chuckled. "Looks like Mino won't be so lonely after all."

The two hadn't noticed that the young man had come to Phantom's side.

"Yes, indeed." Myno agreed quietly. "So, Sir Meta Knight, where do you hail from and how did you gain such a title?"

Meta turned and looked at him for a moment and sighed before he turned his back again and spoke, "I hail from the Eastern Moon, Salis, but I moved to it's planet, Cathica about a decade ago. I was knighted about a year ago when I defeated a Javali that had been harassing those who traveled through the mountain pass. I had been hunting Javali for many years just as my father before me. The king asked me to join his princess…" he stopped for a moment and those in the room thought they could hear him weeping, "Join his princess's escort when the Satisans declared war on our country. We met Venton on this planet and one of our friends betrayed us, leaving us here and trading us for his own selfish desires." Meta's voice trailed off as he remembered all this, "We were tortured and I was burdened with this mask…" he decided he had said enough so he became quiet and looked into the hungry flames before him.

Phantom nodded glumly, "I see…"

A knock sounded at the door and everyone looked in alarm towards it. Emit finally answered it and looked in surprise as Kikio, Cat, and a few others were holding trays of food. He let them pass through and they laid the food on the table.

When they left, the warriors shoved their faces into the long awaited food. Starving, they filled their greedy bellies. That is, save for Meta Knight. He sighed as he watched plates filled and emptied. His own stomach groaned weakly for food as he sat there. He watched full of envy as Phantom pulled off his own mask and begin to scarf down the food on his plate. When he couldn't bear it any longer, he got up and sat before the fire on a pillow. Emit starred at him, half way into eating a chicken leg, his cheeks bulging with food.

"Whaz wong Meda?" Emit managed to say between bites.

Meta didn't answer. He didn't want to. He'd rather all them be quiet while they ate and leave him alone.

"Guess he's not hungry." Phantom concluded.

"No… he is." Emit affirmed. He frowned. He hated seeing his dear friend this way. Standing up he sat down next to Meta and joined him in solitude.

Meta glanced up, then let his eyes shift back to the ground. He then spoke, "Don't let my pain keep you from enjoying yourself. You need to. I do not. Go."

Emit looked up surprised, "I'm finished. I've had my fill."

"No. I can hear your stomach growling."

Hanging his head in shame Emit shook his head, "Sir, I hate seeing you this way."

Meta let out a long, weighty sigh, "I understand… but, you need to eat. Now go!"

Emit nodded and reluctantly he made his way back to his seat. It took him some time before he found it in himself to begin eating again. But soon after, he began munching away on some of the food before him.

Meta sighed quietly. What is he to do? He had to eat someday. He knew his stored food wouldn't last him more than a three years and he had no idea how long he'd be here. By the third year he'd be too hungry to even function. He cursed himself for not eating more when he could. Then sighed again, it couldn't be helped. He may as well face embrace the fact that he was going to starve eventually. That idea didn't appeal to him very well. He'd have to find a way to survive. And fast.

**Sweey:** Alright, so MK can't eat…. And he went berserk! Will he be able to wait it out until he's rescued or will he perish?

**Meta:** That's a nice thought…

**Sweey:** uh huh…

**Emit:** Now what?

**Sweey:** The people go read and review LIKE THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO! And I give them a blue berry cookie… BUT sense you ate a chicken leg…. I might give them one too! :D

**Emit:** OH SWEET! CAN I HAVE ONE!

**Meta:** No…

**Emit:** Darn…


	16. Ch16 The End of the Beginning

**Sweey:** So the entire time I was typing this, I listened to Big Love Adagio and Kashmir by Bond. Yeah so that alone tells you there's a sad part and a lot of EPIC stuff in this chapter! :D

**Thorn:** Epic indeed.

**Sweey:** You doing it today?

**Thorn:** Why yes, thanks to you I am! But might I ask… do I get a blueberry cookie if I do?

**Sweey:** ABSOLUTELY! :D

**Thorn:** Well that's a relief! So here it goes! Meta Knight, Nightmare, etc. belong to Nintendo, and Venton, Emit, Athenya, many others, and I myself belong to Sweey here! I'm grateful she created us! And Kikio and Cat belong to their rightful and generous owners!

**Sweey:** Well done Thorn! Here's your cookie! *throws cookie to Thorn* And hey guys… if near the end you have any questions about the characters or plot just ask them in the review! :D Now go read! ^_^

~**Ch 16 The End of the Beginning**~

"Is it ready to go?" Thorn asked as he sat in a chair getting ready to pilot the Quereni, a light battleship, one of King Dulran's fastest vessels that he had lend to them.

"Sure is!" Randal checked the shields and turbo.

"Everyone on board?" Thorn handed Randal a list of those who were supposed to be on bored.

Taking the attendance list, Randal stepped out and called for everyone's attention, then began calling out names. Thorn continued preparing for the advance. Randal walked back in.

"We're ready when you are!" he assured his friend.

"I'll never be ready…" Thorn murmured to himself. Then he flipped some switches and tapped a few buttons. He was aware that he was the only one here capable of piloting the massive ship. It was a task he had placed upon his own shoulders. "Let's go!" He pulled back a large switch to his right and the ship went into reverse.

Turning the entire ship around, Thorn allowed it to drift the rest of the turn as he grabbed the shift gear again and set the ship into flight mode.

"Ready the ship for hyperspace!" Thorn's voice bellowed. It was odd hearing it echo in the large room. But then again, it wasn't, as urgent as the situation was.

"Jerca! Get the I.S.R. switch and pull it to the left!" Randal called to the young warrior. The I.S.R. switch, or the Instant Speed Reset, prepares the engine for hyperspace by cooling the engine then slowly it resets the speed as the hyperspace sets in and bolts the ship through the sky. Jerca quickly did so then waited for his next order.

"Go to the B.U.R.N. station. Push first the red button, then green, red again, and lastly yellow." Randal ordered.

Jerca ran over and did so. This last action sent the ship rapidly into hyperspace.

"At this rate, we'll reach Efurd in less than three days!" Randal laughed his relief, "Maybe even two!"

Thorn frowned, "Let's just hope the fire hasn't been set against us before we reach the trees."

"Right," Randal nodded, "I'm sure they'll pull through."

"Let's hope so," Thorn exhaled heavily.

Randal placed a reassuring hand on Thorn's shoulder then left the main deck.

Thorn sat quietly as he watched the map. Setting the controls to co-pilot he glanced at the clock. It was barely half past noon.

"This is going to be a long ride." He murmured glumly to himself.

Jerca plopped himself in the chair beside him. They nodded a greeting and sat in the quiet as the stars and various planets came into view. It was about time to quit hyperspace. Thorn nodded to Jerca and the young warrior stood up understanding the unspoken command and stopped the engine's hyperspace. He had worked with Thorn for a few long years now so he had gotten used to the grizzled warrior. Jerca returned to his seat next to Thorn's.

"Thorn? How long do you estimate it will take to reach Efurd?" Jerca asked curiously.

"Two, maybe three, if we're lucky." Thorn said quietly.

Jerca nodded. Now was the time to be quiet and share Thorn's solitude. So together, they watched the stars move slowly by them, whisking away like a million jewels in a cave then never seen again.

Meta stood quietly before Nightmare's throne. A strange man stood next to him. His face sinister and mischievous, like a child's who is about to play a nasty prank. He and Nightmare were talking in low, inaudible voices about something unknown to him. Emit and Venton stood quietly at his side like shadows. They peered forward with sharp, narrow eyes watching the two men as they conversed.

Nightmare and the man shook hands and then faced the three before them. Nightmare grinned as he studied his masterpieces. Emit and Venton were told to come in their armor and of course, Meta Knight came as he was, mask welded rudely but perfectly to his face. Nightmare snickered quietly at the thought. He was going to make off these three.

"Kryben, may I introduce you to my new masterpiece collection. The Metal Knights! The taller one on the right is Erratima and the shorter Cathican on the far left is Arrowing. The two are led by the masked knight in the middle whom I like to call Meta Knightmare. You may inspect them if you like. They have yet to have the vaccine and are fairly new." Nightmare smiled as Kryben stepped down off the throne and approached the Metal Knights.

Kryben moved around Meta slowly, staring at him with critical eyes; as if he was weighing out whether or not to purchase him. He approached Meta a hand extended to knock his mask. Meta growled and pushed the attempt away.

"You will not resist him. Do what he wants." Nightmare's voice ordered.

~Who is he to tell me what I am to do? ~ Meta thought then began to think through his thoughts. At first he acted totally uncooperative but soon allowed Kryben to knock on his metal mask which sent a ring through his entire body. From then on he became totally obstinate with the man. Emit and Venton like shadows, mirrored his attitude.

"Rebellious little bunch aren't they?" Kryben snickered, "They're perfect. You said they're trained assassins? How much?"

"How does _free_ suite your wallet?" Nightmare grinned.

Kryben looked at Nightmare in shock, "Free? That can't possibly be the case!"

Nightmare shrugged shaking his head, "It's the only way I can break them. They resist torture and anything else I put them through. They're much stronger than I had estimated."

"I see… Well then! How about you send them my way half past the moon's second hour?" Kryben laughed with a menacing grin. "They'll all be asleep by that time. You know who my target is?"

Nightmare nodded his understanding, "I suppose you want to return now?"

Kryben smiled, "That would suit me just fine!" He ran to a huge contraption and it sent shocks through the cylinder at the tap of a button on Nightmare's throne. Kyben was gone. Nightmare then turned to Salex who had been standing at his side.

"It's time." Nightmare said in an ominously determined voice. Salex nodded and gestured for the three warriors to follow.

Slowly and cautiously, Meta started forward, Emit and Venton trod loudly behind. To their surprise, they were led back to the white training room. Taking a needle with some sort of green liquid in it, Selax motioned for the three to extend their arms. They did so with a knife to their throats, that being the only way they would listen. The liquid was cold as it ran through their veins. Selax gestured for them to go inside the white room. Meta's mind stayed put, but his body was in submission to Nightmare's commands.

Meta found himself cutting threw clones of helpless victims as he fought in the white room. Nothing could be more terrifying than this. Blood contrasted with the white of the room. For hours they mindlessly slew through the clones. It was all too real and horrible. A bell rang and they found themselves once again getting g the vaccine and fighting more distinct figures: a king and his royal family. Soon they found themselves doing it without thinking and with a little blood thirst as they began enjoying themselves. Moments later, they were given another vaccine and the three found themselves on a strange platform and a shock went through their veins. Finding themselves no longer in the white room under the mountain but rather in what looked like a kitchen, they walked around aimlessly. Suddenly a white flash came, burning and image in their minds. With that image came a voice.

"Find Dulran, the king of Tear Star. Dispose of him and his family and all those in your path!"

The three nodded drawing out their weapons. Creeping through the halls they looked for their target. Kryben met them halfway.

"This way my friends!" he said sinisterly, pointing towards a large hall. Two soldiers stood at the end of the hall. When they noticed the three pairs of blood red eyes they instantly called for reinforcements. Quickly more soldiers poured in, but it was all in vain. Meta, Venton, and Emit cut through them with ease. With little effort they made their way to the door and broke into the king's room. While Emit and Venton held the soldiers off, Meta drew out Sighta and jumped on top of King Dulran. Sighta glistened and the frightened king looked at his reflection in the bloody, silver blade. He then looked sternly at Meta who showed no sign of sympathy but rather, blood thirsty malice. A flash came to Meta's mind, a picture of the king, and then the voice came again.

"Bring him to me; to the delivery system."

Hoisting the king on his shoulders, Meta spread out his wings and flew over the many soldiers flooding into the room like ants.

"Let me go you fiend! Put me down!" the king's frustrated voice called out. He began to beat against Meta trying to break free.

"Shut up!" Meta growled, forcing himself to shuttle-loop in order to rid himself of the perusing soldiers. Emit and Venton flew after him, slicing their way through the soldiers.

Finally, the door to the delivery system was in sight, but a soldier threw himself onto Meta, knocking him out of the air. Drawing out his sword, he stood between Meta and the door. King Dulran took this opportunity to escape. His soldiers shrouded him as he moved through them blocking the three demons from reach.

Growling, Meta realized that he had failed. Lifting Sighta, he charged forward lavishing fatal blows on the soldiers before him. Before he could get to the door, a group of soldiers jumped upon him and knocked him to the floor. One stabbed him and another sliced his arm open. The rest merely pounded upon him. He threw them off and let out a terrible scream. Many of the soldiers fell back in mere fear of it. Smiling triumphantly beneath his mask he opened the door to the delivery system. But not before he found himself staring uncontrollably at a girl in the distance. She seemed so familiar.

"Sir! We can't hold them much longer!" Erratima broke through his thoughts.

Turning from the girl loosing all interest in her he smiled triumphantly beneath his mask as he entered the door to the delivery system. As if he'd done it a million times, Meta punched in a code and jumped into the cylinder of electricity on the delivery system, Emit and Venton following just behind him. Then, the short frenzy ended.

Athenya shot awake to the sound of a scream. She recognized it as Meta's but it was all shadowy and distorted. It had to be his! She ran out of the room just in time to see a pair of bat-like wings attached to a blue ball jump up to its purple feet and lift a sword that looked identical to Sighta. The figure jumped forward and slashed through the line of soldiers blocking the door to the kitchen. When the soldiers backed down a moment, the winged figure turned and looked at her, red eyes glaring. But the red soon faded to yellow. He was masked.

"Sir! We can't hold them much longer!" an obvious ally of the masked knight yelled.

At that, all thoughts went back to purpose. The masked figure's eyes shifted back red and all thoughts of the girl left him. He retreated to the kitchen and a loud shock sounded through the halls coming from within the kitchen. Then they were gone.

Athenya went to find the king. She found him in his throne room calling for his troops to be mustered.

"Sir?" she said breaking his train of thought.

"Yes my lady?" he asked quickly.

"Who were they?" she wanted to know.

"Demon beasts sent by Nightmare Enterprises/Holy Nightmare Co., whichever you prefer." He replied grimly, "Probably another attempt to assassinate me and my family. Another war is brewing. We must warn Randal and Thorn. Where's my sketcher?"

A small, lanky fellow with round glasses rushed clumsily forward. A quill rested in one and a pad of paper in the other. "Here Sire!"

"Show me our new fiends." Dulran commanded.

The sketcher lifted up a rough sketch of the intruders. It was accurate, but yet, not completely.

"I see. It looks as though they were great warriors tortured and distorted into submission." Dulran declared.

Athenya gasped. The masked knight looked exactly like Meta, only with larger wings, a metal mask, and metal shoes. She shoved the thought away. It wasn't possible. Or was it?

Thorn smiled. There it was, Efurd and the Mountain. They had made it. The smile faded as he looked down upon the mountain again. Meta, Emit, and Venton stood there. But they were not alone. Nightmare stood beside them, as did Salex and all the other Demon Beasts. Suddenly, Salex face appeared on the screen.

"Death or Submission? War or no war we will take over the Universe and we will destroy you." He then looked specifically at Thorn; "Nightmare would be happy to have you!" he let out a sinister laugh.

"Let me ponder on your offer for a moment Customer Service." Thorn replied casually. He murmured to himself and lifted his hands as if weighing out the advantages and disadvantages of the offer. He turned back to Salex. "First of all, I won't and I wouldn't if you even threw in my own private planet. Second of all, I'd like you to send a message to Nightmare for me, will you?" Thorn's sarcastic smile faded and his eyes grew fierce as he spoke in an ancient tongue. Randal winced at the words of choice.

"Menanac blonetc! Fortema senthca ayen mortex!"

Selax began to curse violently at Thorn, "You will regret those words!" Then he was gone. Thorn frowned grimly. His dreams deemed proved true. The war had been on its way. But now, it was here. The revenge of Nightmare was being planned out.

"What is the condition of our friends?" Thorn's voice cracked as he asked the question in anxiety.

Randal lowered his head, "Sub-… submission…" Tears streamed quietly down his cheeks onto the telestone resting in the palm of his hand.

Thorn fought the tears desperately, "We were… too late." He distracted his mind by turning the ship around and taking it away from the dreadful planet. "Randal, call the king."

A few moments later, King Dulran appeared on the screen before them.

"My lord… it's war."

Fear of this held tongues at bay, allowing silence to triumph over the room. Finally, it was Thorn who spoke.

"We must gather our full force! Everyone! Old alliances shall be restored! The stars of the West must unite with the planets of the East! We must stand and fight!"

King Dulran gathered himself just as Princess Athenya skipped into a chair beside him. She looked anxiously into the crowd before her.

"Where is he? Where's Sir Meta Knight?"

"He-he fell…" Thorn replied his voice cracking as he spoke. A tear escaped his eye. He scowled at its forbidden actions. Another fell and he whipped it away the scowl still planted on his face and more fell until a revolution of tears swept from his eyes. Heavy hearted, regretful, and ashamed, Thorn regained himself and returned to his seat. He listened to Athenya's sobs, her love crushed and smote into ruin leaving her heart as dust. He knew that pain. He had felt it before. More than anything, he wanted to comfort her, but he then realized that he could do nothing but comfort her with words at this distance. But that wasn't enough… She needed someone to hold her.

"Thorn!" King Dulran's voice cut like a blade through his thoughts. "Go warn Galid of this news and any of our allies you pass by along the way. I'll send more of my ships to the north and south to consult with our friends there. We will wait for you here."

"Yes my lord." Thorn nodded his understanding, "And Athenya?"

Her eyes met his with such haste that for the first time in a long while he couldn't seek the council he had had in store for her. Such pain, such fear glistened in those green eyes. Hena had green eyes… He broke his thoughts when he realized he had forgotten to finish his words.

"We will get through this, together."

Athenya nodded, attempting a smile.

King Dulran smiled, "We will. Now go! Good luck and God speed!" The screen turned off and so did Thorn's mind. He sat there, staring blankly into the map before him, his own words echoing through his head.

~We will get through this, together. ~

He had to win more than just the war with Nightmare, more than just revenge on the one who killed his daughter. He was fighting a battle in his heart. And he was loosing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**The End**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Of __**Part 1**__ of the __**Past of the Masked Knight**__: The Metamorphosis_

**Sweey:** NOW! BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT! O_O I have three parts to this story: The Metamorphosis, The Massacre, and The Masquerade. Each of which consisting of AT LEAST 16 to 25 chapters. I'm currently on the 10th chapter of Part 2: The Massacre, so it's all good.

**Thorn:** Well that's a relief! I thought my agony would forever never be quenched and my revenged still yet to be fulfilled.

**Sweey:** Yes, we're getting to that. My only problem right now is finding the time to type up these LOOOOONG chapters and naming them properly. ;) Most of them end up being like 6 or 7 typed pages of size 14 font. :S but I do it for you guys!

**Thorn:** Thank you! ^_^ Funny thing is that I know more about the story than your fans AND yourself! XD hahah

**Sweey:** ha ha *sarcasm intended* yeah… well guys go Read and Re-

**Thorn:** Go Read and Review!

**Sweey:** of course…. Yeah! Do as he says!


	17. Part 2 Ch1 Whispers of a Shadow

**Sweey:** Alright! I'm back! So guys! Here's what's in store for you in **The Past of the Masked Knight PART 2: The Massacre**. You'll follow Meta as he travels through the galaxies as Nightmare's **third** in command, the **general** in his massive army, along with Emit and Venton. Of course **Selax** (or _Customer Service_ as called in Hoshi no Kaabii) Meta, throughout this part will be titled as **Meta Knightmare**, Meta, or Sir while he is under Nightmare's reign. Also in this part, **Emit** will be called **Erratima** [(E-rat-i-may) _E_ as in _see_, _rat _as in _bat_, _I_as in _bit_, and _may_ as in the month of _May_] **Venton **will be called **Arrowing** (Arrow-wing). What occurs in these chapters, well… you'll have to seek and find yourself. My writing is in depth… so pay attention to details. They will all wrap up creating a BEAUTIFUL masterpiece! Another thing, specifically in this chapter… Meta cusses. Not hugely, but I apologize in advance if it offends you. I honestly don't like hearing cuss words but this is one of the ones that I don't mind. More or less because I know and understand its history as more of a curse you, your family for this, word. And the reason he does is to show just how far in depth Nightmare's influence is on Meta. And by no means am I saying that you're evil if you cuss! O_O no! that's not what I'm saying! Cuz I admit I've let a few slip! So it's more of his "anger issue" if I may describe it as so, showing just how far Meta has gone in the course of one year. And if your sick of me talking and only making you angrier in the course of this chat, then you don't have to read it if you don't want to and if you don't… well I can't say that it will be very interesting to you. But please! Read and Review… but first! Read and Enjoy! ;D Thanks! Thorn! Please do the entry!

**Thorn: **Meta Knight, Nightmare, Customer Service, and Holy Nightmare Co. and their merchandise belong to none other than Nintendo. Edge, Emit, Venton, Randal, myself, and many of the numerous new characters you will meet belong to Sweey. Kikio, Cat, Phantom, and Shade all belong to their generous owners who donated to Sweey! Prepare yourself for more twists and turns in this exciting epic second part to part 1: The Metamorphosis! Please enjoy and review!

The Past of the

Masked Knight

_Part 2: The Massacre_

"**Meta Knightmare!"**Nightmare's voice bellowed, "I will send the demon beast, Umbrella King, Phantom, and Shade as a decoys for you Metal Knights. He will lead the main force in front and you and the other two Metal Knights will lead an attack at the back. We will squeeze the life out of these rebels!"

Meta nodded his understanding, eyes ablaze. It had been an entire year since he arrived here. Or had it been? He no longer knew what the taste of food was nor did he remember his friends or how he had truly gotten here. All he could recall was that Nightmare had taken him in, along with Emit and Venton. He gave them new names. Emit now was Erratima, and Venton, Arrowing. Employed by the dark dictator, Meta no longer answered to Meta Knight. That name was long forgotten. He only responded to Meta Knightmare, Sir, or an occasional Meta from his closest friends. That was his name, was it not?

Since his first assignment, he had been a leader in Nightmare's army in Nightmare's theory called UDUP, or Universal Domination for Universal Peace. One by one the planets fell to their forces. Each time, the three warriors found themselves falling deeper into the hatred of light and blood thirst of war. The majority of the time, the Metal Knights acted not only as leaders and lead surprise attacks, but they were every so often commanded to act as assassins upon leaders who deemed to prove a threat to their dark master. But this time, that act was not necessary in the battle plan.

Nodding for Erratima and Arrowing to follow, Meta Knightmare exited the dark fortress and into the blinding sun. Meta paid no mind to the light, his yellow visor dimmed the sun greatly, but Erratima and Arrowing squinted from its intense radiance. They made their way to where a collection of roughly 500 beasts stood waiting at their command.

He growled at them, and then signaled for them to follow. As they made their way to a cluster of boulders that would shelter the group from unfriendly eyes, the large number of marching feet made a heap of reckless noise. Meta cringed at ever step for fear it would blow their cover. He felt like a child leading a group of friends in sneaking around in an attempt to do something mischievous.

"Quiet!" he snapped in a dangerously low undertone. "Those of you who can fly, do me a favor and use your gift! I pray that your wings are further hushed than your unwary feet!"

About 200 took flight and a few hundred of the smaller monsters rested themselves upon the shoulders of the additional colossal mercenaries. It helped rid the group of a lot of the rumpus, but still, Meta Knightmare was not satisfied. He turned stridently to the beast Masher, the mightiest and most massive demon beast Nightmare had created. But to Meta, this beast was nothing but a gargantuan, extremely reckless retarded bucket of bolts that made an earthquake each time he took a step.

"If I suffer the ground beneath my feet so much as twitch once more, I will surely have you twisted into a new mantel piece for my fireplace! Whether or not Nightmare likes it! Your obnoxiously thunderous feet may awaken the very earth below us, and if so it shall surely open up its jaws and gulp us into its flaming stomach! And if that doesn't happen, the enemy of that we are attempting to sneak upon will most positively hear us from a mile away! So please! No more of this racket!" Meta screamed at Masher. Though he was barely the size of a marble compared to the giant metal monster, Meta flew up nonetheless and blew up in his face. Everyone there knew that if Meta got struck down, Erratima and Arrowing would assist him to any sort of death. Nightmare wouldn't be very pleased if his favorite toys were destroyed by one of his lesser creations. Despite that, Masher was too stupid to realize that he could effortlessly pancake the entire party of demon beasts with just a few swings of his colossal ball and chain.

Finally, Meta Knightmare managed to lead the troupes behind the enemy lines within the protection of the rocks which screened them of their enemy's eyes. They quivered with anticipation as Phantom let out a shriek of war as his troupes charged forward, ramming into the army of rogues. Meta listened for the next signal. And soon his ears heard the sweet melody that they had long been awaiting.

An eerie blast came from the distance as Shade's horn sang to them; one long, three short. Flying quietly above, Meta Knightmare drew out Sighta whose new name was Syxtica, this gesture was a sign the demons knew well. This gesture told everyone it was time to draw out their malicious, dark weapons and ready themselves for battle. Meta Knightmare then thrust Syxtica in the direction of the rebel army; he led the troupes quickly for the enemy lines. They had yet to be seen, and if they were lucky, they wouldn't be.

While the dark army drew close to the collision, Meta, Erratima, and Arrowing flew up and let the two sides collapse onto one another. The rebels, surprised by the sudden attack at their backs nearly forgot to defend themselves; allowing the dark army to lavish over them, killing them with little or no effort.

Meta Knightmare smiled beneath his mask in sinister amusement, running his tongue over a sharp fang that had grown among his teeth. He then curled his tongue in blissful approval as his dark plan was carried out. He was pleased with the results as his army crushed the rogues. Erratima and Arrowing shared his thoughts as they too grinned widely while they watched rebel blood spilled upon the wasted lands of the planet Cordin.

To their distaste, a loud, magnificent horn sang out from the hill beyond the bliss of combat. Dust blew from the battle below making it nearly impossible for them to see what was coming for them in the distance. The horn blasted again and the sound of motors thundered in the distance. As the dust cleared, the three warriors saw the source of the thunderous racket. A huge "cavalry" of about 600 mounted wheelies were bounding down the slope heading for the dark army's lines. And like a sword cuts through bone, the cavalry cut through the army of wicked monsters.

"Damn it!" Meta Knightmare screamed in irate fury. He pounded a fist on his mask, eyes ablaze. "Curse those rebels!" he then turned to Erratima and Arrowing, "Tell all our forces to retreat! There's no use dieing for an already dead cause."

Erratima and Arrowing nodded, then few off to follow the order. Not long after, the dark army ran to the hills and the rebels began to sing their victory song.

Meta sighed angrily, now he had to break the news to Lord Nightmare. That was not a task he wanted to carry out.

Nightmare growled as he watched his defeated men come over the slopes of the rocky desert lands of Cordin. He could see that Meta Knightmare was already furious at his failure. That alone pleased the dark lord.

Meta Knightmare approached his master and bowed on his knee, "We-"

"Lost?" Nightmare finished his general's sentence. "One loss does not revoke our many victories."

Meta looked up in complete shock, "No punishment?"

Nightmare shook his head and smiled his typical crooked smile, "Not this time."

Meta bowed his head, "I am grateful my lord!"

"Tonight, we celebrate our victory over what we have accomplished!" Nightmare declared, rising up his arms draped with his blue starry robe.

"I will relay the news if it pleases you my lord!" Meta offered.

"Yes. Please do!" Nightmare smirked as Meta left the room, Erratima and Arrowing following behind him. He was right; he would make a fortune off these three! He let out a long, disturbing laugh.

A wheelie jolted to a stop as the warrior riding it undid the strap on his helm, letting the wind run through his shoulder length, white-gray hair.

"Another glorious victory Thorn!" a cloaked warrior stopped beside him upon a red and yellow wheelie.

"I couldn't agree more Sir Randal! That was some plan!" the rebel leader approached the two mounted warriors. He was a sturdy fellow, youthful, but a warrior nevertheless.

"I suppose it was Baza." Thorn smiled slightly, as was custom for him. Secretly, he was pleased with the way his crazy plan had unfolded into success. He stooped over to pat the silver wheelie's metal coat. He had named it Starspell, after the battle ship he had piloted. The one his only daughter Hena, had been killed in. "It's amazing what these creatures can do against such odds."

Baza grinned. Thorn and Randal had arrived just days before the battle had been announced. They mustered up a small cavalry to save his home. The thought had never occurred to him to use the number of wheelies that served as transportation, farming, and games on his planet for battle. He'd store that useful information for later use.

For a long while, the three stood in silence. It was Randal who broke the peace.

"We must move on. Thorn, we must follow the enemy. We are their shepherds. We must move with them in order to contain them." He spoke.

Thorn nodded, still starring into space. Turning Starspell around, he made his way to the ship. Randal and Baza followed his lead.

When he reached the ship, Thorn slipped off of Starspell and gave the silver wheelie another pat. He turned then to Baza and looked sternly into his eyes.

"This fellow," Thorn paused a moment to stroke the wheelie's tire before continuing, "has done a great deal for me. Take care of him. I will return for him when this war is finished."

"Consider the wheelies as a gift from us. We are thankful for your alliance." Baza smiled.

"Alliance?" So you agree to fight with us?" Thorn asked in surprise.

"The way you bested those demons and outsmarted their general is proof enough that you are a worthy leader. Without you, we would have been destroyed in a matter of hours. It would be foolhardy to not assist you on your quest of honor." Baza clarified, "We will fight for you, my friend." At this Baza rested a hand on Thorn's shoulder. The two nodded at each other smiling.

Randal grinned then stepped inside the Quereni to go start the engine. Thorn followed behind him and sat in the pilot's seat.

"Our spies brought back a map of the enemy's plan. From here, there next target should be…" Randal paused as he studied the map, "Ironcladd."

"Ironcladd? The planet with the mountains of iron? Hmmm…" Thorn sat meditating upon this information before he came to a reasonable explanation. "Ships." He declared.

"Ships?" Randal looked at him in puzzlement, then grinned when he found the logic in the explanation. "Ships…"

"Ships," Thorn repeated.

"Ships?" Edge asked as he walked into the room.

"Ships!" Randal laughed, still baffled by Thorn's rapid impenetrable mind.

"Do you really need me to repeat it for you again?" Thorn growled.

"Ships!" Randal shook his head smiling.

"Randal!" both Edge and Thorn yelled in chorus. They glanced at one another then back at Randal.

"What?" he looked at the two faces ignorant of the reason for their irritation.

Thorn sighed and shook his slightly dismissing the situation. There wasn't going to be an end to this. Forgetting what he was going to say he started again.

"Yes, ships." Thorn mentally slapped himself as the words escaped his mouth.

"Ships." Randal smiled in enthralled amusement.

"What about them?" Edge asked ignoring Randal's ongoing jest.

"To move his dark army more efficiently and quickly. Nightmare needs a specific type of ship. On Ironcladd, they make those ships by the hundreds." Thorn enlightened the two in his company.

"I see. So, we need to get there as soon as possible correct? Randal asked on a more serious note.

"Correct." Thorn nodded sternly, and then gestured to the map. "Edge, upload that map to the Uni-map while Randal and I ready the ship for hyper."

Edge nodded and left with the map while Randal went straight to the B.U.R.N. station while Jerca ran to the I.S.R. switch. Together, they started up the hyperspace.

The engine flared and rumbled as Thorn pulled back the shifts and starting gears. He had been flying this ship for over a year now and it seemed almost second nature to him. It had been 500 years since the accident occurred which had killed his only daughter, Hena. He shrugged off the thought, but another, equally depressing thought replaced it. It was heavy, coating his heart like wax.

Meta Knight.

Thorn sighed, regret mingling with his anguish. The young knight and his loyal comrade had been captured by Nightmare, along with a young archer that the two had befriended. Sir David, who no longer was entitled as a siren so is now called David alone, had traded the three warriors to Nightmare for Princess Athenya and the Cathican crown. Thorn himself helped recapture the ship, the Cypin Star, from David. When he returned to Efurd for Meta after speaking with King Dulran of tear star… but he and his friends had already been deceived and tortured into total submission to Nightmare. Regretfully, Thorn was forced to leave them behind. He let out another weighty sigh. Now he had a war on his hands.

Meta slipped silently away from the noisy dinning room. He hated crowds. Continuing down the hall he looked into the next room.

"Kikio?"

Her blue eyes glistened at the sound of his voice calling her name.

"Yes Meta?" she stopped to correct herself, "I mean- yes my lord?"

Meta waved his hand to excuse the mistake, "No it's fine…" Why was she so intimidating by him? For as long as he could remember, they'd been friends.

She nodded and went back to what she had been set at work doing.

Meta sat down beside her, "Who am I?"

She glanced at him about to tell him the truth but then in her mind a flash came, and with that flash came an all too familiar voice. She had to do what it said.

_Tell him. Tell him our story._

She lifted her gaze to the warrior's pleading yellow eyes. They were like two jewels, glistening; reminding her that she was forbidden to tell him the truth. And the she felt. She sighed.

"You are our general. Our captain and our mentor." She portrayed a weak smile. "You are my savior, the one who saved me from the very jaws of death."

"I know but, I just…" he heaved another sigh and looked into before him, as if searching for something long forgotten. "I don't know what to believe anymore." He paused looking for the right words to describe the void that had grown deep within him. "I don't remember… Not even my own name seems to be… familiar and true. I feel as if, I am in fact a living lie. Doomed to lurk on forever, until someone sheds a beam of truth upon my heart and reveals who I truly was and am." He turned to meet her eyes, gazing deep within them. She looked away, for fear he'd find the truth there. She then felt his hand lift her face to meet his eyes.

"Tell me…Who am I really?"

"I already told you. I know nothing more."

Oh how those words hurt her deeply! She hated doing this to him, but she had no choice. _He _would hurt her if she disobeyed.

Meta turned away, troubled by the result of his efforts. Maybe he was just overreacting. Maybe he was just growing older. Who cares? He certainly didn't and he wasn't about to start loosing sleep over this nonsense. He stood up and trod for the door.

"Farewell!" Kikio called after him, but her words were not quick enough. He had already slipped past her and out of the door. She sighed, cursing herself for not telling him the truth. Then a flash came, and so did the voice.

_Well done Kikio. I am pleased with your work._

Her heart swelled up with pride at the praise of her master. What was she doing? _He_ was evil! She wanted nothing to do with _him_ and _his_ blasted plan! But yet, here she was, playing a leading role. She hated this place. Sighing she continued her work, making a new harp. She plucked a string and smiled at its beautiful voice. Her gift was nearly complete.

The sound of metal clanked down the long corridor. Meta listened as each clank of his shoes sounded seemingly lonelier than the one before it, ringing into the depths of the void he felt deep within his soul. He tried to remember who he was. Meta scolded himself for being so emotional about it all, besides, he had a great life! He was the top dog- that is next to Selax and Nightmare- and he had everything he had ever wanted! Wait? Were these things really what he wanted? Power and authority? Meta shook off the thought.

"Not possible. I've got to stop reading Shakespeare." He thought out loud to himself. He looked forward again and found himself walking in the presence of Arrowing and Erratima. They waited for him to speak.

Though the two were technically equally as dominant as Meta Knightmare, but they still felt him as their ultimate authority. In fact, Meta had more of their loyalty than Nightmare did.

Erratima, as usual, was the first to speak. "My lord, we are ready to begin planning our attack on planet 23."

Meta nodded wearily, "And what is the true name of planet 23 and its status?" He envied the planet for having a confirmed name.

It was Arrowing who spoke this time, "Ironcladd. A superior-class planet that specializes in mining metals and creating ships."

"I see. And this is because Nightmare wants it under control?" Meta queried.

"Yes, my lord." Arrowing replied, "And for the ships."

The three made their way together through the door of their room. A large map lay on the large wooden table beside the bookcase. Erratima and Arrowing's armor stood on mannequins and the metals glowed in the warm light from the dancing flames in the fireplace. Phantom looked up from a book; his distorted, golden mask flickered gloomily from the firelight as well. He nodded his greeting.

A shadow moved in the corner near the mass of pillows and blankets beside the huge, packed bookcase.

"Shade," Erratima greeted his apprentice.

A whirl of black and the young apprentice appeared in a wisp of smoke beside his master.

"Your teleporting skills have improved greatly since I last saw you." Erratima commended his tyro.

"Thank you, Master Erratima." Shade answered bowing his head.

"You have done well my friend." Meta Knightmare said to Erratima as they sat down in front of the map. "Humility is a great quality to be mastered."

"A quality of which you have taught me well Lord Meta Knightmare." Erratima replied his face emotionless; a side effect of Nightmare's training and strict policies. His usual jovial and sarcastic manner no longer peeked out from behind his eyes.

Meta looked at the map before him.

"What is the condition of our target?"

"They are mere minors and care only for their mines and the profit they gain from them." Arrowing enlightened the group. "They care not for war."

Meta grinned. This was going to be far too effortless. The only way that he might actually hurt himself was maybe straining a muscle in his eye trying to get a good look at the minuscule illustration on the map! He stretched and reclined in his chair.

"Let's muster up an army of about 1,000 to around maybe 1,500. Tell them it will be another Efurd." Meta said with much determination and amusement in his voice.

Phantom nodded, "I will carry out your wish." He then rose to his feet and left the room.

The rest of them sat planning their next move.

"I want a map of Ironcladd, their capitol, and I want population and any other data that I may need to know."

"I will get to that right away sir." Arrowing assured Meta.

"Erratima, you and your apprentice go and present our plan to Lord Nightmare." Meta spoke, "It'll be good practice for Shade. I'll stay here and strategize."

"Your wish is my command," Erratima bowed, he gestured for Shade to follow him and the two left the room, leaving Meta there to be alone.

He sighed, "Finally some peace." He walked to his nightstand and picked up the third volume of a series he'd been reading for a while now. He set on the table and began to read. He had stuffed the bookcase with the most interesting books that he had plundered from the villages on planets Nightmare had taken over. So far, he, Erratima, and Arrowing had nearly read every book at least ten times each. Getting some new books had been quiet a luxury. For the next hour or so, Meta found himself in a land full of green fields and clear waters, a kingdom of old; the kingdom of his past.

The wind blew and a young princess sat in the courtyard in a castle's great walls. Athenya watched as the sun crept under its green blankets. She sat there, emotionally broken as the blue-green tear-shaped moon of which Tear Star got its name, shone its face over the blue grass below. Blue-green moonbeams excelled down upon her face. The same color of Meta's eyes when his heart was broken, and his pain could no longer be contained. A whimper came from the blankets in her arms.

"Shhh, my baby, don't cry." She coaxed the child in her arms. He smiled at her staring at her with wide, curious blue eyes; the same blue of Meta's skin.

_He has his father's smile._ She thought to herself. She pulled out the emerald locket Meta had given to her through a letter he had left in the hands of two stowaways he had helped on the ship. She remembered finding the two children in one of the storage rooms after Meta failed to return and David took control of the ship. The two had helped her rescue Sir Randal, Sir Thorn, and their men in the brig of the Cypin Star. Gumbo and Ema had come with her to Tear Star, to wait with her until Meta returns.

She sighed, wondering if he even remembered her. He was missing so much. A hick up came from the bundle in her arms. She looked sown to find her three month old child grinning broadly up at her. She smiled back. She was glad she had her child. He brought her hope. And that hope, she did not keep for herself, but sent it away to Meta, sealing it with a kiss. She prayed that it would reach him and bring him back. But she feared that it was not so.

**Sweey:** Well guys, I hope you liked it! And I hope that no one will run off and slap me somewhere or whatever for the certain context within the text but well… it was VITAL to the emotion! And if I'm over reacting just tell me… cuz I probably am. K here, story of my life! I was raised in an environment that tells me that it's "bad" to cuss. So now that you have that connection with me…. Just know that. But DON'T- PLEASE WHATEVER YOU DO! DON'T feel like I'll judge you because you do! I'm totally not that kind of person!

**Thorn:**Sweey!

**Sweey: **So if you do get offended by my "vocabulary" I'm sorry! And-

**Meta:** SWEEY!

**Sweey:** What?

**Meta: ** *sigh* THANK YOU! Some peace for once! FOR FIVE MINUTES!

**Thorn:** And in the course of five minutes… Sweey will instantly start talking again.

**Meta: **Shyeah, no kidding.

**Sweey: **HEY I'm not THAT bad!

**Meta:** Wanna bet?

**Sweey: **Yeah! I do!

**Meta:** So whatya got?

**Sweey:** Three chocolate chip cookies, a gronla bar, and a Cherry Limade from Sonic.

**Meta:** Wait… you got a Cherry Limade from Sonic? I'm gonna go make him run and get me one then! *calls for Sonic*

**Sweey:** NO! NOT THAT KINDA SONIC! *sighs* The drive through restaurant place thing. The one that has drinks and slushies…

**Meta:** So it's not a blue hedgehog?

**Sweey:** No… not any form of those words.

**Thorn:** It would be cool if they had Sonic advertise for Sonic.

**Sweey:** Say what?

**Thorn:** You know, Sonic could go run and instead of coins for upgrades or whatever, he could buy stuff at Sonic for health points!

**Meta:** GENIUS!

**Sweey:** okay, guys I think it's time we call it quits.

**Thorn:** But I was just getting started!

**Meta:** Yeah let's go… I'm thirsty.

**Sweey:** Sonic?

**Meta:** Sonic.

**Sonic:** What?

**Meta:** Let's go to Sonic.

**Thorn:** K then I'm driving!

**Meta:** Ah muffin sprinkles…. Why do you get to drive?

**Thorn:** Well, apparently, I'm the only one _actually_ licensed to drive a ship.

**Meta:** I don't think we'll be driving your ship. And I'm sure you are no where near qualified when it comes to my sweet ride.

**Sweey:** Well if we go on the Halberd… be prepared to buy us all drinks. And guys… while we go to Sonic with Sonic… please, read and review!


	18. Part 2 Ch2 A Thorn among the Butterfly

**Sweey: **Alright! Next chapter! First of all, some explaining. Italics in this chapter are actually Meta either thinking or dreaming. all good? Good yes! I'm finally eating some pizza! XD hurray!

**Thorn:**Yummah! PIZZA!

**Sweey:**THAT was a little out of character for you Thorn.

**Thorn:**What can I say! I'm HUNGRAH!

**Sweey:**O-K.

**Thorn:**Alright enough of that, just give me a piece.

**Sweey:**Okay!

**Kikio:**May I have a piece?

**Sweey:**Why not?

**Kikio:**HURRAY!

**Sweey:** ^_^

**Kikio:**so btw, Meta Knight belongs to Nintendo. I belong to my rightful owner, as doesCat! The rest belong to Sweey!

**Thorn:**THAT INCLUDES ME!

**Sweey:**yesss…. -_-

**Ch2 A Thorn and a Butterfly kiss**

Meta woke up to the sound of knocking. Slipping out of bed he opened the door.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nightmare is calling a meeting. Come now." Sasuke informed the general.

Meta nodded then turned to the dark room.

"Erratima, Arrowing, Shade, Phantom! Wake up!"

The four shot awake and jumped out of bed, slipping into their armor.

"Yes sir?" Erratima came forward.

"Nightmare has called a meeting. We're to attend it." Meta said as he wrapped himself in his rich, blue cape. They began walking down the hall to the marble floors of the throne room.

Nightmare stood up as his favorites entered the room. "Welcome, you are a blessing in my hall Meta Knightmare!"

Meta Knightmare motioned for his men to take a bow. Nightmare smiled. They had come along way.

"You may rise!" Nightmare accepted them as he lifted his arms.

The warriors did as they were told and stood firmly before their master.

"Today, we take Ironcladd as our own! We will use its extensive wealth and reunite this universe under one ruler, and take it from the froth they call their kings!" Nightmare declared in triumph. A series of shouts and cheers sounded throughout the room.

"Your general, Meta Knightmare, will lead you in this assault!"

Again the room was filled with applause.

"Now go! Go to the ships and head for Ironcladd! Return only with victory! Failure is not an option!" Nightmare commanded his men.

Meta Knightmare spread his wings and started out the door, Erratima and Arrowing in pursuit behind him. The three led the great dark army to the small various ships that they had to use. After they took this planet, it would be a breeze to take on the rest.

Engines blasted as they started for their destination. It would take at least three days for the ships to reach it. It'd take even longer to organize the troupes and think of a complex battle strategy. Meta sat in front of a map. He studied the terrain and the major cities. He also considered the mines that lay beneath the land. If he set 1,000 men to siege the capitol he could set the other 500 to stand against the mines. Or better yet, he could break off one group and draw the Ironcladdians out of their mines, then plunder them after they were finished with. He finally decided to add it altogether. They would then take the miners and any other useful occupation and keep them as their slaves. They didn't have the time or numbers to waste learning how to mine and build ships. As long as no one got in his way, it would be a breeze. He frowned. Especially if those rebel leaders organized more troupes, then he'd be in trouble. He'd have to try and outsmart them again. Not that he couldn't, it just took time and energy.

"These rebel leaders are really beginning to feel like a thorn in my side." Meta sighed wearily. He'd have to do away with them promptly if they happened to arrive. A sinister smile spread across his face and he allowed his tongue to run over the sharp fangs among his teeth as an idea bloomed ever so sweetly in his mind. It was like honey taken from the hive of his mind. He just how he was going to get rid of these rebel leaders and he liked the taste of it.

"Please! Listen to me! Nightmare has sent an army of demon beasts to come and take over your planet! He is after your ships and mines! He will force you to labor until you die of fatigue! Please! My brothers! Heed my words! Stand and fight against him!" Thorn's voice bellowed over the unremitting hubbub of the town market. The once huge audience was now made up of only about six dozen men who stood by listening to him speak with great interest.

"We will stand and fight!" one yelled to him. A series of ay's and cheers echoed him.

Thorn smiled slightly, "I thank you for your alliance." He dropped down from the large crate he'd been standing upon. "But I fear that even seventy-two armed men could not make a dent against fifteen hundred bloodthirsty demons."

"Make that seventy-three."

Thorn and Randal looked behind themselves to find a familiar face before them.

"Edge!" Randal laughed, "What in chipping stones are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and play with you two." He grinned as he took a seat up on the crate. "Can't let you two have all the fun! But you forgot something to mention in your calculations." Thorn and Randal looked at Edge in ignorance. Edge sighed before going on. "You forgot to mention to them that you two together have at least three hundred loyal warriors behind your back as well as my fifty."

"True…" Thorn measured the thought, and then he looked at Edge sternly, "I thought you were going to aid your friend, Iloo, against the plagues in Rock Star." Thorn said in shock.

"Consider those plagues history." Edge replied. "And about the men, where are they?"

"Back at the ship." Randal answered him.

"I still don't believe that three hundred twenty-two men could stop the forces of the dark army."

"There is another…"

The three turned and looked at the speaker.

"They call him Jarl Dulbrix. He and a band of at least five hundred warriors travel and track down thieves and other criminals to keep the peace in our province. There are others like Dulbrix who roam the other four provinces. If you could gain an alliance with them you could muster up a small army of at least a thousand skilled warriors alone. Not including your three hundred."

"Twenty two." Thorn added.

"Excuse me, three hundred twenty-two!" the man said sarcastically. Only to have Thorn throw him a fierce glare.

"All numbers count." He growled. Thorn then dismissed the mistake and asked, "Where is this Dulbrix?"

"He usually stays up in the mountains, but at this time of year, he's probably in the Cavern Mount." The fellow replied.

"Could you take us to him?" Edge inquired.

"I suppose I could." The man decided finally.

"What is your name sir?" Thorn asked the man.

"Hilad." He answered.

"Alright Hilad, can you get us there in less than a day?" Thorn stared at Hilad intently as the question was thought through.

"Yes. It's not far from here. If we get moving now, we can make it there by sun down." Hilad replied.

"Alright," Thorn smiled in satisfaction, "Then let's not loiter around here any longer!"

Meta Knightmare was sitting, still studying the maps and charts before him when a knock sounded at the door.

"You may enter." His voice sounded strange after so many hours of total silence. It seemed as though it hang upon the air, like a reminder of what he had said.

Kikio poked her head in and decided then that it was alright to enter the room.

"I have something for you. Something Nightmare requested I make for you. So think of it as a present from both of us." She smiled.

"What might that be?" Meta asked curiously.

Kikio held up a blue harp with silver strings. Meta looked at it in awe. It was beautiful! Every string shimmered, just like Kikio's eyes. He found himself allowing his eyes to shift onto hers, and for a long time, he stayed there.

"It plays by itself," she smiled again, suddenly showing great interest in pushing her hair out of her eyes. "It's skill is equivalent to mine, but if you like, you can play it yourself." She handed the instrument to him.

"How does it work?" he looked at the harp in befuddlement.

"Just say _aloi_." She told him

"Alright, _aloi_." He grinned as the harp began to sound, the melody flowing like silver. His tense shoulders began to relax and his hands rested over the maps and various papers at his table. The quill pen slipped from his grasp as his grip loosened. Kikio came behind him and removed his cape and spauldors and then began to rub his shoulders, massaging his stiff muscles. Meta sighed happily and continued making plans. He let out a heavy grunt as Kikio began rubbing a huge stress knot that had made its abode within his shoulder.

"Shhh." She enticed him as she moved from his shoulders to his back. He relaxed again and quieted.

"Th-thank you." He sighed gratefully as she brought his stress some relief.

"Quiet," she whispered to him, allowing her lips to brush against his skin. He shifted, letting himself relax more drinking deeply of this gift from Nightmare.

Suddenly Erratima burst into the room. He stood awkwardly gaping at the scene before him.

"What?" there was no way Meta could make himself appear angry under the circumstances. He was enjoying this too much.

"That's what I want to know! What are you doing?" Erratima looked at him, still in shock.

"It's a present… from Lord Nightmare." He replied happily. Kikio continued her work and pretended that Erratima didn't even exist. Only she and Meta existed now.

Errarima grinned, letting out a chuckle, "Some present! You lucky guy!" he laughed again, "Does she come with the package too?"

"I don't know." Meta admitted, then he turned to Kikio, "Do you?"

"I suppose so," Kikio stuttered, surprised by the sudden question.

Meta grinned widely beneath his mask, "Then I like this present even more!"

Erratima laughed, "If you keep it up, you'll be living a life of luxury!"

"Yeah. That'll be the day. But this," he turned his gaze to Kikio for a moment, "is luxury enough for me."

"Well," Erratima smiled, "I've come with some news. Nightmare approves of your plan and would like to have as much feedback as possible." He winked as he said this.

Meta nodded, "And what of the assassination?"

Erratima grinned ominously, "He encouraged us to be as uncivilized as possible to them."

Meta felt himself also smiling sinisterly. He thirsted for blood. "How long will it be until we reach our destination?"

"Well, it's eleven fifty-six of the first day so…" he paused to calculate, "exactly sixty hours and forty-four minutes remain."

Meta grunted in disapproval causing Kikio to quietly giggle at him.

"I suppose I should leave you and your "present"," Erratima winked, "alone." He slipped quietly out and closed the door behind him, where he was joined by Cat.

Meta continued reading and comparing charts as Kikio massaged him. The harp began playing a nice flowing tune and Meta eye Kikio thoughtfully.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I never thought you'd ask!" she smiled sweetly.

Meta held out his hand and she placed hers upon it. Together, they began dancing and twirling about the room, the music playing to their steps. The light seemed to fade as time went on. Kikio placed a hand then on Meta's chest and he held her closer.

"Meta…" she whispered.

"Yes my love?" he smiled.

"Kiss me."

Meta sighed, "If it weren't for this blasted mask, I'd have you already."

"Enjoying yourselves?" an all too familiar voice said.

Meta whirled around to the screen at the far end of the room.

"Lord Nightmare!" he quickly straightened himself and bowed.

"You may rise." Nightmare commanded. "Now, how do you like your gift?"

"I am very grateful." Meta answered quickly.

Nightmare grinned, "Sleep with her if you like."

Meta blushed, "I um… I don't… " he stuttered, then regained his composure. "Not without her ladyship's permission."

"Do you think me a fool, Meta Knightmare?" Nightmare growled. "That was an order, not an option!"

Meta stood silently.

"Anyhow, the assassination. Your targets are perfect! Do not fail me though! Not that you will, but a warning is nothing to take lightly."

"Yes my lord. Of course not!" Meta replied.

"Be patient my boy, you will get your share of blood." Nightmare laughed, "Now go and enjoy yourself." The screen went black.

Meta turned to Kikio. She stood quietly waiting for him. That night when they went to bed, Meta felt some kind of pain. It almost felt like guilt that had lingered within him for many years, long forgotten. Something was missing. Or maybe he was in the wrong place. He couldn't seem to unmask it, but two works kept blasting in his mind:

_**Green eyes. Green eyes.**_

_Green eyes? Why was that so significant to his heart?_

_**Green eyes. Athenya. Green eyes.**_

___Athenya? Who was that? Why was he thinking about this person? _He found himself drifting off to a dream. Dreaming of grassy plains and great trees. He found himself reading a book, his back against a strangely familiar aged oak tree placed high upon the fertile soil of a cliff overlooking the forest below.

_"Meta Knight!" a feminine voice called._

_ Startled, Meta felt himself jump from where he'd been sitting, dropping the book he'd just been reading. He looked around, then shrugged. Figureing he must have been hearing things he sat again, back against his favorite tree. Wait he had a favorite tree?_

_ "Meta Knight!" _

_ This time he knew it wasn't his imagination. He slipped an oak leaf from the ground into his book and stood back up._

_ "Yes?" Meta heard himself call._

_ "Oh! Where are you?" the voice yelled in reply._

_ Meta couldn't seem to figure out where the voice was coming from. ~Down~ He looked down from the edge of the cliff he stood upon. Then he saw her. Her radiant, emerald green eyes glistening with worry. Her white, silk gown fluttering as she searched for him._

_ "Athenya!" he laughed, "I'm up here!"_

_ She didn't seem to hear him and she continued searching the trees. Tears began to stream from her eyes._

_ "Kirby! Where are you!" she cried._

_ A small pink ball with red feet came bounding towards her from behind the bushes._

_ "Poyo!" he laughed._

_ "Oh Kirby!" Athenya gathered him up in her arms. "You scared me! I thought I'd lost you!"_

_ "Poyo?" he looked at her in confusion._

_ "I don't think I would've been about to live without both you and Meta."_

_ Meta's eyes widened. He knew now exactly who she was. He spread out his wings and flew down to her._

_ "Athenya!" his voice called to her in elation._

_ She stood up still with the child in her arms. Meta didn't see the fear in her eyes. He approached her as it started to rain._

_ "Stay away!" she screamed. "Don't come any closer!"_

_ "What's wrong?" he asked her. It hurt him to see her in fear of him. The rain began to pour harder upon his armor. _

_ "Leave me demon beast! Stay away!" she yelled at him. The pink bundle in her arms began to whimper._

_ "Demon beast?" Meta looked at her in total ignorance. He stepped forward and looked down when he heard the whisper of water beneath his feet. He waited until the ripples cleared and he could see his reflection mirrored upon the surface of the water. A cruel mask was welded to his face. Two huge, bat-like wings framed his body. He was covered in fresh blood._

_ "I-I am a demon!" he felt hot tears began to fall from his eyes and the quiet 'plink plink' from the rain upon his mask began to grow louder. He began to run away from himself and suddenly slipped, falling onto his back in the mud. He opened his eyes to a new scene. _

_ Nightmare stood grinning sinisterly in the shadows. Meta began to feel his skin burn._

_ "Make sure you put it on perfectly this time!" Nightmare demanded the demon beast, "I don't want another __**Phantom**__!"_

_ Meta found himself engulfed in flames, then all went black. He stood surrounded by the dreary scene of a fading battlefield. Corpses and blood covered the green earth. He looked down at the body in front of him. There was something familiar about that face with an N-shaped scar upon his left eye. The man held a staff as well. Long gray-white hair blew in the wind. Something silver caught Meta's eye. Syxtica was embedded in the warrior's belly. Thorn! That was his name. But, but that would mean that he had killed him. No! That couldn't be possible! No!_

"Meta!"

_ He looked around, but couldn't find the source of the voice. So he decided to run. _

"Meta! Wake up!"

Meta shot up. He had broken into a cold sweat and his heart drummed painfully against his mask. He was nearly being suffocated by his own rapid breath.

"Meta, what's wrong?" Kikio looked at him, her blue eyes glistening with worry.

Meta tried to remember what he'd just seen. "I-I don't know…" he stared at his feet. Kikio's were close beside his.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell." She laid a hand on his yellow visor.

"I need to go. I'll be back." He swung himself out of the jumble of blankets. Grabbing his spauldors and cape, he left the room and Kikio to be all alone as well. She sat there, worried for him.

Running down the hall, Meta went to his charting room and switched on the communication screen.

"Who am I?" he demanded.

"You are my creation, Meta Knightmare." Nightmare replied casually.

"Then who are Athenya and Thorn?"

"Just mere people from your past life," Nightmare answered him sharply, "I did you a favor and got rid of them for you."

"Did I want to get rid of them? And the memories of my son?"

"How would you know of your son! You haven't even seen him!" Nightmare asked in bewilderment.

"So I do have a son." Meta stood in thought.

"No you don't!" Nightmare protested.

"I don't?" Meta looked at him dubiously.

"NO! You don't!" Nightmare assured him.

"Okay… then maybe I was just imagining things…" Meta decided.

"Dreams often do that." Nightmare added.

"Yes…" Meta said quietly to himself. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Nightmare grinned.

Meta turned off the screen and began making his way back down the hall. Slipping into bed, Kikio smiled at him. He smiled weakly behind his mask. Things might actually turn out for the better. Meta thought to himself. He then found himself drifting back into a dreamless slumber. Peace perched upon his soul like a butterfly. He felt the butterfly's kisses upon his heart. He smiled to himself in pleasure though he knew it would fly away in the morning, but for now, he paid no mind. He was going to soak in every minute of it.

"That was close." Nightmare growled, "Don't let it happen again Customer Service!"

Selax sighed nervously, "Of course my lord, it won't happen again."

"Good," Nightmare sighed. That meddling Thorn was about to drive him mad. "How in the universe did he do that? Sending the message through the dream?"

"What can I say? I'm a genius!" Thorn laughed.

Nightmare whirled around to find the Ivoian standing before him, he was merely a picture sent by the flame of his staff.

"Traitor." Nightmare murmured.

"Traitor? I'm the traitor? You're the one who stole my throne!" Thorn growled, "This is something that I'll not easily forget." He thrust a finger to point at the rude scar on his eye.

"Nor one you shall forget!" Nightmare snickered.

"Just you wait Nightmare… I'll leave a mark on you. One that you shall not soon forget!" Thorn laughed, his face full of determination. "I hope you're prepared." With that he disappeared.

Nightmare stood there, for the first time, Nightmare realized that he was the only one who could threaten him. Thorn had actually managed to send chills through Nightmare's veins and made his skin crawl. For once, Nightmare was truly afraid. This scared him.

**Sweey:** How's this for service! :D alright due to the fact I didn't want to spoil my story, I didn't copy write Kirby. So yeah, he belongs to Nintendo.

**Thorn:** Nice..

**Sweey:** What?

**Thorn:** the chapter, it's nice.

**Sweey:** Oh thanks! And well yeah, guys, just a bit of explanation! There was NOTHING going on in that bed! Alright, now that that is cleared up….

**Thorn:** We can discuss my revenge on Nightmare!

**Meta:** Um… no.

**Thorn:** Pickles….

**Sweey:** Well we can do that later.

**Thorn:** Cool! :D

**Meta:** haha okay okay! I want some pizza! I can smell it Sweey! Hand it over!

**Sweey:** Fine…

**Meta:** *munches happily* mmmm this is good!

**Thorn:** SHARE!

**Meta:** NEVER!

**Sweey:** READ AND REVIEW EVERYBODY! :D


	19. Part 2 Ch3 Something There

**Sweey:** So here's the next chapter! Told you I'd get it done today!

** Meta:** You can thank me.

**Sweey:** Or my mom, for getting me the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack to influence my typing skillz!

**Meta:** Congratulations! Want a cookie?

**Sweey:** YES!

**Meta:** Meee too…

**Tiff/Fumu:** Sir Meta Knight, you're so cold!

**Meta:** Stars of Dreamland! What on earth are you doing here?

**Tiff/Fumu: **I snuck on the Halberd…

**Meta:** You what?

**Sweey:** Awkward…

**Link:** No kidding, can I do the thingy now? :D

**Meta:** No-

**Sweey:** Of course!

**Link: **Yay! Okay, Meta Knight belongs to Nintendo… and Tiff/Fumu for that matter. I do too… Thorn, Randal, Erratima, Arrowing, Phantom, Shade, Dulbrix, etc belong to Sweey. Kikio and Cat belong to their rightful owners. How'd I do?

**Meta:** Horrible.

**Sweey:** You did a grand job Link! okay everyone! GO READ! :D

…

**Ch3 Something there…**

"Please my lord! The demons will be here in less than two days!" Thorn pleaded. "If he gains control here, all of you will become slaves to him and he will have the power to take over the universe!"

"My answer is still the same. No." Dulbrix said stubbornly.

"Are you blind!" Edge yelled, getting a little too close to Dulbrix's face for his liking. "Or are you just a complete moron like I suggested before? Do you not realize that when Nightmare gains control here, it will be a matter of time before he gains control of the **entire universe**! Let me put it simply for you…all your precious, little mines that you ants have built and come to love will be destroyed! Or worse, used for Nightmare's evil. And you little ants will either be forced into slavery or massacred! Choice is yours. Not that that is much to choose from."

Dulbrix growled, "I have to do what is best for my people."

"What's best for your people is to stand and fight!" Randal narrowed his eyes, "If you don't, there won't be a people to defend."

"Are you telling me how to defend my keep?" Dulbrix snapped.

"Are you telling me that my only ally on this planet has the mind of a fool?" Thorn yelled, "Your lazy heart will only bring you and your people to ruin! We need an army! Or this planet will fall and crumble at the chaos of Nightmare!"

Dulbrix said nothing. His eyes narrowed at the three before him, "Then tell me, why should I trust the likes of you Ivoian?"

Thorn took a breath and calmly stepped forward, "Jarl Dulbrix, I am Sir Thorn. I am a veteran of the War of Lost Wishes. My friend Sir Randal is also a veteran of the war. Edge here is my previous apprentice and is a jewel gatherer and a great warrior. We came from Cathica and Tear Star on a quest to save all that is good from Nightmare's evil."

"So, all you care about are orders? Foolish concept you have there." Dulbrix grinned sarcastically.

"No that is not the case," Thorn differed.

"Well, then I'm confused about the game you're playing. You obviously have no true desire to vanquish the enemy."

That did it, Thorn rushed forward and lifted Dulbrix by his collar, "Listen, Nightmare killed my daughter! I will do anything to avenge her innocent death! Even if it means death! I will not stand and watch his darkness cover the Universe and all that is good while I still have the strength to put up a fight! Even if I am alone, I will stand against the darkness!" Thorn narrowed his eyes, glaring deep into the eyes of Dulbrix, "Even if it now means I have to deal with a worm like you."

"Inspiring speech…" Dulbrix whispered, "fine! I will fight along the side you! Please, put me down!" Thorn did so and then Dulbrix turned to his messenger, "Corbon!" The messenger turned to the jarl, looking up. The jarl was standing upon his large throne sitting high upon a staircase. "Come here and take these letters to the clans."

Corbon nodded then lifted his arms. A pair of wings formed from his sleeves and he flew up to where Dulbrix was and waited for the letters. Dulbrix's secretary began writing letters quickly and as he finished them, he passed them off to Dulbrix, who took a stick of red wax and held it in the flame of a candle till it began to drip. He then dripped onto the parchment and he pressed his ring into it next to his signature. Once that was finished, he handed Corbon the four letters who placed them in the pouch around his waist. He smiled his farewell and took flight. He made his way to a large window near the ceiling of the cave. Then he was gone.

Thorn sighed his relief. Now, to get them moving. With less than two days to prepare for the attack he had to get started then and there.

"Jarl Dulbrix, your men are armed and armored correct?" Thorn asked.

"Yes, and they are all experienced warriors." Dulbrix added.

"Excellent." Thorn smiled. He then turned to Randal, "Muster up our men and the volunteers. Rally them up and get the equipped. I want them ready in less than a day."

Though it was closely impossible, Randal did not argue, he would do it and not fail. "Will do." he replied then turned and left to carry out the command.

Thorn looked at Dulbrix, "Do you have a map?"

"What kind of map?" Dulbrix asked.

"Well, how about a detailed map of this area? That would be grand!" Thorn growled his annoyance.

"Right, here, follow me." Dulbrix said as he made his way to his private quarters behind a cloth door. In the center was a short, wooden round table and many different tapestries decorated the room. There was a hammock to one side with a lantern hanging above it and a small shelving unit beside it. Not much else was there save for some oddly shaped, elaborate pillows that served as chairs for the short table. Dulbrix sat on one and gestured for Thorn to do the same. The two studied each other in silence for a moment. Thorn looked at the short, stocky figure before him. He had legs with light orange feet and wore a blue, peach, and light-orange suit; the colors of his clan. Upon his shoulder he had attached brown furry shoulder padding and held it in place with two long straps. He wore cuffs above his mittens and shoes and his face was covered with thick, shaggy, sandy-red brown hair that went down into a beard that grew thick over his mouth. Dulbrix was a fighter, so he wore a blue fighter band tied around his forehead. The two ends that fell from the not fell freely by his face. Shooting out from his head were a pair of large pointed ears. Much like Jerca's Thorn noted, save that they had cuffed piercings near the middle. The cuffs were each made of black iron and formed into a rectangular shape. They were the cultural symbol of jarls at Ironcladd. The jarl's brown eyes were sharp and staring deeply into Thorn's. But they failed to penetrate.

Dulbrix studied the armored warrior before him. Thorn wore a helmet colored red with golden trim. His armor flowed with the same structure and design. Under it all, he wore a chain mail shirt made of black iron. This interested Dulbrix greatly. He continued to study his new found friend. In Thorn's right hand, he held a huge shaft, sharpened like a spear. On the spear was a strange design, also made of black iron. The black iron and the spear head was shrouded in a dark, reddish pink flame that seemed to beat like a heart. _Live, live._ It seemed to say. Dulbrix shook off the idea as another pair of weapons caught his eye. Hooked on either side of Thorn's belt were two outlandish weapons. They were made of two short rods that curved into the shape of an eye. The ends were sharpened to a deadly point and three sharp spikes extended from the top rod like thorns.

"They're called antlers." Thorn's voice broke the jarls thoughts. Thorn's silvery eyes met his. They were full of wisdom, experience, new pain, and past pain, sternness, and strength. Sill, something else was caught in those deep, gray eyes. Dulbrix looked hard into them, searching for the speck that was nearly impossible to see. He then found out what that speck was.

Worry.

Worry for the plan to take action. Worry that the darkness would blot out all that is good in the Universe. Worry that he will fail his friends. Worry that he would die without avenging his daughter's death. Worry. That was what the speck in Thorn's eyes was. Worry was what was holding him back.

"Why?" Dulbrix caught himself talking out loud.

Thorn looked up from the map and stared at him sternly, "Why what?"

Dulbrix shook his head, "Pay me no mind. I was merely thinking out lou-."

"-Why do you think I worry about such things?" Thorn's eyes were fixed on the jarl.

"I-I…" the jarl's voice trailed of in embarrassment.

"You what?" Thorn asked calmly. He then looked back to the map.

"I… just looked into your eyes and-."

"Saw it there?" Thorn finished Dulbrix's sentence.

"Yes…" Dulbrix sat back and for a long time starred at Thorn in disbelief.

"Don't stare at me too long or I'll be scarred in your mind forever!" Thorn joked quietly. He looked up to Dulbrix's dumbfounded stare. Dulbrix's jaw closed and his brows drew together as the firelight glowed and highlighted the N-shaped scare over the old warrior's left eye. Curiosity stuck him like lightening as he studied it.

"Keep staring at it and it might appear on your eye!" Thorn snickered gently to Dulbrix. Dulbrix smiled, he like this guy. But still, curiosity gripped him like the jaws of an angry dog.

"How did you get it?" Dulbrix asked finally. Thorn looked up. Dulbrix then added, "That scar on your left eye?"

Thorn's smile faded and he quickly dropped his gaze to the map. He had been leaning over it to write a note when the question had finally rolled off of Dulbrix's curious tongue. He sat back down and let himself gaze deeply into the pair of curious brown eyes upon him.

"One word my friend," Thorn said sternly, "curiosity."

Dulbrix sat and thought for a moment about what was being said to him. He, out of mere nature, was very simple minded. His face reddened. He had never been good at solving riddles and that wasn't about to change now.

"So, someone named curiosity did this to you?" Dulbrix asked stupidly.

Thorn sighed, it was going to be a long stay here at Ironcladd.

…

Kikio woke up. Meta was still sound asleep, his arm draped over her. Gently, she lifted his arm and slipped out of the bed. She glanced over at Phantom, Shade, Arrowing, and Erratima to make sure they were still asleep. Her eyes widened when she noticed one bed was empty. It was Erratima's.

Hastily and quietly, so as not to wake anyone up, she made her way out the door and into the hall of the ship. As she passed a door to her friend's room she stopped. Light came from beneath the door and Cat's voice flowed out from within the room.

"I'm sorry, but we can't. Nightmare would have us executed if he found out how far we have come."

Kikio grinned. This sounded interesting. She pressed her ear against the door.

…

Erratima sighed. He knew she was right. He let his head droop.

"Look," Cat lifted up his chin, "I'm not saying that I don't love you anymore."

Kikio's eyes widened.

A weak smile spread across Erratima's face. He looked deeply into her eyes. Even surprising himself, he embraced her bringing her closer to him.

A tear fell from Cat's cheek as she laid her head on his chest. She could smell his sweet fragrance that she had come to love. Tighter, she embraced him, his jaw resting upon her head. She looked up at him as he raised his head.

He looked at her and smiled, "I will never do anything to harm you or dishonor you. You know that right?"

"I do know Erratima." She smiled back, then her face grew distressed, "I hate that it has to be this way."

Erratima growled, "I just wish he didn't have to stick his nose all over the place and in our lives."

"We all do." Cat sighed. She too was one of the few subjects who were helping break the three warriors. At first, she had hated Erratima but now, she found herself deep in his arms. Finally, she admitted it to herself. She did love him, but she was forbidden to do so. Cat studied the man that had fallen for her. Though he had been muscular when he had first arrived, he was now twice of what he had been. He was still wearing what he had arrived in, save for his pantara claws, which were in their sheaths. He had rejected his armor before he walked into her room, which was usually forbidden at Nightmare's mountain.

…

Kikio listened intently but could hear nothing more. She had seen Master Erratima's unruly temper. It was nothing to take lightly. Gathering up her all her courage she opened the door. Kikio's eyes widened with shock as she studied the scene before her.

They were kissing.

If Nightmare were to find out that they were, they could be banished! Or worse, executed. Nightmare thrives on the suffering of his subjects and others around the Universe. Even if he doesn't know they exist. The more people in the Universe that suffer, the more powerful Nightmare becomes. Emotions like joy, laughter, and glee were all forbidden. But the one Nightmare hated the most was… love. Love is everything that Nightmare is not. For the "smaller" emotions, subject caught doing them are given major punishments like a shunning or a white room training. But love, without permission, is given the two greatest punishments; execution or banishment. Banishment was not a ticket to freedom. It was a ticket to a outlandish world of suffering and eternal pain; doomed to toil in the darkness, forever. She shook off the horrid thought.

Kikio looked at the two lovers. Both of them two of the greatest and most stern and emotionless leaders of Nightmare's army were here illustrating the worst emotion possible. Showing there love. She was about to say something but something else stopped her. She looked at Cat. She was smiling. Cat rarely ever smiled. Kikio frowned. Well, she couldn't just stand here. That would scare the living darkness out of them! Finally she decided to speak up.

"Hello?"

The two broke apart and looked at her in shock. Erratima automatically went between Cat and the door in order to protect her. Cat sighed in relief when she realized that it was Kikio.

"Hey," she smiled.

"What are you doing?" Kikio grinned at the sight of the still gaping Erratima.

"Nothing." Cat turned to look at Erratima, who was still gaping. She looked at him curiously then said, "Close your mouth or a fly might get trapped in there!"

Erratima chuckled softly closing his mouth. "Of course." A small grin appeared across his face. "You know I was just awaiting your lips."

Cat blushed then looked back at Kikio who still stood there, "Aren't you supposed to be giving a report to Lord Nightmare?" she asked Kikio.

"Oh! You're right!" Kikio's eyes widened as she remembered her purpose. She ran to the door and swung it open. Arrowing stood in the door way, staring at her in surprise. His hand was stuck in midair, made into a fist as he was prepared to knock on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Kikio demanded him.

"Oh… uh." He stuttered in her presence.

"Well?"

"Is Lord Meta Knightmare here?" he looked beyond Kikio and into the room. He was surprised to find Erratima in the room.

"What do you mean; where is he?" Erratima growled in irritation.

"I woke up, and he wasn't in bed. Nightmare gave me a message for him in a dream. It seems the rebels are mustering up their troupes again." Arrowing explained. He sighed, "So have you seen him?"

The three shook their heads.

"Well then, I guess I should go find him." Arrowing sighed turning to leave.

"I'll come with you." Erratima offered.

"Yes, that'd be nice." Arrowing nodded, "Let's go."

The two warriors nodded their farewell to the girls and left the room.

"So, Meta's missing?" Cat thought out loud. She turned and looked at Kikio sternly, "You don't have anything to do with it?" Cat asked.

"No, I don't think so… I mean well…" Kikio's voice trailed off.

"So you do have something to do with it?" Cat asked again.

"No!" Kikio snapped in defense.

Cat sighed, "What did Lord Nightmare order you to do this time?"

"Sleep…"

"Yes?" Cat growled. "In what circumstances?"

"We didn't do anything!" Kikio snapped again, "We couldn't even if we wanted to! His mask is kinda well, preventing that."

"So you slept with him… After you promised me you wouldn't?" Cat frowned.

"Look Nightmare realized that Meta was stressed… I offered to help. A series of events and so on." Kikio growled.

Cat looked deeply into Kikio's eyes. They were purple.

"He's controlling you now isn't he?" Cat questioned her friend.

"What! No he's not!" Kikio cut her off. She stopped and realized how shakily she was standing. "Yes… yes he is."

"Come, let's get you cleaned up." Cat gestured for her to follow.

…

"Where could he have gone?" Erratima growled in infuriation. His pace increased greatly, to the point that Arrowing practically had to jog to keep up with him.

"I honestly don't know! I mean, we've practically looked in all the possible and IMpossible places he might be!" Arrowing huffed. Then an idea popped in his head. "Except-!"

"-The study!" Erratima said in triumph. He quickly turned his heel to go to the next hall, nearly tripping Arrowing in the process.

"Come on! Step it up!" Erratima glanced over his shoulder to see if Arrowing was following. He was. But not for long! He had spread his wings and in a few seconds whizzed past Erratima in a whirl. Erratima's brown hair blew in his face as he looked after the winged archer.

He let out a laugh, "You never learn!" In a series of smooth motions he jumped in the air and vanished.

Meanwhile, Arrowing was a few feet from the door to the study. He was about to grab open the door and fly into the room when the door suddenly opened by itself. Caught by surprise, the young archer forgot to stop. He flew into the room and turned over a desk, knocked down a shelf, three chairs, and about a hundred pieces of paper. He sat there, dazed and baffled. Arrowing finally regained his composure and stood up. He looked over to where Meta sat at his study, staring at him, dumbfounded. Arrowing swore he saw one of Meta's yellow eyes twitch. He then realized that he still had a chance to beat Erratima to Meta's side. He was about to slip in the chair but was stopped when Erratima suddenly poofed and appeared in the chair simply out of no where.

"Boo." Erratima said flatly. He then grinned at the puzzled expression displayed on Arrowing's face. "Forgot something didn't you?"

Arrowing growled, "Damn teleporter." He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look into a pair of familiar eyes.

"Don't forget my clones!" The clone of Erratima laughed. Five more clones appeared from behind him.

Arrowing growled, "Which one of you is the real Erratima?" He began knocking each down with a punch until he came to the last one. He threw a punch but a hand grabbed it.

"Sit down." Meta's voice growled.

Arrowing and Erratima both looked at Meta in shock. He was glaring at him; behind him they noticed that the room was a total disaster.

The two did as they were told and slipped into their chairs. Meta watched as Erratima slipped into the chair beside him, replacing the clone that sat there.

"What is with you two?" Meta asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Erratima grinned.

"Nothing?" Meta pondered upon the word for a while. He grinned beneath his mask but spoke dully. "I see."

"Well, you know, today's the day! And we can't wait to battle!" Arrowing added cheerfully.

"Uh huh…" Meta replied sarcastically.

Erratima glared penetrably at Arrowing.

"Oh! Right!" Arrowing remembered his purpose. "Nightmare, sent me word through a dream. The rebel leaders have built up a small army. He said it will be easy to crush, but that damn Thorn is leading them again."

"What?" Meta snapped. He sat down shaking with irate fury. "Great, now I have to out smart him again."

"My lord, we land at dawn." Phantom entered the room. Followed by Shade who took a seat by Master Erratima.

"We must begin strategizing now, my lord." Erratima spoke.

"That's what I've been doing, but first of all, let's land at noon instead. We fight through the night!" Meta ordered.

Phantom nodded. "Their men probably haven't slept well for the past two days or so. We'll be able to fight them until they fall from fatigue.

Meta looked at him then said, "We'll place the first groups here in front of their mines, then the rest will surround this city." Meta circled a marked city on the map. He turned to Arrowing, "You'll lead a group of missile flyers ever the walls to ambush those inside." Arrowing nodded, then Meta looked to Erratima, "Erratima, your men will surround the mines, mine and Susuke's will face the city. Then you, Arrowing, and I shall go assassinate our found targets. Understood?"

"Understood," They all said in unison.

"Come, let's get ready." Meta said. "Besides, I think I'm in need of a nap." So they stood up and left the room.

….

"So Lord Nightmare, you didn't send the dream to him?" Selax asked his master cautiously.

"No! You useless scum! I already told you! Someone is hacking into our system!" Nightmare screamed at Customer Service.

"Who could possibly do that? No one else knows our codes!" Selax stuttered, "I've changed them at least fifty times round!"

"There's only one possible person who could." Nightmare lifted a hand and straightened a portrait of himself that hung on the wall. Another figure was with he and Customer Service. "He's the one who created the system with us in the first place… and destroyed it! A traitor and a fool he is!"

"It can't possibly be him…" Selax said in disbelief.

"Yes, Anduin Thorn," Nightmare spit out the name like it burned his tongue. "…and his precious revenge." Oh, how he hated that man. That traitor.

…...

**Sweey:** WHAT? THORN WAS NIGHTMARE'S EMPLOYEE!

**Meta:** O_O I didn't even see that coming.

**Sweey: **Okay, my dad's begging for me to go… so I gotz to go! DX

**Meta:** SWEEY NO! DON'T GOOO!

**Sweey:** Drama Knight. Okay guys! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! "_" I'm dieing for one! It'd really make my day! Just so you know, I won't update for about a week cuz I'm going to Camp Joshua! :D WHOOHOO!

**Link: **Can I come?

**Sweey:** Yes, I shall pack you in my suitcase! :D You too Meta!

**Meta:** Woohoo…

**Link:** Spoilsport

**Sweey:** Well, guys! Go REVIEW! :D


	20. Part 2 Ch4 Dream Paintings

**Sweey:** Well, I'm very tired. So I'm just gonna say one thing! READ AND REVIEW!

**Meta:** Yes do, and Nightmare, Kirby, and I belong to Nintendo! The rest to Sweey, and well you know the rest…

**Ch 4 Dream Paintings**~

Thorn stood in total concentration. His feet were slightly spread apart as he stood planted upon the face of the red cliff. He held his staff, Ali close to his chest, balancing his weight upon it. He closed his eyes tightly as he searched the galaxy beyond to the cursed planet his friend was trapped upon.

Thorn's eyes shot open, now the same color as the flame of his staff Ali. He was now one with the flame. His voice called out with unnatural volume.

"Meta Knightmare, hear me now! Break free of him! Break free of Nightmare's chains!" Thorn screamed to the sky. A code log popped up before him. He then spoke without hesitation. "_423-mordol-ini-731-ornax._" Thorn recited the code like it was a part of him. He, in fact, had created them with Lord Nightmare himself. But that was another story altogether.

Thorn became focused again on what was to come. This was the second time he'd done this specific pursuit for Meta Knight and he was determined not to fail planting another seed. He found himself inside Nightmare's complicated code system. He easily made it past the barriers and found himself in the presence of the sleeping Meta Knightmare. Thorn stood a moment then lifted his hands, Ali's flame rushing over him making him a spirit. Swiftly, Thorn entered the altered mind of his friend.

He looked at his staff then spoke to it with much determination, "Let's paint another dream."

Ali flickered in reply, as if to say. _"Let us be rid of Nightmare."_

Thorn nodded then lifted the mystical staff. As he did so, life began to grow around him. From the nut the trees grew tall and from the seed came flowers and grasses. Time flashed before Thorn as the forest grew about him in seconds. Then with the brush of Ali, Athenya appeared in the forest along with the young Kirby who was busy picking flowers, unaware of his mother's frantic search for him.

Thorn then created rain clouds, ready to pour out when the time came after anticipated guest arrives. After the story played out a little, Meta's reflection in a puddle would send him to an old memory… the memory of his metamorphosis. Thorn became grim as he watched the horrible memory of his friend's past.

For the last touches, Thorn painted a picture of a former battlefield, stained with the bloody corpses of conflict. He himself lay in the middle of the field with Meta's sword, Sighta, embedded into his gut. Thorn then allowed himself to stand and breath when Meta would approach his clone for the second time in this particular dream. They would talk and Meta would gain answers. Then Meta would wake up in his own time.

Thorn was done and he made his way out of the mind of his friend, leaving the dream planted within. Satisfied that it would do good, Thorn left Nightmare's system and found himself back upon the cliff, standing in total balance upon the edge above the dizzying drop below. He turned to go back to the caves. Now, only time would tell him if it had worked. Ali would tell him when he would be able to plant an additional seed. Right now he needed to prepare for what was to come.

Randal looked up anxiously from the map before him when Thorn entered the room of study.

"Did you reach him?" he asked, his eyes looking for answers.

Thorn nodded solemnly, "Yes. Pray that the seed will grow to restore him this time." He paused then pressed upon another subject. "How near are we to completion for war?"

"The Oberjarl of Ironcladd has finally arrived." Randal informed him. "And your commands have been accomplished."

"Those minors were good for something!" Thorn thought out loud.

"Yes!" Randal laughed quietly, "They certainly were! As usual, good call!"

"My pleasure!" Thorn chuckled softly, "Let's just hope our plan works!"

"Exuse me, but Oberjarl Sevox would like to speak with you." Dulbrix interrupted them, poking his head from behind the door.

"Why of course! Where is he?" Randal asked cheerfully.

"Come follow me and you shall see." Dulbrix gestured for them to stand and follow.

Dulbrix led them to a large room, much like the one they had just exited. As was custom on Ironcladd, the room was filled with mismatching tapestries and fur rugs. A square table was placed in the middle of the room, short and stocky, similar to Dulbrix's table. Elaborate pillows served as seating. The two noticed the Oberjarl sitting upon one, quietly waiting for them. He gestured for them to take a seat. The two sat down and waited for the Oberjarl to speak.

"I am grateful for your contribution to our people. You two have come a long way and I feel you are trustworthy in this, that you will not abandon us?" The Oberjarl's voice was sweet like honey as it rang out in a cavernous, mighty tone.

Thorn and Randal nodded.

"Very good. Now what are your plans for saving this planet?" Oberjarl Sevox looked at them sternly for information. His eyes keenly studied the two before him.

Randal laid out the map that they had used. Sevox studied it with great interest, stroking his thick off-white beard.

"You- you came up with this?" he raised an eyebrow.

The two nodded.

"By my pride! This is genius! But…" his voice trailed off. "Will it be done in time?"

"It is done." Randal smiled slightly.

"What?" Sevox looked at him in disbelief, "You mean to tell me you got 300 miners to do that in less than two days!"

"It's amazing what a few miners, encouraging words, and a pinch of pixie dust can do," Thorn said casually.

"You mean to tell me that you're a magician!" The Oberjarl stared at him blankly, superstition and curiosity clouding in his vision, "How?"

"If I told you then you'd not be so amazed by my tricks, now would you?" Thorn replied, the corners of his mouth curving ever so slightly as he winked at the baffled Oberjarl.

"Well, I-I'm impressed!" he laughed.

Thorn dipped his head, "I'm honored. But enough chit chat. We need to get the men assembled! Today is the third day and we must complete our preparations!" he jumped up and led the others out of the room where they were joined by Jarl Dulbrix, along with Jarl Sulvo on their way through the caves. As they made their way out into the blinding sun, Sulvo blew upon a strange horn causing the men to flock around them like moths to torchlight.

Thorn smiled, every last man was armed and prepared for battle. They looked at their leaders waiting for their next command. Thorn stepped forward.

"My dear brothers! We have assembled here to stand and fight for one purpose! To defeat our enemy and taste once again freedom! And together we will do that or together we will perish. Now to your positions!" Thorn's voice carried over the land. The men quickly set out to follow orders, following a set path around the shifting sand beneath their feet. If they were to take a misstep, the plan could fall to ruin. When all were positioned, Jarl Dulbrix spoke.

"Now! Rest until the time arrives!" he himself plopped to the ground to rest; those around him did the same.

For hours they waited, the bright sun dangling high above their heads. The men began to shift and doubt the word of the strangers. Noon past and still no sign of the dark army reached them. They began to speak their doubts. Soon they began to press Thorn alone.

"Is this some kind of joke?" one man yelled at him.

Thorn growled. "Hold your tongue and listen, I predicted the day they'd come, not the hour!"

Then a sudden unworldly hush swept over the crowd. Thorn looked in the distance, and then he saw what he had been looking for; a large battleship surrounded by at least forty smaller fighting ships. He looked behind to study the faces of the men behind him. Fear mingled with courage. He returned his gaze forward to what was to come.

As the ships landed and emptied out, Thorn stepped forward a few meters before his men. Edge, Randal, Oberjarl Sevox, Dulbrix, and the other three jarls stepped forward as well, standing at his side. The men looked to them for leadership and encouragement.

Oberjarl Sevox turned to look into the eyes of his men, his voice booming over the loud bustle of the dark beats filing up behind him.

"My people! We fight today for freedom! We will not fall! We will die before we build them up!" he cried, "We fight for our freedom and the freedom of the universe!"

A loud triumphant yell emitted from the crowd. They began their traditional war cry together. Stomping in unison until the ground shook and together they sounded like one giant warrior stepping forward, ready to crush all in its path. Thorn grinned at their enthusiasm. He looked at Randal who was standing quietly, studying the beasts before him.

The dark army lined up in front of them, they growled in a low voice creating a menacing, unearthly sound.

Thorn sought out his friend. He then saw him. Standing before his army, eyes ablaze. Beside him stood two figures that Thorn sensed were Emit and Venton. The two were caked in armor. He could tell Meta was rousing the minds of the dark army. Together they let out a chilling roar and Meta then turned around, eyes fixed on Thorn's.

"I'm coming for you, your name is engraved on my sword." Meta voice whispered sinisterly. As he said so, Thorn's name appeared on Sighta.

"And I will be waiting for you my friend." Thorn said quietly in reply.

Randal looked at him as if to say, "_You too?_"

Thorn nodded, "Emm…"

Edge stepped forward changing the flow of conversation. "I have a feeling that Nightmare is at an attempt to assassinate us."

Thorn and Randal nodded in agreement. Dulbrix merely stared in ignorance. "Why do you say that?"

Edge looked at him was surprising harshness. "Because, inside my head. Emit said he was going to destroy me." Edge then grinned, "He might find it harder than he had planned."

The group of leaders grinned but that moment quickly faded. The battle was soon to begin.

…..

**Sweey:** Alright, lemme say this! I'll update again later this week if I can! :D so yeah READ AND REVIEW!


	21. Part 2 Ch5 Plunge into the Shadows

**Sweey:** So! Here's the next chapter! :D I'm listening to Celtic Wonder! :O RAWR! Yeah, I'm officially a dork.

**Thorn:** Celtic's good. Only specific kinds though. Like Flook for instance is VERY good.

**Meta:** Yess…..

**Thorn:** Don't tell me you don't like Flook!

**Meta:** Yess…

**Thorn:** *shakes head* I'm at a wonder as to why you don't enjoy them… :[

**Sweey:** So who's doin the thingy?

**Thorn: **Meta, you do it. I gotta go get ready. ;)

**Meta: **Fine… Kirby and I belong to Nintendo, Thorn, Emit (Erratima), Venton (Arrowing), Randal, Edge, and well you get my point! Belong to Sweey! And of course Kikio and Cat belong to their rightful owners! Then well, if you meet any new strangers, obviously they belong to Sweey. :) Enjoy! :D

**Sweey:** Well done Meta! Now readers! You know what to do! READ and REVIEW! :D

…

~**Ch 5 The Plunge into the Shadows**~

**O**berjarl Sevox signaled for the horns. The dark army had started pounding upon their drums and blasting their own eerie horns a few minutes before. At the signal from Meta's blade, the dark army flew forth. The blade was still raised high. It flickered red and everyone noticed a sudden change in the sky. The sun was now blood red and some how, Meta's tortured soul had triggered it.

Thorn watched this and signaled for the plan to be put into motion. He watched as the dark army ran forward upon the mines. Nothing happened. He then realized that the plan had failed. But how? Sensing Ali urge him forward he ran, ready for the impact of battle. As he continued forth more of the men joined him and he lifted Ali in his hands and beat out the first few lesser demons that made up the front lines providing a weak point in the dark army for the men behind him to enter. Already, the sound of battle surrounded him. He felt like he was in a horrible dream, a dream that Thorn was all too familiar with. He felt that shadow was closing in around them trying to choke every bit of light out of them that they possessed. Though he was a veteran and used to the cruel scenes of war, he still felt chills creep down his spine.

A beast stepped forward and Thorn parried its attack. Randal sliced off the head of the beast and Thorn blocked another attack sent towards Randal's back. It felt great being thrown back into the thrill of the battlefield again.

"Just like the good old days?" Randal laughed as he knocked a beast down sending it to the ground.

"Just like the good old days!" Thorn assured. At that moment he stabbed a great beast and it vanished, its soul flowing into his staff's flame, making it greater than it was before. It flared and glowed and Thorn went on a sudden frenzy, destroying all evil in his path.

"What's wrong with him?" Dulbrix watched as Thorn began jumping over the army and casting down beast after beast. His eyes began to grow wider the longer he watched.

"He went into a berserker mode." Randal said casually. "Usually happens as soon as his staff absorbs the first soul."

"Absorbs a soul! What?" Dulbrix exclaimed, he turned around to punch an adversary in the face, knocking it to the dust.

"Yes, it's um… hard to explain." Randal grunted as he thrust his spear into the gut of another monster.

Dulbrix took out another beast, "Vulcan jab!" A blue crescent of powerful energy shot out of his fist and hit the demon in the face.

"Seems like he's not the only one with a trick up his sleeve!" Randal laughed. He continued to knock the dark creatures back. He suddenly realized that Edge was no longer by his side. "Where's Edge?"

Dulbrix looked around in between face off's with the beasts and soon spotted the young warrior valiantly cutting down his foes a few meters away. He pointed Randal to that direction.

"I should've known!" Randal sighed his relief. When he had the chance, he'd look off to the young Edge gracefully slicing back the great demons. Edge carried two curved blades; one golden like the sun, the other silver like the moon. He named them after the Twin Planets he called home: Ivo and Elibis. Though opposites, he made them into one as he fought. Swinging them so fast that it seemed they were moving in slow motion. Many looked at him in awe when they caught sight of him as they fought back the dark foes. Randal smiled to himself. The young apprentice had come a long way.

"What are you smiling about fool?"

Randal turned to face a huge rodent-like beast, its yellow eyes glaring down harshly upon him.

"You know his death is this day."

Randal lifted his spear to strike the beast, but just before he did so, the creature ran.

"Coward!" Randal yelled after it, amused by the irony. The beast was at least five times his size. His eyes widened when he realized what had happened. He ran after the beast as fast as his old feet could carry him, his green-gray cloak trailing behind him.

The beast drew closer to the unaware Edge and Randal realized he wouldn't make it unless he made some outrageous move. Randal concentrated on his back muscles as hard as he could until at last his cape extended into a pair of vast wings.

Thorn glanced up above him as a strangely familiar shadow flew overhead. He smiled at the sight of his old friend flying once again.

"What are you so blissful about?" Oberjarl Sevox asked him when he noticed Thorn's sudden smile.

Thorn's smile broadened and he gestured to the winged figure of Randal, "He hasn't done that since the War of Lost Wishes! And that was at least 2,ooo years ago! It was said that he would never be able to again!"

"What happened to him that he could not fly?" Sevox asked curiously. He turned hastily to face off with another dark fiend. "Spiiiiiin Kick!" The beast fell.

"No time for chit chat! We're at war!" Thorn laughed.

"Touché! But you'll tell me it later?" Sevox asked. Though a fighter, his curiosity was hard to quench after it had been ignited.

"Correct!" Thorn winked, another soul absorbed into Ali's flame.

…

**R**andal flew hastily after the great rat-like beast. He thrust his spear into its head but its skull was so thick, the spear was deflected.

"Arg! You thick headed varmint! Death to you!" Randal screamed angrily at the beast. Finally, his spear hit home and the beast fell. It was but a few feet from where Edge stood staring wide eyed beneath his helmet. It covered his entire face, save for his eyes. His brown, parted hair stuck from the sides as usual.

Randal grinned, "Don't mention it!"

Edge nodded with a grateful grunt that seemed to echo from within the helm. The two warriors ran off to fight together in the flow of battle.

…

**T**he three dark leaders flew high above the thrill of battle like vultures as they searched for their prey. Meta Knightmare turned and signaled that he had found his target. Erratima and Arrowing nodded and signaled their search fulfilled. They dived, arching their wings to reach top speed as they departed after their selected prey.

…

** R**andal looked up, he felt as if someone or something was about to attack him. He did so just in time to see an arrow flying towards him. Dodging it, Randal looked up to where Venton flew. Another arrow flew and Randal deflected it with his spear. Venton growled and darted onto Randal, unstringing his bow creating a double bladed staff. They tumbled and fell down the cliff together. As soon as the two reached their feet, they charged at one another. Randal with his spear and Venton with his bladed staff.

"Venton! You don't have to do this!" Randal tried to call out to him, "Break free! You don't have to follow him! He cares nothing for you! He only uses you for power!"

"You know not the ways of my master! How dare you speak against him!" Venton yelled. He pushed off Randal and attempted a blow. They fought on, crashing and colliding as the green moon of Ironcladd rose high.

…

** E**dge continued slicing quickly through the beasts. He could sense victory was near. A sudden clang sounded as metal fell on metal. The dark creatures cowered and Edge found himself staring into a pair of hollow, dark blue eyes shrouded within the shadows of the helm that rested upon the figure's head. A glove was on the figure's hand. It had three, long, jagged claws. They rested beneath Ivo, the sword Edge held in his right hand. A low growl came from beneath the helm and another trio of claws swung for Edge's throat. Elibis blocked it. And the fight began there. Both were identical in skill and they fought as though they had rehearsed it.

…

**T**he screams of beasts were heard at a distance. Thorn was in total berserker mode once again. He'd take one blow, smite the beast who dared to cross blades with him, and then absorb its soul healing himself with the power of Ali's flame. The flame was vast and it burned all in its way.

Thorn caught sight of a group of demon beasts cowering at the edge of a cliff before him. He narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"This is more like it."

"Sorry to interrupt your party, but… I think it's high time you were torn down." A familiar yet distorted voice came from behind Thorn.

Thorn whirled around, his eyes narrowed and sharp. "I'd love to see you try."

Meta Knightmare landed upon the cliff side with a dull thud from his metal shoes. A few small pebbles shifted from the breath of his wings and he held up his sword Sighta. Its sharp, deadly blade shone in the green light of the Ironcladdian moon. Meta's red eyes peered intensely into Thorn's keen gray eyes.

Thorn lifted Ali close. He looked deeply into the tortured eyes of his friend. There was only one thing he could do to break the thick chains on Meta's soul. He felt himself sigh, regret mingling with his agony. He looked back at Meta.

"Let us begin."

"I never thought you'd have the guts to speak up and say something!" Meta Knightmare laughed in blood thirst. He charged forward towards Thorn, sword ready to pierce.

Thorn braced himself and they collided.

Those who watched, demons and soldiers alike, stood together in awe of the two great leaders locking horns. Thorn slid Ali up to block Sighta then swung for another blow. Meta Knightmare swiftly deflected it. For hours they fought on, one blow after another, neither of them taking much damage. They were equal.

Soon, a crowd gathered around the fight. Edge stood beside Erratima along with Randal and Arrowing. No longer were they interested in their battles. They were interested in seeing the outcome of the battle between their leaders. In fact, strangely the war was no longer of great interest to anyone who gathered there. The battle between their leaders was like the flipping of a coin in the battle.

As another rose-red sun peeked from behind the hillside, the green moon began to hide its face behind the cliffs. It was at that moment that the sky turned brown. Thorn strangely dropped his guard.

Edge's brows drew together, "What is he doing?" He looked to Randal for some light but he found no answer. He looked anxiously back at Thorn, catching his wise gray eyes fixed upon him. He was smiling. Edge stared back at his mentor in distress. But Thorn's gaze returned to Meta.

Meta Knightmare grinned, "Fool, why do you let down your guard?" He hesitated for a moment when Thorn didn't reply but instead merely stared at him. Thorn's gray eyes were so deep and fearless of death they seemingly pierced into Meta's. There was something else there, but Meta could not quite make it out. His eyes widened when he recognized what it was.

Love.

Meta growled, "Love will not win me over, it will not bring you peace." He lifted Sighta in fury, "But death will!"

As the blade fell down, Thorn made no move to parry the attack.

"What are you doing!" Edge screamed at his mentor. He was so confused. He shut his eyes as the blade sunk deeply into Thorn's gut. He could hear Thorn gasping in pain. Opening his eyes, he watched as Ali's flame sputtered each time Thorn throttle horribly from the wound. Edge watched as Thorn kneeled, clutching the wound as he leaned upon Ali weakly, her flame now a mere faint glow.

Thorn lifted his hand from the wound lavished upon him from Sighta; it had soaked his mitten crimson. He looked up at Meta Knightmare who lifted up Sighta to behead him. Thorn lifted Ali, throwing the dark warrior off guard and sliced at the mask over Meta's left eye. Meta stepped back in pain, clutching his eye, or rather where his eye was underneath. Meta lifted his hand watched as blood oozed out of the broken slice through his visor. For the first time in a long time, he could see color. Blue, green, brown, white, sliver, and gray. But one color proved to dominate his prey. Red. Blood spilled from the wound in Thorn's stomach. Just like in the dream he'd been having for the past few nights. He looked about him finding a battlefield surrounding him. Corpses lay in the bloody light of the sun. He realized another thing; Sighta was embedded into Thorn's gut. Just akin to in his dream. Meta was about to go down and help Thorn but a flash came, and with that flash came a voice.

"Finish him." It whispered sinisterly.

Meta pulled Sighta from Thorn's gut, who gasped in intense pain. Meta then lifted his blade, his mind at war but his heart yearned for peace. But before he landed the blow, Thorn's gray eye caught his gaze. Total love and forgiveness shone in them. But their eye contact was broken when Thorn looked beyond Meta in alarm.

"Look out!" he yelled. Meta suddenly felt a pair of strong arms lift and thrust him out of the way of the unknown danger. Meta looked back just in time to see the wounded Thorn get bashed away by a huge metal ball with spikes protruding off of it. Meta Knightmare watched helplessly as the bloody figure flew to the edge of the cliff.

"Thorn!" Edge screamed, desperately trying to run forth to save his mentor, but Randal and Dulbrix held him back. They had lost and already their men were retreating. Edge began to feel hot tears escape his eyes as the bloody form of his dear mentor became smaller in the distance.

Thorn hung onto the cliff for a moment, staff still in grasp, its flame now nearly extinguished. He looked at Meta and simply smiled. It was a smile of compassion. Meta ran over to him to help him up but Thorn released his grip out of mere pain. Meta tried to fly down and catch him, but soon the mist of the waterfall fogged his vision and he back up, clinging onto the side of the cliff searching desperately for any sign that the warrior might still be alive. His sorrow was soon mutated into irate, livid anger as he turned to where Masher stood.

"That was my prey! You will not live to see the light of a new day!" Meta Knightmare shrieked in fury. He lunged forth towards the Masher's face but he was knocked down by a sudden blow from behind.

"How dare you!" He yelled at the demons gathered there, looking at all of them suspiciously, "Bold one, come forth! How dare you to strike the back of your general! All of you! Bow down at my feet! Or you will hear from Nightmare!"

"Oh no need for that!" a voice laughed, "You're no longer in power around here, Meta Knightmare!"

"Who are you to say that to me-?" Meta turned around as Erratima and Arrowing joined him. He looked suspiciously at the strangely familiar figure before him.

"Sir David!" Erratima hissed. He spit out the name as if it burned his tongue.

"Not anymore! Remember? Your little friends kicked me out of the Sirens!" David growled. He then smiled. "But I have a new name! And you will use it! Nightmare gave it to me. Yes, my new name is Bayangan (Dark Shadow) or more like Lord Bayangan to you three rats!" he let out a sinister laugh. "You should see the look on your faces!"

"Did you just call us rats?" Arrowing snapped, "You're the one who ratted out on us! You have no room to speak!"

"Oh but I do. Nightmare appointed me general over all his armies. That means you three are no longer of service as generals, but now are mere sergeants." Bayangan scoffed.

Meta Knightmare stood, his skin boiling, "I take only orders from Lord Nightmare. Not a rat like you!"

"Oh-ho-oh! You're quite funny for one who's been tortured by his own love!" Bayangan sneered. "You should thank me for putting you out of your misery!"

Meta looked at him, pain filled his eyes. "Y-you did this? This was all your doing?" A bloody tear dribbled out of the huge gash on mask. His sorrow soon turned to bloodthirsty hatred. Meta dashed forward for the one who had destroyed his life. "I hate you!" he screamed. Bayangan signaled for his guards to seize Meta but not until after Meta struck him, leaving a deep gash on his right arm. Meta thrashed about before he finally calmed down.

"Is this what you believe be gallant! Betraying your own friends and allies so that you may increase in power!" Meta screamed at Bayangan, fumed and angry.

"Yes. While you let yourself get stepped on by being your gentle and wonderful self, I reached the top!" Bayangan laughed cruelly.

Erratima laughed, ignoring the glare sent to him from Bayangan, "But alas! Look who got the very thing you craved in the end!"

"Oh if I wanted her, I would have her!" Bayangan grinned. He then turned to Meta. "Oh, and just to let you know, your son has turned out to be quiet the lad! Though he does look a tad like me."

"Fool! Keep your lying tongue behind your teeth witless rat!" Meta snapped, breaking free of the guards lunging forward managing to punch Bayangan square in the face before being seized again by the guards.

Once Bayangan regain himself he turned angrily towards Meta, "Witless rat? Look who was out witted Meta Knightmare! You! The masked knight!" Bayangan scoffed, "Since you obviously don't understand what it means to be respectful to your authorities, I think I'll have to teach you a quick lesson!" he gestured for the two guards to do so. One held a huge, brown whip in one hand.

Meta's brows drew firmly together and he, at first, resisted the stinging blows of the whip on his flesh. But by the 12th lash, he began to feel the throbbing pain from the whip. He began to feel numb with anguish. No longer could he contain it inside. He felt himself scream, releasing the pain from within him. It was not just the pain from the whip, but the burdens which he held deep within his soul. The sound of his own ripping flesh soon became a distant, unearthly sound. The unbearable pain he once felt had began to reawaken nausea within him, though he was unaware of this.

Suddenly, the flogging stopped. Meta heard Erratima yelling and the sounds of an early fight. Weakly he lifted himself to see what was going on around him, but did so only to be knocked down again. He winced, gritting his teeth. So, who was he if he didn't belong here? Suddenly, nausea's cruel fingers crept over him and he fell, unconscious.

…

**R**andal and Edge stood in silence, accompanied by Oberjarl Sevox and Dulbrix. They had lost the battle and many of their men. But the worst loss was the loss of their friend Thorn. The leader and soul voice of their rebellion.

Edge looked up, "I will take up his will. I will gain revenge on that bastard Nightmare for Thorn himself, his daughter, Meta Knight, and r my own new found revenge!"

Randal looked at him sadly, "That is very noble of you. I know you two were close."

"An apprentice is forever bound to his master. There is no exception for Thorn and I." Edge reflected. "He was like a father to me." Edge turned as a tear escaped his eye. His brows drew together, "I made an oath to him and I mean to fulfill it."

Randal laid a hand upon Edge, "And I will help you on your quest." Randal smiled.

"I am grateful." Edge said. A slight side smile displayed itself over his solemn expression, but it soon faded out of mere grief.

Oberjarl Sevox approached the two warriors, "Now what do you suppose we do? We failed! And the dark army will reach the city any minute and we'll all be killed!"

Edge straightened himself, wiping the tears from his eyes, and turned facing Sevox with a stern face. He spoke in determination, "I have a plan."

…

**Sweey:** BIG CHAP! O_O LONG CHAPTAH! Whoo! That took forever to type! hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Thorn:** I know I did! :D

**Meta:** But I thought you died!

**Thorn:** O_O oh you're right! *plays dead*

**Meta:** ;( I'm so confused.

**Sweey:** It'll be explained. Trust me, there's another EXTREMELY LONG chapter coming up next! In fact like three really LOOOONG chapters are coming our way! :D So, because you guys love me so much! PLEASE! _**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	22. Part 2 Ch6 Escaping Shadows

**Sweey:** Well, I haven't got time to loose! :D

**Meta:** I think they've been waiting long enough! So well Nightmare, Kirby, and I belong to Nintendo! The rest to Sweey, and well you know the routine so yeah! READ YOU'RE LITTLE EYES OUT! HAHAH!

**Sweey: ***shakes head* I have mixed feelings about you MK...

_**~Ch 6 Escaping Shadows~**_

**A **_slight creaking was made at the docking bay._ Huge battle ships were attatched to the docks, each being loaded with Ironcladd's civilians and their produce. Explosives were set before the mines and the ships were loaded with everything that could possibly prove useful to the dark army.

Edge smiled, all of the ships were ready for take off and not a single thing was left behind for use. He signalled for the explosion to go off to block the mines. When that was done he gave the next signal and the ships departed. No one left behind. No one exept the dead... and Thorn.

Pain crept back into his heart but he fought it. Now was not the time to grieve. They had to get back to the Twin planets. There, the people of Ironcladd could gather up their strength.

Edge looked at Randal and nodded. Randal's head dipped in reply and he gave the signal for the smaller fighter ships to go and delay the dark army. Hopefully they would be able to cause enough damage to slow them down. That might give him a little more time. Even a little time was of great value when it came to war.

_**M**eta stood weakly, leaning on the chains that held him up. _The guards often jerked him up when he drifted off to sleep. He looked up at them and glared but he soon was alert as Bayangan began to command his men into action. He motioned for his men to bring Erratima and Arrowing forward. Both of them had also been flogged, but not to the extreme Meta had been. The two stood straight and firm despite their pain. They did so for their friend and Meta felt ashamed that he could do nothing for them in return. He was their leader, so he should be the one who stayed strong. But that was not the case. His attention returned to Bayangan who began to speak.

"So, what should I do with you two?" he asked.

"Well, you could let us go so that I may have the pleasure to fullfill my oath of slicing you up into pieces until you're nothing but dust in the wind that shall join the dust I now trod upon." Erratima growled.

"Is that so?" Bayangan grinned ominously.

"Why yes my lord!" Erratima scoffed, "I would absolutely adore that moment! Perhaps we could do it over tea!"

"Perhaps another time..." Bayangan growled.

"Awe, well, that's too bad. I would enjoy it." Erratima snickered.

Bayangan studied Erratima deep in thought, "You're a Twin aren't you?"

Erratima winked, "Yup! And proud to be one!"

"Which one? Elibis?"

Erratima grimaced, "Absoluetly NOT!" He regained his composure and took a slight bow, "I'm from Ivo."

Bayangan grinned then looked one of his men, now distorted and mutated. "Garen, you're from Ivo , correct?"

Garen nodded.

"What is a man's most precious possession there?" Bayangan demanded to know.

"His hair." Garen answered, "The planet of Ivo is the nation of royalty. Everyone there is pure royalty. The men keep their hair at their shoulders and never cut it short."

"Hair? Really?" Bayangan yawned, "Well then, let's get this over with. You there!" He pointed to one of the soldiers nearby, "Use you're knife and cut this fellow's hair for me!"

Erratima's eyes were at first wide with anxiety but soon they narrowed as Bayangan and the knife approached. At first he thrashed about to avoid the blade, but soon he found himself pinned down watching the last few uneven lengths of his brown hair falling to the ground blowing away with the dust.

Bayangan let out a hardy laugh, "Now look who's blowing away with the wind!"

"You're a fool Bayangan," Erratima said through clenched teeth. "I now take an oath to avenge not only my friends but my honor! Little by little I will tear you apart. I _will_ kill you if i get the chance. And if I may die before fullfilling it, the stars shall inherit my oath. You will die a horrible death."

The pure hatred Bayangan found in Erratima's eyes chilled his blood and stirred his nerves. For once, he felt he had made a mistake.

Meta and Venton stared at Emit. He looked strange with short hair. He looked a great deal younger and much bolder.

Bayangan waved the matter away, "Let these idiots return to the mother ship. I'll decide what to do with them after a quick chat with the big guy."

The guards holding Erratima and Arrowing released their hold on the two warriors and Meta's guards merely let him fall to the ground. As the party left Erratima and Arrowing rushed to help Meta up. He looked over by the rock where the three had been flogged just moments before. The bloody whip still laid there. He trod clumsily over to it and slipped it into the folds of his cape.

"Just in case we need it." Meta winked beneath his mask as best as his unblinking eyes could.

The two returned it with slight smiles and together, they made their way back to the ship. In the distance they saw smoke. Three enemy fighter ships flew overhead and they then knew exactly what had happened.

Spreading their wings they flew as fast as they could to the damaged ships in the distance. When they finally reached the inside Erratima immediately broke out in search for Cat. He ran out of the main corridoor to Cat's room. He heard coughing and found her on the ground. He lifted the girl up and darted out of the ship. Arrowing joined him with the unconcious Kikio in his arms.

"Where's Meta!" Emit asked anxiously.

"I don't know! I thought he was with you!" Arrowing replied.

"What? I thought he was with you!" Erratima protested.

"Guys, maybe he's already outside!" Cat suggested, trying to calm the two down."

"Perhaps he is." Arrowing agreed.

"Let's get out of here!" Erratima yelled as the ship jolted and he bolted forward.

As they arrived out of the smoke and into the fresh air they were joined by others evacuating the ships. But they couldn't seem to locate Meta. They stood beyond the ship upon the dust. Still, their gazes never found him.

Suddenly, the engine exploded. As the ship was engulfed in flames Meta Knightmare burst forth through a shattered window with two unconcious pilots in his arms and three glowing blue stones in his right hand. He landed clear of the ship just seconds before it was obliterated. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes of awe. Erratima and Arrowing then sighed their relief and helped him with the two pilots.

"Don't you dare ever scare us like that again!" Arrowing yelled. "We thought you were in there!"

"I was." Meta replied coolly.

"Well, what's done is done. Nice job saving the pilots." Erratima patted Meta gently on the shoulder so as not to cause him any pain. He turned his heel back to where Cat lay now recovered from the explosion. He sat down beside her.

"Erratima?" she whispered.

"Yes?" he replied softly.

Her eyes suddenly widened. "What on earth happened to your hair! Did it get stuck in a sword?"

"No," he grinned. Then his face grew stern and somewhat saddened. "_He_ returned."

"Who returned?" her brows drew together in concern.

"David, or Bayangan as Nightmare calls him," Erratima spat the name out. "He returned."

"Who? What has he done to you to reap up such hatred within you?" Cat asked anxiously.

"He betrayed Meta, Arrowing, and I to Nightmare. He requested us to be tortured." Erratima explained, "And well, as you can see... he hates Meta especially."

"Why?"

Erratima stopped to ponder on this a while. "I... don't... remember."

"Oh..." Cat sighed.

"Well, enough talk of the past! We need to get you cleaned up!" Erratima changed the subject.

Cat smiled, "That would be nice." She knew things would get better. "I think I could get used to the short hair."

"You like it?" he scrunched his nose.

"Actually yes!" she grinned, "I can see your face a lot better and the shape of your body is much more distinct now!"

"Oh really! So does that mean you find me_ attractive_?" he joked. Or was he?

"What!" Cat played along, "Never in my life would I find a hunk like you attractive!"

Erratima smiled warmly then he gently pulled her arm closer to his lap and began to clean the wound with a soft cloth. Cat looked at his mittons. A few small blood stains covered them. She looked from his mittons to his arms. A huge gash had been lavished upon his left arm. It was so deep, she could see the white of his bone. The torn muscle twitched painfully at his every move. A few more wounds like this portrayed themselves prouldly on his tattered figure. She stare at his face a while. He was solemn and completely focused on the small, few minor wounds on her arms. She jumped when his eyes caught hers staring.

"What?" He grinned, "Am I too rough for you're beauty?"

Cat blushed, "No, well... you're fine." Her face became more solemn, "Erratima? What of you're wounds?"

"What?" he looked at her stupidly.

"Look at yourself!" she pointed to the gash on his arm.

"Oh!" Erratima himself was surprised by the presence of the wound. "I don't feel anything nor do I remember when it happened. So I suppose I'm alright." he went back to work on the last touches of her bandage. Cat winced slightly.

He immediately appologized, "Forgive me! My hands do not know their own strength! Tell me, is it too tight?"

"No, it's fine!" Cat smiled. "Your wounds are just so terrible! Here let me help you." She reached for a rag and then for his arm. He grabbed it tenderly before she could even touch the gash.

"I'm affraid it will have to wait." he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "I must continue onward."

"Emit!" She couldn't help but throw her arms over his shoulders. He held her close for a moment then leaned back away.

"I must go." he said quietly, then he smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be back." He stood and left her waiting in the dust, watching him as he left. The sun setting down beside him just beyond the canyons.

Kikio woke up and found Arrowing tending to her wounds. She looked around and jolted up in alarm.

"Where's Meta Knightmare?" she cried.

"Relax!" Arrowing smiled warmly, "He's right over there."

She looked with anxious eyes over to a rock. Meta's right side glistened in the red glow of the setting sun. A slight snore came from beneath his mask.

Kikio looked up at Arrowing. He too was staring at Meta, worry painted on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, "Is he okay?"

"He might think so." Arrowing smiled half heartidly. He tied the last bandage on her foot. "There, you're done!" he smiled. Arrowing the looked in the distance and saw the figure of Erratima. The red sun shown brightly upon him. When Erratima finally reached the end of his long, black shadow he spoke.

"What should we do?" Arrowing asked his friend. Erratima glanced at him wearily then with concern at the sleeping Meta.

"Let him sleep a while longer. Go ahead and get a paste ready. And some herbs as well." Erratima said finally.

"What's wrong with him?" Kikio asked.

"Come, look and see." Erratima gestured her over with the stretch of his left arm. She saw a huge gash on it that cut deep into the bone as she walked forward. But her gaze soon shifted to Meta. She gasped in horror at his gruesome appearance. His arms had slices that were lined with welts and dried blood. He also had two deep gashes: one on the side of his mask that started just below his right spauldor along the welded flesh the other just above his right spauldor. Other various wounds were scattered over his weary body. Then another wound caught her eye. More terrible than all the others. A long strip was cut on his mask over his left eye. Blood oozed painfully out of the shattered area of the visor, then trailed down the mask as it dripped off of it and into the dust.

"What happened to him?" Kikio asked in horror.

"A nice mixture of oil and water." Erratima replied.

"Do wha-?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Oil and water... an old phrase meaning old enemies and war." Erratima sighed.

"Old enemies and war?" Kikio strived for deeper understanding.

"Sir David returned as our leader. He betrayed us many years ago... if I remember correctly..." Erratima sighed, he then added. "Meta and David mix like oil and water. Trust me, you don't wanna see what happens when they fight."

"I see..." Kikio sighed, "So what made them so angry at each other?"

"Something about a specific person... but I can never seem to remember... Except when the two are standing face to face. Then I seem to know exactly what happened and what had been going on before I got here. Though I don't remember when I wasn't here. It's very confusing." Erratima spoke, his brows drew together as he tried to piece together the troubling puzzle. He shrugged, "All well, no matter. Meta is the important thing now. I feel though," he paused a moment to look over Meta's bloody figure, "like I've seen him like this before..." his voice trailed off as he thought about it. He then dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand.

Meta began to stir in his slumber and everyone's attention returned to him. He cringed from the pain sent from the wounds on his back. He jolted to his feet and nearly fell down as he did so. Erratima ran to his aid helping him steady himself. Meta searched the scene for Bayangan in irate fury.

"Meta calm down! He's gone! He's gone!" Erratima enlightened Meta.

The masked knight soon realized what Erratima said was true and he stood tall for a moment. Well, as tall as a Cathican could. The three in his presence looked upon him in quiet awe. He was so triumphant and mighty standing there, strong despite his many wounds.

"What?" Meta caught them all staring at him.

"Let's um... get you cleaned up." Arrowing said finally.

"Alright," Meta nodded, then sat back again on the ground.

Kikio came up behind him to lift off is cape but Meta stopped her.

"I may seem okay, but underneath this cape there are many wounds. You're eyes do not need their scars."

She nodded, "At least let me help in some way!"

"My heart would feel better if you did not see this." he spoke quietly to her, "Please, why not help Arrowing and his wounds while Erratima tends to mine." Meta smiled warmly beneath his mask.

"But it's you I want to help!" she protested. She sat down beside him and grasped his hand.

"My dear, please, do not worry over me." he ran a hand over her cheek. "Someone as beautiful as you should never have to see something as ugly as war and it's many wounds. Please, do as I say."

Kikio nodded and though she did not want to, she did as the masked knight told her.

**E**_dge looked beyond the horizon. _He smiled when he saw the two distant planets he called home. It was amazing how fast the new ships had gotten the here. Now he had to get the Twin planets' approoval, which would be hardly difficult. As they approached a docking bay on Ivo, many people came to watch. Edge signaled for the door to be opened. He and Randal decided to have the Ironcladdians stay on board while they go and negotiate.

Many of the Ironcladdians crowded the windows as Randal, Edge, and a few of their men stepped out before the large crowd.

"Where's Thorn!" one man cried.

"Why is it that his mere shadow is coming to us?" another shouted.

A man stepped forward, "Yes, what consumes him that he may not return to us?"

Edge glared at them for their ignorant scoffing. "You want to know why he is not here and why his apprentice, his shadow, is in your presence at his stead?"

A series of "ay's" chorused.

"You all remember when last we departed, Thorn told you that Nightmare is after two planets. The planets Cordon and Ironcladd. We managed to defend and revive Cordon in victory. There we have an alliance." Edge was interrupted by happy cheers. He raised his hands to quiet them. "But alas, we failed at Ironcladd and Thorn was... killed." Edge choked on the words. Many people gasped. "He requested that we bring the people here. That we may rebuild them. The way that only our people can!"

The crowd stood a moment in silence, horrified to hear that the great, old warrior had finally fallen to the dark army.

One man broke the silence, "We cannot let Thorn's request die in vain! We will fight for him and follow his commands and his young shadow's wise words! What say you!"

A series of determined "aye's" resounded from the lips of the Ivoians. Edge motioned for the Ironcladdian people to exit the ships. They were greeted by the open arms of the hospitable people of Ivo.

"Shadow of Thorn! Where next shall you act?" The same man asked.

"I will first go and meditate on this before I answer. When I have it, then I will speak." Edge answered.

The man nodded then turned his heel and followed the crowd.

Edge and Randal exchanged weary glances.

"To the map?" Randal grinned slightly.

"Yes, to the map." Edge said with much determination. It was time to end this.

**Sweey:** _wow! Edge is AWESOME! XD_

**Meta:** _Yes, yes he is. What do you plan to do next Edge?_

**Edge: **_Guess you'll have to wait till Sweey types up the next chapter! :)_

**Meta: **_Awe, stars of Dreamland... I hate cliff hanger moments..._

**Sweey:**_ Well that's it! PLEASE REVIEW! :) I enjoy them! And there are some character descriptions on my profile! :D so yeah! And some artwork of the characters! ;D so see you next time! PLLLLLEEEAAASE REVIEW! O_O_


	23. Part 2 Ch7 Red Water

**Sweey:** WHOOT! sooooo long! I'm soo sorry that it's taken so long for me to update so I'll just cut to the chase and send you on your way! Obviously we know that MK and the Kirby designs belong to Nintendo and HAL Lab. And you know what characters are mine. You're welcome to use any of them, just ask me first. And as long as you give me credit. ;) anyways a surprise awaits you! :D go read! :D then review! haha

~**Ch 7 Red Water**~

Throughout the canyon, the sound of the waterfall mingled with the clashing of swords. As it died down growing less erratic, a splash sounded as a warrior fell from the cliffs. Someone yelled from above words that couldn't be understood, save for they were full of rage, regret, and pain.

"Jeshuon! Pick up the pace! We're almost there." a young girl urged her brother forward. She carried a spear in one hand and had the appearance of an experienced warrior. She was quite lovely with her auburn hair lapping gently on her face. A small fang shot out from her mouth, another symbol of a warrior. Her younger brother shared similarly many of her features. His hair was short, brown, and somewhat matted. He had two large sax knives sheathed on intersecting belts that rested just below his mouth. He rushed after his sister in haste and curiosity.

"Keiosho! What is our purpose of going down here?"

"We need to find the carcass." Keiosho explained, "If we find it, maybe it can give us a few clues as to what's going on at this planet."

"How's that going to help anything?" he asked bluntly.

"Here it comes! Help me draw it out of the water!" she boy bobbed his head then came to a place at his sister's side, peering into the mist searching for the body.

The first sign that he saw, were little veins of red braided within the clear, rapid ripples in the water. Soon those veins grew into a mass of red and he caught a glimpse of the warrior. He readied himself to grab the dull, blue-green feet. At his sister's command he took hold of the feet and assisted her in heaving the heavy body onto the bank of the water.

Keiosho studied the warrior. He was clad in maroon armor with two emeralds embedded into it. One on his helm, the other on his chest holding the armor on his shoulders in place. But what interested her the most was that the armor was trimmed in silvery gold metal. Where did that metal originate?

"He's an Ivoian." she declared to her brother. "The armor says it all. And his emeralds, they also mean something. I believe kingly or something of that sort."

"He's pretty old to be a warrior." Jeshuon presumed. He looked curiously at the warrior. "Then again, he doesn't."

Keiosho nodded, "Yes Jesh, I see it too. But who is he? I'd like to know." She paused, deep in thought for a long time.

Jeshuon grew impatient. "What now sis?"

"I dunno Jesh! Be quiet and let me think!" she snapped.

Jeshuon backed away holding up his hands defensively then looked over into the mist above the water. He looked down at his two sesame shaped feet finding many fine skipping stones waiting to be thrown. He selected a three then stood and threw the first one. It skipped five times. The second he threw skimmed across the water. He lifted the last, looking far into the water. He threw it but it only skipped once. So did his heart. It skipped then sunk down to his stomach. He began to feel chills and his throat got a knot in it.

"Jesh, I think we should take him to the ship." Keiosho decided. Unaware that her brother wasn't listening. She was confused when he gave no reply. She turned around. "Jesh?"

He stood, pointing towards the mist above the water. She looked over in the direction he indicated. Her eyes widened when she saw it there, slowly it moved closer towards them. Slowly it grew larger. The red-pink light flickered in Keiosho and Jeshuon's pupil. It was so eerie to see such a thing floating there upon the water.

"That light?" Jesh began, "What is it?" he turned to his sister for her answer.

"A flame." was all she could muster up from her abashed mind. That was all she needed to say. Jesh understood. He looked at it as it languidly approached the bank, shifting farther away from them and closer to the fallen warrior. The two young ones watched in confusion and slight horror as the pink-red flame came over the carcass and drug it back into the water. At that point, Keiosho and Jeshuon had raced back down the path away from the horrible thing they had just seen. As they grew farther into the thick of the trees that the thunder resounded and glances of lightening began. A rapid, mighty wind pushed from behind them, determined to take them back to the wretched waterfall and to the evil spirit flame.

Their eyes widened as they looked before them. The once peaceful waterfall had become nearly a hurricane disaster! Shooting from the middle of the pool of raving water was a pillar of red-pink fire that had replaced the pitiful flame they had saw just moments before.

"Look!" yelled Jeshuon, raising his sister's gaze with his hand to a bulk in the pillar.

"What is that?" she shouted in bafflement.

Before Jesh could reply the water ceased, the storm rapidly began to die out, and the pillar of fire slowly carried itself back down to the small, pitiful flame it had been when it first appeared before them. But it rested at the feet of the one who stood on the water. A mitten clad hand stooped down and snatched it from the surface of the clear liquid. The hand then took it and placed it on the head of a strange spear where it grew and flourished.

"How did he-?" Keiosho started to speak but stopped in awe as the revived warrior trod forth upon the water towards them.

He smiled, bringing an answer but his lips were still. "I've learned, that if you want to live forever. You can."

The two children stepped back a little as the warrior mounted the shore. He smiled and laughed gently. "There is no need to fear. I thank you, for without your help, I would have never seen the light again." he looked sadly to the lofty place he from which he had fallen. "There is much still yet for me to do. But thankfully, destiny has taken favor in my plan."

"W-what is your name, sir?" Jesh managed to break free of the frozen chains that his awe of the warrior had cast upon him.

"Sir Anduin Isan Thorn, my friend." he smiled as he answered. "But you're welcome to call me Thorn."

The two nodded.

"And your names?" Thorn asked.

Keiosho stepped forward. "I am Keiosho, and this is my younger brother, Jeshuon."

Thorn nodded, saying nothing. It was then that the girl noticed the N-shaped scar over the left eye of the old warrior. She rushed forward at him. Thorn threw his arms up to protect himself from her prying hands.

"Let me see it!" she growled.

"If you must! But stop prying at me like that!" Thorn backed off a few paces and straightened himself, still in defense. He then sat down upon a boulder by the water.

Keiosho approached him again, reaching up slowly to trace over the three lines that formed the N. She looked into his astute, wise, gray eyes. He looked into hers, youthful and full of vengeance.

"Nightmare did this to you. Did he not?" She presumed.

Thorn nodded slowly.

"When? How long ago did you meet?" She asked, anxiety coated her words like wax.

Thorn glanced at her once before allowing his gaze to fall. He replied ever so softly. "Nearly two thousand years in the past..."

The two children looked at him in shock.

"How old are you!" Jeshuon said in awe.

"Eighty thousand, six hundred n' thirteen." Thorn answered. He looked the two children in the eyes.

"H-how-?" Keiosho prepared another question, but was cut off by a sudden explosion from the cliffs above.

Thorn stood up in alarm. He turned to the hastily. "We must get off of this planet immediately and head to Tear Star!" He started down the path that led into the forest the stopped, his face full of despair as he came to realize a problem. "We lack one thing... a ship..."

Keiosho and Jeshuon started laughing. Thorn looked at them with a straight face, though curiosity had still kissed his eyes.

"What?" he asked them simply.

Keiosho did her best to contain another giggle. "We have a solution to your problem."

"Yeah! We have a ship!" Jeshuon smirked."Come on!" He grabbed Thorn by the hand leading him through the woods to where their ship was landed.

Thorn looked over it with skilled eyes. He looked to Jesh, "What's her name?"

"The Cafingah." Jesh smiled proudly as he told him the name of his most prized possession.

Thorn cracked a broad grin. "She's perfect."

**Edge sighed.** The ships had set off for Cathica no more than a few days ago. They were on their way to bring aid to King Galid who was currently struggling to defend his planet from the wretched Satisans. They needed to be heading for Tear Star, Edge thought grimly. But they were at the authority of the GFA and the king. Being a member of the GFA or the Galaxy Fighting Alliance he was required to answer the plight made by the king. The GFA was a series of alliances throughout the Galaxy that stated that any leader is to answer to a call for aid and supply the victim with the proper necessities. Only few answered to that statement these days. Another part of it was creating a great army that all planets who claimed to be a member or had recieved help from the GFA's army was to answer to the call of gathering in great strife. Thorn had helped create the GFA with the famed Sir Arthur in the last war with Nightmare. Edge was grateful he had done so. It would certainly help him now.

As the ships landed in the docking bay, Edge nodded for the doors to open. He made his way out and stepped down upon the dark, rich soil of Cathica. In the distance was the Castle of Cathica who was called by foreigners, Osiyedi Fortress, meaning pure white in the common trade language, for it's walls had never once been breached nor stained by the blood of war.

"So glad you've come! So glad!" an exotic voice called out to him. Randal had just arrived as the messenger began to speak.

"Kindle! Long has it been since the day we last spoke!" Randal trod briskly over to the old butler and embraced him. "What news do you bring?"

"King Galid needs someone to fill his eastern wing. The Satisans were brutal to us." Kindle added sadly. His face brightened. "Randal, we captured Ciran."

"What? How on earth did you manage to do that?" Randal exclaimed.

"Who caught him?" Edge asked, impatient to hear the answer.

"Lady Arina." Kindle retorted, smiling.

Randal exchanged glances with Edge, then looked back to Kindle in shock.

"How in blazes did she manage that?" Randal blurted.

Kindle beckoned them to follow him."Why don't you ask her? Come! Let's go to the Castle of Cathica!" As he turned, the two began to follow, and an ill-willed smile cracked hidden across the butler's face. Edge and Randal were unaware of his intentions.

Edge motioned for the men to join them and they followed the path that led to the castle. When they arrived, no warm welcome was given to them in the great stone halls.

"The glory of this proud castle, I feel, has somewhat diminished since last we arrived." Randal whispered to Edge gloomily.

Edge dipped his head solemnly in agreement. The only thing they could hear was the reticent clanking of their armor and their echoing footsteps on the hard stone floor of the corridor.

"It's quiet." Edge muttered to Randal. His eyes shifted around looking at the threatening shadows. "Something foul is at work here..."

"I agree. Be on your guard." Randal replied softly. He signaled for the men to do so as well.

As they continued through the halls, the two could sense that something was terribly wrong. They opened the two doors of the throne room and no greeting came from within. The only light in the colossal throne room was that of the early morning sunlight which peaked from behind the long, red drapes over each of the six windows on either side of them. There were no soldiers in the room guarding the throne, nor were there any other signs of life except for the group of armed men that stood with Edge, Randal, and Kindle. A few of the men who were familiar with Cathican traditions became very restless and suspicious. The loosened their weapons for easy access and rested their hands on them.

The butler stepped closer to the throne, which was shrouded in shadow. "My king, Randal and Edge have arrived."

Edge and Randal exchanged glances. The mere fact that the butler had introduced them had confirmed their thoughts. There was evil a foot here.

"Welcome my friends to my abode! Please, make yourself at home." King Galid's voice echoed through the high walls of the room.

A few of the men smiled in relief by the sound of his voice, but Randal and Edge were not comforted.

"My lord, your halls have lessened in glory of late." Randal spoke in a loud voice. "This is a most unusual welcome."

"Perhaps we could have welcomed you more accordingly if we were not at war." Galid replied.

"I have ventured these halls many times during times of great strife and this is the first time it's glory has faded."Randal recalled.

Galid growled angrily, "Is this some sort of jest? To insult me and test my heart while the blood of my people are being spilled so we can keep those bloody Satisans from taking over our lands and joining Nightmare's quest for world domination!"

"A test is vile if one does not understand what exactly they are being tested for." Randal answered quietly. "But it certainly has confirmed my thoughts and assumptions."

"Your thoughts of my ignorance, is it not so? You take me as a fool?" the King attested, "You're a nasty little pest aren't you Randal? A spoiler of surprise."

"A surprise that was easily predicted. You could have at least tried to imitate the traditional Cathican welcome." Randal growled critically. "That is why non of us were fooled by this foul play you have set up."

"A foul play that would have been lucrative if you hadn't spoiled it!" the king's anger oozed of of him. "Now the rancor of my kinsmen shall be lavished upon you and your companions traitor!" At that, the crimson drapes blotted out the light in the windows and the doors behind them clamped shut.

Galid let out a foul laugh, "You will never see the light of the sun again! You're blood will stain the stones of this ancient fortress!"

Edge would not have it. He lifted his hands and as he did so the curtains began to wave. He then clenched his fists, twisting his wrists, and the curtains curled following his motions. The sound of ripping cloth sounded through the room as Edge threw his fists down to his sides. The young, white light flooded the dark room, trampling all the shadows in it's path, revealing to them their deceivers. Or were they?

King Galid sat in his throne as five others stood before the stairs that lead up to him. Those who the two warriors and their companions called friends stood in between them and the king. Standing before them were Lady Arina, Kindle, a warrior girl, a young boy, and many gasped at whom the other person was.

Edge stepped forward in disbelief. "Thorn?"

The warrior old warrior nodded.

"But... you fell." Edge took another step towards his beloved mentor.

"The light shone upon me that hour and these two saved me." he gestured to the warrior girl and the young boy.

Randal at first was also mesmerized by his dear friend's appearance, but his eye caught sight of something that made his senses acknowledge the falseness of Thorn. His left eye, it was missing the N-shaped scar that had always elaborated him and reminded Randal of Thorn's painful past. That scar had never healed, and there was no way it could just disappear. He then looked at the other five that stood around him. He counted six in all. Realization dawned on him.

"Edge do not approach him! He is one of the shape shifting Satis!"

Edge jumped back in the nick of time to dodge a blow target on him by the false Thorn. He noticed then the absence of the scar on Thorn's left eye.

"So that's how you're going to play then Randal? This time you won't betray them to us but rather betray your own kinsmen? I still wonder why you even left our side in the first place!" Thorn accused Randal. But it was not his voice that spoke.

"Your hearts grew full of evil! _That_ is why I left!" Randal growled. "You knew that Yavani's purpose for us was to keep the peace! But you lead our people into the shadows like the coward you truely are! Hiding behind others' faces because your afraid of Yavani's wrath! You're a gutless faintheart and a fool Ciran!"

A cloud of gaseous, black-purple smoke burned over Thorn, at the sound of a single breath, Ciran's true form was revealed. He was the same species as Randal and Meta, for he was round like a ball, with dark gray skin, and sat upon two orange-yellow, almond-shaped feet. His head was topped with silver and black locks of thick hair. A clear visor covered his right eye which glowed a fiery orange. But his left eye did not glow. He pointed his spear at Randal. His spear was as crooked as his smile, twisted and evil.

"You are wrong Randal, you are the dastardly fool! You abandoned us in our time of need. You are the reason we are so few!" Ciran called diatribe upon Randal.

"You know that is a lie! I am not the reason our numbers are few! It was your selfishness and gluttony for power that obliterated our people to ruin and exile. Shame to you Ciran! Shame!" Randal censured the Satisan.

"Enough I say! Enough! Your words still stand on the quest to take over my authority! Yavani appointed me as the leader of our people. You never appealed to submitting to me-!"

Randal cut him off sharply, "Because I could see the evil intentions in your heart. Yavani was blind to it because of that mask you wore over the evil you had stored up."

"There was no evil in my heart! You're heart has gone to the enemy! Nightmare has a plan that will bring peace to all! Our people know that well... but you, Lady Arina, and Orilon were blind to it!" Ciran growled. His face was steaming with rage and his glowing eye burned red. "What does your tongue of wit have to say about that?"

Randal then remarked, "You have already heard my answer. But since your ears were shut, I shall begin lolling on once again. We left your authority because you abused it further than it should have been stretched! And stretched dry it is! Our people follow you with fear! So few of them develop our lost art! It was not my fault but yours! As for Nightmare, you are blind by your greed! What dead promise did he reward you with? Power? Riches? Or was it merely foolishness! You don't remember what happened to Hendon? He went to Nightmare and so did Thorn! One dead the other had everything taken away and was scarred for eternity! What makes you think Nightmare will treat you any better? If you follow him into the darkness, no amount of that temporary light you can muster will keep you from stumbling and falling to your doom!"

Ciran growled and lunged forward, "Then you will fall with me! You and all your pitiful friends!" At that, the purple-black flame fell over the other five Satisans, and as the breath of change sang once again the shape-shifting Satisans leaped forth and followed behind him. King Galid was also consumed by the purple-black fire and changed into non other than the dreaded Kolat. He jumped from the throne landing in front of Edge who had already drawn out his blades. Kolat swung his mace ax and Edge's blade met it with a loud clap of metal. Thus ended the foul play brought on by the shape-shifters and began the first battle ever to take place within the Osiyedi Fortress of Cathica.

Will Randal, Edge, and their men be able to hold them off and find out where the real King Galid is? Or will they fall to ruin against the fierce shape-shifters? What is Thorn's heading and what does he mean by

**Sweey:** Well, that's the end! :) so far... heh heh aren't you so happy he's alive? ^_^ I just couldn't bring it in myself to kill him off! he's one of my favorite OCs! :D

**Thorn:** I'm glad you didn't kill me! few! ahahah course I knew I wasn't dead since you wrote this chapter LAST YEAR! :/

**Sweey:** Forgive me! I was REEEAAAALLLLY busy! Anyways guys, I'll try my best to update at least every weekend! ;) GO REVIEW! Press that button! You know where it is so pleeeeeeaaaaase do it! ^_^ i wanna here how surprised you were when Thorn resurrected!

**Thorn:** _Hopefully... _


	24. Part 2 Ch8 The Farewell, Fatality,& Fued

**Sweey:** Alright! Look at me! Sweey! Being more consistent! Remember, Meta is called Meta Knightmare, Emit - Erratima, Venton - Arrowing, and that wretched Sir David is now called Bayangan, which means shadow in Mayan btw. You're again, welcome to use any of my characters, just ask me first and give me credit. ;) anyways enjoy this next chapter. :D go read! :D then review! haha

~**Ch 8 The Farewell, Fatality, and the Fued**~

"Meta Knightmare!" Bayangan bellowed angrily.

Meta stood up and looked in the distance. As did Erratima at his side, who held in his hands the bloody cloth he was using to clean Meta's wounds.

"Meta Knightmare what happened here?" Bayangan shrieked as he stomped up to the three warriors. Kikio stood wide eyed. She knew that face.

"General Bayangan, the ships were obliterated by the enemy. We could not stop them, they were too fast and came without warning, wounding many." Meta tried to humbly explain.

Bayangan slapped Meta in the face, only to hurt his own hand in the process but managed to create enough force to make Meta's head turn from the slap. "You fool! You could have stopped them!"

"Yes! And in the process kill more of our men! We have plenty of time to spare and wait for the reinforcements. Nightmare understands my strategy. I am at a wonder as to why he put a bastard like you in charge." Meta growled, then laughed quietly to himself when he noticed Bayangan rubbing his injured hand.

"He put me in charge because of the previous addition I brought to him!" Bayangan cracked a sinister grin. "My! You turned out to be a very profitable prize after all!"

Erratima narrowed his eyes and stepped forward claws ready to slice the general into dust. Meta looked at him in a warning.

Erratima nodded then asked Bayangan, "So what exactly are you here for then? What are our next orders, _general_?" He slurred the last word rather sarcastically. Arrowing rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well, to bring you your next assignment!" Bayangan grinned again. "A _special_ assassination to be exact."

"We'll take no orders such as that from you! Only from Lord Nightmare!" Meta snarled.

"Oh but it _is_ from Lord Nightmare!" Bayangan snickered. He held up a small screen where Nightmare appeared.

"Meta Knightmare, I am sending you on a separate mission to assassinate a very large threat to our company. You will ride in a specially designed craft that will automatically take you to your destination. I will give you your target when you reach the designated planet." The screen went black.

Bayangan, still smiling, sat the flat screen on the ground and pressed a button on its back. A split second later the small simple device transformed into a large, gray ship shaped like a star.

"Your chariot awaits your highness!" Bayangan laughed, bowing low to the ground.

"There's only room for one..." Arrowing said in alarm and dispair.

Erratima's gaze fell as he thought about it,"But that means..." He turned to Meta in horror, "You don't really mean to go alone do you?"

"Those were Lord Nightmare's orders..." Meta sighed glumly. "So yes, I'm going alone."

Kikio frowned. "Why not take me with you?"

"I mustn't disobey Lord Nightmare." Meta replied sadly as he heaved himself inside the ship. "How do you fly this thing anyway?"

"You push forward on that lever with your feet to make it accelerate and lesson pressure to decelerate. Drop pressure immediately for the break and your emergency break is that lever with the red nob to your left. Pull it back to activate it." Bayangan explained. "That screen is your communicator and also serves as your map. That's pretty much all there is to it. You don't have to do much steering, it will automatically take you to your destination. Affirmative."

Meta nodded, "Thank you." Though he didn't like Bayangan, he was still polite. He set himself in a more comfortable position then came to another obstacle. "How do you start the engine?"

"Lay your hand on the screen and that should start it." Bayangan informed him. "Oh! And one more thing! Here!" he handed Meta a little yellow star. "This will bring your ship to where ever your current position is at the time."

Meta nodded again then started the engine. A glass bubble came over him, then he pulled back the break, and waved farewell to those he loved. Then the engine of the gray starship shot him off into space.

Kikio watched as the ship became nothing but a distant, gray shooting star, with a tail of blue fire. She sighed. He was gone.

"Don't worry, he'll be back."

Kikio whirled to find Arrowing at her side. "How can you be sure?"

"Because, he's Meta Knightmare! He knows what he's doing!" Arrowing smiled. "I know he will."

Kikio's eyes shifted to the earth at her black feet. "I hope so..."

"He will come." Arrowing echoed softly. He looked back at the black dot in the distance. He frowned. He wasn't so sure himself. He felt somewhere deep down that Meta Knightmare wasn't going to return. He glanced over to Erratima. He too mirrored Arrowing's emotions.

This was a glum darkness...

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Thorn sat in a chair next to the young Jeshuon**, who pioleted the small ship with surprising skill.

"Why are we headed to Tear Star sir?" Jesh asked.

"I fear for a friend of mine who is there." Anduin Thorn answered. "I fear that Nightmare's darkness will be lavished upon her soon..."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Edge looked around **in the darkness in search for Randal's signal.

"Is that it?" Dulbrix asked quietly. He had joined Edge after the small battle with the shape-shifting Satisans. In the end, the Satisans vanished, leaving the victory to the party of Randal and Edge.

Edge nodded, "Tell the men to follow behind me in sequence, mirror my footsteps."

"Ay." Dulbrix signaled those behind him the order.

Silently, Edge moved with the shadows of the night. Dulbrix had a hard time seeing him after that but he did his best to follow the lead of the stealthy warrior. though he wasn't near as quiet nor near as graceful.

One after another, the men followed the same steps as they moved behind trees and bushes, making their way to the thick of the forest.

Randal approached Edge where they met by a tree."What shall we do?"  
Edge stopped and thought for a moment. "Scouting is our best move this late in the game."

"Who shall go? These men are not skilled in the ways of stealth." Randal reminded Edge.

"But _I _am." Edge replied, his face set with determination.

"Yes, but you must not go alone." Randal protested.

"I will go with him."

Randal and Edge turned and found themselves looking into a pair of dark blue eyes, one of which was glowing under a clear visor.

"Lady Arina?" Randal said in disbelief. He held his guard as he studied her a little closer.

"Who'd you think it was rascal?" Lady Arina grinned playfully.

"Oh the day is blessed that our eyes meet yet again my dear sister!" Randal embraced her. "What news do you bring?"

"Some ill news I'm afraid..." Her voice trailed off before she continued. "It was during the thick of battle, Orilon and I were fighting back to back against the Satisans sensing that victory was near. But just as we cut down the last soldier we saw a shadow in the distance. Ciran and the five stood there upon the bloodstained hill looking over his demolished army. He looked far too determined and comfortable up there for my liking, smiling and all. I cringed when I saw his lips pursed upon that wretched horn of his. But strangely enough, when the horn sounded it did not ring out in the heavy B flat, but rather three notes played together. B#, B, and F. It was very eerie and ominous, seemingly echoing over the bloody, hewn carcasses of the obliterated army. I felt my skin crawl from what I felt was demonic power. I braced myself for a fresh army to arise from behind Ciran and the five. To our horror, the carcasses of the fallen army breathed again. The stood, wholly healed and now with a new hatred reaped up from within the darkest places within. They charged at us and we embraced their weapons. A second time we defeated the army, and a second time Ciran revived them. We found ourselves in a dance with repetitiveness. Over and over the army resurrected. Soon King Galid's horn rang out, sadly and wearily. In defeat, we drew back out from the blood drenched valley. Turning our eyes to the fortress Osiyedi we trod, but the Satisans had already taken her ancient walls and reached her proud stronghold. Galid swiftly and desperately led us to the sky fleeing in flight. But despite such an advantage, many of arrows flew, and many fell into the bloody shadow beneath. Galid led us to the Lonely Island where the Satisans could not reach us. Not but a day after, I sensed your presence and Galid allowed my leave. Now I am here." she exhaled gloomily.

"Where is Orilon?" Randal queried after a moment of silence for those that had been lost.

"Standing there among your men telling those of them the same tale that are concerned for this fading star." She answered quietly, gesturing to her companion who stood with the others in the firelight.

"I see..." Randal said finally, "What then is our course of action?"

"Edge and I shall go scout out this terrible fiend and their new power." the lady replied.

Randal agreed, then another question came to mind. "Very well, what then shall I do to help our effort in the meantime?"

Edge opened his mouth to speak but Lady Arina cut him to the chase.

"Rest now and tell our ignorant men our code." said she.

Randal nodded then turned to the young shadow of Thorn, "You were saying Edge?"

Edge thought for a moment, allowing his gaze to wonder. He then spoke, but he did so as though he were still deep in thought. "Do as she says, but have three men set up to post in the trees so that no ene

my may sneak upon you from out of the shadows of the dark forest."

"Very well," Randal smiled solemnly as he turned his back to them, making his way back to the rest of the men who now stood merrymaking. "I will do this task you have set before me."

The two watched as he left from the fading shadow they stood in and into the low, glowing bustle of the small camp and all its many a few moments afterwards, the two stood in still, quiet companionship studying the other with keen and almost suspicious eyes. They nodded to one another then made their silent way into the blotting shadows of the forest. Soon after the two would dance upon the edge of the knife when they reached the enemy territory.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Sweey:** Well, check that out! New OC's! :D whoot! again you're welcome to use any of them if you like as long as you give me credit and ask me first. :) well, that was SOME chapter. You guys are gonna LOVE this next chapter! :D Later! ^_^ Please Review though! :c please? :)


	25. Part 2 Ch9 The Angel and the Demon

**Sweey:** Alright, chaptah nine! :D man, aren't I a persistent little bug! :D haha well this chapter my friends (and kitzy kat) has a LOT of Meta Knight and is a bit of a romancy chapter. yeah, I JUST made up that word! probably not, someone is bound to have said it once before me! haha Well, anyways this chapter is relatively short. But it's still a pretty important chapter. Another thing... about Part 1 the Metamorphosis... This was my first story so forgive my ignorance of the writing universe, spell check, and grammar. I plan to edit Part 1 as soon as I finish Part 2. :) Anyways, that's pretty much all the announcements I have for you. Well I DO have this epic art project I'm working on! I go to Rogers High School, so if I know you, you rock! :c Heritage sucks! Jk, I have to say that cuz I'm from Rogers... :[ OKAY! I'll shut up! Please read and review! ;)

~**Ch 9 The Angle and the Demon**~

The low rumble of the engine began to lull Meta Knightmare to a much wanted slumber. He had been riding the same gravitational pull for three days now. As an experienced pilot, Meta knew it was severely unacceptable and perilous to not stay alert while riding a gravitational pull. The reason for this is that anything can happen at any given time; but there are particularly three exigences that can occur. The first is the planet's gravity could suddenly throw you off course which you wouldn't know until you had run out of supplies or you rammed into another planet. Another one was the gravitational pull could completely stop your ship's advance and it would be at a stand still, burning off valuable time and fuel. The last circumstance, probably the most fatal, the planet's gravity could abruptly yank your vessel into hyperspace sending you crashing to your doom down into the planets atmosphere where you faced the likelihood of exploding into a bazillion bits and pieces. If you survived that, then you would be smashed into the surface of the planet creating a crater into the depths of it's bedrock.

"It's a planet's way of defending itself." Meta told himself, mostly to sustain from drifting off to Dreamland. He was weary and bored. Sleep sounded good. He began to doze off again but he shook it off rigorously. "You must be alert and prepared for any possible outcome and embrace your death if you should fail." He growled to himself.

Just as he spoke, the meager, gray starship gave a sudden jolt then ceased headway altogether.

"What the-" the ship knocked him back as it catapulted forth, barreling for the planet in the distance. Meta desperately pulled back the clutch for the emergency break but it did nothing. Meta mentally face palmed. He should have been paying better attention. He could've avoided this situation altogether.

"No use getting worked up over what could've been done, now's the time to face this problem." he thought to himself. He thought but no brilliant ideas came to him. He was moments away from becoming a comet in the planet's atmosphere and was helpless to do anything to prevent it. Then, from out of nowhere an idea replaced his dread. He embraced it with a determined grin. He then turned the ship in a 180 degree angle and flew against the pull. It provided the force needed to free his ship from the pulling gravity for a few seconds. Taking those few seconds, Meta Knightmare flew horizontally to break free of the wave of gravity. Stopping for a moment, Meta too the time to breath and revive from the face off he had just had with death. Once relaxed, he took the ship down and descended into the night realm of a forested and rippled landscape.

As Meta Knightmare jumped down from the starship, he felt something strange and unnerving about this planet; and somewhat familiar. He wasn't sure what it was, nor did he care. He looked up to a foreign light to him. A teal tear-shaped moon hung high over his head in the heavens. He smirked beneath his tattered metal exterior, allowing his tongue to run over his teeth. Deliberately over his pair of sharp fangs that protruded amongst his teeth. His eyes flashed red, he could smell blood... and he was hungry.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The quiet cooing of a baby resounded throughout the courtyard. Athenya quieted the child softly. Soon the baby began to giggle at her, looking up with two big blue eyes.

"Look, up at the stars!" Athenya turned her child's eyes to the heavens above. A quiet awe took the child as he stared up at the glittering sky and glowing teal tear-shaped moon with wide eyes full of curiosity. A bright shooting star flashed across the sky. Athenya wished, deep in her heart, that Meta would return to her. It would happen sooner than she thought.

Her attention returned to her baby, who yawned sleepily. She smiled then began to sing a sweet lullaby to her child who swiftly was swept off to the Fountain of Dreams. She watched him sleep, dreaming of joyful things and candy. Athenya's gaze slowly shifted to the brilliant sky above. Another shooting star flashed across the sky moving unnaturally fast. She decided then it was a comet. But the comet contradicted her assumption when it suddenly stopped, struggled against some unknown force, then raced across the horizon. Once again it paused, then drifted down to the earth below. Athenya felt her heart stagger. She looked around nervously then jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and looked up into the familiar face of Sir Thorn who held a finger to his pursed lips. He winked at her to comfort her wavering nerves.

"Oh," she sighed in relief and fell back onto the bench, "You frightened me!"

He nodded, "And frightened you should be, my lady."

"What? Sir Thorn, what ever do you mean?" asked the princess.

Thorn's face grew very grave. "_He _is coming."

"Who is coming?" Athenya pleaded to know.

He motioned for her to follow, "Please, come with me."

Athenya arose to her feet and followed him, nearly jogging to keep up with the Ivoian's brisk, quickened pace.

"Sir Thorn, please, tell me what is going on!" she begged him.

"I fear you and your blessed child are in grave danger." Thorn answered with much urgency quavering in his voice.

Athenya grew worrisome."What is it that makes you fear so greatly? Who is this unknown peril that you speak of?"

"_He_ is coming. In the _form_ of Meta Knightmare." Thorn construed in a dour stress. "_He _is a trained assassin and is altogether deadly. He will kill you if he gets the chance. I will **not** _give_ him that chance."

"Meta Knightmare," she echoed. "That sounds an awful lot like... Meta Knight!" she gasped. "Is that who _he_ is using? My love?"

"I'm afraid so." Thorn spoke despairingly. He led her out to a small ship. "Jeshuon, Keiosho!" he called the names of his new found friends.

Two heads popped out from the doorway of the small ship.

"Yes Anduin?" Keiosho asked, waiting for their next order.

"Ready the ship."

The two nodded then returned to the interior of the small ship.

Thorn's gaze shifted to the flame Ali, resting on his staff. It sputtered and stretched high in warning. Thorn's eyes widened, acknowledging the warning that the flame gave him. His eyes shot out into the growing darkness, where he spotted a pair of red lights. '_Eyes_.' He thought grimly to himself. '_**His** eyes_.'

Thorn whirled around to face Athenya. "God forbid he find us!" said he, "Now my lady, please, get inside the ship!"

The princess nodded then swiftly made her way to the entrance of the ship. Once inside Thorn began to make his way after her. Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his foot, pulling him back. He turned to find Meta Knightmare glaring up at him, sword raised to stab. Thorn barely blocked the attack in time. He turned, dropping to his stomach and grabbed the masked knight's sword arm, keeping it's blade at bay. Meta Knightmare threw a punch that landed painfully on Thorn's mouth, but his iron grip ne'er ceased its hold.

Thorn yelled at Jesh, "Fly fool! Fly the ship!"

The boy hesitated.

"For God sake fly!" Thorn's voice cracked with desperation. Meta Knightmare's sword was slowly inching closer to his throat.

It was Athenya who finally sent the ship flying. She ran up, pushed the boy out of the chair and moved the steering gear as far forward as she possibly could. But though the ship had accelerated, that hadn't made Meta Knightmare give up.

"My you're a persistent little bug aren't you Sir Anduin Isan Thorn?" Meta Knightmare laughed as his blade grew closer to Thorn's death.

Thorn growled, "My patience only runs so far Meta _Knightmare_!"With that, Thorn thrust his spear, whamming Meta in the face, sending him sprawling through the air.

Thorn watched the demon fall and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Meta Knightmare pull out a shinning star, which flickered brightly in the failing light. He ran over to where Jesh had replaced Athenya in the piolet's chair. Thorn motioned him out hastily then sat and quickly sent the ship for the open space.

"He's following us!" Keiosho cried in alarm.

"I know." Thorn muttered angrily hidden in his breath. "Hang on!" He pulled back bringing the ship up sharply. Meta Knightmare pursued nonetheless. Thorn growled. He had made the designs for that ship. Sir David had stolen them from him before he left. "Filthy traitor," Thorn cursed the dastardly Sir David. He took the ship for another spin around the stars slowly making a gap between him and the starship.

"He gave up!" Jesh grinned, informing everyone.

"No, let me rephrase that." Thorn corrected the boy. "He merely refrained from chasing us. He is still pursuing us. Just not where we can see him." His grew very grim as he spoke.

"Don't worry Thorn, everything will be okay." Athenya encouraged his low spirit. He looked into her emerald green eyes. He smiled, Hena's eyes were green eyes like that. He frowned. Revenge took a lot out of one's soul. He sighed then returned to his goal of getting the ship to a safe place.

"Where is our heading Thorn?" Keiosho asked him.

"To a place we're all familiar with." Thorn smiled slightly, it was good to smile, he thought to himself. "That place is non other than Cathica."

Athenya smiled. That place was her home. The place she had left behind many years ago to escape the war. And during that escape had lost her love to Nightmare. She sighed at the thought. And now her love was trying to kill her. What a sick, twisted world this is, she thought. Her thoughts were right... mostly.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

They reached Cathica on the young night of the third day. It was a joyful moment for everyone stepping onto familiar soil. Thorn turned to Athenya a sword and scabbard he held out to her.

"Bear this blade close." he said. "It is yours to protect yourself with."

Athenya nodded. She unsheathed the blade. It was made up of two blades that braided into one another. One blade gold, the other silver.

Keiosho came up behind her. "May I hold him?" she asked, gesturing for the child in Athenya's arms.

Athenya smiled and placed the child in Keiosho's arms.

A ghost of a smile displayed itself on Thorn's face. He was very tired but they must press on. Thorn then spoke to the travel weary party. They must reach the Floating Mountains, where a dear friend was to meet him. The Floating Mountains got their name because when heat rose and rippled the air, the mountains in the distance seemed to be floating high in the air. Thus the Floating Mountains got their name.

"We must make our way to the Floating Mountains." he said to them. "We must reach them before our pursuer reaches us."

"Too late Sir Anduin Isan Thorn..." A sinister voice snickered. "Far too late I'm afraid."

Thorn whirled around to find Meta Knightmare's red eyes peering out in the darkness at him. Before Thorn could react, Meta thrust the butt of Sighta on the back of his head. Thorn's eyes rolled and he collapsed to the ground.

Meta Knightmare stepped forward threatening the three before him. Jesh and Keiosho jumped into the ship, beckoning for Athenya to come. She attempted but Meta Knightmare slipped between her and the ship's entrance. "Going somewhere?" he asked her ominously.

She tried to speak, but no words formed on her tongue.

"RUN!" Keiosho and Jeshuon yelled to her.

Athenya's feet were stuck and her eyes locked onto the tortured eyes of the demon before her. She had all but forgotten who he really was, Meta Knight. She looked at the eyes of her frightened child then found the courage to speak. "Go Keiosho! Go! Flee this place!"

The two hesitated but did as they were told; leaving Athenya alone with the demon general.

"A foolish move, m' lady." he scoffed sinisterly, eyes locked on hers.

"A move I am willing to make." She replied, straightening herself to her full height. Which wasn't much, but it was affective in showing that she wasn't scared. Or trying not to be.

"A move that will end your life!" he grinned as he darted for her. But before he reached her, she flew clear of his treacherous blade on her angelic, white wings.

"Ah, a little angle! The perfect feast for a demon like me!" he laughed as he flew after her in pursuit.

Athenya moved to the woods she knew so well as the rain began to pound upon her. She could hear the flapping of his wings behind her. Soon she found herself dodging his blade as he swung it at her, often hitting a tree branch instead of her. This was much different than the way they had once chased each other so many years ago in this very forest, she thought grimly to herself. Athenya then felt a swoop beneath her feet, so she unsheathed the blade _Thorn_ had given her and held it close. From out of no where, Meta Knightmare appeared in front of her and they collided. Somehow, as if by _magic_, she deflected his attempts to stab her as they fell. She landed on top of him with a dull thud. Both for a while were dazed. Meta looked at her and his heart faltered. There was something familiar about this girl, but he couldn't seem to _unmask_ it.

But then a flash came, and with that flash came a voice.

_"Finish her Meta Knightmare. Stab her with your blade."_

In obedience, he cruelly shoved her off of him and lifted Sighta for the killing blow. But just as he did so, _as though by magic_, Athenya lifted her blade and landed a surprisingly devastating blow upon Meta Knightmare's mask. He stood for a moment in pure shock, then the metal mask split in two, and fell onto the muddy ground. For a long while, shock and defeat paralyzed the _unmasked_ knight and all that was heard was the pouring rain and the plinking sound it made as it fell upon his armor and fissured mask. The girl he had been pursuing moved forward and his eyes shot up then beheld her emerald green eyes. He didn't recognize their astounding color through his yellow visor, but now, he could see everything.

"Meta?" Athenya's voice cut through the silence like a dagger. "Is that really you?"

"I-I don't... know..." He replied, still speechless. His eyes again shifted to the two halves of his wretched mask until he felt a hand on his arm and looked up to find the girl staring at him again.

"Meta, it's me! Athenya! Do you not remember me?" she pleaded. Tears began to stream down her face, unseen because of the tears of rain already falling down her red-pink cheeks.

Then it hit him as to who she was. It hit him like a whip. Sighta fell from his bloodstained mitten and he threw his arms around her. "Athenya!" he began, for once in his life as Meta Knightmare, to truely sob. "I'm so sorry."

"Meta, it's all forgiven! My love is greater than my grudge!" she assured him.

They stood for what seemed like a lifetime alone together there under the crying clouds. It was Athenya who broke away first. She studied Meta's face her eyes full of concern. She gently rubbed alongside the deep, bloody wound over his eye.

"What happened?"

Meta's gaze dropped to the two haves of his mask and his reflection upon them. He studied the wound on his eye then looked back to his love in complete ignorance and shock.

"I... don't remember." His voice trailed off as he tried to recall the origin of the wound. He shrugged when he found no possible answer. "It must've happened sometime when I was battling."

"Oh..." she murmured, seeming perplexed by the wound. "Does it hurt?"

"Not terribly." he smiled weakly.

Her eyes widened slightly as she fixed her gaze on the two fangs that dazzled his smile. "How long have you had those?" She asked, running a finger over one of them.

He ran his tongue over them and shrugged. "Ever since _he_ took me." the lightest shade of red embroidered his white eyes as he recalled his time under Nightmare's mountain, then it disappeared. "At least I think so..."

Athenya nodded then began to study other various scars on her love's blue skin. Her eyes then caught sight of something on his back. Linen bandages covered it. She walked around him and lifted on before he could stop her.

"Meta! What- who did this to you!" she cried.

"Sir David." Meta spat the name out. It disgusted him to even say it. "Or General Bayangan as he is now called. He ordered me to be flogged."

"But... why?" Athenya asked in horror.

"Because I disobeyed orders." Meta sighed in frustration. "Or so **he** says..."

"Oh Meta..." she whispered softly, her heart hurt for him. She returned to his strong, warm hold. She looked up into his eternal white eyes then Meta felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

Her lips...

They fell upon his gently, like the softest rose they felt and he drank deeply of her love as he had been so thirsty for her.

The wind soon began to pick and the rain began to pour down upon them so he spread his wings and flew up the hill to an oak tree. Unaware that it was the very oak tree he had been reading under just years before. Before all of this had happened.

Still, a few raindrops fell through the oak tree's thick canopy of leaves so Meta lifted his wings over her, shielding her from the winds and rain. And although Athenya kept much of him warm, Meta began to shiver violently as the wet and cold set in. Athenya's lips broke from his and she looked at him in worry. She then smiled and unfastened her white, silk cloak and wrapped it around the two of them. Meta smiled bringing her closer with his wings. That night, they slept in each others arms, under the old oak tree that sheltered them from the cascading rain.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Thorn watched in quiet delight and peace as the two lovers touched lips at last. He smiled blissfully then looked to the _magical_ flame, Ali, that sat upon the spearhead of his staff.

"You have done well." He said to it.

The flame sputtered and spared as if to say its thanks.

Thorn looked back to the two young lovers under the tree.

"Peace will come. The prophecies are soon to be fulfilled and the age of the Star Warriors will come." he said softly to himself. He prayed that what he said was true. He needed to reach his friend to confirm his thoughts for him. And he needed to find his shadow, Edge. Yes, there was much still yet to be accomplished. Much still needed to be done.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Sweey:** Well that was fun! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took a LOT of work. Like three hours worth of editing and work. I made a mistake and misspelled Keiosho and spelled it a few hundred times as Kieosho... so sorry about that. Well, you're probably wondering why I italicized so many words. I was trying to show you the foreshadowing. For instance, when I said in the beginning that Meta was trying to _unmask _the reason he felt so strange and mystified by the place, was because he was later in the story, as you found out, would get his mask taken off. And when I italicized: Somehow, _as if it were magic, _she deflected his attempts to stab her..._. _and also if you look at the last section above there's a sentence that reads: (Thorn) then looked to the _magical_ flame, Ali... so basically I'm telling you that it was Thorn that saved Athenya, deflected the stabs, and broke Meta's mask, all capable through the _magical_ flame, Ali. Yeah so that was just a thing I decided to do throughout this chapter. I might continue doing so. Tell me if you liked it in a review, or just review! :) thanks readers! have a good one!


	26. Part2 Ch10 Walking the Edge of the Knife

**Sweey:** Well, once again hello! I was typing up this chapter Wednesday night and pushed a random button and lost EVERYTHING DX...and then i had trouble finding time to type it up. so sorry it's late. Twas not a good way to end the day... :S :) First off, I want to thank my regular readers KitzyKat, YoMG, Awesome Person, and Musicture for reviewing. :) Thank you SO much guys! Btw YoMG, you asked me what music I listen to while I'm writing? Well, I typically listen to three different musicians/groups. The first is Michael W Smith, specifically his instrumental album, Freedom. But the two major ones are Flook and Bond.

Here's one of my fav's by Flook that I use a lot. Doesn't have any huge significance, except that I'm a penny whistler, which is one of the instruments used in the band.

.com/watch?v=SamD72aEfUM&feature=player_embedded

And this is an example of Bond. This song is my theme for the Metal Knights! (Usually when they're on assassination missions) :D rocks eh?

.com/watch?v=Wxpe6cq0fIw

Meta Knight and Athenya's theme song is also by Bond. Kinda makes you wanna cry doesn't it? :c

.com/watch?v=Mbp6G6PVFIw

So enjoy this music while you read the epic chapter here. Now, today, we have a bit about Edge (hence the chapter title) and you'll meet once again Kolat! But this time we get a little closer to this awesome and yet unexplored character. Kolat will be a lesser OC but he still rocks the boat. I hope you guys like this shape-shifting Satis! And once again, I'll be doing some_ foreshadowing. _Now let's go figure out what exactly Edge and Arina are going to do when the reach the enemy camp. I'll tell you one thing, it's not what you'd expect. (don't 4get Kolat and captain's what convo, sucks that you lost all that.)

_This chapter is for you, Awesome Person. I love how your name fits you perfectly. I just wish I knew your real name so that I could properly thank you. You can't even fathom what your review did for me today. Thank you again._

~**Ch 10 Walking Upon the Edge of the Knife~**

A slight bustle came from the enemy camp as the denizens began to camp down for the night. Edge and Lady Arina studied them from a distance. Arina signaled that she was taking flight. Edge nodded and motioned that he was aware.

Quietly, Arina made her way up to the branches of a great tree that over looked the vast majority of the enemy camp. She pulled out a feeble, _white_ stone that Edge had passed on to her a few moments before while they were still far from the encampment. Holding the small stone up, it created a map of the camp ground and instantly told her where enemies were. Flying back down with this new information she handed Edge the small, _white_ stone. He took it and installed it back into his medallion. Arina watched with growing curiosity as he waved his hand over the medallion and it projected the image onto his hand that the smaller stone had created earlier. Edge studied it a while then looked to Arina for more information.

"They're in that large tent in the center of the camp." she pointed to the tent. "It's heavily guarded and on a lot of open ground."

Edge nodded a few times, "I can fix that problem with ease." He looked carefully at Arina. "I vaguely have an idea what I'm doing, Thorn taught me. So please, I beg of you, don't scream." With that he waved his hand once again over his medallion and created before him a mirror. His reflection stared back at him within the mirror. Edge waved his hand through the mirror, which dribbled into pieces then soaked back into the golden medallion. Though the mirror had vanished, Edge's reflection sustained before him. He did this six more times until he had seven clones of himself in all. He cracked a grin at Lady Arina's thunderstruck expression.

He shook head smiling. "You should see your face." He started forward into the woods that surrounded the enemy camp.

"Don't _loose your head_!" she joked.

"Oh I plan to do just _that_!" Edge chortled in reply. "Besides, I've got seven to waste!" Then Edge, followed by his seven clones, disappeared into the gloom of the shadowy forest.

Lady Arina cocked her head as she watched him leave, not sure if he was pulling her foot or not. She shrugged then fluttered to the lofty branches of the tree again, curious as to what unerringly the young shadow of Thorn had in mind.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Edge sent a mental signal to one of his clones, of which unswervingly followed the order and scampered out in front of the enemy sentries standing guard before the tent. A couple pursued the duplicate and mentally, Edge sent another command for it to slow down in order for it to be caught. The sentries seized the clone and killed it, decapitated it, then stuck the head up on one of their spears. They laughed and casually walked in companionship back to their post with the other sentries who stood waiting to hear the fresh news from their comrades.

Meanwhile, Edge was busy allowing his artistic streak shine. He stood before his clones studying his handiwork. He smirked, they were perfect. All of them appeared pale and wraithlike, each with a crimson _ring_ of an oozing, alternating substance for blood around their _necks._ He then commanded his clones to do the same to him, making Edge and his clones, identical ghosts. Edge grinned sinisterly then sent out his "ghosts". He himself darted out to join the fun.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Screams of horror and panic flowed from the direction of the prison tent.

Captain Kolat plopped the letter he was holding heavily on the desk and looked up, an irritated look on his face. "What in blazes is going on out there?"

When no answer came, Kolat gestured for his lieutenant's attention. The Satis looked at him, eyes full of fear.

"Go out and find out what's all the hoopla and then come report back to me," The Sati Captain commanded.

Knowing that protest would merely get him knocked back down to a lower rank, the lieutenant broke through the tent's exit. Not but two minutes later the Sati lieutenant returned.

"Sir! We have a crisis-."He was silenced by the mere hand Kolat lifted. He was in a deliberate, easy manner, just to make it harder on the nervous behavior of the lieutenant.

Kolat took his time sealing the letter he had just finished writing before acknowledging his lieutenant's uneasy presence. He enjoyed stretching people thin. He held a stick of red wax over a candle, and then as it melted, slowly turned it to keep it from snuffing out the pitiful, meager flame. When the wax had liquefied to his satisfaction, Kolat let it drip onto the letter as he held the paper together in place. When the wax formed a little puddle on the letter, Kolat pounded his ring into it, creating his seal. He then neatly pushed it to the far corner of his desk then folded his hands and looked quizzically at the lieutenant.

"What is this "crisis" you're telling me I should be concerned about?" Kolat asked. "It's not like hoopla isn't an abnormal occurrence in our camp, now is it?"

"No sir, it's not." The lieutenant began, "But it's _what_ caused the hoopla that's the crisis." The lieutenant slowly began to realize that Kolat favored the word hoopla. Perhaps over favored, he thought dourly to himself.

"So what is this 'what' that has caused all this hoopla?" Captain Kolat queried, using the wretched word once again.

A sudden scream sounded, distracting the lieutenant from the discussion. He turned, shaking his head in refocus. "What?"

Kolat had spaced out and looked back at the lieutenant in puzzlement. "What?"

"What were we talking about?" the lieutenant inquired.

"What? We were talking about the 'what' that's what." Kolat replied.

"What 'what'?" the lieutenant stammered.

Kolat threw his hands up in utter irritation. "The 'what' that you went out and looked for! The what that started all this what-ing and what not!"

"The 'what'?" The lieutenant still was at a total loss.

"What is causing all the hoopla around here?" Kolat snapped, his tone slightly in desperation.

"Oh that what!" the lieutenant laughed nervously.

"Yes, **that** what." Kolat growled. "Do tell…"

"Well sir, apparently there's a ghost." The lieutenant finally enlightened Kolat with the 'fascinating' information. Or so the lieutenant believed.

Kolat's gaze fixed sharply on the lieutenant. "A ghost?" he said flatly, "You people over react about everything!"

"No really sir! I swear!" he cried.

"Fine, then let's go see just how terrifying this 'ghost' is..." he murmured as he moved from his desk to exit the tent. He looked at the lieutenant harshly. "Stop acting like I'm going to let you stay in here and hide like a coward while I go out and do all the work!"

The lieutenant hastily ran towards him, "Nothing of the kind sir, really!"

Kolat nodded a few times slowly still locked on the lieutenant's eyes. He then made his way out of the tent.

The lieutenant glanced once again back at the safe inside of the tent, only to find a ghost there staring back at him.

"Ghost!" he shrieked, leaping into the captains arms.

Kolat looked into the tent, still holding the lieutenant in his arms. "I find a great lack of ghosts in there." He dropped the man, "Get a hold of yourself!" He then turned and scanned the chaos of his camp. "Ciran would kill me if I let this endure." He raised his hands for attention. "Stop! Everyone stop!" Nothing happened and Kolat shrugged. He decided to take a look and see just how terrifying these ghosts were. He turned and looked down another passageway. There, a sentry ran for him, passing onto Kolat, a spear with a head stuck on it. The man then dashed away as though something brought fear to him.

"Coward..." Captain Kolat muttered.

He looked back down the passageway finding something there that chiseled fear in his own eyes.

A pale figure, some meters away, drawing towards him. Kolat squinted to get a better look at the white shadow. Blood dripped around the pale neck of the figure. Kolat's eyes widened and he allowed his gaze to slowly shift upwards. He gulped. They were the same. He looked back at the approaching figure. It was then that the ghost's cold, hollow eyes gazed sharply at Kolat. As if by some dark magic, Kolat's eyes were forced to look upon them. Fear he found there. The ghost charged for him, swinging two blades one gold, the other silver, at Kolat, aimed for the kill.

Kolat darted away, fear bringing him new found speed and endurance. He slid down a second passageway only to be blocked by the ghost. He whirled around and ran in the other direction once again finding the way barricaded. He growled, then stole his way into a tent, scarcely avoiding the dazzling blades of the ghost. He stood in hiding for some time but then his peace was rudely interrupted by the sound of heavy breathing and cold breath on his neck that sent veins of fear coursing through his blood. He slowly turned his gaze to discover the ghost leaning over him, a cruel smile spread thin across his pale face.

Kolat bounced out of the tent blind with fear, only to find a terrible scene before him. Seven ghosts, all the same scoffed at him and made wretched faces at him. Kolat began to grow queasy and nausea tried to pull a cowl of darkness over him, but he fought desperately back. He jumped when a hand grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around, the wretched face of the ghost was inches from his own.

A wretched grin of fortitude cracked across his ashen, smug face. "Boo." He said flatly.

That was all the captain could take. His eyes rolled and he fell over, unconscience. Edge smiled, whiping the disguise off his face. He looked over at the freed Cathicans holding the Satisans in a huddled circle.

"That was incredible!" Lady Arina exclaimed, "How ever did you do that?"

"Lot's and lot's of practice." Edge smiled then added, "And a lot of Thorn's famous head smacks with Ali." He rubbed his head in spite of the memory. "Yes, that's how it was done."

Arina grinned, "I'm sure that was a fun experience." Sarcasm tinted her voice.

Edge nodded, then his gaze dropped to the Satisan captain at his feet. "We need to get the prisoners to Randal. Especially this one." He pushed Kolat over with his foot. An idea twinkled in his eye. He turned to one of his clones. "Set free two Satisans, but make them think they got away themselves. Pursue them, kill one, but let the other bring word of the ghosts." Edge's face was set with determination. The clone nodded then went off to carry out the order.

A Cathican spearman pressed forward gesturing for Edge's attention. "Sir, there are more prisoners spread throughout these woods in enemy camps. Are you planning on saving them?"

Edge nodded.

"We could help." the spearman offered.

"I think I could pull a few strings." Edge grinned, almost sinister it was.

**Sweey: **_GOSH! THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO FRIGGIN LONG TO UPDATE!_ :C I hope you guys enjoyed this one. :) It was a lot of in and out typing. In other words, I didn't have as much time as usual. :) I have wonderful news! :D My essay won and I'm going to go meet #1 selling mystery author Carol Higgens Clark in October. XD eee! Anyways, forgive me for being sooooo late! and well, the aweful forshadowing as well. :/ wasn't as good as I had planned. ;) well, I'll do my best to become a little more consistant, but I probably won't update everday. Maybe every OTHER day. :) i dunno, I'm playing this by ear. I'm currently working on my publish worthy novel and I'm getting ready to publish my first child's book. If you like the Ranger's Apprentice, Lord of the Rings, or any fantasy story, you're sure to like mine. :) MUAHHA! :) I'll give you guys some more info as I go along. :) Anyways, please, READ and REVIEW! :D ^_^ later dudes!


	27. Part 2 Ch11 Instinct of the Maskless

**Sweey: **_HELLO READERS! :D Wut is UP! '-' no corny "the ceiling/sky" jokes please. ':| yeah, anyways, OCT 8th I'm going to hang out with Mrs Carol Higgens Clark! :D WHOOT! Another reasonably useless excuse as to why I'm not updating so fast, I'm writing my novel. :) I'm currently on the forth chapter with over thirty pages written. :D WHOOOOOHOOOO! I'm soooo excited! So well ON TOPIC, This next chapter is well, different. You see, I realized in writing the last chapter that I made a HUGE mistake when a certain character finds something that another character lost on a completely different planet, and then somehow that character appears on the other planet and saves the "another" character in a later chapter, without either of them ever moving from one planet or the other. :\ so as you can see, I've had to do a LOT of rewriting. Which I just LOVE! :{ yeah, and pray guys, PRAY that my D in geometry goes up to a C. Otherwise, I'm dead meat and won't be open till Christmas. Yup that's right, I'll be wearing one of those: Don't Open till X-mas, tags on my forehead until Saint Nick blows the whistle. Then it's full circle again around the school building of life. *sighs* Butterfly Kisses what a brick it is. Anyways, another thing, let me thank my regular readers for reviewing! And congratulations to Awesome Person for getting an account. For those of you who don't have one, get one, so you can add all of us awesome authors! :D jk get one cuz you want one! ^_^_ Now remember how Meta was referred to as Meta Knightmare? Well he's returned to his original name, Meta Knight. Just an FYI. ;) And regrettably my foreshadowing last time _was about as good as icecream on a day below -100 degrees. So once again, I shall attempt to entertain you with the art of foreshadowing. ...hopefully. It will work like it has in the past. Italics! :D YAY! so enjoy this rewritten chapter and know i'm doing it as i go! :D forgiveness please! OMG Chapter 11! O,O Yes! an over 400 word long author's note! yippee!  
_

**~Chapter 11 The Instinct of the Masked Knight~**

_**Meta Knight shot awake.**_ He could of sworn he had heard someone whispering beyond the trees. Athenya stirred at his side then gradually opened her eyes and sat up. She smiled at him sleepily then registered his serious, alert expression.

"What is it?" she returned to his side and into the warmth of his cape, escaping the coolness of the new, damp morning air.

"I'm not sure." He replied in a hushed voice. "But I do not think I want to find out anytime soon."

Athenya looked around a moment, scanning for the terrain. Seeing nothing to be particularly threatening, she snuggled closer to Meta to keep warm.

"We should get moving." Meta urged her. She looked up and nodded, therefore, Meta stood slowly with Athenya following close behind him. He helped her up and turned away as she threw on her own cloak. It was disrespectful to look upon a lady when she dressed, and considered unlucky. He threw his own back on, with it's large back of light teal colored cloth, which stood up behind his head like what one might believe a vampire might prefer. Not that I'm a blood sucking vampire, he thought to himself. Then again, he had been quite a blood thirsty malice.

Athenya's hand slipped into his own letting him know she was decent, and together they set off through the woods. But as soon as they did, Meta began to get the sickening feeling that they were being followed. He suddenly stopped and turned just in time to catch hold of the unfriendly eyes watching from behind the thick of a tree. He growled, drawing Sighta out, and brought Athenya closer to his free arm. He began to hear the feet of their pursuers so fleetly he set out on a brisk, rushed pace. Athenya echoed his movements.

Meta urged Athenya to a swift, steady jog. He could see their pursuers out of the corner of his eye. They were rushing shadows that danced onward through the trees. He could distinctly see a purple haze over them and soon noticed they were altering shapes as they darted about the woods. Meta knew that whoever these shape-shifters were, they were dangerous and possibly fatal to he and Athenya. No, he corrected himself. They are fatal.

Now_ maskless_, Meta's senses were honed and keen. Since they were, he heard the ever slightest shake of the branch above as an enemy climbed and readied himself to jump down upon the two below. Meta's white eyes flickered as the morning sun reflected off the blade of a large dagger above. He identified the enemy who had just leaped from the branch, so he spread his enormous, purple wings, gathered Athenya up in his arms and hastily took off for the sky.

There was a dull thud followed by a sickening crack from behind as the attempted murder failed. An attempted murder that had turned into an accidental suicide.

Meta smiled, pleased with the way things had turned out. His eyes were tinted slightly red, but Athenya failed to notice. She looked up at him in surprise. Though he carried her, his wings were not burdened by her extra weight. In fact, he was flying nearly to fast for her comfort.

"Meta, what is the meaning for this! Slow down!"

Her question and demand was replied by the short, brief hiss of an arrow, which had been aimed for her heart. Meta pulled her away just in time. Athenya's eyes followed it's path, her eyes seeing it through fear, making it go unnaturally slow. More arrows came and Athenya pressed closer to Meta, who held her tight. He increased speed targeting a distant, deeper part of the woods. But he was out-flown by a single arrow. Who penetrated him just below his right wing. He gasped in pain but instead of falling, he flew faster, ignoring the pain that veined through his blood from the arrow's wound.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

A matte sound came from Meta's metal shoes. He nearly toppled over out of pain and fatigue. Still, he carried the sleeping Athenya as he walked onward. And the arrow which still clung deep into his body. He forced his wings up from dragging the ground though the trembled with exhaustion.

Meta searched the woods for a safe place to rest. He found one, under a huge massive willow tree surrounded by great canopies of oak trees. He discovered at the willow tree's roots a mossy nest where he laid Athenya. She stirred a little but continued sleeping. Meta watched her a moment then, despite his pain and weariness, flew to the heights of the trees. He looked back at the willow tree, it's long _rope-like_, leafy branches danced in the somewhat harsh wind that had begun to bellow through the trees. His white gaze turned to the black storm clouds in the distance, all heavy with rain. This wasn't going to be an easy storm to outlast.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Edge looked over the freed prisoners, the last group that had just recently been rescued. Then his eyes shifted to that of his own prisoners, the filthy Satisans. He allowed a smile to unveil itself on his face.

"Well, it seems as though you are in a bit of a predicament Captain Kolat." He said sarcastically, stressing greatly on the word captain.

"You speak as if you've won! We will be rescued! And your blood will be spilled!" Kolat snapped.

"Keep hoping that! Cause I am! I can't wait to kiss the steel of your general's blade!" Edge let out a quiet chuckle before continuing, "For it will be the last time his blade will ever fly."

"Right." Kolat replied flatly. "And I'll watch you die before him. You say it will be the last time his blade ever flies? That is because it will be the last time you see any blade fly!"

"Uh huh... your a witty one. I'll give you that." Edge crossed his arms.

"I just keep hope." Kolat replied. "Unlike you, you foul ghoulish shifter of Ivo! General Ciran will _hang_ you. And you will perish."

Edge chortled, speaking with sarcasm lavishing from his tongue."You speak as if I'll let you live to see all this."

Kolat's lips tightened into a thin line and he glared ever so slightly at Edge. He dared not utter another word, for fear they would be his last.

Edge laughed, throwing his head back. "At last I've silenced the eternal rambling of the shape-shifting Kolat of Satisa!" He snapped out of his cheerful manner and veiled himself in a more forbidding appeal. "Let's get moving through the woods. It's time we rid ourselves of these Satisan prisoners." His men knew he was bluffing, but the Satisan's eyes widened with fear at his sudden, harsh words. Edge ignored their begging glances and started onward. Lady Arina and Randal ran on to catch up with him.

"Where are we headed?" Randal asked, his face hidden in the shadow of his hooded cloak. A rare sight to many to behold Randal concealed in darkness.

Edge looked at him with a steady gaze then spoke in a low voice. "Back to King Galid and the others."

Lady Arina nodded, as did Randal. Though, ever so slightly.

The party continued on through till late night where Edge finally gave orders to make camp.

Thorn's shadow looked at Arina and Randal. "I'm going to scout the trees ahead. I'll be back shortly after sunrise."

Randal's hand shot out and grabbed Edge before he could turn, "Edge! You must rest! You're no use to us half awake!"

Edge slipped from his grasp. "Please! Do not hinder me! I feel something. A feeling that is telling me to do something. Almost a _magical_ feeling. This thing, a knowledge, that will alter the course of this war against that foul dark lord."

Randal nodded hesitantly and sighed, "Well go if you must. But don't do anything _reckless_."

With that Edge smiled his farewell and thanks then turned and darted off, becoming one with the shadows of the trees.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

For the most part, Edge merely saw trees, plants, and other woodland life. But something glistened in the moonlight, catching Edge's sharp eyes from the distance. He approached this 'thing' and found what seemed to be _two halves of a metal circle_ covered in mud and grime. He made his way to a nearby stream and washed the two pieces of metal off. His heart faltered when he lifted the two halves together. In harmony, they brought him grief. He threw the pieced down and let out a cry of regret, confusion, and agony. This was the very mask that belonged to that wretched Meta Knightmare! The general of Nightmare's dark army. The one who had brought death to many innocent and assassinated many leaders in the rebellion. The dark knight who had killed Edge's beloved master, Thorn. Angrily, Edge started to storm off back to where he had come from. He never wanted to see that mask again and the one who was now maskless, better not get in his path. But suddenly a memory unfolded itself in Edge's mind, as if by_ magic._ He remembered seeing that mask. Not only on the general of the dark army, but on his own friend Meta Knight. Yes, Meta Knight! He had been corrupted by Nightmare's evil.

Edge turned around, "That is why you did it Thorn... to unmask his eyes." He ran over to the two halves and gathered them in his hands. He held them up to his medallion and allowed the stone to store them within its mystical, secret chambers.

Feeling he had done good, Edge made his way back towards the camp. But then his eyes caught sight of the storm clouds above. He tilted his head up and the clouds above began to cry. It was time he found shelter, Edge thought to himself, he would return to the camp when the storm blew out. But those crying clouds above began to sob and wail bitterly. Edge set out, looking for somewhere to stay dry. Then he spied something that changed the course of his mind entirely. Whether that change of mind was sinister or gallant we shan't know. But he saw the very one who had brought him grief. And grief is what Edge wanted to rain down upon the one who sat in the oak tree above the willow. Edge looked at his hands then back at the one under a willow tree. The choice was his and victory was in his grasp. All he had to do was-

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Meta Knight and Athenya lay together at the foot of the groaning willow tree pressed tightly together. Meta looked anxiously to the sky. This storm was not letting up. It seemed ever hour it lasted it came down even harder, trying to blow them off the face of the planet. His gaze briefly fell on Athenya, who's eyes were shut out of fear. The thunder drummed and lolled on and glimpses of lightening appeared here and there, dazzling Meta's quick eyes, which darted here and there trying to catch sight of it. But then, it came a little too close.

The sudden force of the lightning's brute strength hurled both Meta and Athenya to the tree's trunk. Temporarily blinded and deaf Meta tried desperately to get Athenya between he and the tree's trunk. His hearing first returned, and he discovered a groaning, crackling sound from above. His eyes cleared just in time to see that one of the oak tree's was being blown over, just seconds away from pancaking them. He thrust Athenya away but failed to escape the tree's fingering branches. They grabbed him and thrust him under it. He looked up in despair as another tree began to fall, a crumbling tower above him. His eyes darted anxiously to Athenya, who was unconscious were he had thrown her beside the base of a rocky cliff. Meta was determined to free himself from the tree, to escape the other tree's crushing defeat dealt out to it by the storm's strong winds and lightning. But he failed. The oak collapsed on him, pinning his foot and one of his wings between the two trees trunks of teeth-like branches. He cried in anguish and pain, unable to do anything. He watched helplessly as more trees fell around him. Nausea slowly crept over him. He was bitterly freezing, soaked, and in terrible pain. He tried once more to look at Athenya. She was okay, but Nausea blacked out his white eyes before he could see that she was. He went limp, and in the trees above, someone watched, their presence undetectable. But not their intentions and emotions.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Sweey:**_ Well how bout that! :) This is a very mysterious but VERY important chapter. Obviously there's a cliffy moment at to what exactly Edge is thinking and feeling towards Meta. And well, there's also a question you're probably thinking. Just HOW is Meta getting himself out of this one? Poor fella, he's all pinned and hurting there amidst the trees and completely helpless to them. Now, I would LOVE it if you'd review! And another thing, a lot of the foreshadowing in this chapter, points to things that will occur in the NEXT chapter. :) Here the name of Chapter 12, just to give you a hint._

_The Sun, Moon, and Star_

_Now you're probably asking a very crucial question. As Emit would say (rather crossly): "Butterfly Kisses! What in blazes do those bunch of riddles mean!" _

_Well, no doubt you'll soon find out! :D But how soon? hmm? ':\ guess you'll just have to wait and find out... :) and since you have the time to wait, why not drop me one of those fancy doodads called reviews. :) yes, I'd like that very much. Now please, review. :D Tell me what you think all this... hoopla... means! :D haha later gators!  
_


	28. Part 2 Ch12 The Sun, The Moon, and Star

**Sweey: Sups my friends! It's been AGES since I've updated this story! Sorry bout the long delay. Actually, I got a B on my Geometry test. ****I just lacked a computer, so sorry bout the scare and the long, annoying wait. While I was gone, I watched the Angry Beavers, shot my bow and arrows, and wrote…. A lot. Haha I also got Kirby's epic yarn for Christmas as well as the entire series of the Ranger's Apprentice, including book 7 which I had been in desperate search for! Anyways, enjoy this long awaited chapter! It's twisted, but AWESOME! :D By the way, my breaks in the story are now marked with a big ol' Z!**

**Chapter 12: The Sun, the Moon, and the Star**

_Athenya shot awake, gasping for air._ She ran over to the tangled debris of trees in search for Meta. She stopped to listen if perhaps he might call for help. But no cry reached her ears. So she began to search frantically, imagining the worst. Her mitten clad hands pushed branches clear and shoved everything out of the way that her arms could handle. When she found no sign of him, her heart sunk down in despair and tears began to stream down her cheeks. For a moment she stayed quiet, just in case he would call out to her. Her heart leaped for joy when a quiet groan reached her ears. She followed it to where the center of chaos had occurred.

"Meta?" she whispered.

"Athen-" his voice was cut off by a deep grunt of pain. He had just awoken to find the gray light cease and a pair of emerald green eyes staring down at him.

"Don't worry! I'll get help!" Athenya assured softly.

Meta smiled weakly, "And I'll be… waiting."

Athenya nodded, hesitating before leaving him there alone. Now she had to find someone. And that someone was Thorn.

Z

_A smoke ring floated over a bush_, Thorn smiled then shaped a dagger out of smoke of which he sent flying towards the ring which it sliced in half.

"Just like old times Thorn eh?" A strange fellow beside him said. They had sat in companionable silence.

"Yes Rioku, I suppose it is." Thorn grinned.

Rioku grinned in reply, he was definitely a Satisan, but one of the few who bore a good heart. He often worked with the Satis as a spy for them, though he never told them his true intentions. He and Thorn had been good friends for many years, both of them often coming to each other's aid.

Unlike Randal, Rioku had been friends with Thorn before the tragedy and death of Thorn's daughter, Hena Rose. In reality, Rioku was banished from Cathica years prior to this day for assassination General Idenhoi in the War of Lost Dreams. Not to mention he was a Satisan, but he could easily pass as a Cathican for his right eye no longer glowed fuchsia as it once did. It was now white as it had been blinded many years ago and was elaborated by a scar that branched off like lightening. Very appropriate since the one who had blinded him, was known as Lightening Knight. In addition to that, a dragon mage had taken Rioku's left hand which was now replaced by a black, bowl-like device to replace it. The device allowed him to attach a blade, much like the famed space pirate, Captain Grapple Hook. Not only could Rioku attach a blade, he could also fasten many other utensils for various tasks like writing or eating. But for now, he was content with his simple pipe made of wood and a purple snail shell.

Rioku smiled, the three scars on his lips spreading like webbed fingers. "So tell me friend, what is your purpose for calling my assistance?"

"Well first recite the Satisan prophecy I once knew so well. For my memory fails me." Thorn answered smoothly.

Rioku sat and gathered his thoughts then began to recite the long told Satisan tale.

"_From the lands of trial and hearts of long vie,_

_Two white stars shall shine against the night sky._

_This Satisan shall be called the Moon of Night and defeat with fire the bitter mountain, _

_And dreams shall flow once again from the blessed fountain._

_He is the Chosen One to hold the Galaxies blade, for he is both Satisan and Cathican, both light and darkness, both death and life, evil and good, cold and warm. Never in between is he for he is the Moon of Night."_

"_A light shall shine in the Satisan night and shall free the Moon from his dark veil._

_The Sun of Light shall spread her beams of white light oh so pale,_

_And spread her life throughout the dark skies."_

_Bringing the world life and light and free them from nightmares' lies._

_Her eyes shall reflect the emerald lands below, _

_And the clouds behind her shall flow. _

_The Moon of Night shall be captivated by her. _

_The pain he felt was the pain only she could cure." _

"_Together in love they will fly to the blue above. _

_From their love a new star shall become,_

_The white star of peace and the flag will wave._

_And end the bitter war and save, _

_This world from the darkness that had encased it so easily." _

"_Together the Cathican Sun and the Satisan Moon shall bring to the Universe the Star of the Galaxies."_

When he finished he turned and looked at Thorn who sat quietly obviously very deep in thought.

"What is it my friend? What purpose do you have of recalling the prophecy?" Rioku asked, staring inquiringly at his companion. "What news do you keep hidden from me in your vast mind?"

"Rioku," Thorn said. His joking tone had vanished and was now replaced by staidness. "I believe I've found them."

"Them?" Rioku paused to process, "You mean the-"

"-Moon of Night and the Sun of Day and their child, the star of peace? Yes I've found them, Rioku." Thorn finished his friend's sentence, which he often did.

Rioku gasped in a mixture of delight and shock. "Where did you manage to find them?"

"Right under my nose," Thorn answered smiling.

"Might I meet them?" Rioku wondered. He had dreamed of the two since he was a child as they were a common tale told to all young Satisans.

"Patience my friend and you will." Thorn winked at his old friend.

Before Rioku could protest, his attention was captured by a sudden shadow from above and the constant breath of beating wings. His gaze lifted and he found what he believed be an angel. A lovely Cathican girl with emerald green eyes was hovering above him. Her skin was the palest shade of golden yellow and her feet and blushes were a dark, rich pink. To Rioku, she was the perfect illustration of the Sun of Day.

"You should see your face." Thorn chuckled, smiling.

Rioku grinned, and then returned his attention to the Cathican.

"Thorn!" her voice cried desperately, "Please! Make haste! Meta Knight is in trouble!"

Thorn jolted to his feet. "What happened?" he asked with much urgency.

"A storm came and we found shelter in a grove of trees. The wind grew to be more vicious and many trees fell, pinning Meta beneath their tangle of branches."

"Lead me to him." Thorn demanded. "Make haste!"

Athenya nodded and her angelic wings began to pump as rapidly as her heart. Thorn ran beneath her and Rioku followed closely behind, leaping from branch to branch. Together, they pressed on to reach Meta with Athenya leading the way.

_Z_

_All Meta could hear was the sound of the trees talking amongst themselves_ and the birds that conversed along with them. The morning sun shone down upon his face where he was trapped through a small opening from above. His foot he could feel, was pinned between two branches and painfully numb. His left wing was caught in the tangle of branches and one of its five prongs broken along with a few others that were damaged terribly. His left hand he was sure was broken as it sat in an awkward and painful position. Sharp throbbing shot up from it and Meta tried multiple times to switch his hands to relieve himself but his free hand was the only barrier between him and the mass of debris from above. He clenched his teeth from the pain. Meta was growing weary and wasn't sure how much longer he could take this.

To his delight, the light from above flickered as something passed it. He was a little less so when he discovered it was merely just a bird. It perched before him cocking its head sideways. Its feathers were bright yellow and were complemented by elaborate designs colored chocolate brown and its crest was very similar to that of a cardinal's yet it stuck higher up than that of the red birds. It began to chirp mindlessly at him.

Meta smiled, "I thought you were someone else."

It chattered unthinkingly in reply.

"Yeah, flying is pretty nice, but I'm not too sure I'll be doing that anymore." Meta said glumly, wincing slightly from the pain flowing from his broken wing that was pinned between two tree trunks.

All of a sudden the little bird flew towards him and pressed itself against him as though cowering from something.

"What is it?" Meta asked the little yellow bird.

He was answered by the sound of a low growl coming from above. He looked up and found himself staring into a pair of golden cat eyes.

Meta's eyes widened, "Stars of Dreamland… I'm dead." His eyes shone brightly, nearly blinding the beast towering over him. It shook its head and began to claw away at the branches. Meta tried desperately to free himself from the branches that pinned him but it all proved to be folly as the beast gradually grew closer. He braced himself for defeat as the huge cat lifted its paw to strike him down, but just as the paw fell, Meta felt his body come loose of the branches and he fell clear of the strike. He lay where he fell and held up his sword in a desperate attempt to block the beast's attack, but before the beast could drop another blow, the little yellow bird began to dart around its head. It squawked at Meta to run as if telling him to run while he had the chance.

Meta nodded, understanding and began to run, ignoring the pain he felt throughout his body. He still was puzzled about how he had gotten free of the branches in the first place. He looked back to where he had been trapped. It was then that his eyes noticed that the branches the cat had broken were splintered and snapped while where he had been freed was cut clean. Cut clean by a blade. Though he was still perplexed about the situation, he continued for the shelter of the trees.

Suddenly, Meta felt a sharp pain upon his back as the great cat sent him sprawling for a massive boulder by his wing. Meta watched as he flew closer for the rock. He tried to spread his wings to ease the impact but it was all a failed attempt. His body met the face of the rock and his sword soared from his hand. Weakly, he looked up, discovering the huge cat was but a few feet away. Its eyes were upon him as it circled him waiting for some unknown cause to strike. This gave Meta a chance to truly study the cat. It was then that he noticed the loop in the massive cat's tail. His eyes widened. He was face to face with a nickata and without a weapon to defend himself with. Slowly, Meta regained his feet as the nickata began to coil its tail and jumped clear when it came flying for him.

Meta continued dodging the attempted assaults of the nickata while trying to come up with some sort of strategy. He looked around and found a strong branch. He darted towards it but instead the nickata's noose-like tail and flung to another rock wall.

Again his eyes widened as another blow was prepared to finish him. The nickata's paw rose and Meta's eyes closed and his teeth clenched as he braced himself for death. The great cat shrieked and a thump rang through Meta's ears. He was sure he was dead.

Finally, Meta gathered enough courage to open his eyes and discovered a familiar warrior standing between him and the nickata holding the great cat back with two blades, one black and gold, the other blue-white and silver.

"Edge!" Meta exclaimed with much relief and delight.

Edge grunted as he held up the brute cat with his crossed blades, its jaws snapping just inches from his face. "Please sir! Run!"

Meta nodded and rushed away. Meta began to recall Thorn's shadow. In the flood of thoughts, he remembered Thorn's death that he himself had delivered. Meta remembered his eyes, and the pain within the ever emotionless eyes of Edge. Then he brought himself back to reality and began to search for his sword, Sighta.

When he could not find it he began to panic. Then he realized that he still had the whip he had taken from Bayangan! Hastily, Meta pulled the leather whip from the folds of his cape and ran towards the fight between the nickata and Edge.

Though when he returned, Meta beheld a ghastly sight.

Edge's feet dangled above the ground and his hands were grabbing the tail of the nickata, desperately trying to pull the noose free. He was helpless as both of his swords Elibis and Ivo lay underneath him in the mud, unable to assist in releasing him from his deadly fate.

Meta growled spreading his tattered wings. Despite the pain he took flight. Hot aching pain tore through his round body and his veins bulged as he strained to stay in the sky. Taking the whip in hand, Meta flicked the whip at the tail of the nickata and crashed to the earth as his wings gave out. The nickata thrashed about loosing it's grip on Edge and focused wholly on Meta. But Meta was already upon the great cat with one of Edge's own swords. He darted forth and sliced the of the tail of the nickata. In pain the once great cat cowered away to the woods as Meta Knight darted forth again, mocking it with a taunt.

Meta's eyes returned to Edge and he dashed to his friend's side. "Edge!"

No reply passed from the lips of Thorn's shadow.

Meta hung his head in defeat, tears streaming freely down from his white eyes. Edge was dead and there was no coming back.

_Z_

_It wasn't long that the three had arrived to the area that Meta had been trapped_ that they heard a yell of agony and instantly they knew who's it was.

"Meta!" Athenya gasped quietly, immediately gaining speed towards the voice of her love.

"Athenya!" Thorn yelled, but it had no effect. He frowned then ran after her, Rioku in pursuit behind.

Athenya flew around the debris of the trees, eyes in frantic search for Meta. She soon spotted him holding a body in his arms beyond a formation of boulders. She flew swiftly towards him, landing with a muted thud as her feet met the ground.

"Meta?"

He looked up at her, his once white eyes were now a soft sky blue and were streaming with tears. He looked back at the body in his arms. Athenya allowed her gaze to fall upon the corpse. She realized then that it was Edge.

"Oh no…" she whispered in dread as she came to Meta's side to comfort him.

"Athenya!" Thorn's voice came from behind. His eyes widened when he saw the one who lay still in Meta's arms. They watched his face twist with bewail and despair as he ran to his shadow and held the young dead warrior's limp body in quiet anguish.

Rioku came from behind and placed a securing hand on his old friend's quivering shoulder. He too was full of torment at the sight of the young warrior dead.

Strangely, the corpse began to erode into sand. Thorn and the others watched in escalating horror and confusion as the young shadow was turned into sand and carried away with the wind. Thorn allowed his gaze to follow the sand and then his heart skipped a beat when it soaked into a square, golden medallion with a blue-green diamond-shaped jewel embedded upon its surface.

"Edge?" Thorn heard himself choke. His rage then got the better of him, "Why on earth did you do that?"

"Well first let me ask you my own question," Edge answered smoothly. "Why did you not tell me you were alive! Why did you do that? You purposefully let Meta Knightmare stab you! You abandoned us! That was most asinine and rude!"

Thorn stood, his lips pressed together in a thin line as his wise, gray eyes fixed themselves upon his shadow. His face then grew austere as he spoke, "I did what I had to. It killed me to do it." Thorn watched as the gaze of Edge fell so he continued, "I should think you would be more appreciative of my service. Had I not, Athenya would be dead and Meta would still be under Nightmare's control."

Edge looked up at him, meeting Thorn's sagacious, gray eyes yet again. His face reddened with shame.

"Thorn I-" Edge stuttered, "I-I'm sorry." He hung his head in disgrace.

The veteran warrior approached and embraced him. The stern expression on Thorn's face was replaced by a slight side smile. "Forgiveness has a funny way of showing up at times such as this."

Edge looked up at his mentor and smiled. "Thank you Master Thorn."

Thorn's smile broadened. "And thank you my young shadow." He turned and joined with the others, "By the way, you're use of clones has become quite extraordinary! Only next time, make sure you're out of sight when you use them!"

Edge's eyes widened and he smiled. Thorn had known the whole time and had just been pulling his foot. No doubt that Thorn would have expressed himself similarly if he would've really died. Edge shuttered at the thought. Death was a frightful thing.

"All right, enough chit chat!" Rioku growled as if he hadn't been touched at all by the moment between the master and his shadow. "Let's go to camp and regroup! We gotta get rid of these darn Satisans!"

"No, not get rid of them," Thorn began, "We need them."

Everyone looked at Thorn in surprise, that is, save for Edge.

"What?" Meta spoke for them all.

"The Satisans are shape-shifters and they work parallel to the dark general himself of Nightmare's army. No doubt Ciran has met that evil bastard. They're playing a big role in their own destruction." Thorn explained, "They just don't know it yet."

The group was quiet for a moment.

"So, you plan to tell them Thorny?" Rioku asked, jesting in his old ways.

Thorn nodded.

"How?" Edge queried.

"THAT!" Thorn started, "I don't know yet. Hopefully though…. I will."

At that everyone laughed.

'_It's good to be back,' _Thorn thought to himself. Now all he had to do was go learn the rules of the game so he could best Nightmare at his own strategy.

**Sweey: Wow! JOKE'S ON U! haha ****scared ya didn't I? I would never kill off Edge, that would be preposterous! Anyways, this chapter had a warm awesomeness to it. c: As well as a view on the relationship between Thorn and Edge. Not to mention a new character, Rioku! :D (Ree-oh-koo) I'll try and get a deviant art account so you guys can actually see what all these characters look like! Haha ****anyways, tell me what you think. In the next chapter, Thorn will kick some serious butt against Nightmare…. a battle of wits more or less… or will it be? IDK! You'll just have to wait and find out yourself! :D Good thing it's Christmas Break! I have plenty of time to update! WHOO! I also posted a little bonus Christmas story one-shot about Thorn and Edge. It's really a bittersweet tear-jerker but it's a good read. You should check it out after you leave me one of those fancy doo dads called reviews! :D YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! ****well Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Year! ;)**


	29. Part 2  Ch13 The Rules of this Game

**Sweey: Well, it's good to be back! Just so you know, I won't be updating tomorrow! **** due to plumbing stuff and mario's fellow plumbers who aren't quite so famous. So cut me some cheese with your wine and throw me some reviews! I have two other stories that might interest you. They're about Thorn and Edge so if you're a fan go check em' out! ;D anyways this chapter is awesome. Lot's of witty retorts and epic sword play. Enjoy please and then review! ^_^**

~_**Chapter 13 The Rules of this Game**_~

"My lord?" Customer Service's voice carried through the dark room like a lonely soul. "I bring word from Sergeant Ciran." He said from a lowered screen.

"Excellent, tell me, how has our friend faired?" Nightmare commanded, his deep voice rumbling like low thunder.

Customer Service nodded nervously. His eyes then studied what Nightmare was doing and realized the dark lord was playing chess. His eyes squinted behind his square shades as he tried to find out who he was playing against. Whoever it was was shrouded in the dense shadows of the room.

"Well?" Nightmare growled impatiently.

Customer Service stuttered a few times before finally finding the courage to answer. "Sergeant Ciran, the Satisan lord, has failed my lord."

Nightmare stood in furious silence as his eyes stared at a specific piece on the board. It was a little blue ball with purple feet and wings. A mask was over the ball's face and it held up a nail-like sword. Nightmare went to reach for it but it stabbed his finger. He yelled in irate anger and swiped his arm over the board sending the pieces flying about the room, many of which hit Customer Service.

Nightmare yelled at him, "Leave my presence! Leave me now!"

"As you wish my lord!" Customer service said scrambling for the button that would make his screen disappear from the room.

Nightmare sighed angrily and picked up the scattered pieces and placed them yet again upon the board. As his eyes once again studied the board, he became once again baffled by the extreme strategy of his opponent.

A mittened hand moved from the shadows and picked up one of Nightmare's pieces, moving it to the next square over.

"This was its rightful place my friend," a voice corrected.

Nightmare grinned and leaned back casually in his chair. "So Anduin, you finally decided to play by my rules." Nightmare could see him now, cloaked in shadow. Only his glowing red-pink eyes and their crude N-shaped scar could be seen. The rest of his opponent was concealed by the shadows.

"That is where you are wrong," Anduin's calm yet stern voice answered.

"Oh? But there is only one list of rules written for this game." Nightmare answered, overly confident with his achievements in the battle of wits.

"Yes… but there are also many different ways to play this game, numerous strategies to boggle the mind of your opponent." Anduin retorted smoothly as he pilfered one of Nightmare's black pawns.

Nightmare made his next move, thieving one of Anduin's white knights. He smiled as he watched his opponent, seemingly baffled by Nightmare's wisdom, stare at the empty space his white knight had once been.

Then an unnerving smile spread across Anduin's face, "A good move but a foolish one." He said as his mittened hand reached for his next move. He slid a pawn to the side thieving the little masked blue knight. "Looks like you're out of knights these days."

Nightmare sneered, "Well, you've just allowed me to unleash his replacement, who was born of the shadows." Even as he spoke, a shadow moved over the place where the little masked knight had once been, forming into a figure almost identical to the original masked knight.

Anduin studied this knew fiend. The masked knight's rich blue skin was replaced with a dark, gray blue. His purple feet were changed to the bloodiest red and his wings were as black as his master's heart.

"Oh Nightmare you never learn do you?" Anduin chuckled eerily. He made another quick move, thieving Nightmare's unprotected king, ending the game.

"H-how did you…?" Nightmare was cut off by the unmistakable deadly feeling of the cool blade of a knife. He looked over into the deadly eyes of Anduin. Chills ran up Nightmare's spine. He hadn't even seen or heard the Ivoian move from out of the shadows. He cursed himself for not paying better attention.

"This is the game of kings and you are no king," Anduin whispered, allowing his knife to inch its way closer to Nightmare's right eye. "Hmm… my name would make a terrible scar over _your_ eye… A. I. T. Much more ugly than a sole N…" He casually flicked the knife away from Nightmare's eye and pointed it blade down. "I think I have made my point. I shall leave you hear to study my wit." He turned before he allowed Ali to cover him. "I _will_ leave my mark on you Nightmare. Just you wait. It won't be a mere scar over your eye. No, you'll wish you had never been born!" With that Anduin disappeared from the room, leaving Nightmare to sit stiffly before the board. He was actually afraid of his old enemy. Nightmare knew that Anduin was capable of greater magic than he ever admitted and he wasn't about to get on the wrong end of the spear.

"Customer Service!" He screamed, his voice reaching a higher pitch than he had intended.

Customer Service busted into the room. "Yes my lord?"

"We go to the Mirror World!"

X

Erratima sighed. Meta had been gone for far too long, especially since it was only an assassination.

"Erratima!" Bayangan yelled.

Erratima rolled his eyes and growled. He didn't want to go back to that filth.

"ERRATIMA!"

"Meh…" he said as he arrived to Bayangan's study. The room was rightfully Meta's, not the filthy traitors.

"Bet me a glass of wine." Bayangan ordered, his eyes never leaving the map he held up to his face.

"Get you a glass of… WHAT?" Erratima exploded. He had had enough of this petty little looser-of-a general.

Arrowing glanced at him anxiously, only to receive an intense glare from Erratima.

Bayangan dropped his map from his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah! There is! I am NOT your damn slave!" Erratima snapped, his face reddening with fury.

"Is that so? Well, I can fix that." Bayangan stood and drew out his blade.

An unsettling grin slid across Erratima's face as he unsheathed his claws from their sheaths at his side. "Come here and give me a hug you big baby!"

Bayangan growled and charged forward, heaving his blade down upon Erratima, only for it to be stopped by the warrior's right set of claws. With his free left hand, Erratima sliced Bayangan's arm, leaving a deep gash in it.

Bayangan writhed away in pain holding his bleeding arm.

"Had enough? Or are your thirsty still for your own blood to be spilled?" Erratima allowed his claws to run over each other. A sinister hissing of metal emitted from the clashing blades.

Bayangan growled and ran at Erratima again. This time though, Erratima flicked Bayangan's sword away then sliced Bayangan's foot one way down forming a bloody vertical line.

Bayangan threw yet another swing of his blade at Erratima but the warrior ducked and sliced his left set of claws deeply into Bayangan's foot forming three horizontal lines. Together, the two wounds formed a deep, bloody E on the general's blue foot.

Bayangan held up his blade and backed away.

"There, I've made my mark on you! That should satisfy your thirst for a while. Now, I have had enough of you!" Erratima turned and left the room, Arrowing trailing behind him.

"Why'd you do that?"

Erratima's eyes looked straight ahead as he spoke crossly, "I was sick of his childish drama. He's not so tough without his guards at his back."

"Where are you going now?" Arrowing wondered allowed.

"To have a chat with Nightmare…." Erratima growled in irritation.

"About what?"

The two looked behind themselves in shock. Nightmare stood tall above them. He too was walking to his throne room.

"About that buffoon you appointed general!" Erratima snapped irritably. His eyes rolled to the sky as he continued, "He's SUCH a baby! I feel like I'm babysitting 24/7! That's _his_ job!" He gestured angrily to Customer Service.

"Oh don't worry, I'm appointing Meta Knightmare as general again." Nightmare grinned.

"He's back?" Arrowing asked in delighted shock.

"Yes, he is." Nightmare grinned. His face then grew stern. "He has changed in appearance, so don't act surprised."

Erratima threw his arms up in a gesture of carefree bliss." Who cares what he looks like! He's back! Where is he?" he asked grinning.

"He's in the dining hall," Nightmare informed them. "He's very-" He was cut off by the sound of flapping wings as the two darted off towards the dining hall. Nightmare shrugged then continued on to his throne room.

X

Meta Knightmare sat at the table, gorging down the food before him. He was so hungry. Suddenly, someone appeared next to him. He slapped on his mask and drew out his silver, spiked sword.

"Meta!" Erratima laughed casually, "No need to be so defensive!"

"We know how awful assassinations are afterwards…" Arrowing chuckled. "Relax!"

Meta's red eyes glared at the two before him.

Erratima's smile faded as he stared into the crimson eyes of his friend. "What's with you?"

"I have changed… Nightmare has made me reborn." Meta said simply.

"No duh." Arrowing whispered to Erratima. Then the two warriors watched in befuddlement as their friend slipped off his once permanent mask and began to once again scarf down the food laid out before him.

Erratima and Arrowing glanced at each other, scowling in suspicion over their friend.

Erratima leaned forward, "Exactly who are you?"

Meta looked at him unmoved by the sudden question. "I am Meta Knightmare. Do you not recognize me?"

Erratima studied his old friend with growing misgiving. Meta's once rich, blue skin was now a dark, blue-gray and his purple feet had turned to the bloodiest red. Even his cape seemed to have changed. It was tattered and threadbare and its blue silk had been dyed black. Not only that, but the mask was no longer welded to his face.

"Since when have you been able to take off your mask?" Erratima demanded flatly.

"Since when did you ask so many questions?" Meta growled.

"Since I realized my friend was questionable." Erratima retorted harshly.

Meta's teeth clenched then he let the anger subside and began to once again devour the meal before him.

Arrowing and Erratima exchanged skeptical glances. They then sat down on either side of their old friend, looking at him intensely.

"You're not Meta… are you?" Arrowing said.

Meta glared daggers at him. "Are you questioning my authority?"

"-Wait what?" Arrowing threw a confused glance at Erratima who replied with a small shrug. He turned back to the glaring knight in front of him. "We aren't questioning your authority sir." Arrowing said respectfully.

"I see…" Meta said, his voice reaching depths the two had never heard before.

The two watched at Meta patted his mouth with a cloth napkin then slid from his chair.

"Come; let us deal with this Bayangan of ours, shall we?"

Erratima allowed a cruel smile of satisfaction spread across his face. "Now _that's_ more like it!" He murmured to Arrowing as they followed behind their leader.

Arrowing though, wasn't so sure about this 'new' Meta….

X

Bayangan sat quietly at his desk. His fingers shifted from one scroll to another. When he finally found what he was looking for he dropped all the other papers and focused wholly on the parchment in his hand.

It was an old letter to Nightmare.

Bayangan's eyes danced through the words as he read it. Gradually they widened as he reached the end of the long design of sentences.

_'Lord Nightmare,_

_I found curious new planets with the chemicals needed in the creation of Sir Hendon. It will be most pleasing to see him suffer! The fool! He thought that we share power! He made a deadly mistake. _

_I also discovered something else. The fire king, ruler of the people of light, has crafted an almighty sword named Galaxia. Its blade houses the power to control the universe, even bend time to the bearer's will. I know you crave for this blade already, even as you read this letter, but I was unable to do so alone but perhaps we could send Hendon there to retrieve it before he undergoes his metamorphosis that Sipholix shall perform. And if this is the flaming sword of the prophecy, then we must cease the light of Hendon's child. I would be honored to carry this task out for your majesty's delight. _

_ Sir Anduin Isan Thorn'_

Quickly, Bayangan slipped the old letter into his pouch. He had all he needed. Now, time to escape this wretched place.

Hastily, Bayangan slipped out of the door, only to come face to face with the three warriors.

"Going somewhere?" Meta Knightmare asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Bayangan answered snappily as he inched away from harm.

And where might that be, general?" Meta demanded casually.

"To deliver a message to Lord Nightmare," Bayangan explained.

"Since when did he do the delivering?" Erratima whispered to Arrowing from the corner of his mouth.

Apparently, Meta had heard. He rushed forward cornering Bayangan with his blade drawn.

"So what exactly is this message?"

"It's classified! Now get your filthy paws off of me!" Bayangan growled, shoving the masked knight away.

But Meta had had enough. He grabbed Bayangan by his collar and thrust him into the air, slapping him away with the flat side of his sword's blade. He watched as the former general flew down the hall and tumbled down the flight of stairs below. Grunting with satisfaction, Meta turned and stepped into the study.

He glanced up at Erratima and Arrowing as they stepped forward to follow him.

"Please, I want to be alone."

"But you just got back!" Erratima protested.

"Meta?"

The three turned to the beaming face of Kikio. She rushed up to Meta and embraced him.

"Oh, I thought you'd never return!"

Erratima glanced at Arrowing who was blushing with jealousy then back to the puzzled Meta.

"My lady…?" was all the masked knight could manage to say as Kikio kissed his cheek. He grunted then left to his study in a rush, the door slamming behind him.

Kikio looked after him in hurt and confusion. It was Arrowing who brought her back to reality. She felt a hand over hers and her eyes lifted to the steady gaze of Arrowing. Suddenly, she found herself lost in them.

"Meta has changed Kikio…" Arrowing's eyes revealed their grief.

Kikio threw a glance at the once always emotionless Erratima. He too was disheartened by Meta's new found behavior.

Hastily she withdrew from Arrowing and ran down the hall, tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't believe it.

"Kikio! Wait!" Arrowing was cut off by the slamming door in his face. Rapidly Arrowing turned to go down the stairs but something that caught his eye stopped him. It was an old letter. He lifted it to inspect and as he registered what it said his eyes widened. This letter changed everything.

**Sweey: OMG! What's going to happen next! What's going to happen and who's gonna reveal the truth to Erratima, Kikio, and Venton….. and why is Meta acting so strange? (duh) **** anyways drop me a review and if you're a fan of Edge and Thorn, check out my other two stories: Joyful Mourning and The Master and His Shadow. Drop me some reviews and I'll be glad to return the favor! :D later gators!**


	30. Part 2 Ch14 The Shock of Surprise

**Sweey: Sorry for the LONG wait…. but the house wasn't gonna clean itself up! **** Anyways, here's another fantabulous chapter of this epic story. Enjoy please! **

~_**Chapter 14 The Shock of Surprise**_~

Meta woke to the orchestra of crickets and the songs of night. Athenya was asleep at his side. He smiled at her then something reached his ears. He sat up and stopped to listen. Athenya stirred at his side.

"You're awake?"

Meta glanced at her, "Yes, why?"

"You've only been asleep for a few hours since nightfall," she said smiling.

Meta grinned in reply then peeked out of the tent in curiosity. He could see nothing but the shadows dancing with the distant fire hidden slightly by the arrangement of tents between his own tent and the fire.

He watched as Athenya crawled out of the tent.

"Com on Meta!" she laughed. "Have you not ever heard music before?" She grabbed his hand and led him through the maze of tents and towards the fire where many familiar faces gathered around it.

Meta soon recognized Edge and Thorn dancing around the fire, playing some sort of piccolo thing. Rioku, whom Meta had been introduced to after the incident with the nickata, was keeping time beating on his bodhran. Lady Arina, whom Meta had also met, was delicately plucking upon her golden harp and Orlion was playing the flute. Meta grinned as he caught sight of Randal bowing wildly upon the strings of his violin. Dulbrix was sitting on a stump strumming his guitar, stamping his foot to the time. There were also a few other instruments in the gathering, but Meta did not recognize the musicians. He knew though that they had to have been some of the men taking part in the rebellion.

For a while Meta stood simply watching them. Then he felt a jerk on his arm as Athenya drug him to take a seat around the fire.

Meta stared wide eyed, as Edge played a speedy yet flowing reel on his tin whistle accompanied by Rioku's bodhran as they begin another song. It was almost distant and incredibly awe inspiring. Then Thorn joined with his low whistle, playing the same reel as Edge. And soon everyone joined, including a few other instruments Meta hadn't heard the first time. Meta grinned as he realized that Chef Kapki had begun to use his whisks and utensils to join in the song.

The song was fast yet slow and smooth. It seemed that the opposites of everything were working together to create the most breathtaking song in that Meta had ever heard. Everyone was moving in some way. Thorn and Edge danced gracefully about the fire, seeming to defy the odds of gravity.

Even the nature about them began to join in the wonderful song. It was amazing. His gaze shifted from one musician to the other until his eyes last beheld Arina and her harp. It reminded him of Kikio and soon he began wondering about how Emit and Venton were doing under Nightmare's mountain. His heart began to pound against his chest rapidly.

"I must go back!" he burst out. It was so sudden that the music stopped because of it and all eyes fell on Meta.

Edge approached Meta, his lips pressed in a thin line and his face stern. "Go back where?" His voice cracking slightly as he asked the question despite the answer he knew that would follow.

"To Nightmare's mountain on Efurd," Meta replied firmly. "I can't just walk away and abandon my friends!"

"That path has yet to be laid before you Meta Knightmare." Thorn's voice trembled as he addressed Meta with his former name. "But now is not that time. Emit and Venton shall be just fine. I sense their presence strong as well as another, one with a black heart and a shadowy presence. I fear he will change the course of this war."

Meta pondered a moment. "Bayangan er…. Sir David?" he stuttered as he corrected himself. The others would not know David's alternate name.

"A likely answer but no." Thorn looked sternly at Meta, "No. He is your very being in the form of a shadow."

"Wouldn't that be a simple fix though?" Dulbrix asked as he tore his teeth into a piece of meat. "Couldn't they just switch places?"

"Yes and no," Thorn answered. "It'd be simple yes to switch places but-"

Edge sighed in mock exasperation, "Oh bother… a but." He smiled at Thorn jokingly.

Thorn winked at him as he continued, "He's not just any shadow. No, he's a shadow from the Mirror World; the very reflection of our world in an otherworldly, alternate realm that is altogether evil." Thorn fixed his gray eyes upon Meta, "Your shadow, Meta, is a real person in his own world therefore he has had many experiences that you may have never come across. In that case, his memories will soon become yours and no doubt he will face the same problem. It will be very confusing my friend, so do your best to keep your thoughts in check. For now, you need to get some rest."

Meta nodded and he and Athenya departed from the main gathering with the music continuing further more. Although it lacked a violin, a guitar, low whistle, and tin whistle.

Thorn, Edge, Dulbrix, and Randal stood hushed in each other's company until Thorn finally broke that silence.

"We must now gather our full strength. I've already sent word to our ally, Yamikage but we will need more than his army alone."

"Why? There is little need for them at this time of peace." Dulbrix queried.

"Because I sense that war is brewing again; the last one that will appoint the victor between light and darkness. We must create more allies and become better prepared!" Thorn insisted.

"What about Sir Arthur? Should we notify him? Surely he would be glad to fight." Randal asked.

"He has already agreed to join us and will meet us at the Light Mountain here in Cathica." Thorn explained to his friend.

"Who is this Sir Arthur you two are speaking of? Is he another one of those fancy, prancy knights? You two seem to have a lot of those kinds of fellows lying around." Dulbrix said casually.

"Sir Arthur is the leader of a group of gallant knights who have been forming an army called the Galaxy Soldier Army to defend the universe against Nightmare." Thorn enlightened the Ironcladdian jarl then added. "He's a very good friend of mine."

"Oh, so I see." Dulbrix murmured quietly.

"I just returned from helping him defend Shiver Star from a strange ice beast. If it weren't for him my men and I would've frozen to death." Edge put in. "That is, right before your planet was attacked."

"Well if he's such a hero why didn't he join you in defending my planet?" Dulbrix retorted.

"He went to protect a planet known as Aquanaris from the Dark Army. He had little time to do even that!" Edge answered firmly.

Dulbrix merely glared at his feet and said nothing. It was useless to ever try and win a battle of wits to Edge. The young shadow was as sharp tongued as his name suggested.

"So, when shall we reveal the child to Meta?" Lady Arina asked as she and Rioku approached the small group.

Thorn thought about it for a moment before answering, "In the morning."

"Alright, will do," Arina grinned and turned to take her leave as quickly as she had come.

Rioku watched as she left and yawned, "As much as I LOVE staying up till the break of dawn, I would like to get at least thirty minutes of sleep tonight before I do."

Thorn chuckled, patting his old friend on the back. "Good plan my friend, good plan."

X

Kikio sat quietly in the far corner of her bedroom, crying quietly in her sorrow. Oh how her heart hurt.

Without a knock to warn her, Meta entered her room.

Kikio looked at him in confusion. Something was terribly different about him besides the fact that he hadn't respected her enough to knock. She stood and moved away from the corner where she was vulnerable.

"Evening my lady," Meta greeted quietly. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. Kikio wondered about it.

"Evening," she said, finally moving to the warmth of her blankets.

"May I?" Meta said, gesturing for permission to sit beside her on the bedside.

She nodded slowly.

He played with his mittens as an awkward silence filled the gap between them.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" she asked finally.

Meta looked up and stared at her for a moment. That's when Kikio noticed what was missing: his mask.

"What happened to your mask?"

The question caught Meta by surprise, "It uh… Nightmare took it off."

Kikio pretended she had bought it. "That's good."

Meta nodded then sighed. "Kikio, what are we?"

Kikio looked at him in puzzlement, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… what's our relationship?"

"You… want the truth?" Kikio looked at him steadily in the eyes.

"Yes, I mean…" he paused to think. "Do I?"

"Honestly, I don't know where our relationship is going." Kikio admitted.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Meta spoke his thoughts.

"Yes…" Kikio answered quietly, "You for me?"

"I… yes…. well..." Meta looked over at the balcony as if the answer would be there, "I can't… remember."

Kikio scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm nervous and I like you." He answered, inching himself closer to her.

Kikio's heart flashed a warning but she ignored it. She leaned into his arms, allowing her lips to meet his and that kiss was the most aggressive she'd ever experienced. She thought their lips would never part! Then a knock came at the door to break them apart.

"Come in!" Kikio yelled with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Arrowing stumbled into the scene and Kikio couldn't help but smiling at his sweet, kind nature. He wasn't in his armor and stared gawkily at Meta and Kikio, his brows briefly coming together.

"I uh… forgive me," he stuttered awkwardly.

Kikio slipped away from Meta and approached Arrowing.

"Do you need to tell me something?"

"I wanted to…" he glanced nervously at Meta then back to Kikio. "I wanted to say…"

"Yes?" Kikio asked.

"I just came to tell Sir Meta Knightmare that Erratima has something important to report." He said quickly in a somewhat defeated tone.

"Very well…" Meta grumbled as he left the room. He turned to Kikio and spoke in a much lighter tone. "I will see you later my lady." With that he took his leave."

Arrowing stood a moment in the doorway staring at Kikio.

"Thanks Arrowing," Kikio smiled, showing her relief, "And sorry for my reaction the other day. You were right… he has changed."

Arrowing nodded smiling, "No problem." He then spoke in a more grave voice, "He's changed a lot hasn't he?"

"Yeah…" Kikio's gaze shifted to the floor to stare at her feet when she spotted a blue rose petal. She stooped down to pick it up, "Where did this come from?"

Arrowing's cheeks flushed bright orange with embarrassment, "It's from these." He pulled his arm from where it had been tucked behind his cape and revealed a bouquet of a dozen blue roses. Kikio immediately knew he had gotten them from Cat's garden.

"How'd you get these? More appropriately, how'd you get Cat to be okay with you picking them?" Kikio took them carefully.

"Cat gave me permission to do so." he winked, "Well; I better catch up with Meta before he goes ballistic on Erratima."

"You mean he had nothing to report?" Kikio asked, a sly grin spreading across her face.

Arrowing nodded, "He'll probably think of something." He then turned heel to leave her.

"Wait!" Kikio called after him. He turned and looked at her as she planted a kiss on his lips.

He blushed again then stumbled off, drunk with love.

X

"Meta Knight!" Edge's voice reached Meta's ears. He squinted in the morning light coming from the opening at the front of the tent where Edge stood staring in at him.

Meta groaned groggily, "What?"

"Athenya has a surprise for you," Edge explained grinning. It was the 'I know something you don't know' grin.

Meta sat up wincing from a sudden new pain he felt in his right foot. Ignoring it, he made his way out of the tent. Edge stood nearby, urging him forward. He led Meta to the fire pit where many from the night before were gathered around. Athenya's gaze met his and Meta could sense her nervousness. He wondered why.

For a long moment, no one spoke. They merely grinned the same smile that Edge had. It was all too obvious to Meta that he didn't know something they did and he was ready to find out.

"What?"

Thorn stepped forward. "Athenya has a surprise for you my friend."

"So I've heard…" his eyes shifted to where Athenya stood.

She stepped forward holding something in her arms which she placed in Meta's arms.

"Meta, meet your daughter, Amina."

Meta stood gawking. Glancing wide eyed back and forth from Athenya and the child in his arms. Soon, he no longer looked at anyone else but the child. The child giggled, staring up at him with big blue eyes and Meta couldn't help but smile after that.

**Sweey: Awe! It's a baby! ^_^ and Dark Meta Knight! O_O *gasp* You know, for a long time I was worried about this chapter. I was much undecided as to whether I'd make Kirby his son or for him to be later adopted. OOOPS! I just gave you a hint as to what's going to happen in the sequel! O_O I think this chapter worked out quite well. Don't you think? :D haha I'm still not sure if Kirby will be adopted or really be his son…. :/ hmm…. Well guess you and I both are just gonna have to wait for my imagination to work that out. Haha! In the meantime, why don't you review this chapter then if you have some time, go check out my other stories if you're interested! Tell me who you're fav character is and what you liked about the story so far. :) The feedback is crucial for this story! So please do!**


	31. Part 2 Ch15 Unanswered Questions

**Sweey: Wiiiiiii are awesome! I can't believe I finished this chapter alive! :D so…. I've been thinking. I need you guys to decide… Kirby: Son or adopted? The reason I'm undecided is in the Japanese version of the anima in the Episode: OH NO! BATTLE WITH SIR META KNIGHT? (Or something along those lines) Escargon asks Meta if the reason he is reluctant is that Kirby is his son. I thought, how ironic would it be if Kirby had been adopted. Therefore Meta would be telling the truth…. Technically speaking. BUT I really like the idea of Kirby being Meta's son biologically as well…. So you see I'm very indecisive about this whole mess. So far most of you want him to be biological and some want adoption…. I'M SO TORN! O_O so please! Tell me what you want! Cuz I'm vewwwy stuck…. **** thanks and enjoy dis chaptah which I got very distracted while writing! **

~_**Chapter 15 Unanswered Questions**_~

Meta Knightmare pounded his fist upon the table in anger. "We must gather our strength and strike the rebellion before it grows into a more dangerous threat!"

"Do what you please," Nightmare waved his hand to dismiss the dark knight.

Meta growled, "So I will…" then left the room, his cape whipping behind him like a shadow as he walked towards the doors.

Erratima and Arrowing rushed forth to catch up with their leader. The eyes of those who watched from their seats at the dinner table looked after the three warriors as they left the room. The low thunderous rumble of the two massive doors being slammed made many of the onlookers jump.

Kikio glanced at Cat. She too shared her worry. Meta had changed dramatically. He was no longer soft spoken and charming but was now quick to anger and full of hatred.

X

Arrowing frowned, "Sir, was that really necessary?"

No answer passed from the masked knight's unseen lips.

Arrowing and Erratima exchanged glances.

Their brisk pace soon brought them to Meta's study. He approached the door then turned to look at them. "Go. I'll call you if I need your assistance."

Erratima and Arrowing looked at each other yet again then left to do the thing that their feet had been itching to go do.

They found Phantom Hendon and Shade in the training room, also known as the White Room. Neither Erratima nor Arrowing liked the place but it was necessary to those in need of training.

"Phantom! Young shadow!" Arrowing called as he and Erratima entered the room.

The two turned and gave their salutes.

Erratima was greeted by his apprentice teleporting beside him. Erratima smiled, "You have shown much improvement my young shadow. Phantom has done well in continuing your training during my time of absence."

The young shadow bowed, saying nothing.

"Very good indeed…" Erratima said quietly. "May we have a word alone with Phantom?"

Shade nodded then teleported out of the White Room. Erratima couldn't help but letting out a light chuckle.

"Phantom, we came to ask you a few questions but first, read this." Arrowing handed him the letter he had found from on the floor. He knew that it had first been the hands of Bayangan.

Phantom's eyes widened behind his deformed mask and tears began to fill his eyes, the liquid beading up on the visor of his mask. "I-I should've known…"

"Is Meta Knightmare your sun?" Erratima demanded.

"Yes… and his name is Meta!" Phantom snapped then realized that Erratima and Arrowing were weren't there to harm him.

"I see… so why would you desert your people and your own son to be one of Nightmare's bureaucrats?" Arrowing asked curiously.

"Power… and wealth. Dead promises that were doomed to fade and were never fulfilled. This I regret." His gaze fell to the whitewashed floor below.

"So what does Nightmare want with Meta?" Erratima queried.

Phantom's gaze shifted nervously from one warrior to the other, then back around about them to reassure himself that no one was listening.

"He wanted the power that Meta alone could control. Meta is born from both the hearts of the Satisans and the Cathicans. He alone has the power to create the alliance of stars to crush Nightmare's beasts and end this dreadful war. His child is also destined to dethrone Nightmare." Phantom explained, "That is why he was masked. So that he may-"__

"-not have and offspring…" Arrowing and Erratima finished his words mutually.

"Yes. That is why." Phantom said glumly.

"Another thing…. How are you Meta's father if your colors do not match?" Arrowing gestured to Phantom's bright red-pink skin and orange feet.

Phantom paused, shifting nervously before continuing. "I was originally a royal navy blue with red feet, but after Nightmare tortured me to create his first Masked Knight… my colors were distorted. At that time, Sipholix didn't fully understand the metamorphosis and its process so he messed up on me. I had originally been a Cathican prince before I went to Nightmare's mountain. Meta's mother was a maid in Satisa's castle fortress, Ordinax. She had the purest white skin and dainty, blue feet. We fell in love immediately but were forbidden to do so. We did it anyway and she bore a son, Meta. He was initially white like his mother with rich purple feet but as he grew older, my dark skin took effect."

"Were his eyes always white?" Erratima questioned the old warrior.

Phantom glanced up at him, "No… they were once completely blue. They were the darkest shade of blue I'd ever seen and they shone like two jewels. Though bizarrely, the color of his eyes seemed to fade away to white as his skin took on a royal blue. For the longest time we thought he was blind… but as soon as he began to walk, he showed no sign of such tragedy. We later learned that it was the sign he was the Chosen One."

"He said you died in the drought cloud. Is this true?" Arrowing recalled what Meta had said in the hut during the drought cloud.

"Obviously I didn't. It was my way of covering up my tracks. My way of surviving," Phantom's voice lowered gravely as he spoke.

"So, why did Nightmare give _you_ a….?" Erratima couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"A mask?" Phantom finished his words. "Same reason he gave one to Meta, though in my case he had no clue that Meta was already born… but when he found out he and Anduin rushed to stop me from being able to have more. They killed my wife but for some reason Anduin betrayed Nightmare and saved my son. He and Nightmare were like brothers but something had changed suddenly in the two corrupted souls. Perhaps Anduin was merely playing a battle of wits with Nightmare….?" Phantom looked up at the two warriors before him. "Anduin is also the reason that I was not fully corrupted."

"But you said you and Shade had only just arrived when we came here and what of that sword in the letter, Galaxia?" Arrowing demanded.

"I admit I lied. But it was for your safety. If Nightmare knew that Meta and I were related…. which he did, he would not have hesitated in killing both of you. Shade had arrived just moments before you had. He has obviously been through hell and back in the time he had not been here, but as you both know he is a skilled warrior." Phantom looked into the eyes of both before him. "Galaxia, the sword of light, forged thousands of years ago by the fire king. It selects very few to bear it as a beacon in the darkness. That sword breaths and lives like you and I."

"Where is it now?" Erratima showed his growing interest.

"In the depths of a cave on the planet, Dessertia guarded by one of Nightmare's fiercest of beasts, Kirisakin." Phantom replied.

"But that's on the other side of the galaxy!" Erratima exclaimed.

"I thought its name was Rock Star?" Arrowing asked.

Erratima shook his head. "Not to any Twin. While my home planet Ivo is an identical twin to planet Elibis, planet Dessertia is the fraternal twin to planet Ize. As their names imply, Dessertia is a hot planet and Ize is bitterly cold. Ivo is white like Ivory and Elibis is black like ebony. While they may not be exactly the same, their surface worlds are identical, as well as the species and atmospheres. Their only difference is their appearance in space."

"So you're saying if I was to be blindfolded on Ivo, someone could take me to Elibis and take off the blindfold and I wouldn't know the difference as to what planet I had been walking around on?" Arrowing challenged.

Erratima nodded, "The only way you'd know the difference is if you saw them in space and their opposite colors or if you'd lived a long while on one or the other then you traveled to the opposite twin planet from which you had never been then you'd realize how different the planets are in matters of landmarks and cities. But they're very much the same."

Both Arrowing and Phantom looked at him as they paused to comprehend the extensive statement.

"I might actually have to ask you to repeat that," Phantom said.

"Not sure he could!" Arrowing murmured. "Why has Galaxia chosen Meta?" He said, addressing Phantom and returning to the original subject.

"Meta is both royalty and rebel, darkness and light. There can be no other for he is the Chosen one. Many of those in the rebellion have been lost because they claimed to be him. Galaxia knows whom she wants and she will take no less." Phantom answered gravely.

Erratima and Arrowing sat quiet for a moment. They both knew that the Meta that was here under the mountain with them was not the same one they had traveled with years before. No, this was not their friend. They had to find a way out of this place.

X

Meta flew a few hundred feet above the party of warriors that he could see crossing the Mile River which ironically was a mile away from where he now flew.

Before they had set out it had been decided that he'd scout the way ahead and Athenya and Arina would serve as sweepers. Sweepers were scouts who followed a little behind the main party to assure that no one was following.

Randal had flown ahead with Orilon to greet King Galid in case he arrived early to the Light Mountain.

He smiled as he thought of Athenya and his new born daughter, Amina. Yes, life was good.

Then it hit him.

_I must muster up a force large enough to crush those rebels! I wonder who this Anduin is…? Erratima and Arrowing were absent at dinner today, I wonder what their planning… the new demon beast is nearly ready. I must prepare her for the demonstration to Nightmare tonight._

Meta held his head. _So many sudden thoughts! _Then, as if that alone wasn't enough, pain from wounds he'd never experienced began to ache and lavish over his body in various places. Suddenly, Meta felt his wings stiffen and he lost control of them. Soon, he was freefalling from the heights of the clouds.

Then all went black.

**Sweey: Weeeeell. That's not good. :/ heh heh…. You'll just have to wait till my next update. Aren't I a stinker? :3 Phantom's Meta's DAD? Whoa, didn't see dat comin'! haha well everyone, have a happy HAPPAH NEW YEAR! I'm gonna go to Locomotion and use highlighters in the black light of the laser tag room and scare the biggeebies out of everyone! :D rawr! Did I mention that I'm a stinker? ^_^ Please, REVIEW! :D **


	32. Part 2 Ch16 In New Company

**Sweey: Sorry for being gone for so long. I woke up on Monday to a kidney stone. I have a high pain tolerance but despite that, I was in terrible pain. YOU DON'T WANT ONE! NO! SO DRINK LOTS OF WATER! Anyways, enjoy this next cha,pter even though I wrote it half awake because of all the medication I'm taking for my kidney stone.**

**~_Chapter 16 New Company_~**

Meta groaned in pain as he sat up slowly to study his surroundings. He discovered Athenya laying beside him and Venton leaning against a tree sleeping. There was something strange about them. He then dismissed the thought.

Meta studied his friend more closely. Venton carried his bow as always and was wearing his light sea green cap but it was missing its feather. Venton would never let anyone even touch his feather. That struck Meta quite odd.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when a sudden burst of pain struck over his body. He moaned as he shifted about holding one hand over his eye. As if they were on cue, Athenya and Venton awoke.

"Shh, Meta it's going to be alright..." Athenya cooed. Her voice was distant and even cold. Meta felt her hand stroke his cheek, triggering the unknown pain that lavished itself over his entire body.

"Is he going to be alright?" Venton asked. There was something definitely strange at work here.

"I should think so," Athenya answered.

Meta inched away from Athenya and she moved closer to him. He growled in warning but she apparently did not hear him.

"Get off of me!" Meta growled.

Athenya pulled back and began to pout which was something she would never do. Meta glared at the two before him.

"Who are you?"

Venton sighed rolling his eyes and spoke in a different voice. "He's on to us..."

Athenya growled, "You idiot! We could have played around it! Way to spoil it!"

"You still have yet to answer my question," Meta interrupted. "Who are you?"

"Bet you would like to know wouldn'tchya?" 'Athenya' jumped on top of Meta drawing out a dagger and pointed it at his heart. "Demon!"

"Their names are Sirena and Zannec and they'd do well to step back right now before I cut off their feet myself." a bold voice warned from behind.

Meta looked up to find a man in golden armor, accented by green which was the same color as his skin looking down at him.

"Who are you?" Meta asked.

"I am Sir Arthur," the man said as he bowed. He glared at the two shape-shifters. "And if those two don't step back now I'll hang them by their lips on a coat rack!"

Hastily the two satisans shapeshifted back into their original forms and stepped back.

"Venton" turned into a gray satisan with navy feet. A clear visor covered the front half of his face and the eye beneath it glowed a bright purple. He stood staring at Meta, very interested in his glowing white eyes.

"Forgive us sir... we thought he was a demon beast." 'Athenya' had returned to her original form, the fiery satisan Sirena. She too wore a visor over her right eye. Though her eye glowed a teal contradicting her yellow-orange feet, red-orange feet, and yellow hair pulled into a short, spiky ponytail.

"Nonsense! I told you he was no longer being controlled by Nightmare as the dreaded Meta Knightmare! No he is now the gallant Sir Meta knight! We must take him in with hospitality and open arms." Sir Arthur told them.

Meta looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? How do you know so much about me?"

"You slaughtered many of our warriors and many innocent lives. In fact, you killed one of my closest friends..." the old warrior paused briefly before continuing. "But those are matters of the past." he waved the subject away.

Meta eyed the warrior wearily. "I am sorry..." his eyes then shifted to a soft blue.

Sir Arthur looked deeply into the deep blue eyes of the young knight before him. "We've been enemies for some time Meta Knightmare. Nightmare's power oozed off of you. So to you... I hold no grudge."

Meta nodded and Sir Arthur then stepped forward to help him up.

...

**"Lord Nightmare! **I have the demon beast you have been waiting for!" Dark Meta Knight claimed sinisterly.

"Well, don't keep me waiting! Show me!" Nightmare demanded, fidgeting in his thrown anxiously.

"Patience my lord... is a virtue." Dark Meta mumbled."I'll have you know that this beast is very dangerous and aggressive. Please welcome my creation!"

Out from behind the curtain, Cat approached Meta. In the crowd, Erratima stood abruptly beside his friend Arrowing in total shock. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"How could she agree to this?" Erratima snapped angrily.

Arrowing looked evenly at his friend, "Did she have a choice?"

Erratima's gaze dropped. He soon returned it nervously to his love before Nightmare's throne.

"Cat! Show him what you have learned!" Dark Meta commanded. As he said it, Cat began to transform into a devastating wolf-like beast.

"My lord may I introduce you to Wolfwrath!" Meta's booming voice declared. "The living flame!" As he explained her abilities, Wolfwrath demonstrated them with incredible ease.

"What is her weakness?" Nightmare asked finally.

"Water obviously," Dark Meta replied. "But she can sense it from miles away! So there's no worry about that. She can heal herself by eating fire."

Once again Wolfwrath demonstrated her new ability.

Nightmare clapped slowly. "Well done Meta Knightmare. When will she be ready?"

"Soon." Dark Meta answered.

"Who shall be the unfortunate?" Nightmare asked.

"I believe it would please you if my lesser half was the unfortunate." Dark Meta answered.

Nightmare cackled sinisterly. "When she's ready, release her!"

Kikio, Erratima, and Venton all gasped as they exchanged glances.

"That means..." Erratima began.

"Meta must have broken from Nightmare's grasp!" Arrowing finished delightedly.

Kikio smiled faintly. 'Maybe he had after all...' she thought to herself.

The crowd stood cheering and the three slowly made their way through the crowd and into the corridor.

"We must get word to Meta!" Kikio's voice was filled with urgency.

The two warriors nodded in agreement.

"But how? There's no way to escape here!" Arrowing began as he opened the door to Kikio's room.

Erratima sat down and began desperately searching for an idea. The room became very silent as the sound of thinking dominated the three friends.

"Wait, aren't you going to scout Plite star for Dark Meta?" Arrowing asked Erratima.

Erratima glanced up, "You're right! But I won't be alone... Saskuke and Kung Fu Lee are joining me..."

...

**Sir Arthur had led Meta** to an encampment on the outer edge of the Light Mountain. There, he met several of Sir Arthur's fellow knights: Sir Dragato, Sir Nonsurat, Sir Falspar, Sir Jecra, and many others. There was also the lovely Lady Garlude.

Meta and Jecra hit it off fast as they had been acquaintances before when Jecra had served as one of Thorn's men. Jecra offered Meta some freshly brewed tea and the conversation began. Lady Garlude soon joined them and later the others mingled as well. Many were perplexed by Meta's glowing white eyes. Falspar couldn't stand it any longer.

"My curiosity is getting the best of me Sir Meta Knight. Are you blind?"

"Yes! Do tell! Why do your eyes burn white?" Garlude added.

Meta looked at them at first with confusion then with a smile he explained, "I'm not sure... to be quite honest with you all. All I know is that my father was from the moon Salis and my mother from Cathica. Both of my parents died when I was young. I was also told that I had a sister... though I know not what her fate was."

"What of your time under Nightmare's mountain?" Dragato asked with urgency.

At that, Meta grew very grave, "It was horrible... beyond the description of words. No light shown down on me in the many days I spent in that cursed mountain. I was tortured far beyond my tolerance and forced iinto a life of slavery for the dark emperor. I soon ranked as a general when he possessed me. Often my two comrads and I would be sent on assassination missions. I have spilled too much innocent blood and am ashamed of this."

For a time no one spoke. Meta grew very solen and slowly his eyes began to shift to red as he thought about his friends still under Nightmare's Mountain. The warriors soon took notice of this and began to whisper amongst themselves. Soon Meta's eyes had changed completely into a bloody red and that alone made everyone nervous and quite concerned.

"Meta! Wherefore have your eyes turned that bloody red!" Nonsurant asked anxiously.

Meta looked up at everyone in surprise as his eyes shifted slowly back to white. "Oh, I um... it's hard to explain."

"Do tell," Garlude encouraged.

"You'll probably find this quite strange but," Meta paused chuckling quietly to himself. "My eyes change color according to my mood."

"So, I'm guessing that when they turn red... you're angry." Jecra guessed.

Meta nodded.

"What other colors do your eyes change to?" Falspar asked.

Meta shrugged, "They change many different colors. Blue, green, orange, and ever so often a light shade of pink. Most of the time though they're just white."

"Do you see in the color your eyes change to?" Dragato queried.

"Depends on how strong the emotion is I'm feeling," Meta replied.

"Interesting. Well, I'm sure our new friend here needs rest!" Sir Arthur announced. "I'm sure we could all use some! After our break we will go quickly upon the mountain path to meet the King and our good friends Sir Thorn and Sir Randal. Godspeed!" And with that, the warriors dispersed off to their tents.

...

**Sweey: Well, so yeah here's the chapter that took me three days to type up... :3 no apparent reason why sept that i'm extremely sick. Keep me in mind you guys... you kinda need the author to get the rest of the story. ;D haha I'm pretty close to being in a hospital bed but i feel a little better today... :) leave me a review you guys! **


	33. Part 2 Ch17 Memories of Old

**Sweey:**** Well haha, we've got one more update after this and then it's on to the sequel! Haha ^_^ there's definitely gonna be some unexpected twists in the sequel. It's name, The Life of a Star Warrior. So pretty much it's the same basic title as The Past of the Masked Knight. I did so by replacing Past by Life and Masked Knight by Star Warrior. :3 I do this kind of switching and mixing a lot. That way it's easier to see the similarity in the names. In fact, I got Emit's name origionally by spelling Time backwards! XD Emit timE. Erratima actually is his name and the word erratic put together but you have to spell mit backwards. ErraTIMa. And off course the RRA and additional A at the end are from in a way erratic. So, now that you see how my brain works…. :3 Expect to see more awesomeness in the sequel…. Oh and by the way…. Here's a sneak peak thingy….. **

**Galacta Knight**

**That's right, he's gonna be in it! :D hahah YEAH BABHA! Okay, so now that I've blabbed all your ears off, use your eyes to read this chapter! Haha :3 fail on my part…. Meh**

**By the way, this next chapter consist of yet another dream. It's going to be italisized despite my reluctance to do so but i've always found that italisized words look very pretty and I like typing in them... eh hem...:3 anyways, this is a VERY important chapter. It holds a key to the sequel as does the next chapter. So pay CLOSE, undivided attention to it and keep a keen eye out for any underlying details or unusual happenings…. They may come in use as a major point later in the story's sequel. **

~_**Chapter 17 Memories of Old**_~

A cloud of smoke passed through from the corner of Thorn's mouth as he sat upon the hillside thinking. Thorn, in his lifetime, had always thought about many subjects and he knew quite a lot more than most realized. Though he knew so much, there were many things he simply knew nothing about and could not explain and a great deal of the time he spent thinking was spent not on what he already knew, but rather his thoughts were consumed by the knowledge foreign to him. But all of his thoughts were kept secret from the world, for now his tongue was still as it held his pipe in place. Thorn's eyes slowly grew heavy and he began to gradually drift off into a deep sleep and before he knew it, he was reliving that terrible nightmare of his past once again.

_Before Thorn's eyes a thousand stars hung in the sky, like glittering and glowing orbs that some deity had glued into place. In his hands he felt something firm and cold like a pipe. He looked down and discovered an all too familiar steering wheel. He was once again piloting the Battleship Starspell. _

_He glanced over to his left where his daughter, Hena, sat watching the passing stars. He looked in her green eyes and a brilliant smile spread across his face. It was so wonderful and unbelievable to see her shining face yet again._

"_Sir Anduin Isan Thorn! We MUST reach Popstar and out run the enemy!" King Acad yelled angrily from behind, "To the Cartonian Asteroid Belt!"_

_Thorn was shocked into reality and he began to protest, "That would be foolhardy! This ship won't make it!"_

"_Do as I say! Or I'll send you back to the dark depths I drug you out of!" King Acad threatened. Hena stirred in her chair and looked nervously to her father for comfort. He rested a hand on her shoulder._

_Everyone abruptly jarred forward as the Battleship Starspell took a massive hit from behind. _

"_Sir Thorn! Do as I said!" Acad screamed._

_Thorn shook his head violently at the king as he continued to evade the enemy, veering the battleship to a harsh right._

"_Sir Thorn! Do it now! Or your daughter will be sold back into slavery!" The king warned._

"_Alright I'll do it!" Thorn choked, twisting the ship to the left. His instincts, mind, and body screamed at him in protest, but he had no choice. He wasn't about to hand his daughter over to the maniac king that he had been forced to serve._

_Hena held onto her father for dear life as they passed swiftly under the shadows of the asteroids. The Battleship Starspell took another smack from behind so Thorn began doing what he did best, loosing the enemy._

_The first enemy pod hit an asteroid and then another fell to their gun power. The last few crashed into one another or were obliterated by the ships guns. When it was finally over, everyone sighed tensely in relief and began to break out in a nervous laughter. _

_Thorn never even moved from his station. No smile twitched the corners of his lips but instead scowled in concentration. This fight wasn't over yet, not even close. _

"_Now Sir Thorn, take us to Popstar!" The arrogant king laughed. _

_There was no point to protest as already he was at the end of a spear of the king. Despite the terrible warnings his gut was screaming at him, he too the Battleship Starspell towards a gigantic asteroid a few kilometers away. There was something about it that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He pulled back the break and stopped the ship's progress._

"_King Acad… I sense a terrible darkness coming from that asteroid. I believe we should stay where we are and wait for the darkness to pass." Thorn said softly. _

"_Oh now you want to stay in the asteroid belt! A moment ago you called mea fool for even suggesting we go in here! I say, go forth!" the king shouted angrily inches from Thorn's piercing gaze. "FORWARD, SIR THORN!"_

"_My lord, please! Listen to me! There is something ill at work here! Please, I beg you to listen! If not for my sake than for the sake of your people! Look at them!" Thorn jerked his arm towards the uneasy men, "They sense the evil too! It's not just me!"_

"_Sir Thorn, I did not rescue you for advice, I rescued you to pilot my ship! You were supposed to be the best of them all!" Acad scoffed._

"_My lord, it is this sense of such unseen harms that makes me the best! Please! Heed my words!" Thorn implored. _

"_Your highness, Sir Thorn is right," one of the King Acad's most trusted advisors spoke gently. The others nodded in agreement. "He is telling the truth."_

"_SILENCE!" Acad bellowed furiously, "I care not how impeccable Sir Thorn's veracity is! I want to return home now!" he then gestured for the guards to move towards Thorn, "Give Sir Thorn some encouragement boys."_

_With four spears at his throat, Thorn finally obeyed and he was not relieved by the empty space decorated with dangling stars that he saw before him when they finally left the shadows of the Cartonian Asteroid Belt._

"_See Sir Thorn? There is absolutely nothing here but harmless stars!" Acad laughed. _

_Just as he said the words, the ship was struck from behind. They all watched in horror as a massive saucer-shaped ship appeared from the nothingness it had been disguised as and their eyes widened as it approached. They had never seen this type of ship before but Thorn had. _

_It was a Destroya. Thorn himself had designed it for Lord Nightmare. _

"_That bastard…" he mumbled crossly. They had flown right into the neat trap that had been laid out for them and their only chance of survival was to fight back. _

"_OPEN FIRE!" he yelled and the guns of the battleship Starspell shot out at the enemy, but nothing seemed to penetrate their enemy's defenses. _

"_GET US OUT OF HERE!" King Acad ordered nervously._

"_I can't! I'm surrounded!" Thorn growled._

"_Daddy, what do we do!" Hena rushed to his arm. _

_Thorn looked at the surrounding ships. He found a weak spot in their defenses to his left where only three pods sat. It was their only chance. Hastily, Thorn accelerated the ship sending it flying for that spot. King Acad protested._

"_NO! You fool! That will be our end!"_

_Thorn ignored him and continued forth. The next chance he got, he was going to punch that stupid king till he couldn't see straight anymore. With a flick of his thumb he flipped the emergency lights on and everyone barely made it to a secure place when the first enemy pod hit their left wing and not soon after, another came and rammed into their right wing. The ship took more and more damage but Thorn was determined to make it. _

_A massive burning, white orb hit them on the front, taking everyone by surprise. It ripped off the front right side of the ship, just missing the king. _

_The damage done to the ship began to take effect and as if it couldn't get any worse, the enemy ships began to pursue them from behind. _

_Thorn began to swerve and loop desperately to try and loose them but could only manage to make a small gap between them._

_When hope finally dawned, their hearts suck when the shadow of the Destroya loomed above them. Hundreds of those same white orbs shot through the ship and it began to fall to pieces, but Thorn wasn't ready to accept defeat. _

_Holding Hena and his flaming staff, Ali, close, Thorn laid a hand on the hyperspace lever._

"_Are you mad?" King Acad screamed. _

"_Yes!" Thorn replied, then he pushed it forward and the brute force of hyperspace on the ship knocked everyone back and they all fell unconscious._

_Thorn awoke to the sound of an explosion and in the distance; he saw the Battleship Starspell obliterating into a million, shattered pieces. He watched helplessly as the unconscious daughter was engulfed in the dying battleship's flames._

"_NO!" He heard himself scream. Above him he saw the Destroya and a massive screen projected down to him. Upon it appeared his enemy._

"_Nightmare… you cruel, coldblooded tyrant!" Thorn screamed at him._

_Nightmare let out a cruel, pitiless laugh, "Sir Thorn, you were a fool to underestimate me and betray me! You got what was coming for you!"_

"_When I get my hands on you Nightmare-" Thorn began but Nightmare cut him off._

"_You have already had your chance at that. I've already left my mark on you fool! It is over! Accept defeat and return to my side." Nightmare prompted, "But maybe I didn't make my point clear enough to you." As he spoke, a machine came down and grabbed Thorn's head. Another longer mechanical 'arm' came and cut over the still fresh scar and traced over the N over Thorn's left eye. Thorn screamed in agony but was unable to free himself. _

"_Still don't want to join me?" Nightmare asked between bursts of sinister laughter. _

"_NEVER! Not for all the power in the world! I will come after you! I will bring the Chosen One and together, we will defeat you in such a way, that you're dying soul shall be tortured for eternity with the wretched memory of it!" Thorn said in a low voice as he glared fiercely at the man upon the screen._

_Nightmare cackled evilly, "I'd like to see how you accomplish getting out of this problem you're already in! Well, farewell traitor!" Angrily Thorn shot ten bolts from his flaming spear and destroyed the screen. He was tired of hearing what that bastard had to say. With that, the Destroya left with Nightmare in it, leaving Thorn there drifting in space._

_A humming sound reached his ears and Thorn looked over to where a huge metal slab was flying right for him. With no way to move out of the way, Thorn gripped his flaming spear Ali, and it collided with him, knocking him into an unconscious state._

…

"_Is he okay?" _

"_I don't know. Wait look! He's waking up!"_

_Thorn opened his eyes finding two unfamiliar faces staring down at him. They were both Satisan warriors and smiled warmly at him as he arose. Though Thorn couldn't find it in his heart to smile back, there was no reason for it in his life anymore. Grief had taken a hold of him completely, but he would not let it show. _

"_Sir, we searched the debris and found only this," another Satisan warrior said as he entered the room holding up a small object. Thorn snatched it from him._

"_Oh Hena…" he laid the pendant over his heart. _

"_Thorn!" Randal grabbed his shoulder and shook him slightly, "Thorn! Get up!" _

"_Come Thorn! They're here!" Rioku demanded. _

"Thorn! Wake up already!" Edge pulled a very groggy Thorn up from where he lay asleep.

Thorn finally woke up and discovered Randal, Edge, and Rioku all staring down at him. He sat up and shook his head to clear his thoughts and kept his head bowed.

"Thorn, you were having the nightmare again. Are you going to be alright?" Edge asked his master worriedly as he pulled Thorn around to face him. He stepped back in horror, "Oh no…"

"What?" Thorn asked him crossly. Rioku and Randal both looked in identical alarm at him.

Rioku shook his head in disbelief, "Your scar… it's bleeding… almost as if you were just now carved by that bastard!"

Thorn's eyes widened as he felt a distinct trickle of a thick liquid running down his cheek. He raised his mitten and placed it over his left eye then pulled it back. There in the palm of his hand, sat a bloody N, soaked into the fibers of his once spotless, white mitten.

"What does it mean?" Randal asked nervously.

Edge and Thorn exchanged rueful glances. They both knew all too well what it meant.

Thorn turned and looked off with the determination roused up within him from his revenge. His voice trembled as he spoke, "So it begins."

~_**Thus ends Part 2: The Massacre of The Past of the Masked Knight**_~

**Sweey:**** Wow that was an incredible chapter and actually an incredible story to write! I bet you're all wondering what it means….. I do…. heh heh…. And it's a cliffhanger that won't simply be concluded by the next update. NO! This one will be concluded in the sequel….. and far into it at that! :) So I guess you'll all have to be patient with me, eh? Can't believe it's finally nearly over! O_O three years of hard work, sweat, and brain power went into this story here. I'm so freaked out! DX OMG! Haha Well anyways…. :D PLEASE REVIEW! ****^_^ Lator gators! **


	34. Part 2 Ch18 The Reunion

**Sweey:**** Thank you all for going on this incredible journey with me, all my OC's, and the mysterious masked knight, Meta Knight. :) It was a grand experience. Well, this chapter starts out in a very sad way though it is an important chapter for this story and its upcoming sequel. It wasn't originally this way, but I had to in order for the sequel to make since. ;D Anyways, so here's the last and final chapter! :) So read slowly…. JK! Hahah**

_**Chapter 18 The Reunion**_

Athenya stood closely beside Thorn as they finally reached the top of Light Mountain. There, they were greeted by the battered and sad faces of the Cathican Army as well as Orilon and Randal's expressions of deep dismay. The entire group was full of a miserable, sorrowful shadow of grief and a few of them were singing a mournful lament for the fallen.

Thorn looked at Athenya and saw fear in her eyes. Quickly, she walked up to General Keeton who looked upon her with sad eyes. He directed her gaze to Randal and the old warrior approached her.

"Athenya, your father was killed in battle. He was wounded many times and saved many who stand here now. I am sorry," Randal choked the words out as he placed a comforting hand on Athenya's shoulder.

Athenya's eyes widened and filled with tears as immediately grief overtook her. Thorn came up beside her and he gathered her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest and they dampened the silk, maroon shirt that he wore.

"Athenya?" Meta's voice called. Then he realized what was going on. "Athenya!" He ran towards her from where he was with Sir Arthur and the others had just arrived.

Athenya tore from Thorn's embrace and she ran to meet Meta, tears streaming down her face. Meta held her and she sobbed for her father's death.

The others stood in silence as they too thought about King Galid's death.

After a few moments, Athenya gathered herself and smiled weakly at Meta then at the others. With her hand in Meta's, she felt his strength and it comforted her. She looked at the others.

"We have all suffered a great loss. My father was a wonderful king and he made our kingdom seem more like a family than a nation. That is how it is supposed to be," she paused as she meet the gaze of the Cathican Army and her friends that gathered around her. "As your new queen, I shall continue my father's work." There was a cheer from the leaderless Cathicans as they saw that Galid stood before them through his daughter's eyes.

"Hail Athenya! Queen! May she outlive the stars and forever shine in her beauty!" Thorn called out as he himself arched himself in a bow. Edge, his shadow, mirrored his motion and the others followed, including Meta and the new arrivals with Sir Arthur.

It startled Athenya at first then she held up her free hand for them to rise. She then turned to Thorn, "What should we do now Sir Thorn?"

Thorn smiled, "Now, we rest. We'll be having company soon. Besides, I have a few Satisans to deal with." With that, the Amasi warrior moved off shadowed by Edge and together they walked towards a large, guarded tent where the unfortunate captured Satisans waited.

Lady Arina approached Meta and Athenya, holding baby Amina in her arms. She placed her in Athenya's and the couple's attention was consumed by their baby girl.

Meta smiled. Nightmare had been wrong, completely wrong. He had overcome his curse and escaped the captivation of his metal mask. Nightmare had even been wrong about his child. She was a girl, not a boy. Life really was turning out for the better. He sighed blissfully and Athenya looked up at him smiling pleasantly at him. He loved them both so much.

…

Thorn shook his head in irritation, trying hard to contain his irate fury within and not explode on the Satisan general but was doing so to little avail, "So, Ciran? You've lost your mind and your memory! Tell me what Nightmare's plan is or I'll beat you for so long you won't be able to remember when it was I had started beating you in the first place!"

"I will not utter anything to the likes of you Ivoian scum! You or your sneaking, snoopy little shadow brat! You will not break my willpower!" Ciran spat.

Thorn glanced at his young shadow who stared emotionlessly at the Satisan general, but Thorn's eyes were honed and he could see the faintest glare that touched the features of his young shadow's face. Thorn knew that he wouldn't be able to contain his own anger and keep Edge from exploding as well. He sighed in irritation. He hated dealing with Ciran. Always had, always will. The Satisan general was an annoying crick in the neck and had forever been so.

"Ciran, I think you should just tell them. I'm getting pretty sick of this whole secret empire nonsense with Nightmare and his freaky demon things. Let's just get this over with!"

To both Thorn and Edge's surprise it was Kolat who had spoken.

"Shut it you! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Ciran growled.

Kolat rolled his eyes, "I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks this…"

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired of it myself," Another one murmured.

Pretty soon the entire group was against their leader and on Kolat's side. Immediately they began pouring out details of Nightmare's plan and soon, they even agreed to join on the side of the Rebellion.

Thorn raised an eyebrow at Edge as Kolat came to his feet.

"So it's decided then! We're allies now! So that's all good…. Where's the food?" Kolat started walking out but Thorn's iron grip seized him.

"Hold on, we're not the only ones you need to persuade!" Thorn growled.

Meta, Athenya, Sir Arthur, Randal, Rioku, and the others all stood before Kolat and the rest of the 'good' Satisan shape-shifters.

There was an awkward silence now as someone had just suggested the long war that had been going on eternally between the Satisans and the Cathicans.

"Naturally this is supposed to be kind of a… forgive and forget sorta thing… but I guess it won't be that easy, eh?" Kolat said as he scratched the back of his head.

Athenya, Meta, and the others didn't even twitch a smile.

Again, awkward silence fell over the two groups.

Athenya sighed, "There's no reason that they shouldn't be allowed to join us. They're sorry for their actions but, we will not forget those things… but they will be forgiven. We accept your alliance."

At first, the Satisans were too baffled to say anything. Then they began to laugh and holler in delight as they were accepted by their new friends.

Suddenly, a vociferous explosion sounded from the below on the mountain path. Everyone drew out their weapons, that is, save for Thorn, Edge, and Rioku.

"Relax. I've been expecting them," Thorn said motioning for them to lower their weapons. As he walked by he murmured to himself, "It's about time they showed up!"

Edge rolled his eyes and smiled in amusement at his master's way of handling such situation. He never failed to give everyone a sense of security, confusion, and humor all at the same time.

"It's a rare gift," Thorn murmured as they walked to the edge of a cliff.

Edge snickered and then came to immediate attention as something stirred in his peripheral vision. "Are you sure they're on our side?" He whispered to Thorn.

Thorn snorted, "If they weren't, you'd have just told them we knew so."

Edge thought about then shrugged, obviously they were or Thorn wouldn't be being so unperturbed about the situation.

A cloud of black smoke appeared before them and a ninja appeared out of thin air.

"Sir Thorn," his voice was gruff and low, muffled by the black cloth he wore over the lower part of his face. "We have come. What of your end of the bargain."

"He's here Yamikage," Thorn replied in assurance.

"And the Chosen One?" Yamikage began.

"Is here present with us," Thorn answered.

Yamikage's gaze shifted and met Meta's. The ninja's were cold and deep blue as they stared profoundly into his, but they failed to penetrate.

"I have your word Yamikage?" Thorn asked the ninja, bringing Yamikage's attention back to him.

The ninja nodded once and grunted.

Sir Arthur came to Thorn's side, "Where are the rest of your men?" he asked Yamikage.

"You mean you haven't seen them yet?" Edge asked the other warrior in surprise.

Arthur glared at him and Thorn raised an eyebrow. Edge sighed in irritation then went back to his emotionless state.

"Sharp eyes you have young shadow of Thorn. Just like your master." The ninja chuckled softly. He then raised his hand for the other ninjas to join them and they did. They came seemingly from nowhere, in the cloud of dense, black fog. They formed in a group behind Yamikage waiting for their next orders.

"We will fight alongside the Galaxy Soldier Army," Yamikage declared as he walked closer to Thorn and Sir Arthur.

"And we accept your alliance," Sir Arthur said in agreement. "We will first meet at Aqua Star in four days."

Yamikage nodded then brought one hand to where his mouth lay under his black veil and saluted in the traditional way that ninja's had done for years. Then he raised his hand and in a blur of motion and the explosion of smoke, the entire ninja party vanished without a trace.

Meta's eyes widened in astonishment, he had never seen ninjas before.

…

That night, everyone gathered around the fire and danced. Thorn playing his low whistle along with Edge and his tin whistle, they were accompanied by the others and their various instruments.

Arthur came and stood beside Meta and the blue Cathican greeted him with a warm smile.

"Meta, I would like to ask something of you."

Meta nodded for him to go on.

Sir Arthur paused a moment, "I would like you to join the Galaxy Soldier Army. You know a great deal about the enemy and we are striving to defeat the Emperor of Darkness and his secret empire once and for all. What say you?"

"I accept."

Sir Arthur patted Meta on the back, "Excellent! I would like it if you would lead a new group. I have lost against you many times in battle strategy and I believe you have what it takes to do so."

"I am honored sir," Meta said bowing slightly.

"By the way… do you have a ship?"

Meta then remembered the starship, "Actually yes!" He pulled out the glowing, yellow star and it shone brightly in his hand. Meta shifted his gaze to the heavens and Sir Arthur mirrored him.

"Was that a falling star?" Sir Arthur asked curiously.

"No sir, that's my ship," Meta answered.

The gray, star-shaped ship slowly came down and landed nearby.

Sir Arthur laughed, "I think I have just the name for your new group in the GSA."

"And what's that?" Meta asked.

"The Star Warriors," he replied.

Meta pondered on the name awhile, "I like it. Yes."

"Now that that's settled, let's talk about armor possibilities." Arthur began, "You'll need something to protect your face."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," Edge entered the conversation.

"What is your assistance?" Arthur asked.

Edge pulled out Meta's once broken mask from the chambers of his medallion and handed it to Meta. It now had an adjustable strap attached to it which Edge had placed on it himself. "I believe this belongs to you."

Meta smiled, "Thank you Edge," he said as he wiped a mitten over the clean visor.

"Meta?"

They all turned to find Amina and Athenya walking towards them and Meta greeted them with a gentle kiss and he scooped Amina in his arms and smiled at Athenya.

"Athenya, I'm going to join the Galaxy Soldier Army."

"I see," she sighed a bit sadly.

Thorn came up behind Meta laying a hand on his shoulder, "I've got your back." He picked up Amina from Meta's arms and instantly the child began totally consumed by pulling at Thorn's gotee though the old warrior didn't seem to even notice and smiled at the baby girl all the while.

Meta took Athenya's hand and led her on the outskirts of the camp where a waterfall poured out of the mountainside.

Kneeling, Meta too her hand. "Athenya, I wanted to ask you this a long time ago on the day we were under our oak tree, but due to the trials we recently faced, I was unable to. Athenya, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. May I have your hand in marriage?"

Athenya threw her arms around Meta, her love, "Of course Meta! How could I say no!" Their lips then met in a kiss of purity and love and the happy couple strolled along the banks of the small, clear pool of water.

In the distance, Thorn watched smiling. He remembered falling in love and he was happy for Meta. But there were many trials that lay ahead. There was a war still to be won and soon, Thorn would be able to taste the sweet honey of revenge. No, this tale is far from being finished, there is much to be said and done. Much more than even Thorn could imagine and it would all begin soon.

~_**The End**_~

Of

_**The Past of the Masked Knight**_

Written by Sweey

**Sweey: ****I thank all of you for sticking with me through the production of this story! :) it was really fun and I enjoyed getting to know you all. Don't worry, it's not the end. ;D **

**Soon shall the sequel come, ****The Life of a Star Warrior****, as I've said many times before. :) It's gonna be wicked and full of three times as many twists and turns as this novel-of-a-story! But I'm going to edit this story to perfection before I do so….so look forward to it! haha Please review! **

**In the meantime, go check out my other stories. If you're a fan of my original characters sneak a peek at my other story, The Master and his Shadow. It's about Thorn and Edge with a lot of appearances from characters you've met in here as well as some new ones to come. If you're a Zelda fan, go check out my Zelda fic, which might I add…. Will soon knock your socks off… muahhahaha! Anyways, laters and once again… REVIEW! ^_^ I love em!**


	35. Information, Character Profiles, etc

I don't have everyone's here, but I do have most of them. :) Anyways, I must say I am terribly sorry for having for failing to introduce my characters better. This was my first fanfiction and I'm planning on editing it when I have time. Anyways, this is full of character profiles and such. You can find pictures of them on my account. The link is on my FF profile. :) Thank you for reading!

**Character Profiles**

**Meta Knight **_main character_ (Meta Knightmare) Nintendo's character/ {_home planet- Salis, the east moon of Cathica_} (so when Sir Randal said Meta was from the east, he was referring to Salis)- Obviously we all know what he looks like! Blue with purple feet! White, unblinking eyes that change colors accourding to his mood, a silver mask with a visor that turns his eyes yellow, and currently, he carries a sword known as Sighta. It isn't the official name of the sword... but it stuck. If you need proof that Sighta is real, look at the anime in this link:

.com/watch?v=DhuAOP3bMEw&feature=PlayList&p=D52EF45CD994D98B&playnext_from=PL&playnext=2&index=1

Sighta should appear around 1:41 so take a looksee!

**Athenya~**(_A_ as in the _u_ in _puddle_, _th_ as in _they_, _en_ as in _pen_, _ya_ as in _see ya_!) {_home planet- Cathica}_-MINE! The lovely princess of Cathica. Her body is the lightest shade of bright yellow, her eyes are emerald green, her feet are a rich, dark reddish pink, as are her blushes. She wears a pair of golden spauldors (shoulder pads if you will), a golden tiara that sets over head just above her eyes with an emerald embedded in the middle. She wears a long flowing, white silk head dress that can form into a pair of angelic wings. Very important later in the story. Pay attention cause I use a lot of foreshadowing. She loves Meta Knight like no other! But will her love be strong enough to reach her lover beneath his mask?

**Thorn~** (Sir Thorn, later his true name is revealed) {_home planet- Ivo of the Twin Planets}_-MINE! Thorn is a rather mysterious character... little is known of his tragic past and he boasts incredible power, capable through his flaming iron spear, Ali (Alley as in Alliance cuz i'm tired and i can't spell tonight! XD) Thorn is a character built off the species design of Silica from the anime, his hair is shoulder lengthed and gray-white, he wears a tattered maroon shirt with a leather belt around his waist. Over which he wears a brown and tan trench coat. He sports a small beard just over his mouth and chin. I say that merely because I don't know what it's called. (Think King Theoden from Lord of the Rings: Two Towers, that guy's beard thing) He knows a great deal about Nightmare and the conditions upon Efurd and much of the rest of the Universe. As we learned before, he lost his only daughter due to a wreck of the battleship the Star Spell that he had pioleted for a greedy king. Burdened with that and the loss of his two friends, he struggles deeply... will he be able to help Meta break free of his chains and win the war 2nd war against Nightmare?

**Edge~ **(Exactly how the word sounds) {_home planet - Ivo of the Twin Planets_} This is the one whom I call Thorn's shadow. Like his master, he is quite stern and follows him very closely. To him, Thorn is like a father to him as his parents were killed by firelions when he was young. Edge bears a medallion that can hold a plethora of materials. He is a magic wielder like Thorn and Emit. If you want to learn more about Thorn and Edge and how they became Master and Shadow you can read about it in the Master and His Shadow.

**Venton~**(_Vent_ as in _air vent_, _on_ as in _un_ as heard in _un_done) also called (Arrowing- Arrow/wing by Nightmare and will be referred to as such throughout much of part 2 The Massacre) {_home _planet_- Salisach, the west moon of Cathica} _- MINE! Venton, the young archer who boasts knowledge of explosives and science speaks with a rather loud mouth. He has a tendency to make hasty judgments but is an incredibly dangerous airborne foe. He caries a quiver which shoots the arrows up into his hand of which he knocks in his bow that is... on his dark metal armor created for him by Nightmare. He wears a light pink cape and a little "robin hood" hat with a feather in it. He is light yellow-orange with dark orange feet. His eyes are a bright blue green and he has a tendacy to over react about stupid stuff. He enjoys getting on Emit's nerves but fails at cards against him. But when Meta leaves on a trip, will he and Emit be able to help him in time?

**Emit** (_E_ as in _see_, _mit_ as in _mit_ten. Basically the actual word. I created it by spelling Time backwards then realized afterwords it was a real word. WHAT A FAIL!) also called (Erratima: _Er_ as in _ear_, _rat_ as in _rat_,{duh} _tim_ as in _timmy_, _a_ as in h_ey_. He will be referred to as this throughout much of part 2 The Massacre) {_home planet- Ivo of the Twin Planets} _Mine! He is the same species as Thorn. He has long brown hair, and a thin mustache and sole patch. There's his face, the rest honestly can wait... he wears a pair gloves with a set of three jagged claws upon each glove. THEY DO NOT LOOK LIKE WOLVERINE'S! k.. so... Emit is somewhat of a hot head and a sarcastic burden to others, but to Meta, he's a great and valuable friend. Emit cares much for Meta and often acts as a big brother to him though Meta rarely feels the effects because of Nightmare's influence on him. Emit rarely gets along with Venton unless he's forced to when Meta's well being is in jeopardy, then he may only roll his eyes a few times at the young archer's ignorance. Emit has the ability to truely understand the deeper points in the big picture of a situation. He can easily see what is bothering someone and usually finds a way to fix whatever problem that may be surfaced. He is also the Crafts Master of Shade, who follows him as his apprentice. As you go on in the story, a quiet romance shall bloom between he and Cat. But because of his rank and his code he is forbidden to show his effection for her. Will he be able to choose between his life and his love?

**Phantom~ **(_Phantom's character design belongs to my friend Ben who generously allowed me to use it. But Phantom's ACTUAL character belongs to me_) {True Home planet is unknown, he is suspected as a Cathican but says claims he's from Satis } Phantom is a rather quiet, calm, cool, and collected kind of character. Apparently he and Shade had just arrived before Meta, Emit, and Venton and had become the first masked knight. But when Sehjeah (say'd-jya),the smith and welding demon beast messed up on Phantom's mask, Nightmare decided to leave Phantom incomplete. That's why in the story Nightmare says to Sehjeah that he doesn't want another phantom. It's clearer in it's repeated scene in part 2 chapter 2. Phantom wears a distorted golden mask with a single, large prong going down the middle (similar to the way roman centurions wore on their helmets, but without the feathers.) His two wings, one bat-like and the other angelic, allow him to house the ability of flight. He also has two golden blades, one attatched to his first finger, the other on his "would-be" pinky. He is reddish pink (not to mistake him with Galacta Knight) with a black feet, which are covered by a pair of golden-white shoes. Phantom's eyes are a faint golden-yellow and turn bright green when he's being possessed by Nightmare. To Meta Knight, he seems strangely familiar, but that will be revealed in detail later in the story.

**Shade** (_Shade's character design belongs to my friend Ben who generously allowed me to use it. But Shade's ACTUAL character belongs to me) {_True Home planet is unknown, he looks like a Cathican and just like Phantom, he claims to be a Satisan from the planet Satis} Shade is a closed mouthed, young, shadowy warrior. He is black with light blue-green feet and glowing light blue-green eyes which flash orange when he is being possessed by Nightmare. White linen is wrapped around his body contrasting with his black skin, which might I add, feels very silky like you would suspect a dolphin's skin to feel. Except it's not wet. Shade possesses a strange power, which is a complex combination of plasma energy and fire. So imagine blue-green fire. It flows off of his hands at his command. He's also an apprentice to (Sir Emit) Sir Erratima, who is teaching Shade how to house the ability to teleport and clone himself. According to Sir Erratima, whom Shade calls Master Erratima, Shade has come a long way.

**Sir Randal~ **(_Ran _like the word,_ dal_ said as in the word _doll_) He's MINE! - {Home planet unknown, but he does live in Cathica at the Castle serving King Galid and Princess Athenya} MINE!- Sir Randal when we first met him, seemed to know quiet a lot about Meta Knight, and still he often acts as a mentor to our masked friend. Randal also seems to be a long time and close friend to Thorn, often knowing exactly what Thorn is feeling or thinking about. He had found Thorn after the wreck of the Star Spell and took him him. Randal has a serious side but he also has a casual and joking manner about him. He often pulls Thorn's foot just to bring a little light to a situation. Randal is brownish-tan with gray feet. Over his right eye he wears an eye patch. His hair is gray, thick, and matted but still on the short side. (think Pit's hairstyle from Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Randal also sports a mustache and goatee. He often conceals himself in his thick, gray-green hooded cloak and has a large strap slung across the front of his body. Randal also carries a strange spear that is made from a sharpened dragon scale. He knows many herbs and medicines and often acts as the army's doctor and he does posses some magic, but only uses it when it is necessary.

_**An Important word substitute. **_

I use the word shadow in place of apprentice, for just as a shadow must follow its host, an apprentice must shadow his master. This is typically used to describe Thorn's shadow(apprentice), Edge or Erratima's shadow, Myno can learn more about this in my story The Master and His Shadow.

**_Species_**

There are several species in my story that are based off of those in the anime.

I strictly refrain from calling Meta Knight's species kirbies or puffballs. :, To me it's too cliche. Not to offend anyone who does use it though. I just feel it would make my story feel less professional. Therefore there are two different "puffball" species in my story.

**Cathicans and Satisans**

The Cathicans and the Satisans. The Cathcians are exactly the same as Kirby and Meta Knight. The Satisans are different by only one trait: their Satisans (if you are familiar with Kirby's epic yarn and the anime) either have eyes like Silica, Fumu, or Knuckle Joe, or eyes like Prince Fluff. None of them have oval eyes like Kirby or Meta Knight. The other quality that makes their eyes so significant is that their right eye always glow (like Meta's but instead it's only one eye) and are often covered by a half visor. The Satisans are also frequently called the Satisan shape-shifters as they can shape-shift into other people and species to hide their identity (kinda like Mystic from the Xmen. Not exaclty, but similarly) but cannot turn into animals, while the Cathicans can swallow enemies and house their abilities (like kirby). Though both of the abilities of the Satisans and Cathicans have become rare and almost unheard of. Especially the Cathican's ability to steal their enemies powers but the Satisans are working hard to restore their ability among their people.

**Ivoians, Elibans, and Ironcladdians**

Now, as for "cappies", I will refer to two names, the Ivoians and the Elibans. a few for example: Thorn, Edge, Cat, and Erratima. These are species like Fumu and Silica. Humanoids if you will. As for Knuckle Joe's species, there are the Ironcladdians who live on the planet Ironcladd.

_**Planets**_

**Ivo and Elibis-** or the Twin planets. Their names are derived from the words Ivory and Ebony. Edge's swords are named after these two planets. In his past, he was taken to an orphanage on Elibis in Latin City when he was very young and he was originally from Ivo. Anyways, I have no characters from Elibis. People from Ivo are very kingly and nobel while the Elibans could care less about how they look.

**Cathica-** Home of Meta Knight and Athenya as well as several other characters. It is the very first planet in the story.

**Satisa-** Home planet of the Satisans. The eastern moon of Cathica.

**Efurd- **Nightmare's home base originates as a mountain, before he uses the power and metal of Ironcladd to distort it into what it is in the anime movie (referring to the more common English name) Fright to the Finish. This happens before Nightmare got that powerful.

**Ironcladd-** This is the planet where the fighters (like Knuckle Joe) and minors live. It is threatened by Nightmare and his evil.

**Cordon-** This is the first planet mentioned in chapter 1 of part 2 that the rebellion saves from Nightmare's dark army where they defeated them with a cavalry of wheelies and Baza made an alliance with Thorn.

**_Battleships and other ships_**

_The Cypin Star-_**** This is Randal's ship in which the escort is taken at the beginning of the story.

and spread alliances. It is the fastest ship in the king of Tear Star's fleet.

**Something you can do to make my story better**

Those are the characters I've got up so far. If you want me to add one of your characters in my story, throw it at me in a message or in a review. I have ONE strict rule, I'm staying true to the rules in Kirby games and Hoshi no Kaabii (Kirby Right Back at ya). In other words, NO HUMANS! I may be one, but I've worked REALLY hard to NOT have any in my story! So please! Do me a favor and DON'T send me humans! You can create your owns species if you want, or you can send me a character description and make me make the character and it's species or whatever! I don't care! :D but i can't guarantee I'll add them out of random. If they fit the part that i need, i'll take em' if not, they may appear as minor-MINOR characters that are mentioned. Such as giving a message to Meta Knight that an attack has been put forth, or as a random soldier. ;D get what i'm saying. If i really like your character but have no part for them in my story, i may actually write their own story if i have time. Another thing, if you have any ideas for one of my characters or plot(can't guarantee I'll use it :| ) then throw it at me. Any questions? Throw them at me in a review or PM me. I'll either answer them on here, directly, or in my Author's Note. I'd love it if you guys would start reviewing. It really encourages me! :D So please, even if it's just a: This is an EPIC story! note. :) Thanks, have a GRRREAT! Day! :D TTFN TaTaForNOW! ^_^


	36. Threw Hands Up, Defeat

**_Sweey_**: alright guys, here's the pudding recipe. Sorry for the disappointment, first off. I know a lot of you are probably so very frustrated with me for not updating this story in like... Well nearly a year. No, I do not plan on completely abandoning you guys and this story. Thing is, I just do not have the time to write these chapters for you guys. I don't want to sound like a jerk, but if you have not noticed... These chapters consist of about say... 3,000 to 5,000 words- which means about four to eight hours of me pounding on a key board with aching fingers and my brain turning to update for you guys. Go look at my reviews. Just look. All that hard work for- cool story bro. i'm sorry, but I am just befuddled as to why that is even close to a review! Seriously. And I'm not just blowing straw, dudes, I am getting published within the next year or so. I'm also going to college. Thing is, I don't want to stop writing for you guys. Honestly, I enjoy it. I actually have an idea that I think you all might enjoy. Would any of you be interested in being a guest author on this story for a chapter. I will give you credit. I may do a little editing so it fits in the storyline. I might start doing this every... Say... Two or three chapters. It's fine with me if you throw in an OC. I don even care if you want to write your own side story interwoven with the rest of the story. If you're interested, send me a note, email, or in a review.

If any of you do not respond to this within two weeks, I will take that as a notion to discontinue this story- probably fanfiction in general. I will, however, be active on deviantart as Yavanni. I'll catch you cats later and look forward to hearing from you! ;)


End file.
